Tuyo Siempre
by Uvas con queso
Summary: Emmett hizo un trato con Alice sin saber que podía dañar a personas a las que quería. Pero cuando el chico se dé cuenta de lo que perdió será tarde.
1. ¿Tenemos un trato?

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a Wonder Faces por regalarme esa magnífica portada para la historia y al resto de personas que decidieron leerla y acompañarme hasta el final. Mil besos chicas**

**TUYO SIEMPRE**

_**CAPÍTULO UNO: ¿TENEMOS UN TRATO?**_

- No, no, no, ni hablar. No me pongas esa cara.

- Por favor – dijo Alice haciendo un gracioso pucherito.

Emmett estaba a punto de ceder, y Alice lo sabía.

- Te pagaré.

- No.

- Haré cualquier cosa por ti, lo que sea.

- No hay nada que quiera tanto como para hacerte el favor de salir con tu prima.

- Pero, ¿por qué no?

- Pues porque, primero, me gustan las mujeres Alice, y Rosalie parece más un colega que una chica.

- No seas exagerado. - Emmett miró a Alice ladeando la cabeza y levantado una ceja. – Bueno… - continuó Alice – puede que sea poco femenina pero eso no quita que sea mona.

- Marimacho es la palabra.

- ¡Emmett! – le riñó Alice mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

- Y además Rosalie es fría, es inaccesible, y… un bicho raro.

- ¡Emmett! – volvió a decir Alice, está vez con un tono de advertencia que no le pasó desapercibido al chico.

- Puf – Emmett negó con la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda. – Dime otra vez porque estás haciendo todo esto.

Alice suspiró mientras se sentaba.

- Mi padre me ha obligado a salir con ella. No es que me moleste su presencia, pero realmente es un poco rarita, como has dicho, y a Riley no le gusta tener que cargar con ella cada vez que salimos. Casi nunca podemos estar a solas y eso cada vez lo tiene mas cabreado.

- Ya. Y por eso quieres comprarle un novio, ¿no?

- No es tan malo como lo piensas Emmett, solo serían unas semanas. Yo estaría con Riley a solas, tu tendrías lo que me pidieses y Rosalie saldría por fin con alguien. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Parece ser que no has pensado en cómo se sentirá Rosalie cuando yo deje de interesarme por ella. – Alice borró su sonrisa de inmediato. – Y eso sin contar con que llegue a enterarse de lo que hiciste.

- Ella no tiene porque enterarse. Y vosotros podríais llegar a ser buenos amigos. Solo tienes que conocerla un poco. Ya verás que no es como aparenta. En el fondo es una tía genial.

- Ya, supongo.

- ¿Y entonces? – brincó Alice a su lado.

- Paso.

La cara de Alice mostraba enfado y un profundo resentimiento. Pero entonces su expresión cambio a una pícara sonrisa. Acababa de caer en lo único que Emmett quería y no podía conseguir y en que ella era la única que podía dárselo.

- Y si te dijera que puedo hacer que Victoria Lefevre salga contigo. – Emmett sonrió.

- Victoria me odia. No podrías ni un millón de años. – dijo cruzando los brazos y adoptando una pose orgullosa,

- Oh, claro que puedo. Y lo haré – dijo absolutamente convencida. – Tu acércate a Rosalie. Habla con ella, conócela. Y salid un par de veces. Y te aseguro que haré que Victoria esté comiendo en la palma de tu mano. – dijo Alice mientras extendía la mano hacia él. - ¿Tenemos un trato?

Emmett miró durante unos segundos su mano antes de ceder y estrechársela.

- Sí. Tenemos un trato.

Alice sonrió victoriosa. Se había vuelto a salir con la suya.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?

- A partir de mañana. Cuanto antes hables con ella más confianza te tendrá y antes podréis salir.

- Y antes te la quitarás de encima.

- Haces que suene muy cruel, cuando en realidad le estoy haciendo un favor.

Emmett le miró como si acabase de convertirse en un duende verde.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada – repuso Emmett.- Nos vemos mañana. ¿Te vienes conmigo al instituto?

- Sí, nos vemos en la puerta a las 8, ¿vale?

- Vale – dijo Emmett alargando la a.

Cuando Alice salió, Emmett sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Alice había sido su vecina y mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, y siempre, siempre, sin excepción, se salía con la suya.

Suspiró.

Ahora, por culpa de esa enana diabólica, tendría que acercarse a Rosalie, lo cual no estaría tan mal si no fuera porque era una chica extraña y bastante… masculina. Realmente no era fea, pero tenía un aspecto muy descuidado, siempre vistiendo pantalones de chándal y camisetas holgadas manchadas de pintura. Su pelo podría haber lucido bastante, si alguna vez se le ocurriera soltárselo y desde luego le habría venido muy bien ser un poco más abierta a las personas. Rosalie parecía irradiar una energía negativa que alejaba a todos de ella. Era una chica, que daba miedo.

- Uf – bufó Emmett, a la vez que se encogía, sintiendo un escalofrío – espero que merezca la pena.

Y desde luego para él, Victoria valía la pena.


	2. Acercamientos

**CAPÍTULO DOS: ACERCAMIENTOS**

Rosalie caminaba distraída por los pasillos del instituto. Estaba bastante acostumbrada a ser ignorada por sus compañeros…

- Eh pringada.

… o no. Rosalie apretó los ojos fuertemente antes de continuar andando hasta su taquilla.

- Eh – insistió el chico mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Rosalie bruscamente sin siquiera volverse para mirarlo.

- Nada, solo quería saber cómo haces para estar cada día más fea.

Emmett observaba la escena de lejos, apoyado en una de las paredes. Rosalie simplemente hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada y siguió guardando los libros en su taquilla, mientras que los dos chicos se reían de ella.

La chica cerró bruscamente su taquilla y siguió su camino.

- Rosalie – la llamó Emmett al tiempo que la alcanzaba y le cogía el brazo- he oído lo que te han dicho esos dos capullos. ¿Estás bien?

La chica lo miró extrañada. Se deshizo de su brazo y siguió andando.

- ¿Rosalie? – Emmett siguió tras ella, hasta que se paró en seco y se volvió bruscamente.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué quieres, Emmett Cullen? Has sido el mejor amigo de mi prima toda la vida. El mismo tiempo que me has ignorado. Ahora, ¿qué quieres?

- Solo quería saber si estabas bien. No es un crimen.

- Es…toy bi… - carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. – Estoy bien.

- Vale – asintió Emmett.

- Vale.

- Nos veremos en clase – dijo el chico para interrumpir el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

- Supongo.

El timbre sonó, dando por finalizada la conversación. Si se le podía llamar así.

Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Entró en la clase de literatura y se sentó en su sitio habitual, soltando bruscamente la mochila en el suelo.

- ¡Qué genio! – dijo Alice a su lado - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Tu prima me ha pasado – Alice enarcó las cejas, instándole silenciosamente a continuar. – Es… totalmente inaccesible y antipática.

Emmett le contó lo que había pasado en el pasillo mientras esperaban a la profesora, que no llegó.

- Bueno, y ¿qué esperabas? Tiene razón. – Emmett se giró hacia ella y le dio un suave pellizquito en el brazo – Au.

- Tss. – chasqueó la lengua el chico

- Solo digo que es raro que nunca le hayas hablado y ahora le preguntes si está bien cuando alguien le insulte.- continuó Alice- Prácticamente le pasa día sí y día también.

- Sólo intentaba ser amable. Además sí que le he hablado.

- Emmett, asentir con la cabeza en forma de saludo cuando vas a mi casa y ella está allí no es hablar.

- Entonces, lista, si sabías que iba a ser tan complicado, ¿porque me elegiste a mí? Creo que nos equivocamos al intentar esto. Será mejor que lo dejemos.

- No puedes dejarme colgada, lo prometiste. Además, Victoria lo vale, ¿no?

Otra vez volvería a convencerlo.

- Y no puedo escoger a un tío así como así. Sé que a Rosalie no le eres del todo indiferente. - Emmett la miró con una expresión interrogante.

- Al, tu prima no muestra ninguna emoción, es como si estuviera muerta. Si la insultan, lo ignora, si le hablas, se aparta de la gente.

- Solo es su forma de defenderse de los demás. Por favor…

Otra vez ese dichoso puchero.

- Por favor… - intentaba no mirarla, pero ese pucherito me atraía como un imán. – por favor…

- Está bien, está bien. Seguiré con el plan.

- Sí… - dijo Alice efusivamente mientras abrazaba a Emmett por el cuello – cuanto te quiero.

- Sí, sí, ya. Me vas a deber una muy gorda Al.

Alice soltó una risotada y sacó su lengua.

* * *

><p><p>

Emmett echó una rápida ojeada al amplio comedor mientras esperaba en la cola del almuerzo. Rosalie estaba en una esquina, sola, con la cabeza agachada y entre sus manos, y los codos apoyados en la mesa. Tenía la comida apartada a un lado y no prestaba atención al bullicio de la cafetería. Sólo al libro que tenía delante.

Emmett compró una manzana de más y se acercó a ella.

- Para ti – dijo, poniendo la manzana encima del libro de Rosalie.

La chica levantó la vista, mientras cogía la manzana y la echaba a un lado, junto al resto de su almuerzo.

- Gracias – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – dijo señalando el asiento vacío frente a ella.

- No voy a ayudarte Emmett. – el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo no…- suspiró derrotada- no tengo buenas notas. No puedo ayudarte, si es eso lo que quieres.

- Rosalie, tengo una de las mejores notas de la clase.

- ¿En serio? – dijo extrañada.

- Sí.

- Y entonces, ¿qué quieres conmigo?

- Solamente quiero hablar. No sé, pienso que eres una chica… interesante.

- ¿Interesante significa rara?

- No – contestó demasiado alto y rápido. Rosalie empezó a reír.

- Vale.

La risa de Rosalie era fresca y melodiosa. Emmett sonrió.

- Tener compañía de vez en cuando no es malo. – dijo al tiempo que se sentaba.

- Lo sé.

- Tú siempre estás sola.

- Suelo espantar a las personas. ¿A ti no?

- Eres una chica difícil Rosalie, pero eso no quiere decir que no logre mi cometido.

- ¿Y cuál es tu cometido?

- Que seamos amigos.

- Amm- se quedó callada y miró hacia otro lado.- ¿Por qué ahora?

Rosalie miró a Emmett profundamente, y este pudo admirar el azul intenso de sus ojos. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella para apreciarlo, eran realmente preciosos.

- Porque ya es hora de que conozca a la prima de mi mejor amiga.- Rosalie asintió en acuerdo. Emmett le sonrió de nuevo. - ¿qué lees?

- Es un libro de arte. Estoy buscando nuevas técnicas con las que trabajar.

- ¿Arte?

Eso explicaba la pintura de sus camisetas.

- Sí. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo cuadro, pero no consigo plasmar lo que quiero.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

- ¿Tú sabes de arte? – dijo con una mueca escéptica en la cara.

- Aún no. Pero no hay nada que Emmett Cullen no logre saber o hacer, si se lo propone.- dijo con una sonrisa seductora. Rosalie sonrió también. – Podríamos ir este fin de semana a Port Angeles y te ayudaría a buscar materiales, ¿qué te parece?

Rosalie vaciló un instante.

- Está bien.

- Genial.

Emmett descubrió que Rosalie no era tan antipática como aparentaba y Rosalie se dio cuenta que Emmett no era tan engreído como parecía ser.

El plan de Alice parecía que iba a funcionar mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

><p>El sábado llego antes de que Emmett se diera cuenta, y trataba de coger fuerzas para aguantar a Rosalie durante todo el día. Siendo como él era no sería difícil. Sólo tendría que mostrarse tan simpático y encantador como él sabía que era y la tendría entretenida.<p>

Para cuando Emmett llegó a recoger a Rosalie, esta ya estaba esperando en la puerta, sentada en los escalones del porche.

Llevaba unos vaqueros holgados y una camiseta que se ceñía un poco a su cuerpo. No se veía demasiado mal, en comparación a como solía vestir los días que iba al instituto. Pero tenía un cuerpo normalito, sin curvas, bastante plana y algo sosa. Todo lo contrario a Victoria.

Rosalie se acercó vacilante hacia Emmett.

- Hola.

- Hola Mona.- dijo sonriendo de lado, e instándola a subirse al coche.

- ¿mona?- preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Como el pintor.

Rosalie empezó a reírse. Una risa fresca y despreocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el chico riéndose también.

- Es Monet, Emmett. – siguió riéndose.

- Ya. Un fallito lo tiene cualquiera. – Rosalie lo miró sonriendo aun mientras se mordía el labio y negaba con la cabeza. – Además Rosalie es muy largo y decirte mona es como decirte guapa.

La chica se sonrojó.

- Puedes llamarme Rose, si quieres.

- Está bien.

Emmett prestó su atención a la carretera.

- Y bien Rose. ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

- Siempre voy a la misma tienda a comprar los materiales para pintar. Está justo en el centro.

- Muy bien. Y después.

- ¿Después?- Emmett la miró, pícaramente.

- Claro. No pensarías que íbamos sólo a comprar los materiales, ¿verdad? Podemos… comer algo o ir al cine. ¿Qué te apetece?

- Amm…comida. No he visto ninguna peli buena en la cartelera.

El día pasó entre las ocurrencias de Emmett, que siempre hacían reír a Rosalie.

Cuando volvían a casa, Emmett se dio cuenta que no solo había disfrutado el tiempo junto a Rosalie, si no que además se le había hecho muy corto.

Rosalie le estaba contando sobre la técnica que usó en uno de sus cuadros. Le apasionaba hablar de arte, y el empezaba a apreciar algo que nunca había tenido en cuenta.

Un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Mierda!- empezó a rascarse la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo. – Creo que mi coche ha decidido dejarnos tirados. – Se volvió hacia Rosalie con una sonrisa culpable.

- Está bien – dijo la chica al tiempo que se quitaba el cinturón- abre el capó.

- ¿Qué? Espera, ¿dónde vas? – contestó Emmett al tiempo que la chica se bajaba del coche.

- Tú solo abre el capó, ¿vale?

Emmett hizo lo que le pidió y se unió a ella en la parte delantera del coche. Rosalie miró hacia dentro, adoptando una pose muy sexy sin siquiera proponérselo que a Emmett no le pasó desapercibida.

- Por favor…- suspiró Emmett.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada- contestó rápido- ¿Qué se te ha perdido por ahí?

- A mí nada, pero tú parece ser que has perdido una correa de distribución. – Emmett fijó su atención en el motor del coche.

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Sabes de coches?

- ¿Qué esperabas? Me gusta el arte. Soy buena con las manos.- Emmett le sonrió. – Puedo hacerte un apaño, al menos para que volvamos a casa, pero tendrás que llevarlo al taller.

- Bien.- sonrió.

Y lo hizo muy bien.

Después de dejar a Rosalie, Emmett llegó a casa. Entró sigiloso para no despertar a nadie, pero no contaba con que Edward estaría esperándolo en su habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te estaba esperando.

- ¿Y eso?

- Quería hablar contigo. Te he visto esta tarde en Port Angeles. - Emmett lo miró serio, esperando a que continuara.- Con Rosalie Hale.

La expresión de Edward se tornó más seria aún si podía.

- ¿Te la encontraste por casualidad?

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces?

- Le pedí que saliera conmigo.

- ¿A Rosalie Hale? ¿En serio?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Emmett, por favor. Si es la tía más antisocial que existe.

- Venga Edward, no seas así.

- ¿Que yo no sea…? Em, en serio, ¿qué le has visto? No es precisamente tu…tipo.

- Era una salida de amigos. Yo solo quiero conocerla un poco. Tampoco es que vaya a salir con ella en plan cita. No me gusta de ese modo.

Edward arqueó las cejas, negando con la cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos saldría Emmett con Rosalie si aparte de que no parecía agradarle, no habría cruzado con ella en el pasado más de dos palabras?

- Está bien, es solo… Alice me pidió que la entretuviera un poco. Su padre la ha obligado a llevar a Rosalie cada vez que sale y ella quiere estar a solas con Riley, eso es todo.

- Ya. ¿Y tú qué sacas de todo esto, Emmett?

Emmett lo miró serio, apretó los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Suspirando le miró y terminó contándole todo sobre el trato que Alice y él habían hecho.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

- No hay favor que Alice no consiga que le hagas, ¿verdad?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Estás seguro que no sientes nada por Alice?

- Edward, venga ya. Alice es como mi hermana. Además, la única razón por la que empecé todo esto es por Victoria.

- Sí, tu sigue repitiéndotelo, que a lo mejor algún día te lo crees.

Edward se dirigió a Emmett antes de abandonar la habitación.

- Ah, y tened cuidado Emmett. Rosalie no merece que le hagáis daño, por rara que sea. No creo que quieras lastimarla por una tía que no te da ni la hora.

- No vamos a hacerle daño – susurró Emmett para sí cuando se quedó solo.

Y eso esperaba realmente, porque después de ese día no volvería a ver a Rosalie de la misma manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues aquí está el segundo cap. Espero poder subir al menos un capitulo por semana, aunque dependera del tiempo que tenga para escribir. Tania, reina, gracias por comentar y ser la primera. Te contesto por aquí porque no tienes cuenta.<strong>

**Un beso a todas**


	3. Sentimientos

**CAPÍTULO TRES: SENTIMIENTOS**

- ¡Cullen!- chilló James desde el otro lado del pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- contestó Emmett antes de saludarlo con un choque amistoso de manos.

- Tío, creo que deberías vigilar lo que andan diciendo por ahí de ti.

- No me importa lo que diga la gente.

James sonrió socarronamente.

- Ni siquiera si los rumores se refieren a una cita tuya con cierta rubita rara.

Emmett sintió una profunda rabia al escuchar a James llamar rara a Rosalie. Era cierto que el mismo no hacía más de una semana había pensado lo mismo de ella. Pero cambió de opinión después de su salida del sábado.

- No la llames así.

- ¿Es cierto entonces?

- No es asunto tuyo, pero sí. Salimos…- James puso una mueca de asco en la cara – como amigos.

Emmett comenzó a darse la vuelta cuando James lo agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo.

- Tú ya tienes amigos, Emmett. No arruines tu reputación por hacerte amigo de una marimacho.

- James – sonrió burlón – mi reputación no se arruinaría ni aunque viniese mañana vestido con una falda y unos tacones. Así que no te preocupes.

Dio un tirón brusco para soltarse de su agarre y siguió andando.

- Alice. – llamó a la chica que estaba por entrar a la clase.

- Hola amigo. ¿Qué tal la salida con Rosalie?

- Pasable- no iba a admitir ante Alice que se lo había pasado bien con Rose- ¿y tú con Riley?

- Muy bien. Emmett no me dejes acostumbrarme a esto – dijo con carita de pena- en unas semanas tendré que volver a salir con Rosalie y echare de menos esos momentos.

- Bueno. Tampoco lo pasé tan mal con ella, a lo mejor tienes suerte y nos hacemos amigos de verdad.

Alice se puso seria.

- Em, no vayas a pensar que me cae mal Rosalie. Es mi prima y la quiero, pero…

- Prefieres no tener que cargar con ella.- Acabo la frase por Alice.

- Algo así.

- Oye, ¿y cómo va mi cita a ciegas con Victoria? – preguntó Emmett para cambiar de conversación.

- Mejor de lo que imaginas – sonrió Alice con superioridad.

- ¿Ah, sí? Adelántame algo pequeña bruja. – dijo al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

- Tu espera y verás.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dos semanas después…<em>**

- Emmett, ¿has decidido algo ya?- El chico miró a su padre.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre la universidad.

- No. Aún no. – dijo suspirando.

- ¿Y a qué esperas?

- Todavía tengo tiempo, papá – dijo con voz cansina.

Carlisle Cullen cerró los ojos y aspiró fuertemente, intentando no perder los nervios.

- Dentro de cinco meses acabarás el instituto. Y antes deberás haber hablado con alguna universidad. Piénsalo bien Emmett, te doy una semana para que me des una contestación.

- Está bien.

Emmett esperó a que saliera del cuarto para lanzar uno de los libros fuertemente contra la puerta. Suspirando se dejó caer la cabeza sobre las manos. Dudó un instante y luego cogió el móvil para hablar con ella.

Rosalie contestó al segundo toque.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Rose? ¿Qué haces?

- Pintar.- la chica sonrió y miró hacia el lienzo.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

- No sé…- dudó – mañana tenemos clase.

- Vamos. Solo será un paseo. Tengo ganas de verte.

Y era verdad. En las últimas semanas Rosalie se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él. Emmett descubrió a una chica totalmente distinta a la que aparentaba ser.

Rosalie sabía escucharle, aconsejarle. Se sentía seguro desahogándose con ella, porque siempre sabía que palabras decirle para que se sintiera mejor.

Incluso estaba empezando a anteponer su amistad con Rosalie a la que tenía con Alice.

Lo único que odiaba era ese dichoso trato, y el pensar que de no ser por eso, jamás habría considerado a Rosalie.

Pensó en romperlo en varias ocasiones. No hacía falta hacerle ningún favor a Alice cuando él quería de verdad estar con Rosalie. Pero luego pensaba en Victoria, y en lo mucho que deseaba esa oportunidad con ella.

Y sabiendo que Alice cumpliría su palabra, ¿cómo romper el trato?

- Rose – insistió el chico.

- Está bien. ¿Me recoges?

- Por supuesto.- sonrió- Dame 15 minutos.

Media hora después estaban en la playa, sentados cerca de la orilla.

Rosalie tenía el pelo suelto y la suave brisa se lo enredaba un poco. Llevaba una camiseta y vaqueros holgados y se había pintado un poco los labios con brillo. Tenía los ojos aún más azules. Estaba realmente preciosa.

Rose le sujetó suavemente la mano a Emmett y entrelazó sus dedos.

Emmett miró sus manos unidas y después a ella.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo seria.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me ha pasado algo?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

- Estás muy serio y pensativo… y tienes los ojos tristes. – Emmett la miró profundamente. – Dime qué te pasa Emmett. – susurró.

- Mi padre me ha estado… presionando- hizo una pausa – para que escoja una universidad.

- ¿Y aun no sabes cual escoger?

Emmett bufó, soltándose del agarre de su mano y llevando la suya a su pelo, tirando un poco.

- Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero estudiar. Sé que a mi padre le gustaría que siguiera sus pasos, pero…

- Pero no sabes si eso es lo que a ti te haría feliz.

Emmett la miró, asintiendo. Rosalie sabía leer en él como si fuese un libro abierto.

- Emmett aun tienes tiempo. Piénsalo tranquilo, no hagas caso a presiones. Yo te voy a ayudar.

Emmett sonrió, se acercó a ella lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Alargando el beso un poco más de lo normal, y haciendo que Rosalie se sonrojara.

- Gracias. – susurró al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Rosalie le devolvió el abrazo, avergonzada. Por un instante había pensado… no, esperado que le diera el beso en la boca en vez de la mejilla. Se sorprendió al desear que lo hubiera hecho. Ella jamás había pensado en Emmett como alguien para enamorarse. Había pensado que era guapo y nada más. Pero Emmett tenía algo que atraía a las personas. Su alegría, su simpatía y encanto. Odiaba pensar que pudiera sentir algo más que amistad por él, ya que el chico no le había dado muestras de sentir algo más por ella. Pero algo debía haber. Emmett nunca le había hablado y de repente quiso ser su amigo, por algo sería, ¿no?

Estaba muy confundida y el pasar tanto tiempo con él no hacía más que empeorarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Cuando Emmett volvió a casa, Alice estaba esperándolo.

- Hola perdido.

- Eres tú a la que no se le ve el pelo desde que puedes salir a solas con Riley.

- Culpable – contestó Alice con una mueca en la cara.

- ¿Y cómo te va?

- Bien.- dijo seria.

- ¿Por qué me da la sensación de qué no es así?

Alice suspiró.

- Es sólo que… me siento un poco culpable de que tengas que cargar con mi prima y de haberla dejado colgada.

- Oye, no te preocupes. Lo paso bien con Rose – Alice arqueó una ceja al escuchar su diminutivo, pero no dijo nada. – Hace tiempo que dejé de pensar que pasar tiempo con ella sería una carga.

La chica asintió con la cabeza conforme con su respuesta.

- Aunque si debes sentirte culpable por haberla dejado colgada.

Alice le dio un puñetazo en el hombro mientras fruncía la boca y Emmett empezó a restregarse la mano sobre el mismo como si de verdad le hubiese dolido, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

- Tengo que irme.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Emmett, llevo dos horas aquí esperándote. Suerte que tu madre me ha estado haciendo compañía hasta que has venido. – Alice suspiró- La verdad, desde que sales con mi prima te echo de menos – dijo haciendo un pucherito.

- Fuiste tú quien me lo pidió.

- Lo sé – dijo melancólica- debería pensar en romper el trato.

- Ni se te ocurra- dijo Emmett rápidamente, pero no sabía si lo había dicho por las ganas que tenía de salir con Victoria o por lo agradable que había resultado ser la compañía de Rosalie.

- Vale, vale.- Alice se puso pensativa. – Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

- He quedado con Rosalie.

Alice gruñó un poco, pero finalmente se fue con una sonrisa. Para ella era imposible enfadarse con Emmett.

Más tarde Emmett no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Estuvo pensando toda la noche., y por fin tomó una decisión.

* * *

><p>- Ya lo he decidido. – dijo Emmett a Rosalie al día siguiente cuando se encontraron en el pasillo.<p>

- ¿Tan rápido?- contestó la chica.

- Sí. Yo… ¿te pasa algo? – cambió rápidamente el chico de conversación cuando se percató de la tristeza en los ojos de Rose.

- No – susurró la chica más para sí misma que para él.

- Vamos – dijo al tiempo que la cogía de la mano y tiraba de ella hacia la salida.

- Emmett, espera, ¿dónde vamos?

- A la playa.

- No, espera.- dijo tirando del brazo, intentando deshacerse del agarre de Emmett.- No podemos irnos. No voy muy bien en clases, y lo que menos falta me hace es suspender justo ahora.

- Vamos Rose, no vas a suspender. Te ayudaré a estudiar te lo prometo. Pero ahora necesitas salir. Ayer estuviste conmigo. Y hoy yo estaré contigo, porque me necesitas.

Rosalie no discutió más con Emmett. Simplemente se dejó guiar por él hasta el coche. Cuando llegaron a la playa se acercaron en silencio hasta la orilla, y como el día anterior se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

Emmett esperó a que la chica empezara a hablar y para darle fuerzas le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le acarició suavemente la espalda.

- Mi madre llamó anoche. – comenzó la chica.

Suspiró, tratando de darse fuerzas para continuar.

- Quería hablar conmigo, pero no pude hacerlo. Le colgué.

- Nunca me has hablado de ella.- Rosalie bufó.

- Eso es porque no hay mucho que contar. – dijo furiosa – Se fue hace siete años. Nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí.

Emmett le quitó suavemente la lágrima solitaria que corría por su mejilla.

- Eh, tranquila. – susurró – Tienes alguna idea de por qué pudo hacer eso.

Negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

- Yo era solo una niña, Emmett. – murmuró – Y cuando le preguntaba a mi padre donde estaba ella, solo negaba con la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado para que yo no viese que estaba llorando – dijo sin poder contener ya las lágrimas.

El chico la abrazó, acariciando lentamente su cabeza.

- No sé que pueda querer ahora… – continuó, tragando saliva copiosamente- pero tampoco me importa. Si no me quiso hace siete años, que podría hacerme pensar que haya cambiado ahora.

- Solo ella sabrá lo que ha perdido. Rose, eres una persona increíble. Si ella no pudo verlo, hay otros que sí. – Rosalie bufó.

- ¿Cómo quién?

- Como yo.

Rosalie no dijo nada, pero abrazóa Emmett más fuerte.

Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Se sintió débil, y al mismo tiempo la persona más fuerte del mundo, porque tenía a Emmett, porque él estaba ahí para ella.

Entonces aceptó lo que había estado intentando negarse. Lo que en el fondo sabía que era inevitable, porque ya había pasado.

Se había enamorado de Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong> Chicas, siento mucho el retraso, ayer tuve visita y no pude acabar el capitulo, pero aqui está ya. Espero que os haya gustado.<strong>

**Gracias a todas las que lo leeis.**

**Mil besos**


	4. Declaración

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: DECLARACION  
><strong>

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Rosalie se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Emmett, y aún no había reunido el valor para decírselo.

Sabía que el chico sentía algo por ella, o al menos lo intuía, y prefería arriesgarse a seguir con esa incertidumbre de no saber nada. Dentro de poco se tendrían que separar, ya que iban a ir a universidades distintas, pero no quería quedarse con la cosa de no haberle confesado que le quería.

- Hola cara bonita.

Emmett le había puesto como unos 20 apodos distintos y todos, sin excepción, conseguían hacerla ruborizarse, especialmente viniendo de él.

Rosalie tapó inmediatamente el lienzo sobre el que estaba trabajando, y Emmett, que se dio cuenta, suspiró.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejarme ver uno de tus cuadros?

- Cuando esté terminado. – replicó.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Emmett ya no se molestaba en preguntarle si quería ir a algún sitio, porque por pocas ganas que Rosalie tuviese de salir, al final acababa cediendo.

No podía resistirse a sus argumentos y el chico se aprovechaba de eso.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al acantilado. Tengo algo para ti.

Rosalie se puso nerviosa.

Emmett había resultado ser un amigo muy detallista, y eso, unido al hecho de que en varias ocasiones al principio de su amistad la había defendido, anteponiéndola a sus amigos sólo hacía crecer más y más sus sentimientos hacia él.

De alguna manera quería demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba y lo que realmente significaba para ella, pero nunca hallaba nada que fuese suficiente para él. Y era por eso que había decidido regalarle un lienzo. Pero no uno cualquiera, si no uno en el que reflejase todo lo que lo quería.

Y se lo daría el día en que le confesase sus sentimientos.

Emmett la ayudó a montarse en el coche, y justo después de arrancar le tomó la mano. Otro de los detalles del chico que a Rosalie le confundían más.

Y es que si Emmett sentía algo por ella, ¿por qué no se lo había confesado ya?

Había tenido muchas oportunidades, como en una de esas noches en las que uno de los dos había estado mal y el otro lo había consolado, o en una de sus salidas, donde Emmett siempre acababa regalándole un detalle insignificante, pero que para ella significaba un mundo, o en una de esas despedidas suyas en que Emmett le besaba la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y extendiendo el beso más allá de lo que debería hacerlo un simple beso de amigos.

- Ya hemos llegado. – dijo Emmett al tiempo que le soltaba la mano y bajaba del coche.

Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban cerca del acantilado.

Caminaron en silencio, aun agarrados de las manos. Rosalie se sentó en el saliente de una roca, y Emmett lo hizo justo al lado de ella. Sus hombros podían tocarse de lo cerca que estaban. Otra de las manías de Emmett era que parecía no saber lo que era el espacio personal y siempre estaba encima de Rosalie, lo cual no sería un problema si no acelera su corazón a mil por hora cada vez que la rozaba.

- Ten – dijo Emmett al tiempo que le daba a Rosalie un sobrecito de color plateado, con una moña de color azul.

- Sabes que no tienes que regalarme nada – dijo Rosalie sin poder ocultar una radiante sonrisa.

Emmett correspondió su sonrisa, encogiendo los hombros, como quitándole importancia.

- ¡Oh, Emmett! ¡Es precioso!- dijo la chica sacando un bonito collar.

De la cadena colgaba una mariposa. Las alas estaban adornadas con pequeños zafiros y en el centro una perla destacaba.

- Me recordó a ti. Las piedras tienen el color de tus ojos. – Rosalie se volvió hacia él, conteniendo las lágrimas. - ¿Te gusta?

- Si, muchísimo – le contestó.

Emmett la abrazó y la chica correspondió su abrazo, sin poder evitar inhalar su olor. Rosalie cerró los ojos, apretando aun más su agarre

- ¿Me lo pones? – dijo entregándole el collar.

- Claro.

Rosalie dio media vuelta y se recogió el pelo. Emmett le colocó el colgante, no sin antes rozarle un poco el cuello, lo que hizo que su vello se erizara.

Rosalie lo miró profundamente, plasmando en esa mirada todo lo que sentía por el.

- Gracias – Emmett sonrió.

- Supongo que las gracias tengo que dártelas yo a ti. – Rosalie frunció el ceño, instándole a continuar. – Mi padre ha aceptado por fin que no voy a ser médico y que no voy a estudiar en la misma universidad que él. Tú eres la única que me ha apoyado desde el principio y que me animó a perseguir mis sueños. Eres la única que me ha dado alas – terminó dándole un pellizquito cariñoso en la mejilla.

- Oh, por eso la mariposa, ¿no?- Emmett sonrió – lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio.

- Lo sé.

- No tenías que regalarme nada, tú a mí también me has apoyado.

- Ya – dijo asintiendo.

Rosalie volvió a abrazarlo, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

- Gracias – dijo sin poder evitar ya que se le saliera una lágrima.

* * *

><p>Alice se acercó a Emmett dando pequeños saltitos.<p>

- Felicítame. – dijo, intentando pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros. - ¿Qué estás haciendo para estar más alto por días? Estás enorme – masculló.

- Sólo crezco, no como tú. – contestó burlonamente.

- ¡Qué gracioso! Aun puedo regodearme pensando en que eres debilucho y flaco. – dijo sacándole la lengua.

- ¿Por qué te tengo que felicitar? – replicó Emmett con una sonrisa.

- Victoria por fin ha accedido a tener una cita contigo.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó el chico – y solo te ha costado convencerla, ¿cuánto? ¿tres meses?- terminó sarcásticamente.

Alice lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Di lo que quieras pero al final he conseguido tu cita.

- Lo cierto es que no sé si quiero salir con una chica a la que has tardado tres meses en convencer de tener una cita conmigo. – Alice chasqueó la lengua.

- No seas tonto, Em. Victoria tenía una idea completamente errónea de ti. Sólo tuve que mostrarle como eras realmente y quedó encantada.

Emmett arqueó una ceja. Lo cierto era que ya no estaba tan interesado en Victoria. Era una chica muy guapa y aun le gustaba, pero como le había dicho a Alice no estaba seguro de querer salir con una persona que había necesitado tres meses de persuasión para salir con él.

- Alice…

- Me he tomado la libertad de reservaros una mesa el viernes en Giovanni's.

Emmett intentó discutir eso, pero para cuando reaccionó Alice ya estaba saliendo. Otra vez saliéndose con la suya.

Y el viernes llegó mucho antes de lo que Emmett hubiese esperado. Podría haber sido una semana larga, pero al pasar tiempo con Rosalie los días se le hacían cortos y antes de siquiera pensarlo ya estaba en la puerta de Victoria para recogerla.

- Hola Emmett – dijo Victoria al abrir la puerta, intentando sonar sexy y fracasando en el intento.

- ¿Qué hay?

- Llevo toda la semana esperando el viernes con ansias.

Emmett se quedó mudo, ¿acaso no era eso lo que había estado él esperando también tiempo atrás? ¿No era él quien anhelaba una cita con Victoria para así poder demostrarle que era el mejor para ella?

Entonces qué diablos pasaba ahora que todo lo que podía sentir por ella era… nada.

No supo que contestarle, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sonrió y dijo:

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Por supuesto – contestó, pestañeando exageradamente.

La cena fue bastante incómoda. Victoria demostró ser bastante maniática, egoísta y un poco creída. La chica apenas probó la comida, estaba demasiado ocupada revisando quien la miraba y quien no y descalificando al camarero, al que ella consideraba "inferior". Emmett se sintió tremendamente mal por su sentido de superioridad y comprendió que si antes Victoria no había accedido a salir con él era porque lo consideraba poca cosa para ella, y no porque le odiase, como él había pensado.

Pagó la cuenta apresuradamente y la instó a levantarse al tiempo que lo hacía él.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

No, lo cierto era que no quería dar ningún paseo. Lo que realmente quería era acabar esa cita de una vez por todas. Pero no quería ser maleducado con ella, especialmente pensando que la insistencia de que saliese con él había sido suya, indirectamente, así que acabó accediendo a ese paseo.

- Hace una noche preciosa.

- Seh – asintió cansinamente, sin escuchar mucho de lo que hablaba. Había desconectado hace un rato, en cuanto ella empezó a hablar otra vez de sí misma.

- … Rosalie.

"Un segundo" pensó. ¿Por qué salía Rosalie en esta conversación? Debió prestar más atención.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – paró en seco.

- Digo que no entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de Rosalie. – dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Pues no sé, tu eres guapo y ella es… - Emmett frunció el ceño, estaba empezando a enfadarse seriamente – es una marimacho. Por favor, va siempre vestida y peinada al instituto como si se acabara de levantar. No se preocupa nada de su aspecto y sus gustos…tss – chasqueó la lengua – siempre va con esa dichosa carpeta con dibujos y fotos de motores. ¿Acaso no puede ser una chica normal?

- Rosalie es muy normal. Puede que no haya tenido una madre que le diera consejos de moda aunque visto lo visto supongo que es mejor así. No quiero siquiera imaginármela de otra manera porque entonces ya no sería mi Rosalie. Y debo dar gracias que no le gusten las mismas cosas frívolas que a ti o debería esperar que fuera una niñata mimada y egoísta como tú.

Emmett se fue, furioso, y dejando a Victoria con la palabra en la boca.

¿Quién se había creído que era para hablar así de Rosalie?

Estaba muy cabreado. Había dejado de hacer lo que solía hacer los viernes para esto.

Los viernes solía ver la tele con Edward, comían algo y después iba a ver a Rose para…

Mierda. Se había olvidado de decirle a Rosalie que no iba a poder ir a verla.

Todos los viernes quedaba con ella porque normalmente su madre llamaba esos días. Rosalie se sentía decaída tras sus llamadas y Emmett siempre estaba ahí para sostenerla. Le hablaba un poco, la abrazaba y siempre conseguía levantarle el ánimo.

Había estado tan metido en su cita con Victoria que no se había acordado de ella, pero aún no era tarde y puede que Rosalie aun estuviese despierta.

Corrió hasta su casa y vio luz en su ventana.

Sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta trepó por el árbol que daba a su ventana y cayó dentro de la habitación formando un pequeño estruendo.

Rosalie se volvió asustada hacia el ruido y descubrió a Emmett en el suelo.

- Emmett, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo la chica bajando el rostro, ocultando su mirada.

- Vine a verte. Siento mucho no haberme acordado que tu madre llamaba hoy.

- No importa – dijo volviéndose – no he hablado con ella.

Pero sí que importaba, porque cuando su madre llamó Emmett no estaba con ella, y no pudo evitar derrumbarse. Las lágrimas aún mostraban su rastro en sus mejillas.

- Rose…- comenzó Emmett, agarrándola del brazo para darle la vuelta. Rosalie volvió a bajar la cara, pero Emmett se lo impidió, sujetándole la barbilla y alzándole el rostro. – claro que importa, porque tú eres muy importante para mí – susurró y Rosalie alzó su mirada hacia él, esperanzada. – No soporto verte llorar.

Rosalie no tenía palabras para responderle, simplemente se deshizo de su brazo y enredó sus manos con las de él.

- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Había llegado el momento. Al fin se sentía preparada para decirle sus sentimientos a Emmett.

Se encaminó con él hacia el rincón de su habitación donde guardaba el lienzo ya terminado. Su regalo para él.

Rosalie se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama, con el lienzo enrollado en una de sus manos y palmeó suavemente el colchón en el lado izquierdo, invitando al chico a que se sentara junto a ella.

Emmett fue a su lado y se sentó sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- Hace poco que acabé mi cuadro y… - suspiró, tratando de coger fuerzas – es un regalo para ti. – Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa enorme al tiempo que cogía, entusiasmado, el lienzo que le tendía.

- ¡Vaya! Es… - se había quedado sin palabras – impresionante.

Rosalie había dibujado a un Emmett sonriente y había conseguido plasmar en su piel un brillo especial, como si el sol le acariciara uno de los lados. Parecía una imagen real y Emmett sentía que en cualquier momento su yo dibujado en el lienzo saldría para saludarle.

- Has perfeccionado muchísimo tu técnica Rose, es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida.

- Bueno, no exageres…- dijo ruborizada – tampoco has visto mucho arte – completó con una carcajada.

- No te menosprecies Rose, ¡esto es fantabuloso!. – Exclamó y Rosalie rió.

- Tú y tus palabrejas.

Emmett se puso serio, pero aun conservaba un poco de su sonrisa.

- Rose, me encanta que me hayas dibujado. Es un honor, pero… no entiendo por qué a mí.

Rosalie tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca. Suspiró.

- Eres muy importante para mí, Emmett. Hace unos meses apenas había hablado contigo y de repente te convertiste en alguien imprescindible para mí. Has sido mi mejor amigo, me has apoyado en todo… cuando he estado mal, cuando me insultaron… - Emmett quiso decirle algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. – te has convertido en mi sol personal, y es eso lo que quería plasmar en ese lienzo.

- Y lo has hecho muy bien – murmuró.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, Rosalie se había acercado poco a poco a Emmett y ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de él.

- Emmett… yo... he empezado a sentir cosas.

El chico abrió los ojos, arqueando las cejas sorprendido.

- Yo… - continuó – estoy enamorada de ti.

Emmett separó los labios para contestarle y sólo un momento después se dio cuenta que Rosalie había acortado la distancia que los separaba. Estaban cada vez más cerca hasta que finalmente lo besó.

* * *

><p><strong> Y finalmente pude acabar el capitulo, jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible.<strong>

**Mil besos**


	5. Verdad

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: VERDAD**

Rosalie no podría haber sido más feliz. Los labios de Emmett sabían a canela, eran cálidos y se movían suavemente contra los suyos. Abrió sus labios, invitando al chico a entrar y entonces…sintió como Emmett la agarraba por los hombros y la separaba de él.

- Rose – Emmett la miraba angustiado, aun sosteniéndola por los hombros. – creo… que te has confundido.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se había confundido? Le había devuelto el beso, ¿no?

Todo su mundo se derrumbó de repente. Había confundido las señales de Emmett, se había abierto a él e iba a ser rechazada.

Rosalie sintió como su respiración se aceleraba y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Pero no iba a llorar. Sería fuerte y aguantaría.

Emmett se separó de ella, frotándose la cara con las manos y suspirando.

- Rose – comenzó – pienso que eres una chica muy bonita. Varias veces he pensado que estabas realmente preciosa, como la primera vez que te pusiste brillo de labios. Pero… - y ahí venía el pero – solo eso. Eres una buena amiga para mí – Rosalie sintió como su corazón se rompía lentamente. Y dolía. Dolía mucho. – sólo te veo como a una amiga.

- No te gusto – afirmó.

- Claro que no – dijo Emmett, pasando su mano por el pelo, nervioso. – Ya te he dicho que me pareces muy guapa, pero no puedo verte como nada más que una amiga.

Y ese fue el momento justo en el que Rosalie no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, y tampoco le importaba.

Emmett la miró angustiado.

- Rosalie, eres muy importante para mí. – se acercó a ella lentamente. – No me gusta verte sufrir, y odio saber que soy yo el que te está haciendo daño ahora.

Rose le devolvió la mirada y sonrió levemente.

- No te preocupes, Emmett. – susurró– lo superaré. – y sonrió tristemente, agachando la cabeza.

Emmett le alzó la barbilla, limpió sus lágrimas y acunó su cara entre sus manos.

- Tienes suerte Rosalie – Rosalie frunció el ceño, extrañada – no sabes de la que te libras por no estar conmigo. Realmente debo ser un novio empalagoso y pesado. No te pierdes nada.

La chica no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Emmett le besó la frente y la estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo.

Rosalie se aferró a él. ¿Qué más le daba a ella que fuese un novio empalagoso como él decía, si para ella eso significaría que realmente la quería?

- Todo va a estar bien Rosalie. Ya lo verás.

Pero no iba a estar nada bien a no ser que se alejara de él. Porque si no se alejaba de él no podría olvidarlo y no podía alejarse porque era él el que le daba fuerzas.

Estaba muy jodida. Porque eso era un ni contigo ni sin ti. Y no tenía idea cómo iba a resistir.

El lunes siguiente, cuando fue al instituto, Rosalie tuvo la sensación de que todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y Emmett. Sentía las miradas burlonas de los estudiantes sobre ella, y pensaba que en cualquier momento alguien haría una broma de mal gusto sobre el rechazo de Emmett.

No era como si de verdad le importase lo que la gente pensara de ella. Había estado demasiado acostumbrada a sus malintencionados comentarios en el pasado y había aprendido a ignorarlos.

Pero estos no serían comentarios sin importancia para ella, porque le recalcarían que ella quería a Emmett y que el a ella no.

Puede que fuera demasiado paranoica con respecto a lo que había pasado, porque después de todo, ¿Cómo iba a saber nadie lo que ella sentía por Emmett?

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar escabullirse en el primer cuarto de baño en cuanto vio a James acercarse a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En el momento en el que se sintió segura dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño, aspiró con fuerza y se sentó en la taza del wáter colocando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y a dos chicas hablando animadamente. No prestó mucha atención a la conversación hasta que una de las chicas le dijo a la otra:

- Y ¿cómo fue tu cita con Emmett el viernes?

¡Vaya! Eso no le había sentado nada bien. Emmett había salido con alguien. Había salido con alguien el viernes. La había dejado plantada por salir con alguien. Y no había confiado en ella para decírselo.

- No muy bien.

Y ya sabía quién había sido ese alguien.

Victoria.

Se sintió un poco mal, porque su respuesta la había alegrado, pero luego recordó lo cruel que era Victoria, y esperó que durante la cita se hubiese sentido tan miserable como la hacían sentir a ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- Emmett me dejó plantada.

Rosalie estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero eso la habría descubierto, y tenía interés en terminar de escuchar esa conversación.

- Nadie te deja plantada a ti, Vic. – dijo la otra chica casi con adoración a su amiga.

- Pues Emmett lo hizo. – respondió irritada. – Y todo por esa idiota de Rosalie. – terminó diciendo entre dientes.

Rosalie sintió que se le aceleraba la respiración. Estaba empezando a enfurecerse.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Rosalie?

Eso. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella?

- Le dije que no sabía que hacía siempre con ella, y prácticamente me restregó en la cara lo buena que es Rosalie. - dijo burlonamente.

- Bueno… a lo mejor a Emmett le gusta Rosalie.

Rosalie sintió cómo si le estrujaran el corazón. Si ellas supieran que se declaró a Emmett y el chico la rechazó.

- No seas ridícula, Lauren. A Emmett sólo le gusto yo. Alice me ha estado insistiendo para que salga con él desde hace tres meses. Además sé que Emmett hizo un trato con ella. Si le quitaba de encima a Rosalie durante un tiempo, Alice conseguiría que yo saliera con él.

Rosalie abrió los ojos, sorprendida, angustiada y tremendamente furiosa a la vez.

Un segundo. Victoria podía estar mintiendo.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? – Victoria se carcajeó.

- A Riley se le escapó en el entrenamiento. Dijo que ahora podía tener más tiempo a Alice para sí solo sin tener que aguantar a Rosalie. James lo escuchó y le preguntó por qué decía eso. Como de todas formas se le escapó acabó confesándolo todo. – hizo una pausa, en la que Rosalie intuyó que Lauren la instó silenciosamente a continuar. – Que Emmett y Alice hicieron un trato y que si él salía con Rosalie para que ella pudiese estar con Riley, ella le conseguiría una cita conmigo.

Rosalie sintió como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón. Ella misma había podido notar las miradas reprobatorias de Alice cuando su tío, el padre de Alice, le había insinuado que la llevaran a ella a la feria, o al cine o algún otro lado.

También encajó perfectamente el que Emmett no le hubiese dirigido más de dos palabras y de un momento a otro la invitara a salir, o se convirtiera en amigo suyo.

Ella, erróneamente había pensado alguna vez que Emmett sentía algo por ella, y que por eso la había invitado en primer lugar. Y ahora se enteraba que la única chica que a Emmett le gustaba era… Victoria.

Sentía dolor. Mucho dolor. Pero aún mas sentía rabia. Rabia por haber confiado en Emmett, por pensar que Alice sería mejor persona y que antepondría a los demás antes que a sus conveniencias egoístas. Y sobre todo rabia por haber permitido que la pisotearan hasta ahora.

La voz de Victoria interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Lo cierto es que Emmett nunca me ha gustado, pero encuentro agradable que alguien esté a mis pies.

- Pero Emmett no está a tus pies – replicó Lauren.

- No insistes a una persona para que salga contigo durante tres meses si no estás colado por ella. De todas formas no pienso dejar que Emmett se vaya tan fresco. Nadie me deja plantada y mucho menos me insulta sin recibir lo que se merece.

Rosalie esperó oír algo más, pero lo único que escuchó fue la puerta del baño abrirse y volver a cerrarse.

Estaba, literalmente, jodida.

Había puesto toda su confianza en Emmett, en una persona que sólo estaba con ella por el interés de conseguir algo con alguien más.

Alice, su prima, a la que en secreto admiraba, la había vendido por unas cuantas horas a solas con Riley.

Y luego estaba Victoria. La cruel Victoria. La chica que ella estaba segura proclamaría por todo el instituto que Emmett solo era su amigo porque hizo un trato con Alice, dejándola en ridículo. Demostrando que si tenía un amigo era porque Alice así lo había dispuesto, y que ni su propia prima quería estar con ella.

O quizás ya lo había hecho, y por eso notaba las miradas de todos puestas sobre ella.

Pero eso no importaba. ¿Qué más daba que todo el instituto se riera de ella, si acababa de descubrir que era una carga para Emmett y para su prima?

Y estaba dispuesta a no serlo más.

Emmett no tendría que soportarla más. Y Alice no tendría que volver a cargar con ella.

Se dio cuenta que la rabia que sentía en ese momento y desde que escuchó a Victoria le había impedido llorar. Así que daba igual salir ahora del baño porque de todas formas nadie iba a ver su debilidad.

Abrió con furia la puerta del baño y salió al pasillo.

No anduvo más de dos pasos cuando…

- ¡Eh, bicho!

James.

Lo ignoró.

Siguió andando por el pasillo hasta llegar a su taquilla. Ya se le había hecho tarde para entrar en clases, así que qué más daba faltar el resto del día.

Cogería sus cosas y se iría a casa.

- ¿Te has enterado ya? – James insistió en llamar su atención, persiguiéndola. Pero Rosalie siguió sin echar cuenta. – Debes de ser bastante insoportable además de rarita para que incluso tu prima te dé de lado y soborne a un chico para que salga contigo.

James se carcajeó de ella.

Había ido demasiado lejos.

No sólo la había perseguido por todo el pasillo, si no que no paró hasta meter el dedo profundamente en la llaga.

Rosalie se volvió hacia él y observó como el chico se reía, señalándola y fue demasiado.

Y esta vez, en vez de correr y esconderse hizo algo que la liberaría.

Se acercó a James lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados y el labio fruncido.

James dejó de reír cuando la vio acercarse con esa expresión feroz.

Esperó un par de segundos y entonces, apretó fuertemente la mano y le cruzó la cara con un puñetazo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Joder! – dijo el chico sujetándose toda la palma de la mano contra la nariz. - ¡Me has roto la nariz!

Rosalie sonrió, viendo como un fino hilo de sangre escurría entre sus dedos hacia su muñeca.

Que en el pasado hubiese ignorado sus comentarios maliciosos no significaba que ella fuera débil. De hecho, sólo Emmett había conseguido ablandarla.

Había aguantado durante mucho tiempo sus insultos, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a dejarse pisotear.

Si tenía que ponerlo en su lugar lo haría.

- Vuelve a insultarme, James, y será otro de tus miembros el que sufra.

James se alejó rápidamente de ella, tropezando en su huida. La reacción de Rosalie hacia él había sido tan inesperada que no pudo hacer ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuera alejarse de ella, porque realmente le había asustado.

Rosalie se volvió hacia su taquilla, agarró sus libros y…

- ¡Rose!

Mierda. De todas las personas que podían haber estado en el pasillo era Emmett el que lo había visto.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo con preocupación.

Como si le importara, pensó. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba fingir que le agradaba su compañía?

- ¿Qué es lo que has visto, Emmett? – preguntó secamente.

Quería estar segura que Emmett no hubiese escuchado lo que le dijo James.

- Solo a James, corriendo despavorido con la mano en la cara. – dijo riendo un poco ahora.

Rosalie lo miró seria y Emmett dejó de reír.

- ¿Estás enfadada por algo que te dijo? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – dijo todas esas preguntas nervioso, y Rosalie no hacía más que mirarlo, sin mostrar ninguna expresión que delatara como se encontraba en ese momento.

- ¿Acaso te preocupa como me sienta, Emmett? ¿Te importa que esté bien o mal? – dijo duramente.

Emmett empezó a asustarse seriamente. Que no correspondiese los sentimientos de Rosalie no significaba que no le importase si estaba bien o mal. La chica se había ganado a pulso su respeto y cariño, y era muy importante para él.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Rosalie? Sabes que eres muy importante para mí, y no me gusta que te hagan sufrir.

- Eres tú el que se ha empeñado en ver a la gente haciéndome sufrir. Piensas que me importa lo que dicen y me ves como una persona débil, cuando lo cierto es que jamás me han importado sus insultos. No soy débil, soy más fuerte de lo que piensas y es por eso por lo que siempre he aguantado.

- Ya sé que eres una persona fuerte, Rose, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo ella, ya sumamente irritada.

- Porque eres mi amiga, Rose. Y te quiero.

Rose negó con la cabeza, respirando copiosamente.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso! – espetó bruscamente.

Emmett estaba muy sorprendido. No sabía que le podía haber pasado a Rosalie para que pensara eso. Para que no creyese en él.

- Sé que no te importan mis sentimientos, Emmett…

- Eso no es cierto- la interrumpió. – Me importas demasiado. – terminó diciendo con la respiración acelerada.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Rosalie, sin poder evitar que se le escapara una lágrima. - ¿Entonces por qué te acercaste a mi solo cuando Alice te propuso conseguirte una cita con Victoria?

Emmett la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se acercó a ella lentamente.

- Lo sé todo, Emmett. – El chico dio otro paso hacia ella, tanteando el terreno y esperando que ella no retrocediera. Y no lo hizo, si no que le devolvió la mirada, desafiante. – Todo.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

Rosalie bufó.

De acuerdo, eso no era lo más inteligente que podía haber dicho, pero en cuanto ella dijo que se había enterado de todo se había quedado sin palabras y su boca habló antes que su cerebro lo ordenase.

- ¿Importa?

No. La verdad es que no importaba, porque aunque el mismo se lo hubiese acabado confesando le habría causado el mismo daño.

- Puedo explicártelo.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con ira y dolor.

- Puedes ahorrártelo, Emmett. Tus palabras vacías no me sirven de nada.

Y se fue. Lo dejó ahí, pensando.

Emmett miró hacia la puerta del instituto, por donde había salido Rosalie corriendo, y por primera vez en años, lloró.

* * *

><p><strong> Debido a que se ha jodido la semana de vacaciones por la lluvia he tenido bastante tiempo para acabar el capitulo, y aquí está. <strong>

**Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo. Mil gracias a todas las que seguís la historia y a las que me apoyan con reviews.**

**Besitos**


	6. Confesiones

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: CONFESIONES**

Emmett se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por donde Rosalie había desaparecido, y solo le tomó 5 segundos el pensar si debía ir tras ella o debía darle un tiempo para que se calmara y explicarle las cosas tranquilamente.

Se encaminó decidido hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar un profesor se interpuso en su camino.

- Señor Cullen, ¿no tiene clase ahora?

Emmett miró resignado hacia la puerta y cambió de dirección para dirigirse a su aula. Tendría que esperar a la hora del almuerzo para poder escaparse del instituto e ir a ver a Rosalie, pero de hoy no pasaba que fuese a verla y le explicase como había sido todo en realidad.

Durante las clases se sintió nervioso y… observado. Pero se las arregló bien para ignorar a todo el mundo, hasta que una notita llegó a su mesa.

Estuvo tentado de arrugarla y tirarla sin leerla, pero al final se decidió a abrirla. Arrugó el ceño en cuanto reconoció la letra de Edward, pues era impropio de un fiel seguidor de las normas como Edward el mandar papelitos en clase.

_"Todo el instituto está comentando el trato que hiciste con Alice. ¿Qué vas a hacer para que Rosalie no se entere?"_

Emmett sintió el mismo daño que él seguramente le había causado a Rosalie.

Cogió un bolígrafo y sintiendo un poco de temblor en su mano respondió.

_"Ya se ha enterado"_

Le devolvió la nota a Edward y se quedó mirándolo, esperando su reacción. Edward abrió mucho los ojos al leer la nota, aspiró bruscamente y negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que fruncía los labios y apretaba los puños sobre la mesa.

Emmett esperó a que le contestase, pero Edward no le escribió nada más. Sin embargo no pudo librarse de su reprimenda una vez que sonó el timbre, anunciando el cambio de clase.

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, Emmett, te lo dije. – dijo Edward. No tenía que preocuparse porque alguien los escuchara, porque ambos se habían saltado su siguiente clase y estaban en el patio trasero del instituto. - Te advertí que si Rosalie se enteraba del trato acabaría sufriendo y no has sido capaz de mantenerlo en secreto.

Emmett bufó molesto. Edward había asumido que él tenía toda la culpa y ni siquiera sabía todavía como se había enterado Rosalie. Además, por qué estaba tan molesto.

- Cálmate, Edward. No sé cómo se ha enterado Rosalie, pero desde luego no ha sido por mí.

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿por qué tu mejor amigo. James, lo ha ido proclamando por todo el instituto?

James. Como no lo había pensado.

- No sé cómo se habrá enterado James, pero desde luego no ha sido por mí. Y él no es mi mejor amigo, Edward. Dejó de serlo hace un tiempo, cuando mi amistad con Rosalie empezó a ser más importante que sus tonterías.

Edward sonrió escéptico.

- Ey, aunque no lo creas, Rosalie significa mucho para mí. Ella es muy importante, y jamás le habría hecho daño a propósito.

- ¿Te gusta? – murmuró Edward tras una pausa.

- No, ella para mí solo es… una amiga.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, conforme.

- ¿Por qué te preocupan tanto mis problemas con Rosalie? Voy a solucionarlos. Hablaré con ella más tarde, le pediré perdón y…

- No se trata de tus problemas con ella, Em. – le interrumpió agitado – Me preocupo por Rosalie porque…- suspiró- porque me gusta. – acabó confesando.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Emmett sorprendido, arqueando las cejas y alargando la e. - ¿Cómo que te gusta? ¿Desde cuándo?

- ¡Qué importa!

- Claro que importa, Edward. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Edward lo miró burlón.

- Lo hice. – Edward soltó una mezcla entre un suspiro y una carcajada.

Se sentó en una de las mesas que allí había, apoyando los pies contra el banco y pasándose nerviosamente las manos por el pelo, en un gesto muy parecido al que hacía Emmett.

Emmett se sentó a su lado y lo miró serio, esperando que Edward le contara lo que pasó.

- Supongo que Rosalie siempre me ha gustado, desde que éramos pequeños, pero fue hace un par de años cuando empecé a sentirme más atraído por ella. – comenzó Edward. – El año pasado, justo antes de que acabaran las clases fui a buscarla un día a la playa. Sabía que iba allí todos los sábados a pintar y a mí me gustaba verla de lejos. Algunos días hacía como que corría por la playa y me la encontraba de casualidad sólo para tener una escusa para saludarla. Pero ese día fui directo hacia ella, y le dije lo que sentía. – Edward dejó de hablar.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Me dijo que me apreciaba, que era una buena persona y que agradecía que no la hubiese tratado mal, como los demás, en el instituto, pero que no me correspondía y que no era justo para mí estar en una relación en la que ella no me quisiera.

Emmett se sintió horrible. No eran exactamente las mismas palabras, pero algo muy parecido era lo que él le había dicho a Rosalie.

- Me resigné a no tener nada con ella porque Rosalie no es una persona que se abra fácilmente a la gente… y entonces, llegaste tú. Y te dejó entrar a la primera.

Emmett agachó la cabeza. Eso era verdad. Rosalie no era muy abierta pero había confiado en él plenamente, y mira como se lo había pagado.

- Al principio de vuestra amistad sentí celos, porque ella hubiese confiado en ti y después porque tú le gustases…

Emmett intentó negar con la cabeza, pero Edward siguió hablando.

- No hace falta que me lo niegues, Emmett. He visto cómo te mira. Y lo que peor llevo es pensar que tú no le correspondas, porque sé que la que sufre es ella.

- No se elige a quien se quiere Edward. – dijo serio, mirándolo con pena.

- Lo sé. – suspiró – pero tú no la mereces.

- Lo sé – repitió Emmett. El chico puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano para atraer su atención. – Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero hablaré con Rosalie, y conseguiré que me perdone. A mí también me mata saber que le he hecho daño.

Edward asintió conforme. No iba a ser nada fácil mantener su amistad con Rosalie sin herir a su hermano, pero trataría en lo posible de no dañar a ninguno.

- Al fin te encuentro, Emmett. – interrumpió la voz de Alice. - ¿Os pasa algo? – dijo al ver la cara de funeral de los dos hermanos.

- No – respondió Edward secamente. – Yo vuelvo a las clases. Recuerda lo que has dicho. – dijo dirigiéndose solo a Emmett. Este asintió con la cabeza, y después puso su atención en Alice.

- ¿Seguro que no le pasa nada? – dijo Alice cuando Edward se hubo ido.

- No – dijo serio - ¿para qué me buscabas Alice?

Alice se sentó junto a él y empezó a remover sus manos, nerviosa.

- Alice… - advirtió el chico.

- A Riley se le escapó en el entrenamiento lo de nuestro trato – Emmett bufó irritado. Así que había sido Riley quien se lo había dicho a James. –James lo escuchó y se ha encargado muy bien de hacer que todo el instituto se entere.

Emmett frunció los labios esperando a que continuara.

- Em, estoy preocupada. – dijo avergonzada. – Rosalie podría enterarse de todo y…

- Rosalie ya lo sabe. – la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué? – susurró Alice, sin poder creerse que hubiese llegado a ella tan rápido.- Y… ¿cómo ha reaccionado?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Alice se puso muy seria. Agachó la cabeza sintiendo como se empezaba a ruborizar por la vergüenza de lo que le había hecho a Rosalie.

Su prima debía estar sintiéndose fatal por lo que le habían hecho y ella no podía sentirse mejor que miserable, porque la culpa de todo la tenía ella.

- Me siento avergonzada.

- Yo también. – murmuró Emmett.

- Debería ir a hablar con ella. Explicarle las cosas.- dijo llorando levemente.

- No.- dijo Emmett – Hablaré primero yo con ella. Le pediré perdón y le explicaré como fueron las cosas. Tú puedes hablar con ella cuando se haya calmado un poco. Eres su prima, no le costará tanto perdonarte.

Alice se había quedado, por primera vez, sin palabras.

- De acuerdo. – fue todo lo que pudo decir. - ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con ella?

- Me voy a escabullir en la hora del almuerzo. Luego hablamos, ¿vale?

Alice asintió con la cabeza y observó como el chico se levantaba para irse. Ella también debería entrar en clases, pero estaba demasiado preocupada para hacerlo.

No podía dejar de pensar en Rosalie, y en lo que le había hecho. Había sido egoísta y cruel, y había herido a su prima, y todo por un chico que sí, lo quería, pero que no le era lo suficientemente fiel como para mantenerle un secreto.

Estaba tremendamente agobiada, así que sin que nadie la viese se acercó sigilosamente al aparcamiento y se fue.

* * *

><p>Emmett estuvo merodeando bajo la ventana de Rosalie como unos diez minutos. Estaba buscando las palabras que debía decirle para evitar que la chica se sintiera aun más ofendida, pero todo lo que había pensado hasta ahora lo había calificado desde malo a peor.<p>

Lo que sí tenía decidido era que entraría por la ventana, ya que estaba casi seguro que aunque echara la puerta abajo Rosalie no la abriría, y estaba dispuesto a no irse de allí hasta que hablase con ella.

Tomó varias respiraciones y cogió fuerza para, finalmente, trepar el árbol del jardín hacia la ventana de Rosalie.

Se asomó cautelosamente a la habitación, aun con medio cuerpo fuera. Miró hacia un lado y al otro, esperando ver a Rosalie en algún rincón de su cuarto, pero ella no estaba allí.

Emmett terminó de entrar en la habitación y sin poder evitarlo empezó a curiosear, intrigado, esos cuadros que Rosalie nunca le dejaba ver. Ahora estaban colgados en las paredes, suponía que era porque ya no habría nadie que se colara en su habitación para verlos.

A pesar de que eran muy buenos, Rosalie era muy autocrítica y siempre consideraba que podría haberlo hecho mejor. Por eso nunca había podido admirar ninguno de sus cuadros, exceptuando el lienzo que ella le había regalado hacía un par de días.

Había mucha variedad en sus cuadros, desde retratos de su padre en blanco y negro hasta paisajes llenos de coloridos. Emmett suponía que el cambio de unos cuadros a otros reflejaban el estado de ánimo de Rosalie en el momento de pintarlos, ya que en algunas caras se reflejaba una profunda melancolía, en otro una inmensa alegría y en otro… tristeza.

Este último, el que reflejaba la tristeza en el rostro, era un autorretrato de Rosalie. La imagen era muy sencilla, sólo estaba ella, mirando al vacío. No estaba llorando, pero su cara reflejaba pena. Emmett se preguntó qué era lo que la afligía en ese momento, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lo que Alice y él le habían hecho no le hubiese afectado tanto como eso. Se odiaría a sí mismo y a Alice por haberle causado tanto daño como el que Rosalie mostraba en su cuadro.

Siguió mirando serio el retrato de Rosalie, como si así pudiese cambiar su expresión.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, en los que una y otra vez se pateaba mentalmente por herir a Rosalie, que no escuchó cuando la chica entró en su habitación hasta que le habló irritada.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Emmett?

El chico se volvió rápidamente. La miró perspicaz, esperando ver cualquier señal que le demostrase si Rosalie había llorado o no.

"Y entonces ¿qué harás?", pensó, "¿pegarte a ti mismo? Recuerda que si ha llorado solo es por tu culpa"

Pero Rosalie no mostraba lágrimas secas, ni tenía los ojos o la nariz hinchada por haber llorado. Sin embargo, sí que mostraba una profunda rabia, y Emmett sabía que era por él.

Se acercó un poco a ella, lentamente, tanteando el terreno, esperando que Rosalie no le tirara a la cabeza lo que tuviese más a mano.

Rosalie no retrocedió, no cambió su expresión, desafiante y furiosa, no hizo nada.

Emmett tragó saliva sonoramente.

- Yo… quería verte.

Rosalie lo miró. Sus ojos parecían lanzar llamas de lo furiosa que estaba. Si las miradas matasen…

- Necesitaba hablar contigo, para saber… si estabas bien.

- ¿Acaso te importa? – espetó Rosalie, apretando los puños. Parecía que se estaba enfadando cada vez más y que dijera lo que dijera él, a ella acabaría sentándole mal, enfureciéndola a más no poder.

- Claro que me importa, Rosalie. – Emmett no dudó en responderle. Y era verdad, porque cuando le dijo que ella era importante, había hablado con el corazón. – No soporto ver que estás sufriendo, Rosalie. Y ahora mismo soy la persona a la que más odio, sólo por pensar que estés así por mi culpa.

Rosalie apretó los labios y aún más los puños, pero su expresión se suavizó. Se debatía internamente entre dejar hablar a Emmett o echarle de allí a patadas.

Finalmente ganó la opción de dejar hablar al chico, porque por muy cabreada que estuviese, por mucho daño que le hubiese hecho… no podía negar los sentimientos que tenía por Emmett, que eran mucho más fuertes que todo lo demás.

- ¿A qué has venido?

Emmett suspiró.

- Sólo quiero explicarte cómo fueron en verdad las cosas. – hizo una pausa, observando a Rosalie. – Rose, por favor, déjame explicártelo todo.

Y Rosalie suspiró, derrotada, porque sabía que al final había cedido ante él.

* * *

><p><strong> Cortito pero intenso, no? Que sorpresa lo de Edward! jajaja<strong>

**Bueno chicas, lo de siempre, que espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por apoyarme**

**Mil besotes**


	7. Explicaciones

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: EXPLICACIONES**

Emmett observó como la expresión de Rosalie empezaba a suavizarse, pero aun la notaba un poco furiosa.

- Rose, por favor. – insistió, suspirando.

Rosalie cerró los ojos, aspirando fuertemente, y finalmente cedió.

- Está bien – susurró.

La chica fue lentamente hacia su cama y se sentó mirando a Emmett, esperando que comenzara a hablar.

Emmett la miró, preguntándole silenciosamente si estaba bien que se sentara a su lado o sería mejor mantener las distancias. La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza, como respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada. Y él no se lo pensó dos veces antes de sentarse junto a ella.

Había pasado la peor parte, conseguir que ella le escuchase, y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a empezar para evitar que Rosalie se sintiese más dolida.

Rosalie empezó a impacientarse. Comenzó a mover la pierna nerviosamente, golpeándola con el suelo, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía los labios.

- Estoy esperando – dijo irritada.

Emmett la miró a los ojos y pudo distinguir el dolor que la chica sentía.

- ¿Es cierto lo del trato con Alice? – murmuró esperanzada. Porque si Emmett le decía que nunca hubo ningún trato le creería a él por encima de Victoria o de cualquier otro que lo repitiese.

Emmett le descruzó los brazos, sujetando fuertemente sus manos, la miró a los ojos y susurró:

- Sí.

Rosalie apretó los ojos y tiró de sus manos para deshacer el agarre de Emmett, pero el chico la sujetó más fuerte, impidiéndoselo.

- Espera- murmuró – Deja que te lo cuente todo.

Rosalie desvió su mirada. Si Emmett iba a explicarle lo del trato no quería ceder y perdonarle así como así, y si le miraba a los ojos ni siquiera tendría que pedirle perdón cuando ella ya le habría perdonado.

- Habla- dijo, aun evitando su mirada.

- Alice me contó que tu padre había hablado con el suyo y que le había dicho que estaba preocupado por ti. Decía que no ibas mal en clase, pero que pensaba que estabas demasiado sola. No tenías ninguna amiga. No salías…- hizo una pausa y suspiró. – Así que le pidió a tu tío que convenciera a Alice de que salieseis juntas algún que otro día.

Rosalie aspiró sonoramente. No era que no hubiese querido tener ningún amigo, era solo que las chicas y chicos del instituto eran demasiado superficiales, y como podía ser amiga de ellos cuando ella representaba todo lo que ellos detestaban. Y tampoco le importaba estar sola, hasta que llegó Emmett.

- Continúa – le instó Rosalie.

- A Alice no le pareció mal salir contigo un par de veces, pero después ella empezó a salir con Riley y él se quejaba todo el tiempo de que nunca podían estar a solas. – Rosalie bufó.

Ella ni siquiera había querido ir a esas salidas de tres. Su padre insistía en ello y ella no tenía más que ceder.

- Entonces, Riley sugirió a Alice que te buscara a alguien que te entretuviese para ellos poder salir, solos. – Emmett tragó saliva, esto último podía afectar a Rosalie y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. – y ella… pensó en mi.

Emmett soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo al mismo tiempo que acababa la frase, diciendo la parte más difícil.

Se quedó mirando a Rosalie firmemente, esperando que ella reaccionara, que gritara, que le pegara, cualquier cosa, menos que se quedara callada, que era lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Rose? – tanteó.

- ¿Cuáles fueron las condiciones? – dijo suavemente.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

- Sí… - carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, que parecía habérsele secado sin que él se percatara de ello – si salía contigo, me conseguiría una cita con Victoria.

- Pues lo siento mucho Emmett – dijo Rosalie finalmente cediendo a la tentación de mirarle a los ojos – Siento mucho que tuvieras que aguantarme aunque también debo felicitarte… - dejó la frase sin acabar.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Emmett.

- Conseguiste lo que querías.

Si ella supiera que hubiese preferido mil veces su compañía a esa dichosa cita con Victoria.

- No, Rose, yo…

Rosalie se levantó bruscamente de la cama, separándose de él y Emmett la siguió con la mirada.

- Rosalie… - La chica siguió dándole la espalda.

Emmett se levantó de la cama y fue hasta ella, la sujetó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Rosalie intentó separarse, pero era inútil. Emmett era mucho más fuerte y no la iba a soltar.

- Rose, ya te dije que eres muy importante para mí. – Rosalie lo miró con dolor – Y no mentí. Es cierto que al principio estaba obligado a salir contigo – Rosalie volvió a forcejear – Espera…- dijo, tratando de calmarla. – Pero luego te convertiste en mi mejor amiga. Empecé a considerarte a ti más que a Alice. Cuando estaba mal era a ti a quien necesitaba para levantarme el ánimo. Cuando quería ir a ver una película, o a tomar algo o simplemente ir a la playa, solo pensaba en que vinieses tú conmigo.

Rosalie empezó a llorar levemente.

- Me odio realmente por no haberte considerado hasta que hice el trato con Alice, y también por haberte hecho daño. Pero realmente quiero estar contigo.

Emmett la abrazó y Rosalie simplemente se dejó hacer. Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir forcejeando con él.

- Quiero que sigas siendo mi mejor amiga. Quiero poder contar contigo como hasta ahora y que tu cuentes conmigo. Rosalie por favor… - Emmett levantó la cabeza y le sujetó la cara con las dos manos para mirarla a los ojos y asegurarse que ella le devolviese la mirada. – Por favor… - susurró. – perdóname. Sé que no me lo merezco, sé que te he hecho mucho daño… - susurró, negando con la cabeza – pero te necesito… y sé que tú me necesitas a mí.

Rosalie se sujetó de sus muñecas y asintió con la cabeza, sorbiendo la nariz. Suspiró fuertemente, tratando de calmarse y finalmente dijo:

- Te perdono…- y como no iba a perdonarle, si por mucho daño que le hiciese a ella, Rosalie no podía pensar en hacerle daño a él. Y si no le perdonaba le haría daño, mucho daño.

Emmett la abrazó sonriendo.

- Pero…- comenzó Rosalie de nuevo, empujándolo para separarla de ella, y consiguiéndolo por fin – No podemos volver a ser amigos así como así.

El chico la miró desesperado. Quiso decir algo, pero Rosalie ya había comenzado a hablar de nuevo.

- Me has hecho mucho daño, Emmett. Confié en ti y resulta que estabas siendo falso y mentiroso conmigo.

- No es así, Rose. – la interrumpió- puede que al principio no quisiese estar contigo, pero solo me hizo falta una salida. Nuestra primera salida, y empecé a disfrutar de tu compañía. Después empecé a apreciarte como una buena amiga y luego empecé a necesitar estar contigo. Y lo repetiré cuantas veces haga falta, eres muy importante para mí.

- Lo sé – murmuró. – Sé que ahora eres sincero. Pero necesito tiempo para pensar fríamente las cosas. Supongo que necesitamos empezar de cero nuestra amistad. Conocernos sin mentiras. Y ver si podemos llegar a volver a ser amigos, o no.

Emmett la miró, conforme.

- Está bien. Pero conseguiré que volvamos a ser los mejores amigos. No pienso darme por vencido, ni voy a dejarte sola.

Rosalie asintió.

- Emmett, ¿puedes irte? Necesito estar sola.

Emmett la miró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Claro – susurró – pero recuerda lo que he dicho. No te vas a librar de mí.

Rosalie sonrió un poco y suspiró, agachando la cabeza.

- Adiós Emmett.

El chico se puso a su lado y dudó, pero no pudo evitar ir hacia ella y abrazarla, antes de despedirse.

- Hasta mañana, Rosalie. – susurró en su pelo, antes de darle un suave beso en la cabeza.

Y sin más se encaminó a la ventana.

- Emmett- le llamó la chica.

- ¿Sí? – respondió con la pierna derecha ya por fuera.

- Puedes salir por la puerta si quieres – dijo señalando hacia atrás.

- Uy, claro. – contestó con una carcajada. – Me voy – dijo nervioso cuando volvió a pasar por su lado.

- Vale.

- Sí, bueno. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Y Emmett se fue, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Rosalie. Un beso que siempre le daba cuando se despedían. Un beso que echaría de menos si Rosalie no lo perdonaba del todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alice intentó hablar con Rosalie unas cuantas veces durante la semana siguiente a que su prima se enterara de todo. Pero era muy cobarde. Temía que Rosalie no la perdonase y el hecho de que su prima la rehuía todo el tiempo tampoco ayudaba.

De todas formas se lo merecía. Eso y más. Pero la estaba matando la culpa por lo que le hizo a la chica y tenía que solucionarlo ya.

Sin más vacilación se acercó a Rosalie, que estaba sola en el patio trasero del instituto.

- Hola. – dijo un poco temblorosa y apenada.

Rosalie la miró, sin expresión.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo Alice suspirando.

Rosalie asintió levemente con la cabeza y le indicó con la mirada que se sentara frente a ella. Alice lo hizo.

- ¿Qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Rosalie con un deje de resentimiento en su voz.

Sabía perfectamente de qué quería hablar su prima y que tarde o temprano le explicaría lo que pasó, igual que hizo Emmett. Pero eso no la había preparado para el momento en que por fin sucediera esa charla.

Había pasado una semana desde que habló con Emmett y a pesar de haberlo perdonado aún sentía cierto rencor hacia él y hacia su prima.

Y lo que peor llevaba era estar separada de él, porque se había acostumbrado al chico. Al igual que sabía que Emmett tampoco estaba bien sin ella. Podía notarlo en las miradas tristes y melancólicas que el chico le daba cuando se saludaban con un simple y frío "hola".

- Quería explicarte por qué hice ese trato con Emmett. Yo…

- Ya me lo contó todo Emmett. No hace falta que me lo repitas. – la cortó Rosalie.

- Sí, sí que hace falta. Rosalie quiero que escuches los motivos por lo que lo hice.

Rosalie apretó los labios para así contenerse de decir algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

- Está bien. Habla.

Alice cogió aire ruidosamente y comenzó a explicarle todo.

- Siento haber sido para ti una carga, Alice. – dijo cuando ella terminó de contarle. De explicarle lo que ella ya sabía porque Emmett se lo había contado. – Pero siempre pudiste haberte negado, en vez de obligar a Emmett a que saliera conmigo.

- No lo entiendes Rosalie. -su prima entrecerró los ojos - Tu nunca fuiste una carga para mí. Me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo, en serio. Pero a Riley no le gustaba que tu vinieses siempre con nosotros y me amenazó con cortar lo nuestro si no buscaba la manera en que nos dejases solos.

Rosalie abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Pensé en Emmett para que saliera contigo porque es la persona en la que más confío y sabía que con él estarías bien. – continuó.

Y lo estuvo. En el fondo agradecía a Alice que hubiese hecho ese estúpido trato. Porque si no lo hubiese hecho no lo habría conocido realmente, no habría podido ayudarlo con sus problemas y no se habría enamorado de él. Y aunque doliese como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón el no ser correspondida, no cambiaría lo que sentía por nada del mundo.

- Sé que no va a ser fácil que me perdones, y que no me lo merezco. Pero Emmett ha estado sufriendo mucho con todo esto y el sí que no merece ser arrastrado por mis problemas. Rosalie por favor, perdónanos.

Rosalie la miró, angustiada. Se debatía entre ser orgullosa y no dejarse convencer por el dolor que le habían causado, o perdonarlos porque les echaba muchísimo de menos.

Rosalie se levantó de la mesa, lo que provocó que Alice entrara en pánico.

Vale que estuviese dolida, y que no quisiera perdonarlos porque, tenía que admitirlo, eran sólo unas palabras, pero su prima no era alguien que huyese de los problemas y estaba a punto de hacerlo, según ella creía.

Entonces Rosalie se acercó a ella, sonrió y la abrazó.

Alice no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas cuando cayó en la cuenta que con ese abrazo Rosalie le estaba perdonando.

Su prima le había demostrado ser mejor persona que todos ellos.

La habían machacado, la habían pisoteado y a pesar de su orgullo y rencor les había perdonado. Porque los quería.

Todo esto le hizo pensar acerca de su relación con Riley. Y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a él. Porque después de todo lo que le había hecho a Rosalie ella no se merecía que su novio, ese que la quería tanto pero que la amenazaba constantemente con dejarla por un motivo u otro, la pisoteara como hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Le iba a poner los puntos claros y esta vez no se iba a dejar amenazar.

Rosalie se separó de ella.

- Creo que debería ir a hablar con Emmett.

Alice sonrió.

- Sí, ve con él. Seguramente se pondrá ansioso. – rió y Rosalie le devolvió una carcajada.

Sin esperar más tiempo fue en busca del chico. Y lo encontró saliendo por la puerta principal.

- Emmett, ¿tienes un momento?

Emmett se volvió hacia ella. Su cara estaba pálida y mostraba unas profundas ojeras. No había dormido bien.

De hecho no dormía bien desde hacía una semana, cuando Rosalie le dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar si quería retomar su amistad o no.

- Claro. – dijo agitado. - ¿Te acompaño a casa?

- Sí, gracias.

Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, con sus manos casi rozándose. A Emmett le picaba la suya queriendo agarrar la de ella. Pero debía contenerse porque no sabía qué quería Rosalie con él.

Había estado callada todo el camino y el no quiso presionarla, pero cuando llegaron a su puerta no pudo contenerse más.

- ¿Querías decirme algo, Rosalie?

- Sí… - dijo ella nerviosa, frotándose las manos. – lo he estado pensando, Emmett…- continuó – y podríamos retomar nuestra amistad.

Emmett la miró un instante, sin darse cuenta aun de lo que significaban sus palabras.

- ¿En serio? – dijo finalmente, sonriendo y Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Sí. – asintió ella con la cabeza.

Emmett rió fuertemente y la agarró por la cintura para abrazarla, levantándola del suelo, lo que hizo a la chica reír.

- ¡Estoy tan contento, Rose! Te recojo mañana para ir a la playa, ¿vale?

- Em, tenemos instituto mañana.

- Sí, pero debemos celebrar que volvemos a ser amigos, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Rosalie volvió a reír.

- Está bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

- Muy bien. – dijo Emmett y la agarró con ambas manos de la cabeza para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – hasta mañana, Rose.

- Hasta mañana. – dijo Rosalie, y esperó para entrar en casa hasta que él se hubo perdido calle abajo.

Estaba tremendamente feliz y nada podía arruinar su felicidad. Nada.

Nada, excepto su padre y la cara de funeral que mostraba cuando entró en casa y lo vio serio, sentado en el sofá.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Rosalie asustada.

Daniel Hale la observó con pesadez y suspiró.

- Tenemos que hablar, Rosie. – murmuró su padre con una profunda melancolía en la voz.

* * *

><p><strong>Me han faltado horas esta semana para poder escribir este capitulo, pero por fin está aquí.<strong>

**Bueno chicas, qué será lo que le pasa al padre de Rose? :S**

**Nada bueno... buf**

**Un besote a todas y espero que os guste el capitulo**


	8. Entre tus brazos

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: ENTRE TUS BRAZOS**

El sonido insistente del teléfono despertó a Emmett, que casi dormido tanteó en la mesa de noche para alcanzarlo.

- Mmm…- bostezó a la vez que se estiraba en la cama – Espero que sea importante para que llames a estas horas. – dijo sin siquiera mirar quien le estaba llamando.

- Emmett – dijo la voz angustiada de Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

El solo escuchar el tono asustado de la chica hizo que Emmett se incorporara rápidamente.

- Al, ¿qué te pasa?

- A mi nada, es… es Rosalie.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Rosalie? – dijo asustándose más aún.

- Mi tío acaba de llamar. Dice que Rosalie y él discutieron esta tarde y que ella se fue enfadada. Esperaba que regresara cuando se le pasara el enfado pero mira la hora que es y aún no ha aparecido.

Para cuando Alice terminó de hablar Emmett ya se había levantado y colocado los pantalones.

- ¿Qué pasa con su teléfono?

- Lo ha dejado en casa. – suspiró – Em… estoy preocupada. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

- No te preocupes Alice, creo que sé donde podría estar. Voy a buscarla. Te llamo con lo que sea, ¿vale?

Alice hizo una pausa, pero finalmente dijo:

- De acuerdo.

Emmett se dio prisa en terminar de vestirse y coger las llaves del coche. Bajó apresurado las escaleras para encontrarse a su madre justo en la entrada de casa.

- ¿Dónde vas? – dijo Esme, preocupada.

- Rosalie ha desaparecido, voy a ir a buscarla.

- Espera, Emmett… -el chico se volvió irritado hacia su madre. El tiempo que perdía hablando con ella era tiempo en el que Rosalie estaba ahí fuera, sola.

- ¿Qué?- dijo con voz cansina y alargando la e.

- Tu padre y yo iremos contigo a buscarla. Podría haberle pasado algo y…

- Mamá – la interrumpió Emmett. – No te preocupes creo que sé donde está. Iré a buscarla…solo. – o al menos esperaba que estuviese donde él pensaba, porque no soportaba la idea de que a Rosalie le hubiese pasado algo.

Esme dudó pero finalmente dejó que se marchara sin ponerle ningún otro impedimento.

¿Qué ha pasado Rosalie? pensaba Emmett mientras nervioso tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad.

Emmett sabía, o al menos esperaba, que Rosalie estuviera en el acantilado, o en la playa, puesto que eran los dos sitios donde la chica y él habían ido estos meses atrás cada vez que uno de ellos estaba mal.

Sabía que algo muy fuerte tuvo que pasar para que Rosalie se enfadase de esa manera con su padre, ya que a pesar de ser algo ruda había resaltado su lado cariñoso cada vez que estaba con su padre, o hablaba de él.

Emmett aparcó bruscamente y salió del coche con prisas. Echó un vistazo rápido y suspiró aliviado.

Rosalie estaba allí. No dudó un solo instante en llamar a Alice de inmediato para decirle que la había encontrado. Apenas había sonado el primer tono cuando Alice contestó.

- ¿Emmett?

- Al, he encontrado a Rosalie…

- Gracias a Dios. – interrumpió Alice - ¿está bien?

- No lo sé. Voy a hablar con ella. Al…

- ¿Qué?

- Dile a tu tío que no se preocupe si Rosalie no vuelve. Lo más seguro es que no quiera enfrentarse a él esta noche, pero no la dejaré sola. Estaré con ella.

- Está bien. Se lo diré. Y Emmett…

- ¿Sí?

- Cuida de ella.

No hacía falta que Alice se lo pidiera, porque él mismo lo deseaba.

- No te preocupes, Alice. Lo haré.

El chico colgó y se encaminó hacia Rosalie, que perdida en su mundo ni siquiera había notado que el chico había llegado.

Eso cabreó un poco a Emmett. No hacía más que pensar qué habría pasado si hubiese llegado otro en vez de él. Con ese pensamiento sintió una profunda ira, pero después se transformo en angustia, sólo por pensar que a Rosalie le pasara algo.

- Rose – susurró tratando de no asustarla. La chica se volteó cuando escuchó su nombre. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y en sus mejillas podía notarse el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas. – ey, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Emmett al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado, rodeando su espalda con un brazo.

Rosalie se acercó a él, aferrándose a su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, derramando por fin las lágrimas que había conseguido retener durante la última media hora.

- Shh. Tranquila. – murmuró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Rosalie empezó a temblar, tal vez de frío, o por la tristeza, o quizás una mezcla de ambas cosas. Emmett deshizo suavemente el abrazo para quitarse la chaqueta y colocarla sobre los hombros de la chica, volviendo a apretarla fuerte contra sí en cuanto la hubo protegido del frío.

- No te preocupes. – susurró. – Ya estoy contigo.

Emmett siguió susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído a la chica, hasta que esta se calmó un poco.

Rosalie se aferró con ambas manos a su camiseta y se apretó, aún más si podía, a su pecho.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Rose? – dijo Emmett cuando consideró prudente preguntarle sobre lo que la había llevado allí.

Rosalie se separó de él, limpiándose las lágrimas, pero Emmett se negó a perder el contacto con ella y siguió agarrándole la cintura.

La chica tragó saliva sonoramente, y respiraba copiosamente, intentando tranquilizarse para hablar, aunque aún sentía un nudo en la garganta que seguro que haría que se le entrecortara la voz.

- ¿Rose? – insistió Emmett.

- Mi madre – comenzó – estuvo hoy en casa. – Emmett abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa.

- ¿La viste?

- No – negó la chica con la cabeza. – Cuando llegué ella ya se había marchado, pero estuvo hablando con mi padre. – Emmett comenzó a frotarle el brazo, tratando de calmarla. – Quiere que me vaya a vivir con ella.

Emmett se tensó y paró instantáneamente de acariciarla, apretando su brazo, como si así pudiera retenerla siempre a su lado y evitar que su madre se la llevara.

- Y tú, ¿qué quieres hacer? – preguntó, temiendo su respuesta.

- No quiero ir.

El chico se sintió solo un poco aliviado cuando Rosalie pronunció esas tres palabras. Y sólo fue un poco porque el tono en que las dijo escondía un temido pero.

- Pero… - y ahí estaba ese pero – ha amenazado a mi padre con llevarle a los tribunales si no me deja ir con ella, y aun soy menor de edad así que no tengo nada que hacer.

- Pero tienes la suficiente edad como para elegir con quien quieres quedarte.

- Sí, pero eso no servirá de mucho si un juez dictamina que tengo que quedarme con ella.

- No puede obligarte a ir con ella si tú no quieres. – Emmett estaba desesperado. No podían arrebatarle a Rosalie, ahora que la había recuperado.

- Llevo toda la tarde pensando – Emmett se golpeó mentalmente porque ella había estado sufriendo y él no lo había sabido, aunque no hubiese sido culpa suya. – y creo que lo mejor es ir con ella por las buenas. No quiero pensar en que pudiera hacerle algo a mi padre, porque eso me haría odiarla aún más. Y después de todo sólo serán unos meses y luego yo iré a la universidad.

- Rose…- Emmett intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para convencerla de que luchara por quedarse. Él, egoístamente, la necesitaba a su lado.

- Emmett. – le llamó la chica, interrumpiendo lo que el chico iba a decir. – Tienes que prometerme que no dejarás que nuestra amistad se pierda solo porque yo esté lejos. Necesito que me llames, y que me escribas, porque si no, no sé cómo voy a aguantar.

- Rose- dijo, recargando su frente en la de ella y sujetándola por la nuca. – puedes contar conmigo. Aunque estés lejos, no voy a dejarte sola. – por un instante pensó en suplicarle que se quedara, pero desistió de esa idea cuando vio la determinación de Rose por irse. Ella había tomado una decisión. Una dura decisión, y él no quería ser quién la hiciera flaquear, o hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

- Gracias. – dijo Rosalie, volviendo a llorar.

Esta vez sus lágrimas eran silenciosas.

Emmett volvió a abrazarla fuertemente y la tumbó poco a poco sobre la arena. La acomodó sobre su pecho y empezó a acariciarle el pelo suavemente.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Rosalie se hubo dormido.

Entonces Emmett le levantó la cara un poco para limpiarle el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado, con cuidado de no despertarla.

La luz de la luna hacía brillar su rostro y a Emmett se le antojó probar sus carnosos labios, pero no podía hacerlo. Rosalie era su amiga y tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia ella.

¿En qué estaba pensando? El verla tan vulnerable estaba empezando a afectarle más de la cuenta.

Volvió a acomodar su rostro sobre su pecho y se apretó a ella, intentando conciliar el sueño. No le costó mucho trabajo. Realmente estaba agotado y podía respirar tranquilo, porque Rosalie estaba protegida, entre sus brazos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rosalie se despertó cuando el sol empezó a asomarse por el horizonte.

Estuvo un poco confusa al principio. Tenía los músculos adoloridos y apenas tenía libertad de movimiento.

Entonces recordó todo. La charla con su padre. La profunda rabia que sintió al saber que tendría que marcharse con su madre. El consuelo de Emmett.

Emmett.

Alzó la cabeza un poco para verlo dormir y al hacerlo sus labios quedaron a solo unos centímetros de los del chico.

Él ya la había rechazado, pero sus labios la atraían como un imán.

No sabía si debía arriesgarse a besarlo o no. Por una parte estaba ansiosa por volver a probar sus labios, pero por otra eso solo haría más dolorosa la separación. Eso sin contar que los sentimientos de Emmett no habían cambiado.

Su mente libraba una batalla interna con su corazón entre las razones por la que debía hacerlo y las que no debía. Y finalmente y sin darse siquiera cuenta se había acercado tanto a Emmett que podía sentir su respiración en sus labios. Recorrió la distancia que quedaba y unió sus labios a los de él una, dos, tres veces, y después le besó la comisura del labio. Fue en ese momento cuando Emmett se movió, indicándole a la chica que había despertado.

Rosalie volvió a hundirse en su pecho y susurró al chico:

- Buenos días. – Emmett sonrió, pensando en su sueño. Pero la chica no pudo verlo.

- Buenos días, Rose. ¿Estás mejor? – murmuró al sentir como Rosalie se apretaba a su pecho.

- Sí. Ahora sí.

Rosalie sonrió, abrazándolo y hundiendo su cara en el hueco entre la mandíbula y el cuello de Emmett, captando su olor y aferrándose a su cintura.

Le quedaba poco tiempo cerca de Emmett, pero ese tiempo lo iba a aprovechar.

El estómago de Emmett interrumpió ese maravilloso momento anunciando que era la hora de desayunar.

Rosalie rió y a Emmett su risa fresca le erizó el pelo, pero ¿por qué?

- Supongo que ya es hora de irnos.

- Sí. – contestó Emmett riéndose también. – Vamos, te invito a desayunar. – dijo incorporándose, y aun aferrando la cintura de ella.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza divertida.

- Gracias Emmett.

La chica le enmarcó la cara con las manos y se acercó a él. Por un pequeño instante Emmett pensó que iba a besarle en los labios y se sorprendió cuando deseó que lo hiciera, y también cuando después sintió pena porque no lo había hecho.

Rosalie le había dado un amistoso beso en la mejilla y lo había abrazado para quedarse así durante un par de minutos.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? No podía besar a Rosalie, aunque lo deseara, porque eso confundiría a la chica y le haría daño cuando volviese a rechazarla.

Porque él no sentía más que una profunda amistad por ella, ¿verdad?

Y entonces, ¿por qué deseaba tan desesperadamente que Rosalie volviese a besarlo?

* * *

><p><strong>Siento mucho haberme atrasado tanto en actualizar pero entre unas cosas y otras no he tenido tiempo de escribir, y para cuando me he dado cuenta habían pasado casi dos semanas, asi que hoy me he puesto hasta que he acabado el capítulo y aquí está.<strong>

**Espero que os guste y para el próximo intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Mil besos**


	9. Partida

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: PARTIDA**

**_- _**_Rosalie, tenemos que hablar._

- _Supongo que tu ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir. Me has impuesto que vaya contigo sin preguntarme si yo quiero o no._

- _Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Conocerte._

- _¿Ahora? Has podido conocerme durante los últimos 17 años, pero desperdiciaste siete cuando decidiste marcharte. Me abandonaste – acusó Rosalie._

- _Las cosas no son como parecen, Rosalie. Tengo mis razones._

_Rosalie la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo, con una profunda rabia._

- _Dilas. – ordenó, cruzándose de brazos._

_Lillian suspiró. Se sentó en el borde del sofá y esperó a que Rosalie se sentara junto a ella. Pero esta no lo hizo. Permaneció de pie, desafiándola con la mirada._

- _Cuando tu padre y yo nos conocimos ambos éramos muy jóvenes e inmaduros. – comenzó. - Nos gustaban las sensaciones peligrosas. Tu padre era todo un rebelde. Supongo que eso fue lo que me gustó de él. – Se interrumpió para tragar saliva. – Yo era una niña caprichosa y mimada y mi último capricho fue tu padre. Y cometí el error de quedarme embarazada._

_Rosalie sintió un gran nudo en la garganta. Podía soportar que ella no fuera deseada pero no que su propia madre se lo dijera en la cara._

- _Tu padre quiso hacer lo correcto y antes de que comenzara a notarse el embarazo nos casamos. – Lillian agachó la mirada, pero a Rosalie no le pasó desapercibida la tristeza de sus ojos. - Al poco tiempo tuve un aborto._

_Rosalie se puso seria. Eso nunca se lo habían contado._

- _No me di cuenta todo lo que deseaba ese bebé hasta que lo perdí. Estaba desconsolada. No hacía más que llorar. – hizo una pausa, recordando esa parte de su vida. - Tu padre no soportó la presión a la que lo sometí y tuvo una aventura._

_La chica miró a su madre, sorprendida. Eso era tan impropio de su padre._

- _No intentes echarle tierra encima a mi padre. No dejaré que manches la imagen que tengo de él._

- _No voy a hacerlo Rosalie. Solo quiero que entiendas los motivos por los que me marché. _

- _Continúa.- dijo tensa._

- _Volví a quedarme embarazada. De ti. – a Lillian le brillaban los ojos, mientras miraba a Rosalie. - Estaba eufórica. Nunca había deseado nada tanto en mi vida como te deseé a ti. Cuando me enteré fui a ver a tu padre al trabajo y… - suspiró. - lo pillé con una de las chicas que trabajaban con él.- Lillian observó la reacción de Rosalie, que por el impacto de la noticia había dejado caer los brazos lánguidos a su costado. – Pero no me importó. Le perdoné. Estaba tan contenta por estar embarazada de nuevo que no me importaba nada más._

- _¿Y qué pasó luego? – murmuró Rosalie._

- _Durante los años siguientes todo fue bien. Tu padre se mostró muy dulce conmigo. Yo trataba de no pensar en que me había engañado, y no era difícil, porque tú eras mi vida, y lo único que verdaderamente me importaba._

_En ese momento, y casi inconscientemente, Rosalie se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado._

- _Pero después, conocí a otro hombre, y… - ya sabía lo que venía. – me enamoré. Hasta ese momento había pensado que lo que sentía por tu padre era amor, pero cuando conocí a Charlie me di cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. Durante años había confundido el cariño con amor. Yo admiraba a tu padre, su rebeldía me conquistó, pero no fue suficiente para enamorarme, sobre todo porque aunque no lo admitiese, aun sentía cierto rencor por lo que me había hecho._

_No quise caer tan bajo como para tener una aventura y devolvérsela. Para mí Charlie significaba mucho más que eso, y no quería arriesgarme a estropear algo que estaba comenzando en ese momento._

_Hablé con tu padre. Intenté hacer las cosas bien. Quedar en buenos términos por ti. Pero tu padre se puso furioso._

- _No tienes ni idea de la de noches que pasó llorando cuando te fuiste. El te quería. – dijo Rosalie con resentimiento y molestia._

- _Lo sé. Pero se dio cuenta cuando ya era tarde. Yo ya me había enamorado de otro y no había nada que hacer._

- _No me parece mal que te enamoraras de otro hombre. Esas cosas suelen pasar. Pero eso no justifica que no quisieras verme a mí._

- _Rosalie. Cuando tu padre y yo nos divorciamos tu habías pasado por muchos más problemas de los que una niña de tu edad debería pasar nunca. Ya de por sí nuestra separación iba a afectarte psicológicamente y no quería que una mudanza y el vivir con otro hombre que no fuera tu padre te afectara más. Por eso decidí dejarte con tu padre. Pero él guardó tanto rencor por mí por lo del divorcio que se negó a que te viera durante los primeros meses de la separación. Al principio te llamaba y te escribía cartas, pero estabas enfadada y no querías contestarme. – Rosalie se sonrojó. Era completamente cierto, había estado tan enfadada que no había querido hablar con nadie. Especialmente con su madre- así que dejé de hacerlo. Tenía tanto miedo que ahora que había conseguido ser feliz tu padre me lo arruinara que no me importaba esperar un poco más para tener una felicidad completa, y que tu vinieras por fin a vivir conmigo. Quise darte un poco de tiempo antes de pedirte que vivieras conmigo, pero siempre te vi tan feliz con tu padre, que no quise arruinarte eso. – Eso a Rosalie no le cuadraba. Entonces, ¿su madre siempre había estado cuidando de ella?.- Pensé que si te separaba de tu padre lo estropearía todo. Tú parecías no echarme en falta y no quería hacerte más daño del que ya te había hecho. Así que me alejé hasta que fueses mayor y capaz de entender mis motivos._

_A estas alturas Rosalie ya no podía evitar llorar. Todo lo que su madre había hecho, aunque mal, había sido por ella._

- _Pero sí que me hiciste falta. – le reprochó con voz entrecortada._

- _Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé ahora. Y lo siento. Siento mucho no haber hecho las cosas bien. – dijo acariciándole la cara. – Pero quiero compensarte por ello. – dijo Lillian, también llorando. – quiero que nos conozcamos. Que confíes en mí. ¿Podrás confiar en mí?_

- _Sí. – murmuró, mientras suspiraba tratando de calmarse._

_Lillian sonrió y abrazó a Rosalie, que le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, como si así pudiera transmitirle que la perdonaba._

Rosalie estaba recordando la conversación que tuvo con su madre mientras hacía la maleta. No se dio mucha prisa en hacerla aunque no podía retardar mucho más el momento de irse.

Realmente estaba ansiosa por irse con ella, y empezar a conocerse realmente, como su madre le había prometido, pero por otro lado en Forks dejaba a personas de las que no se quería separar.

Su madre había sido clara en cuanto al plazo que le daba. Tenía una semana para recoger todo y despedirse de quien quisiera. Una semana, que era el tiempo que su madre tardaría en arreglar los papeles para su traslado a otro instituto.

- ¿Dónde quieres que guarde esto? – interrumpió sus pensamientos Emmett, al tiempo que le enseñaba el cepillo de dientes y un par de botes de crema.

Desde que sabía que día era el de su partida Emmett no la había dejado sola ni un solo segundo. La había estado ayudando a arreglar todo lo necesario, había comido con ella y se había colado por la ventana por las noches para abrazarla mientras dormía, pues a pesar de que se había dado cuenta que en realidad sí que deseaba irse con su madre, aun no aceptaba el hecho de tener que separarse de Emmett y de su… padre.

Su padre.

Cuando aclaró las cosas con su madre se enfrentó a él. Le pidió explicaciones. Quería saber por qué la había separado de su madre, y aunque no lo justificaba entendió cuando su padre le dijo que todo lo que le había hecho fue para hacerle un poco de daño por haberlo abandonado. Su padre, después de tantos años, se había acabado enamorando de su madre, y no supo aceptar su abandono. Solo supo desquitarse quitándole lo que ella más quería, que era a Rosalie.

- ¿En qué piensas? – dijo Emmett acariciándole el brazo para llamar su atención.

Debía haberse quedado bastante tiempo callada.

- En nada importante. – dijo justo antes de abrazarle. – Te voy a echar de menos.

Emmett le acarició el pelo, sujetándole con la otra mano por la cintura y acercándola más a él.

- Yo también. – susurró en su oído.

El chico seguía sintiéndose confuso por sus sentimientos hacia Rosalie. Era bastante evidente que Rosalie era una chica muy bonita, aunque no se arreglara para lucirse, pero todo esto iba más allá.

- Vamos – dijo la chica, interrumpiendo el abrazo. – Tengo que seguir.

- Claro. – respondió Emmett con una sonrisa melancólica.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una semana después…<em>**

- ¿Todo listo? – dijo Lillian mientras cargaba el coche con la última maleta.

- No del todo. – susurró Rosalie más para sí misma que para su madre.

- Venga, te dejaré unos minutos para que te despidas.

Rosalie la miró durante un instante, apoyada en la puerta del coche, antes de cerrarla y encaminarse hacia su padre, que esperaba con tristeza a que su hija se marchara.

La chica saltó de dos en dos los escalones del porche hasta que llegó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Vamos Rosalie. – dijo su padre intentando consolarla. – Nos vamos a ver dentro de dos meses. No es tanto tiempo.

- Sí lo es cuando nunca nos hemos separado.

- Anda ya, tonta. Vas a estar muy ocupada planeando lo que vas a necesitar para la universidad y apenas notarás como pasa este mes.

Rosalie apretó su abrazo.

- Mira. Alguien más ha venido a despedirse.

Rosalie se volvió confundida.

- ¿Quién…? – murmuró. Pero antes de acabar la frase ya había visto a la persona que se le acercaba.

- Rose - dijo Emmett.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo separándose un poco de su padre. – Habíamos acordado despedirnos anoche para que hoy fuera más fácil irme.

- No – dijo divertido, con una pícara sonrisa – Lo acordaste tu. Pero no me conformo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo. Ya me conoces.

Ambos sonrieron. Y Emmett extendió los brazos, invitándola a entrar en ellos. Rosalie no esperó una segunda invitación.

- Adiós Emmett. – dijo. Y el chico apretó su agarre, y un segundo después la soltó.

Rosalie se acercó a él con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Emmett se agachó igualmente para dárselo a ella y al final acabaron dándose el beso en la boca.

Apenas duró tres segundos, pero para Rosalie había significado una dulce despedida.

- Lo siento, Emmett. Y…yo… quería dártelo en la mejilla y… - tartamudeó.

- No te preocupes, Rose. – dijo sujetándose de su hombro. – Solo ha sido un beso amistoso de despedida. – sonrió y Rosalie asintió, conforme.

Emmett acompañó a Rosalie hasta el coche, le abrió la puerta y espero a que se acomodara en su asiento para cerrarla.

Se asomó a la ventanilla desde fuera como intentando alargar el momento de su partida.

- No te olvides de escribir, artista. – Rose sonrió.

- No lo haré. – suspiró. – Adiós Emmett. – volvió a decir.

- Adiós. Rosalie.

Lillian arrancó el coche y esperó unos cinco minutos para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

- ¡Vaya chico! Los eliges bien, Rosalie.

Rosalie rió.

- ¡Calla! – exclamó. – Sólo es un amigo.

- Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. – sentenció su madre. Y Rosalie negó con la cabeza, pero aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Te gusta. – afirmó.

Rosalie la miró desconcertada, pero no hizo falta que negara o afirmara lo que su madre dijo, porque había leído en ella como si hubiese sido un libro abierto.

- Se lo confesé.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – alzó Lillian la voz y dando un brusco volantazo.

- Que me quería mucho…

- Ah… - Lillian sonrió.

- …como amiga. – acabó de decir Rosalie.

- No pudo decirte eso. – dijo su madre, negando con la cabeza.

Rosalie suspiró, recordando el beso que Emmett y ella se habían dado. Y las palabras que Emmett pronunció tras el beso que le rompieron el corazón: Eres una buena amiga para mí.

- Supongo que Emmett y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos.

- ¿Quién sabe? Toda acción tiene su tiempo, y puede que el vuestro aún no sea el adecuado.

Rosalie no contestó. Sólo pensaba en lo que le gustaría que su madre tuviese razón y lo que deseaba que Emmett algún día pudiese corresponderle.

- Háblame de Charlie. – dijo Rosalie, cambiando la conversación y dando por finalizada la anterior.

Lillian sonrió con un brillo renovado en los ojos. Se la veía muy enamorada.

- Pues es oficial de policía y tiene una hija. Es algo reservado y un poco serio pero te acostumbrarás en cuanto lo conozcas un poco.

- ¿Su hija vive con vosotros?

- Se llama Isabella, pero le gusta que le llamen Bella. Y sí, vive con nosotros. Su madre murió hará unos tres años.

- ¡Vaya!

- Umm, Rosalie…- tanteó. – Tengo otra noticia que darte.

- ¿Cuál es? – dijo Rosalie frunciendo el entrecejo y curvando un poco el labio. El tono en que la advertía no le gustó nada.

- Pues, Charlie me pidió que me casara con él hace unos años. – Rosalie arqueó las cejas, sin comprender aun por qué le decía aquello. – pero yo no quería casarme sin que tu estuvieras presente así que he estado organizando una pequeña ceremonia para el mes que viene, y a Charlie y a mí nos gustaría que Bella y tú fueseis las damas de honor. ¿Qué me dices? – dijo sonriente.

- Pues…- la había tomado completamente desprevenida. Ese tipo de "rollos" no le gustaban para nada. Pero era su madre la que se lo había pedido y estaba dispuesta a ponerse un vestido horrible con tal de que ella fuera feliz. – claro. Me encantaría. – pero acabó diciendo la frase con una mueca que por suerte su madre no llegó a distinguir.

- Me alegro de que al final quisieras venir conmigo.

Rosalie la miró, pensativa, y finalmente dijo.

- Yo también me alegro.

* * *

><p><strong>No me ha costado tanto escribir el capítulo como publicarlo. Parece que ff está de guasa. Tampoco me ha dejado contestar a los comentarios, así que os contesto por aquí chicas:<strong>

***D-Draxo: Chiqui sin separación no hay emoción, que hacen ellos dos juntos sin sentir lo mismo, jajaja**

***Beluchiss: Reina, gracias por tu comentario, me alegro mucho que te gustase el capitulo, y ya veras, lo de Emmett no se va a quedar en una simple confusión...**

***Elpi: Bueno en realidad casi todo gira en torno a los nuevos sentimientos de Emmett, así que tampoco puedo adelantar mucho :p**

***Ashley Rosalie Drositha Cullen: Intento actualizar todas las semanas, aunque todo depende tambien del tiempo que tenga para escribir. Y muchas gracias reina**

***Soniard: Gracias por unirte a esta historia, que si es mía. Me alegro que te guste y sobre las faltas de ortografía, de algo tenían que servir esas aburridas clases de lengua y literatura jajaja, es broma, en realidad algo me gustaba, no mucho, la verdad.**

**Otra cosita. Estoy un poco bloqueada en cuanto al capítulo siguiente, porque no sé si preferís saber que pasó durante su separación o que vaya directamente a su reencuentro, así que vosotras me diréis.**

**Un besito reinas y espero que os guste el capítulo.**


	10. Presentaciones

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: PRESENTACIONES**

- Ya hemos llegado.

Rosalie no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero debió ser 5 minutos después de haberse montado en el coche.

Estaba tremendamente cansada, en parte debido a los dos días que llevaban en carretera y en parte a que estaba nerviosa por conocer a Charlie y Bella, por saber si encajaría en su nueva vida y si se llevaría bien con su padrastro y hermanastra, y por ello no había dormido prácticamente nada la noche anterior.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

Rosalie sonrió, mirando su nueva casa. Estaba situada en un barrio residencial, bastante tranquilo.

La entrada estaba coronada por un gran porche, en el que estaba situada una hamaca de color blanco para dos personas. Para llegar a la puerta se abría un caminito de gravilla, rodeado por un césped de un color verde bastante inusual.

La puerta principal, así como las grandes ventanas de estilo inglés, estaba pintada de un llamativo color amarillo y las paredes eran de color tostado.

- ¡Es magnífica!- exclamó.

- Vamos adentro. – dijo Lillian, empujando suavemente a Rosalie hacia delante y conduciéndola hacia la casa por el camino de la entrada.

Si el exterior de la casa le pareció sorprendente ahora no tenía palabras para describir el interior.

Era una casa muy luminosa. Estaba decorada delicadamente, sencilla pero no por ello menos elegante.

- ¿Charlie? – llamó Lillian. Rosalie se tensó un poco cuando escuchó pasos por la escalera y una voz amortiguada a través de esos pasos.

- Hola preciosa. – dijo Charlie cuando llegó a su altura.

- Hola – contestó su madre con voz mimosa y dándole un suave beso en los labios.- Charlie, te presentó a Rosalie. Mi hija. – dijo con voz orgullosa.

Rosalie se sonrojó ante la mirada inquisitiva del hombre. Charlie se había quedado callado, observándola.

- Encantado de conocerte Rosalie. – dijo extendiendo la mano y esperando a que ella la tomase.

La chica frunció el ceño. ¿Así era cómo se iba a presentar ante el novio de su madre? ¿Con un simple y frío apretón de manos?

Extendió su mano también y la estrechó a la del hombre.

- Disculpa a Charlie, Rosalie. No es muy demostrativo con los sentimientos y no se le dá muy bien conocer personas. – dijo con una carcajada que alivió la tensión del ambiente.

- Bueno, no me fue muy mal contigo.

- Tienes razón. –dijo mordiéndose un poco la lengua en una pícara mueca.

Rosalie se fijó en como Charlie miraba a su madre, y en como ella le devolvía la mirada. Tenía que admitir que se les veía muy enamorados y por primera vez se alegró de la separación de sus padres, al ver a su madre tan feliz.

- ¿Dónde está Bella? - dijo Lillian.

- Está haciendo un trabajo, volverá en cuanto lo termine. Mientras tanto podríamos ir a comer algo. ¿Qué dices Rosalie?

- La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada. Preferiría descansar un poco y podríamos ir a comer algo cuando venga Bella.

En el fondo le asustaba un poco no encajar ahí. Charlie parecía agradable y quizás su hija fuese igual que él, pero quería conocerlos a los dos al mismo tiempo, era absurdo pero lo sentía así. Y el hecho de que estaba cansada por el viaje le proporcionó la excusa perfecta para posponer el momento.

- Está bien. Te enseñaremos tu habitación y puedes descansar un rato. Te avisaremos cuando llegue Bella.

- De acuerdo.

Su madre y Charlie la guiaron escaleras arribas hasta otra habitación, también muy iluminada.

- Espero que te guste la decoración. Sabía muy poco de tus gustos, así que usé más mi intuición.

Las cortinas tenían un suave color miel, y la colcha de un azul eléctrico, como los ojos de Emmett, pensó, adornaba una bonita cama nido con forma de góndola.

Tenía también un escritorio y una pequeña estantería, ambas del color de la madera y vacíos, esperando a ser llenados por ella.

El armario estaba empotrado en la pared, y tenía dos grandes puertas que se abrían a derecha e izquierda, descubriendo un pequeño vestidor.

- Si no te gusta algo, podemos cambiarlo.

- No, todo está muy bien. Sólo le falta algo de color pero puedo solucionarlo. – dijo sonriendo y pensando ya en los colores que usaría para pintar su habitación, que ahora tenía un soso color blanco.

- Bien. Justo al lado está la habitación de Bella y esa habitación de ahí enfrente es el baño. Bella y tu lo compartiréis ya que Charlie y yo tenemos uno propio en nuestra habitación.

- De acuerdo. – dijo un poco cohibida, pues no estaba segura que a Bella no le incomodase como a ella compartir el baño, teniendo en cuenta que se iban a conocer desde muy poco y que ella era una extraña en la casa de Bella.

- Vamos Charlie.

- Que descanses Rosalie. – dijo el hombre, amablemente.

- Gracias.

Rosalie esperó a que hubiesen cerrado la puerta para mirar más minuciosamente la habitación. Se sentó en la cama, cuidadosamente y cogió el móvil para llamar a su padre.

La conversación fue breve, solo le dijo que había llegado bien, que había conocido su nueva casa y… a Charlie. Su padre no mencionó nada acerca del próximo marido de su madre y ella tampoco quiso comentar nada.

Después de haber colgado esperó con el teléfono en la mano, dudando de si llamar a Emmett o no.

No quería parecer un poco pesada, pero aunque sólo hacía un par de días que no lo veía ya lo extrañaba como si llevaran separados un año.

Al final se decidió por llamarlo. Total, Emmett conocía sus sentimientos, no iba a extrañarse porque ella lo llamara.

- ¿Rose?- dijo casi al instante de ella empezar la llamada.

- Hola Emmett.

- Ey, ¿cómo ha ido el viaje?

- Bien. Largo y cansado, pero ya estoy aquí.

A Emmett no le pasó desapercibido que cuando dijo "estoy aquí" evitó decir "estoy en casa".

- ¿Y cómo se te presenta tu nueva vida?

- Pss. Apenas he visto nada de aquí, sólo la casa, y aún no conozco a Bella.

- ¿Quién es Bella?

Cierto. Emmett no sabía que dentro de poco su madre se casaría con Charlie y ella tendría una… hermana.

- Es la hija del novio de mi madre. Él y mi madre se van a casar.

- ¿En serio?

Rosalie estuvo como media hora más hablando con Emmett de las cosas que habló con su madre durante el viaje, nada importante en realidad, pero sentía que aunque fuese por teléfono, si le contaba cómo le había ido el día a Emmett, lo sentiría un poco más cerca.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Voy a acostarme un rato. No he dormido mucho durante el viaje.

- Muy bien. Entonces… que descanses. ¿Rose?

Emmett parecía no querer colgar.

- ¿Sí?

- Te echo de menos.

Rosalie se emocionó con sus palabras. Sólo eran las palabras de un amigo a otro, pero aun así estaba eufórica pensando en que Emmett la extrañaba, y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima de felicidad, que rápidamente se limpió.

- Yo también.- sonrió. – hasta mañana Emmett.

- Adiós, Rose.

Rosalie siguió aferrándose al teléfono, incluso mucho después que el chico hubiese colgado, y así fue como sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño.

Ya había anochecido cuando Rosalie despertó de su sueño. Había notado un golpe seco y vio una sombra cerca de la puerta.

Asustada, encendió la lamparita de la mesa de noche y miró hacia la puerta, alzando las manos tratando de defenderse de…

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. – dijo una chica de cabello castaño, delgaducha y de piel pálida que se encontraba junto a la puerta.- soy Bella, tu casi hermanastra.

Claro, Bella. ¿Cómo no había pensado en ella?

- Soy…

- Rosalie, lo sé. Siento haberte despertado tan bruscamente pero llevo como una hora esperando a que despertases para conocernos y tu madre me dijo que ya era hora de que te levantaras así que me mandó a mí. No sabía que tenías la maleta cerca de la puerta, así que cuando entré sin encender la luz para molestarte lo menos posible, me tropecé.

- No pasa nada. – murmuró. Al parecer Bella era algo patosa, pero parecía buena persona, agradable, igual que su padre.

- ¿Quieres bajar ya para ir a comer algo o prefieres cambiarte? – dijo la chica, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado y metiéndose nerviosamente las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

- Me cambio y bajo. – asintió con la cabeza.

- Vale. Se lo diré a tu madre. Encantada de conocerte.

- Igualmente.

Bella ya estaba en la puerta cuando se volvió de nuevo a ella.

- Rose.- llamó.

- ¿Qué?

- No tardes. – dijo con una sonrisa que Rosalie correspondió.

Cinco minutos más tarde Rosalie bajó las escaleras y su madre, Charlie y Bella ya la esperaban en la puerta.

- ¿Vamos a salir?

- Sí, hay que celebrar que estás aquí Rosalie. – dijo Charlie. – Iremos a comer a Shivá. Es un restaurante hindú. Espero que te guste la comida exótica.

- Tengo un estómago de hierro. – dijo y Bella sonrió.

- Pues vamos.

La cena fue bastante agradable. Pudo conocer más detalles sobre la vida de Charlie y Bella, y de lo que había hecho su madre cuando no estuvo con ella.

Bella le cayó bien. Era simpática, aunque un poco callada. Y tenía su propio estilo, algo que Rosalie valoró muy bien. No se dejaba guiar por las modas.

- Espero que estés preparada para ponerte un horrible vestido de dama de honor. – tanteó Bella a Rosalie cuando surgió el tema "Boda".

- ¿Tan feo es? – dijo horrorizada.

- No… en realidad no. – dijo sonriente. – es solo que…

- A Bella no le gustan las bodas. – acabó la frase Charlie con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

- Eso. – sentenció Bella.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Rosalie sorprendida. Bella y ella tenían más cosas en común de las que hubiera imaginado.

- Bueno, no es que no me gusten. Es solo que no veo la cosa de casarse cuando ahora es tan fácil simplemente vivir juntos. No hace falta que haya un papel de por medio que demuestre que dos personas se quieren. Además, desde que el divorcio es tan fácil pareciera que la gente se casa solo por probar.

Charlie y Lillian la miraron sonrojados, puede que en disconformidad, y Rosalie la miró arqueando las cejas.

- Vosotros no, por supuesto. – completó, dejándolos un poco más satisfechos.

La boda siguió siendo tema de conversación prácticamente toda la noche. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Rosalie estaba completamente agotada, y de nada le había servido la siesta que había tomado cuando llegó.

- Bueno, Rosalie. – dijo Bella cuando sus padres ya se acostaron. – si necesitas algo estoy en la puerta de al lado, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Y ¿Bella? – hizo una pausa antes de agregar. – Gracias. – Bella solo sonrió antes de entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Había sido un día agotador. Su primer día, de su nueva vida. Pero por suerte no había ido tan mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas.<strong>

**Primero que nada, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. **

**De los comentarios que recibí lo que saqué en claro es que queríais reencuentro, pero con algo de lo que había pasado en los meses de separación, así que he decidido contar algo de lo que pasa cuando no están juntos, pero no muchos capítulos, 3 ó 4 como mucho y tampoco muchas cosas, si no sólo lo más importante: los primeros días de separación, la boda…**

**Otra cosita, la semana que viene no creo que vaya a poder actualizar, haré todo lo posible, pero tengo un examen importante la semana siguiente y lo llevo regular. Intentaré escribir por la noche, que es cuando no estudio, para así tener el capítulo listo lo antes posible. Mientras tanto, y aunque no estoy muy a favor de poner Spoilers, os voy a dejar un adelanto de los próximos capítulos:**

**Spoiler 1:**

- _¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras el teléfono esperando su llamada? ¿O que desde que se fue no paras de suspirar y te encierras en tu mundo de fantasía?_

_Emmett miró a Alice, frunciendo el ceño._

- _¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?_

- _Emmett. Estás enamorado de Rosalie. – afirmó. - ¿verdad?_

_Emmett la miró abriendo un poco los ojos y después agachó la cabeza para no ver la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigía la chica._

**Spoiler 2:**

- _La odio._

- _Bella. – advirtió Charlie._

- _Es que es tan… repelente, irritante y desagradable. En serio papá, no pienso aguantarla._

**Spoiler 3:**

- _Hola rubia._

- _Me llamo Ro-sa-lie. – dijo separando las sílabas e irritada ante el comentario del chico._

- _Lo siento. – dijo mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada._

_Rosalie lo miró desafiándolo._

- _¿Quieres algo? – espetó._

- _Sí. ¿Quiero saber cuándo vas a salir conmigo?_

**Y creo que nada más, excepto agradeceros que sigáis la historia, así como los comentarios que mandáis.**

**Muchos Besotes Reinas y Que Tengáis Un Buen Día.**


	11. Primer día

**CAPÍTULO ONCE: PRIMER DÍA**

- ¿Estás preparada?

Rosalie miró hacia la puerta, donde Bella la esperaba.

- Sí. – dijo colgándose la mochila al hombro.

Hoy era el primer día que iría a su nuevo instituto desde que había llegado. Lillian había necesitado una semana para terminar de arreglar los papeles del traspaso. Además había estado ultimando los detalles de la boda y quiso que tanto Rosalie como bella la ayudaran, aunque no se mostraron muy participativas en los preparativos.

El vestido de dama de honor no resultó ser tan horrible como Bella exageraba. Era de estilo romano, azul cobalto, con un hombro al descubierto. El hombro derecho sujetaba el vestido con un broche de color plomo y sobre este mismo caía una fina gasa con forma de capa hacia atrás. Tenía un drapeado en el pecho que se extendía hacia los pies y un fajín, también de color plomo ajustado a la cintura.

Sobre el peinado no se habían decidido aún. Lillian consideraba que ambas se verían magníficas con un sencillo recogido y ondas al agua, pero Bella lo consideraba muy clásico y Rosalie no estaba segura que le gustase, dado que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerse nada en el pelo.

La boda iba a celebrarse en un campo privado, junto a un lago artificial. Todo muy sencillo y bastante íntimo. Sólo los más allegados.

Habían contratado un servicio de catering que les proporcionaría un menú de 3 deliciosos platos.

Sólo faltaba contratar la orquesta, y Bella ya había propuesto a alguien. Sólo esperaba la aprobación de Lillian y su padre.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó Bella, mirando la palidez en la cara de Rosalie.

- No. No me asustan los institutos.

- Estoy segura de que no, pero te veo mala cara. – dijo con voz preocupada.

En poco tiempo Bella y Rosalie se habían convertido en amigas. No era como que Rosalie la considerara igual que a Emmett, como su confidente. Aún era pronto para eso, pero estaba segura que además de hermanas llegarían a ser grandes amigas.

- Mi madre no me deja dormir con todo esto de la boda. Está tan nerviosa que no me sorprendería verla cualquier día subiéndose por las paredes.

Bella rió levemente.

- A mi padre le ha dado por olvidarse de las cosas y eso tampoco ayuda.- Rosalie asintió. – cuando se casen irán de luna de miel a las Bahamas, podrías invitar a alguna amiga a quedarse con nosotras. – Rosalie se quedó pensativa.

- No tengo amigas. Solo a… - iba a decir Emmett pero lo pensó mejor. No quería que Bella pensara que Emmett era su novio o algo así. – un amigo.

- Bueno, puedes invitarle si quieres.

- Claro. Se lo diré. – pero antes tenía que pensarlo.

Se moría de ganas porque Emmett fuera allí. Volver a pasar tiempo con él. Hablar. Pero no quería que él se viera en el compromiso de aceptar sólo porque ella se lo pidiese. Antes tenía que tantear el terreno, asegurarse que él querría ir, y entonces le invitaría.

- Ya hemos llegado. – dijo Bella aparcando. – vamos, te acompañaré a la secretaría.

Rosalie la siguió.

El instituto no era muy diferente del de Forks. Y los alumnos tampoco.

Prácticamente todos se volvieron cuando ella pasaba por el lado, y se le quedaban mirando.

- No te sientas intimidada. A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando llegué hace tres años. Les gusta la carne fresca. – dijo Bella con una risotada que Rosalie correspondió.- Y tu eres una carne muy jugosa pequeña. – terminó de decir alzando varias veces las cejas y frunciendo un poco los labios.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Bella era capaz de ver la belleza de las personas que la rodeaban, y en varias ocasiones le había dicho que ella tenía un gran potencial. Solo le faltaba explotarlo. Pero era incapaz de ver su propia belleza. Estaba muy acomplejada porque sus pechos eran muy pequeños, sus brazos y piernas muy delgadas y repetía como un loro que era demasiado corriente siempre que alguien le decía lo bonito que tenía el pelo o lo profundos que se le veían los ojos.

- ¿Te vas ya a clase? – dijo Rosalie cuando llegaron a la puerta de la secretaría.

- No. Te espero. Así te digo donde están tus clases. Además, a lo mejor coincidimos en alguna.

Pero no coincidieron en ninguna. A pesar de que se llevaban muy bien, Bella y ella eran completamente dos polos opuestos. Rosalie había tomado el rama de artes y Bella era más de letras.

- Nos vemos en la cafetería. Comemos juntas, ¿vale?

- Claro. – dijo. Y se encaminó hacia su primera clase, siguiendo el camino que Bella le había indicado.

Tras entrar en el aula se acomodó en el único asiento que vio libre.

- Bien, alumnos. Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna. Su nombre es Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, ¿quieres salir para decirnos algo de ti? – Rosalie negó con la cabeza y las manos, encogiéndose en su asiento. – Parece que eres algo tímida. No importa. Rosalie viene de Washington. Sed amables con ella. – advirtió.

Rosalie suspiró e intentó concentrarse en lo que el profesor decía.

- Hola Rosalie. – susurró un chico muy mono a su lado, extendiendo la mano. – Soy Jasper Whitlock.

- Encantada Jasper. – Rosalie le dio un breve apretón a su mano y la apartó, volviendo la vista al frente.

- Eres la hija de Lillian, ¿no?

Rosalie lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Jasper sonrió.

- Soy amigo de Bella. – explicó. – Me habló de ti, antes de que vinieras.

- Oh.

- Y, ¿cómo te está yendo en tu nueva vida?

Jasper empezaba a irritar un poco a Rosalie. El chico solo quería ser amable pero Rosalie era una solitaria, y que él quisiera entablar conversación le fastidiaba.

- Bien. – dijo cortante, esperando que el chico captase la indirecta y no le hablase más en lo que quedaba de hora.

- Oye si quieres puedo acompañarte el resto del día. Seguramente tengamos la mayoría de clases juntos.

No. No había captado la indirecta.

- No sé. No quiero molestarte.

- ¿Qué dices? No es ninguna molestia. – sonrió.

El resto de la clase se mantuvo callado, para suerte de Rosalie. Pero no pudo librarse de que la acompañara al resto, ya que había acertado cuando dijo que compartirían varias clases. Es más, las compartían todas.

Para cuando llegaron al comedor Jasper insistió en invitarla a comer, como detalle de bienvenida, a lo que Rosalie se sintió tremendamente incómoda y prácticamente escapó al lado de Bella cuando vio como ella la saludaba con el brazo, indicándole donde estaba.

- Ey, ¿ibas acompañada de Jasper Whitlock? – dijo comiéndose una patata frita.

- Sí. Y dime que es tu amigo porque me ha seguido por todo el instituto con la excusa de que lo era. – Bella rió.

- Jasper puede ser muy insistente si se lo propone. Es muy… perseverante. – dijo enigmáticamente.- Tranquila, si es mi amigo. Y… aquí viene.

Rosalie se tensó, irguiéndose en la silla y sonriendo forzadamente a Jasper.

- Hola Jasper. – dijo Bella animada.

- Hola B. ¿Te ha dicho Rosalie que somos amigos?

Rosalie lo miró como si acabara de descubrir que Jasper era un alien. ¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo?

- No. No me ha dicho nada.- dijo picando a Rosalie.

- Es que lo he conocido esta mañana.- replicó mirando a Jasper, que le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

- En todo caso, me alegro de que te integres, Rosalie. – dijo Bella sonriendo, y Rosalie que lo sintió igual que ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

El resto del día pasó como la mañana. Jasper acompañaba a Rosalie a cada clase y se sentó junto a ella en todas, incluso cambiando su sitio habitual para no dejarla sola.

Rosalie se sentía un poco incómoda ante la actitud de Jasper. Apenas lo conocía y no podía abrirse tan fácilmente a él como era evidente que el chico lo había hecho.

Con Emmett lo hiciste tuvo un pensamiento traicionero.

- ¿Cómo ha ido tu tortura particular? – interrumpió Bella sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – dijo distraída.

- Me refería a tu primer día. ¿Lo has pasado muy mal?

- No. No ha estado muy mal. – dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Me alegro.

Bella pasó el brazo alrededor del cuello de Rosalie y la empujó suavemente hacia la salida.

Había sobrevivido a su primer día.

Quince minutos después llegaron a casa, donde Lillian seguía enredada con los preparativos de la boda. Estaba hablando bastante enfadada por teléfono. Seguramente habían preparado algo mal, o al menos eso dedujeron por los movimientos exagerados de sus manos y los gritos que daba.

Bella y Rosalie se miraron y prefirieron ir a otro lado para que Lillian pudiese seguir discutiendo tranquila.

Rosalie se tumbó sobre su cama y Bella la siguió. Ambas se quedaron mirando el techo, en el que Rosalie había pintado un cuadro marino. Los corales parecían sobresalir del techo y cuando el sol entraba por las mañanas los peces adquirían movimiento.

Bella quedó maravillada desde primera hora con la habilidad de Rosalie e insistió en ayudarla con sus trabajos, pero tras los dos primeros frustrantes intentos desistió.

- Puedo hacer uno en tu cuarto. Si quieres.

Rosalie sabía que a Bella le encantaba el cuadro por como lo miraba.

- No quiero molestarte.

- No digas tonterías. Además, me caes bien.

Bella sonrió. Se puso seria y después volvió a sonreír, recordando algo.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido Jasper? – Rosalie bufó.

- Pues un poco… insistente y… - hizo una mueca.- pegajoso. – En realidad le hubiera gustado decir pesado, pero no sabía cómo iba a sentarle a Bella. - ¿Cómo es que sois amigos? No os parecéis en nada.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

- Cuando mi madre murió y tuve que venir a vivir con mi padre todo fue muy difícil para mí. Antes de Jasper no tenía ningún amigo y no lo eché en falta hasta que me quedé sola. Mi primer día aquí fue un poco descontrolado. Prácticamente todos los alumnos de mi curso se acercaron a mi por interés…

Rosalie la miró, apenada.

- … excepto Jasper. Me acompañó a todas mis clases, no me dejó sola en ningún momento. Y también me invitó a almorzar.

- Como ha hecho conmigo. – susurró Rosalie.

- Jasper es una gran persona. Consiguió transformar un día pésimo en otro maravilloso solo con su compañía. El sólo quería ayudarme a integrarme. Y lo consiguió.

- ¿A ti te gusta Jasper? – preguntó Rosalie ante la admiración de Bella por el chico.

- No. – sonrió. – Es totalmente una amistad platónica.

- Ah, aquí estáis. – dijo Lillian interrumpiendo la conversación. – Tenemos que ir de nuevo a la prueba del traje, vuestros vestidos de damas de honor tienen que estar listos la semana que viene.

Rosalie y Bella se miraron horrorizadas.

- Vamos. – Insistió la madre de Rosalie cuando vio que ninguna de las dos se movía.

Las chicas se levantaron resignadas y siguieron a Lillian hasta el coche.

- Bella, tu padre me ha dicho que quería hablar contigo esta noche. – la chica frunció el ceño.

¿Había hecho algo malo y no se acordaba?

- ¿Sobre qué?

Lillian se quedó muy seria. Era evidente que estaba tensa por la conversación que iba a tener con Bella, pero tenía que decirle lo que Charlie le había pedido. Debía tantear el terreno para que cuando él llegara por la noche Bella lo hubiese asimilado.

- Tu padre ha invitado a tu prima a quedarse con vosotras mientras nosotros estamos de luna de miel.

Bella se incorporó bruscamente del asiento trasero, apoyándose con ambas manos en los asientos delanteros y pegándole de camino un buen porrazo a Rosalie con el puño, que sin disimulo empezó a frotarse exageradamente la cabeza abriendo la boca en una gran O.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes. – dijo aún sobándose. - ¿Qué pasa con tu prima para que reacciones así?

- Pues que es una niñata repelente y malcriada, egoísta y caprichosa y que me odia.

- No te… - iba a replicar Lillian pero Bella la cortó.

- Sí. Me odia. Me odia desde que teníamos 7 años y accidentalmente rompí su joyerito de cristal. - dijo de carrerilla y más alto de la cuenta.

- Eso es absurdo, Bella. No puede odiarte solo porque rompieras algo suyo. Seguro que estas exagerando.

- Ya, claro. Por eso cuando teníamos 10 años me cortó el pelo por encima de las orejas porque se le antojó jugar a las peluquerías. O cuando teníamos 12 y me dejó toda la noche encerrada en un armario por el estúpido juego de verdad o reto. O cuando…

- Lo capto. Lo capto. – la interrumpió.

- Bella de eso hace mucho tiempo. Solo erais unas crías. Pero hace años que no os veis, y tú has cambiado mucho. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no?- Bella gruñó y parloteó algo en siseos que ni Rosalie ni Lillian entendieron.

- Me da igual, no pienso tragar.

Esa misma noche Rosalie miraba como Charlie y Bella discutían el tema de su prima.

- Bella solo será un mes. Sus padres tienen que viajar y no quieren dejarla sola. ¿Por qué no quieres que se quede?

- Porque la odio.

- Bella. – advirtió Charlie.

- Es que es tan… repelente, irritante y desagradable. En serio papá, no pienso aguantarla.

- Parece que no entiendes que no tienes opción. Tu prima se quedará aquí, te guste o no. Y tienes 3 semanas para ir acostumbrándote. – Charlie zanjó el tema y salió de la habitación.

Bella se frotó la cara con las manos y después se las puso en puños sobre las caderas, negando con la cabeza y con el ceño y la boca fruncidos.

- Puedo enseñarte mis trucos del instituto para aguantar a los gili…

- Sí. – dijo Bella antes de que pudiese acabar. – Los voy a necesitar todos. – Bufó.- Cambiando de tema, ¿has hablado ya con tu amigo?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que temía que Emmett le dijera que no quería ir allí. Después de todo el estaba hasta el cuello con los exámenes y los entrenamientos.

- No he tenido ocasión de hacerlo. Lo haré esta noche.

Bella frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Rosalie. La chica se había quedado muy pensativa y había agachado la mirada.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Rosalie la miró, intentando decidir si contarle lo que sentía por Emmett o no. Desde luego podía confiar en Bella.

Finalmente decidió contárselo.

- En realidad, Emmett es algo más que un amigo para mí.

- ¿En serio? – dijo sonriendo – y, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Piensas que a tu madre no le gustará que se quede contigo mientras ella no está aquí?

- No, el problema es que yo para Emmett si que soy sólo una amiga.

- Ah, oh. Vaya. – Rosalie se quedó mirando a Bella con una mueca divertida. La chica había expresado su sorpresa de tres formas distintas en menos de 3 segundos.- Puf. Yo sé lo que es eso.

- ¿Sí?- arrugó el ceño Rosalie.- pero tu único amigo ha sido Jasper.

Bella miró a Rosalie alzando las cejas, esperando que la chica comprendiera lo que quería decir.

- ¡¿Estás enamorada de Jasper?- exclamó sorprendida.

- No. – afirmó seria. – Pero lo estuve.

Rosalie se quedó seria, esperando a que le contara la historia.

- Fue poco después de llegar aquí. Jasper fue tan bueno conmigo que acabó pasando lo inevitable.- igual que a Rosalie le había pasado con Emmett.

- ¿Se lo confesaste?

- Por suerte no. Él no sentía lo mismo. El día que iba a hacerlo, que iba a confesárselo, me dijo que estaba saliendo con una chica.

- Tuviste que sentirte fatal. – afirmó.

- Sí. Tuve que obligarme a desenamorarme de él.

- ¿Y qué paso luego?

- María dejó a Jasper por otro. Y yo lo consolé. – suspiró.

- Uf. – silbó Rosalie.

- Pero ya lo tengo más que superado. Paul Evans me ayudó a olvidarlo. – dijo con una pícara carcajada.- Ay – suspiró nostálgica.- Bueno pero termina de contarme qué te pasó con Emmett a ti.

- Yo sí se lo confesé. Y me rechazó. Luego volvimos a ser amigos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Rosalie omitió todo lo del asunto de la apuesta. No quería que Bella mirase mal a Emmett.

- Lo siento, Rosalie. – murmuró.

- No importa. – dijo negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Tú no quieres que venga?

- No, no es eso. Si que quiero que venga.

- Pero… - Rosalie suspiró.

- No quiero que me considere una pesada.

- ¿Por invitarle? – preguntó escéptica Bella.

- No, es que como yo le dije lo que sentía y el no siente lo mismo…

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con vuestra amistad. Os seguís llevando bien, ¿no?

- Sí. – asintió con la cabeza.

- Pues entonces ya está. Rosalie debes empezar a valorarte por lo que eres y no por cómo te han visto los demás. Tú eres una chica maravillosa. Eres agradable, simpática y más guapa de lo que piensas. Pero te encierras en un cascarón y no dejas pasar a nadie, dando la impresión equivocada de tu persona. Sólo tienes que abrirte un poco. El primer paso para que te quieran los demás es quererte a ti misma. Tu vales mucho Rosalie. Muéstrale al mundo lo que vales.

Rosalie asintió levemente con la cabeza y empezó a reir.

- Vaya charla me has dado.

Bella se puso a reír también.

- Anda llámalo. – dijo pasándole el teléfono.

Rosalie sintió los nervios a flor de piel. No debía sentirse mal porque Emmett le dijera que no podía ir pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Aceptaría o diría que no?

- Hola Rose. – contestó al tercer toque y Bella la dejó sola para que hablara tranquila.

- Hola Emmett, ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien. – Rosalie sonrió. - ¿Me has echado mucho de menos?

Rosalie amplió más su sonrisa. ¿Cómo no querer a Emmett si se mostraba siempre tan encantador?

"No sabes cuánto" pensó, pero le contestó.

- Sí, Emmett. – con voz cansina y seguido de una carcajada.

- Yo a ti también. – dijo con voz seria y Rosalie tragó saliva.

- Em, tengo algo para proponerte.

- ¿Qué? – dijo entusiasmado.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí un par de semanas?

Rosalie se puso más nerviosa. ¿Qué diría Emmett? ¿Aceptaría o por el contrario diría que no podía ir?

* * *

><p><strong>Al final si que pude escribir el capitulo por las noches, cuando terminaba de estudiar y he conseguido adelantar el siguiente, así que lo más seguro es que para la semana que viene lo tenga listo.<strong>

**También deciros que no soy muy partidaria de poner enlaces con fotitos en las que se muestren tal vestido que llevaba Rosalie en tal capitulo... pero dado que sé que hay muchas chicas a las que les gusta cotillear eso, yo la primera, lo admito, si alguien quiere que cuelge las fotos en las que me basé para describir los vestidos de dama de honor, el de novia, etc. que me lo diga. Por supuesto el que yo describo y el de la foto nunca va a ser exactamente igual, ya que la idea la tomo y la modifico.**

**Con respecto a los spoilers ya veis que no todo es como parece, jejeje pero os sigo dejando con la intriga de los dos que faltan.**

**Un besote a todas y gracias por leer**


	12. La Boda

**CAPÍTULO DOCE: LA BODA**

**_3 semanas después… _**

- ¿Estás muy nerviosa? – dijo Bella sonriendo.

- ¡No! – dijo Lillian golpeando insistentemente el suelo con el pie.

- Tómate esto. – Rosalie le tendió una taza con manzanilla.

- No estoy nerviosa.- insistió, pero al volverse golpeó levemente la taza y parte del líquido se derramó. – lo siento, lo siento.

- ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo en que no estás nerviosa?

- Bueno vale, dame eso. Me lo tomo.

Rosalie le dio la taza y Lillian la vació de un solo trago. Cuando se la terminó llamaron al timbre. Justo a tiempo, pues si lo hubiese hecho 5 minutos antes se habría derramado toda la manzanilla encima.

- ¿Quién es? – prácticamente gritó, dando un bote en la silla.

- El peluquero y las maquilladoras. – contestó Bella, que había ido a abrir la puerta.

Una hora y media después las tres estaban listas para colocarse el vestido.

El vestido de novia era muy sencillo, palabra de honor y sin cola y con un fruncido a la altura de la cintura que estilizaba la figura. Lillian estaba guapísima. En el pelo llevaba un moño bajo con las puntas unidas en bucles y adornado con una peineta, que perteneció a su madre, en uno de los lados.

El ramo estaba compuesto por tulipanes blancos y lirios, ambas en honor a su nombre.

Bella le había dejado los pendientes que su madre se puso para su boda. Y entre Rosalie y Bella habían comprado la ropa interior de color celeste que llevaría ese día.

Con eso se completaba la tradición de algo nuevo, algo usado, algo prestado y algo azul.

Y aunque tanto Bella como Rosalie intentaban disimularlo, ambas habían estado entusiasmadas con los preparativos del traje y los complementos y estaban nerviosas ante la boda que en pocos minutos se realizaría.

- Estás lista y estás preciosa.- dijo Bella abrazando a Lillian – Es hora de irnos o el novio empezará a impacientarse.

- Es cierto, mamá. – dijo ahora Rosalie, también abrazándola. – Estás guapísima.

En la puerta ya se encontraba el Linconl Eight del 29 que llevaría a la novia y a las damas de honor hasta donde ya se encontraba Charlie. Por supuesto Rosalie eligió el coche.

Lillian tendría que caminar sobre una alfombra blanca que habían colocado en medio de varias filas de sillas adornadas de un celeste pastel con lazos de color azulino. Mientras que Charlie esperaría junto al juez, vestido de esmoquin, y bajo un arco de rosas amarillas y lirios blancos.

Bella y Rosalie se decidieron al final por un semirecogido que dejaba sus rizos, un poco más marcados, al aire. Fue un auténtico cambiazo para las dos que a partir de la prueba del peinado y viendo lo bien que le sentaban los rizos decidieron arreglarse el pelo de esa manera más a menudo.

La ceremonia fue muy rápida, o eso le pareció a las dos chicas, porque antes de que se dieran cuenta ya se habían dado el sí quiero y estaban abrazando a los padrinos de la boda, que eran sus amigos íntimos, y aquellos que los presentaron.

A la hora de la comida Bella se quedó sentada, mirando su plato con desgana.

- ¿No comes? – preguntó Rosalie.

- Creo que es demasiado suculento para mi gusto.

Y lo era. El plato contenía una piña en forma de barco, y en su interior se entremezclaba el marisco y trozos de piña con una suave salsa.

- Pruébalo. Está bueno.

Bella lo probó, haciendo una mueca de asco con la boca, que rápidamente cambió cuando descubrió que Rosalie no le mentía cuando decía que estaba bueno.

También el Confit de Pato y la Fantasía de Chocolate estaban buenísimos, al igual que la tarta nupcial de nata y nueces.

La Fantasía de Chocolate era una pequeña fondue individual en forma de tarta, adornada alrededor del cuenco por fresas.

Para cuando acabaron la cena se sentían a punto de reventar. Por suerte la verdadera fiesta empezaba ahora, por lo que podrían aliviar la pesadez de estómago bailando, o intentándolo al menos, porque Bella no sabía bailar y a Rosalie no le gustaba.

Tras varias canciones Rosalie se apartó de la pista improvisada de baile y se sentó para descansar un poco.

No pasó ni cinco segundos sola antes de que Jasper fuera a sentarse junto a ella.

- Hola rubia.

- Me llamo Ro-sa-lie. – dijo separando las sílabas e irritada ante el comentario del chico.

- Lo siento. – dijo mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada.

Desde que se conocieron Jasper había cogido la manía de llamar a Rosalie rubia en vez de por su nombre y eso a la chica la enfadaba. Rosalie lo miró desafiándolo.

- ¿Quieres algo? – espetó.

- Sí. ¿Quiero saber cuándo vas a salir conmigo? – Rosalie bufó.

Había insistido sobre lo mismo desde la semana siguiente a conocerse, pero ella no había aceptado porque dos razones no se lo permitían. La primera y más fuerte porque se sentía mal saliendo con el chico del que había estado enamorada Bella, por mucho que ella le reiterase que ya no sentía nada por él y que le encantaría que saliera con ella antes de con cualquier otra. Y la segunda porque por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía olvidar sus sentimientos por Emmett.

Además estaba el hecho de que Jasper conseguía irritarla a tal punto con sus piques que se acababa sintiendo furiosa todo el día.

- ¿No tendrías que estar tocando? – dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

Bella había convencido a su madre de que contratasen al grupo de Jasper, donde él tocaba la guitarra, y debía reconocer que la tocaba muy bien.

- Me he tomado un descanso. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – dijo coincidiendo con que la música había cambiado a una canción lenta. O tal vez Jasper lo había planeado ya que no le pasó por alto el guiño del batería en su dirección.

Rosalie lo miró, mientras él le tendía la mano esperando que ella aceptase y con una carita de pena que conseguía ablandar el irritado corazón de Rosalie. Por mucho que la fastidiara era incapaz de ver a Jasper pasándolo mal por ella, porque era la misma mirada que seguro tenía ella cuando fue rechazada por Emmett. Así que aceptó bailar con él.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes salir conmigo? – dijo moviéndose al ritmo de la música y agarrando suavemente a Rosalie por la cintura.

- ¿Nunca te das por vencido? – contestó Rosalie con otra pregunta para evadir la que el chico le había hecho a ella.

- Yo persigo lo que me gusta Rosalie. Y me gustas tú. – susurró la última parte al tiempo que la acercaba más a él.

Rosalie se puso nerviosa y desvió la vista para no sentir la penetrante mirada del chico. Su mirada y la de Bella se encontraron y muy poco disimuladamente Bella alzó ambos pulgares mientras vocalizaba "bien", y después le hacía un gesto que Rosalie interpretó como que se acercara más al chico.

Eso y las caricias que Jasper le daba a su espalda la pusieron aún más nerviosa.

Cuando por fin acabó la canción Jasper la dejó, no sin resistirse a irse, para seguir tocando.

Bella no perdió el tiempo en correr a su lado en cuanto vio a Jasper alejarse.

- Vaya, os he visto a Jasper y a ti muy acaramelados. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? – dijo pícara.

- Claro que no. – frunció el ceño. – Ya sabes cuales son mis pensamientos por… - se quedó callada.

- Sí. Lo sé. – dijo ahora seria. – Pero Emmett no está aquí y aunque odio tener que recordártelo él te rechazó. Tienes derecho a estar con alguien más y olvidarlo.

- Ya. Pero, ¿con Jasper? – dijo escéptica. – Venga ya. Si apenas lo soporto, y ese apenas es por ti.

- No lo soportas porque te has cerrado en banda con respecto a él. Pero que yo sepa él siempre te ha tratado bien.

- Me pica todo el tiempo.

- Porque le gustas, y te lo ha demostrado bastante.

- Pero…

- Rosalie, la única razón por la que te irrita es porque sabes que a él le gustas y tu no sientes lo mismo, pero si le conoces empezará a caerte bien. Y, ¿quién sabe? Jasper podría ser el chico que te ayudase a olvidar a Emmett. – Rosalie arqueó una ceja. – Míralo bien. – dijo Bella y ambas miraron en su dirección. – Es guapo, toca la guitarra, es inteligente y sabe escuchar. Yo creo que es un buen comienzo, ¿no? – Rosalie meneó la cabeza a un lado y hacia el otro. – Piénsatelo, Rose.

- ¿Cuál de mis chicas favoritas va a bailar ahora conmigo? – dijo Charlie interrumpiendo la charla de las chicas.

Rosalie sonrió y levantándose le extendió los brazos y lo empujó de vuelta a la pista mientras Bella los miraba sonriendo.

La fiesta se extendió hasta casi el amanecer, pero antes de volver a casa, Rosalie y Bella acompañaron a Charlie y Lillian al hotel donde pasarían la noche antes de tomar el avión, para así poder despedirse.

Cuando llegaron a casa ambas se desplomaron sobre el sofá.

- Estos zapatos me estaban matando. – dijo Bella quitándoselos y arrojándolos al suelo.

Rosalie empezó a quitarse las horquillas del pelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose muy relajada.

- ¿Cuándo vendrán Emmett y su hermano? – preguntó Bella.

Cuando Rosalie llamó a Emmett y le preguntó si quería venir a pasar esas dos semanas el chico le dijo que ya tenía planes con Edward, así que Rosalie sugirió que Edward también viniese, por supuesto preguntándole a Bella si a ella le parecería bien.

- Pasado mañana. Tenían que pasar antes por Massachusetts para arreglar unos papeles de la universidad. ¿Y tu prima? – Bella rodó los ojos.

- Mañana. – dijo exasperada.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la boda? – dijo Rosalie cambiando bruscamente de tema.

- Pues… no ha estado mal.

- Venga ya. – se carcajeó Rosalie. – Admite que te ha encantado a pesar de lo que piensas del matrimonio.

- Bueno, vale, está bien. – admitió. – Ha sido una boda muy bonita y me ha encantado, ¿contenta?

- Satisfecha. Sabes, creo que he cambiado totalmente de opinión con respecto a las bodas. Son estupendas.

- Oh, no, Rosalie, por favor tu no. Acabas de abandonarme para unirte a la legión nupcial.

- ¿La legión nupcial? – preguntó carcajeándose.

- No te rías. No tiene gracia. A mi siguen sin gustarme las bodas y no pienso casarme nunca. – dijo señalándola con el dedo.

- Bueno, con que vengas a mi boda está bien. – dijo Rosalie, pinchándola y riéndose.

- …- Bella abrió la boca pero prefirió cambiar de tema. - ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije de Jasper?

Rosalie dejo de reír y se puso seria.

- Sí. Y te prometo que voy a intentar llevarme mejor con él e intentar no irritarme cada vez que me pica.

- Bien. Ya verás. Jasper te va a encantar.

- Oye, y ¿qué pasa contigo y con Paul? Pensaba que ya no estabais juntos y no te he visto despegarte de él en la boda.

- Bueno. – dijo Bella sonriendo. – Nuestra relación es así. A veces estamos juntos, otras no. Y siempre sin compromiso. Somos algo así como amigovios.

Rosalie rió.

- Vamos a dormir. Estoy muerta.

Cinco horas después Rosalie se encontraba en la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin poder volver a dormirse. Se había espabilado hacía una hora y con los nervios de la llegada de Emmett no había podido dormir otra vez.

Decidió levantarse y empezar a arreglar su cuarto y el cuarto de invitados.

Tras pensarlo mucho Bella y ella decidieron que ambas dormirían en el dormitorio principal, Emmett en el cuarto de Rosalie, Edward en el de invitados y la prima de Bella en el cuarto de esta última.

Rosalie quitó las sábanas para cambiarlas y recogió todos sus apuntes y libros. Limpió el polvo y fregó el suelo.

Dos horas más tarde Bella se levantó, arregló también su cuarto y ayudó a Rosalie a limpiar el cuarto de invitados y el resto de la casa, que había quedado patas arriba con todo lo de los preparativos de la boda.

Para cuando terminaron de arreglar la casa, se ducharon y esperaron la llamada de sus padres, que dentro de poco llegarían a las Bahamas, y mientras hacían tiempo a que fuese la hora de recoger a la prima de Bella.

Finalmente y ya más tranquilas por haber hablado con sus padres, veinte minutos después partieron hacia el aeropuerto.

Se tomarían algo mientras esperaban que aterrizara el vuelo y la recogida de equipaje.

Estaban ambas ensimismadas, escuchando sus propios pensamientos cuando una voz las interrumpió.

- ¿Bella? – dijo una chica muy bonita acercándose a ellas con una gran maleta y una mochila de mano.

- ¿Tu prima? – preguntó Rosalie, mirando como se acercaba una chica muy bonita con el pelo rizado y rubio.

- Sí. – murmuró Bella, intentando ocultar una mueca.

- ¡Hola! – exclamó alegre y se abalanzó sobre Bella para abrazarla.

- Hola Tanya. – dijo Bella, manteniéndose rígida en su abrazo.

- Tú debes de ser Rosalie. – se dirigió a la chica y al igual que a Bella le dio un efusivo abrazo.

- Sí. – dijo Rosalie incómoda por el abrazo y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Charlie me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dijo que eras una gran artista.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí. Se mostró muy orgulloso por ello. Y también de la habilidad de Bella en la escritura.

Bella la miró consternada. ¿Quién era esa y qué había pasado con su prima Tanya?

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Bella muy seca.

- Claro. Estoy deseando llegar a casa y daros los regalos.

Rosalie y Bella se miraron, arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Regalos? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Por supuesto. – dijo como si fuera algo obvio. – No iba a venir aquí sin traeros un detalle.

- Amm, ¿quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Rosalie, señalando sus maletas.

- No es necesario, tampoco pesan tanto. ¿Vamos?

- Por ahí. – señaló Bella hacia el aparcamiento y Tanya se encaminó la primera, con las otras dos chicas a un metro por detrás de ella.

- Creía que habías dicho que era una niñata mimada y prepotente y parece realmente encantadora. – susurró Rosalie para que solo Bella la oyera.

- Cállate. Yo aún no me fio. – susurró Bella también.

- Por cierto Bella. – dijo Tanya parándose de golpe y volviéndose bruscamente.

¿Acaso las había escuchado?

- ¿Qué? – dijo un poco alertada.

- Quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice cuando éramos pequeñas. – Bella alzó una ceja. – Debo admitir que era demasiado rencorosa y egoísta para pensar en algo más que no fuera en mí misma. Pero estamos a tiempo de remediar todo eso y volver a ser amigas. A mí me encantaría. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Amigas?

Bella la miró con desconfianza, pero al fin y al cabo era su prima y por el bien de ambas y de Rosalie, Emmett y Edward, lo mejor era que no se llevaran como el perro y el gato. Así que dijo.

- Amigas. – asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y como para sellar el trato Tanya se acercó a ella y volvió a abrazarla, invitando a unirse a Rosalie a un abrazo grupal.

* * *

><p><strong>Al final si que he podido subir antes del miercoles, que es cuando tengo el examen. No pensaba subir hasta entonces para que no hubiera mucha diferencia entre este capitulo y el siguiente, que no se si lo tendré listo para el viernes o más tarde, pero como me han mandado un mensajito diciendo que suba rápido, no he querido dejarlo así. <strong>

**Os dejo chicas, y desearme suerte en el examen, porque necesitaré toda la que haya en el mundo, jajaja**

**Un beso a todas y gracias por leer** **:***


	13. Visitas

**CAPÍTULO TRECE: VISITAS**

Bella sujetó la mano de Rosalie, apartándosela de la boca para que dejara de morderse las uñas.

- Estate quieta ya. Me estás empezando a poner nerviosa a mí.

- Lo siento. – respondió avergonzada. – Es que no sé cómo voy a actuar esta semana, con Emmett a dos pasos de mí.

- Pues como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Sois amigos, ¿no? – Rosalie meneó la cabeza, asintiendo. - ¿Qué te preocupa? – preguntó Bella mirando a Rosalie, que no quitaba la vista de encima a Tanya.

- Nada, es solo que… - bufó.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar Bella con voz cansina.

- Tu prima es muy guapa.

Bella arqueó la ceja y rodó los ojos a derecha e izquierda.

- ¿Y qué?

- Pues que, a lo mejor a Emmett podría… ya sabes… gustarle Tanya.

Bella chasqueó la lengua.

- No digas tonterías. Además si tanto te preocupa habla con ella. Dile que no se acerque a Emmett.

- No voy a decirle eso – murmuró exaltada Rosalie y Bella rió.

- Era broma, Rose.

Rosalie iba a contestarle, pero en ese momento se puso rígida sobre su asiento, porque Emmett y Edward acababan de aparecer por la puerta de desembarque.

- Ahí están. – señaló Rosalie con la cabeza.

Bella miró en la dirección que Rosalie le indicaba y frunció el ceño concentrada y fijándose en Emmett y Edward.

- Son un poco…

- ¿Qué? - dijo Rosalie levantándose del asiento.

- Flacuchos, ¿no?

Rosalie la miró extrañada. Bella era la primera persona que no admiraba la altura de Emmett y la belleza que tanto él como Edward parecían emanar.

- ¿No te parecen guapos?

- No, no. No es eso. Am, Emmett es muy guapo, sí. – afirmó. – Y Edward, también es mono. – sonrió.

- Anda vamos. – dijo tirando de ella para que se levantara.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a Emmett y Edward, que aún no las habían visto.

- Emmett. – llamó Rosalie con voz ilusionada.

El chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó estrechamente, ocultando el rostro en su cuello. Rosalie se estremeció cuando él le susurró lo mucho que le había echado de menos. A regañadientes se separó de él para saludar a Edward, al que le dio un simple beso en la mejilla.

Bella esperaba un poco apartada a que Rosalie la presentara.

- Chicos, esta es Bella. Mi hermanastra.- señaló. – Bella, estos son Edward y Emmett. – dijo señalando primero a uno y después al otro.

Bella le dio la mano a ambos, sonriendo especialmente a Edward, que la miró desafiante y bastante serio, lo que hizo que Bella frunciera el ceño.

- ¿Nos vamos? - dijo Rosalie, que se había dado cuenta del momento tenso entre Edward y Bella.

- Vamos. – contestó Emmett rodeando con el brazo los hombros de Rosalie, empujándola hacia delante y dejando atrás a los otros dos, que mantenían un duelo de miradas.

Casi habían llegado al coche cuando Emmett soltó a Rosalie, pero aún sostenía su mano.

- Tienes que contarme como te ha ido todo este mes.

- Claro. Cuando estemos en casa, más tranquilos. Y te enseño las fotos de la boda.

- Cierto, fuiste dama de honor, ¿verdad?- Rosalie asintió. - ¿Fue muy tortuoso?

- No demasiado. – rió.- ¿Dónde están estos…

Rosalie no acabó la pregunta porque justo entonces apareció Edward empujando la maleta y Bella a un par de metros por detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y una expresión muy seria.

En el coche, de camino a casa, surgió un silencio bastante tenso, probablemente debido a la tirantez que desde primera hora había surgido entre Bella y Edward. Rosalie hizo un par de comentarios para acabar con el incómodo silencio pero sólo Emmett le contestaba y ambos se miraron interrogándose el uno al otro con la mirada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Bella dijo que le dolía la cabeza y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes decirles que se sintieran como en su casa y de recordarle a Rosalie que les enseñara sus habitaciones.

Diez minutos después Edward y Emmett estaban acomodados.

Rosalie entró en su cuarto, ahora ocupado por Emmett.

- ¡Qué tensión, eh! – dijo sentándose en la cama.

- Sí. Es impresionante Rosalie. – dijo Emmett sentándose a su lado.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó extrañada.

- El techo – contestó el chico señalando hacia arriba. – Lo has hecho tú, ¿cierto? – Rosalie asintió.- Y bueno cuéntame cómo te ha ido desde que no nos vemos.

Rosalie sonrió y estuvieron toda la tarde hablando sobre lo que habían hecho en el tiempo en que habían estado separados.

A la hora de la cena cada uno fue a la habitación de su respectivo hermano para preguntarles qué planes iban a tener para comer.

- Bella. – llamó Rosalie a la chica, que estaba tendida boca abajo en la cama. - ¿Vamos a salir a comer o qué?

Bella la miró, todavía sin levantar la cara de la cama.

- No tengo mucha hambre. Id vosotros, yo ya he avisado a Tanya.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- frunció el ceño.

- No. A mí no. Le pasa algo a Edward o acaso no has visto como me ha mirado.

- No me he fijado, lo siento. – Y era verdad, porque cuando llegaron solo había tenido ojos para Emmett.

- No quiero comer con él. En serio, no me gusta. Id sin mí. – Rosalie la miró preocupada.

- ¿Segura?

- Si. – afirmó con voz cansina.

Rosalie se fue, aunque no muy conforme de dejarla allí sola.

- ¿Y Bella? – preguntó Emmett cuando vio aparecer a Rosalie sola.

- No se encuentra muy bien, así que no va a venir.

Rosalie miró a Edward para ver su expresión cuando dijo que Bella no iría con ellos, pero el chico se mantuvo neutro, serio, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro.

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos nosotros?

- Si. Solo espera a que llegue Tanya.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Emmett. Cierto, no le había dicho nada sobre Tanya.

- Tanya. Es la prima de Bella.

Y como si la hubiese llamado Tanya apareció por la puerta.

- ¡Hola! – gritó justo antes de darse cuenta que Rosalie estaba junto a los dos chicos al lado de la puerta. – Hola. – dijo de nuevo, esta vez con voz melosa y mirando tanto a Emmett como a Edward.

Rosalie se puso rígida ante la sorpresa de Tanya, pues era evidente por su reacción que uno de los dos chicos le había gustado, o ambos, y estaba segura que a Emmett y a Edward no les había resultado indiferente, ya que el primero le dedicó una sonrisa muy sexy y el segundo abrió un poco la boca y suspiró.

- Tanya – dijo Rosalie un poco irritada y rezando para que ninguno se diera cuenta de su rigidez ante la situación. – estos son Emmett y Edward, unos amigos de Forks. Chicos, esta es Tanya. – terminó con una mueca.

Tanya dio un paso al frente y sonriendo inocentemente le dio una mano a Edward y después a Emmett.

- Encantada de conoceros. – dijo con los ojos clavados en Emmett. Emmett le sonrió, mirándola de arriba abajo.

- ¿Nos vamos? – alzó Rosalie un poco la voz y esperando con eso que Tanya se separara de Emmett.

- Claro. – respondió Tanya. - ¿Y Bella? – dijo por fin rompiendo el contacto visual con Emmett.

- No se encuentra bien. No va a venir.

- Oh. ¿Está muy mal? – dijo Tanya algo preocupada.

- No solo está cansada. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Tanya y Emmett asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el coche para buscar un sitio donde cenar.

Al final se decidieron por un restaurante chino.

Durante la cena Rosalie se fue enfureciendo cada vez más, aunque intentaba disimularlo, comiendo más de la cuenta. Tanya no había dejado de coquetear con Emmett desde que salieron del coche. Incluso se había agarrado de su brazo, dejándola a ella atrás y haciendo que se sintiera como un cero a la izquierda.

Tanya le había caído bien pero en esos momentos no era precisamente su persona favorita, si no todo lo contrario.

Edward sin embargo, parecía haber notado su tensión, pues no dijo nada durante la cena. Más bien se mostró distante y serio, pensando en cualquier cosa que realmente a Rosalie en esos momentos no le importaba.

- Rose, tengo que ir al servicio. ¿Me acompañas? – preguntó Tanya con un tono que dejaba claro que no era una sugerencia si no casi una orden.

- Claro. – dijo Rosalie soltando bruscamente la servilleta sobre la mesa.

Una vez en el servicio Tanya se volvió hacia Rosalie entusiasmada.

- Rose, Emmett es un encanto. – lo único que le faltaba era la confirmación de que a Tanya le gustaba Emmett. – Me gustaría quedarme a solas con él. ¿Crees que podrías convencer a Edward de iros solos a casa?

Genial. Y encima iba a tener que dejarlos solos, comiéndose la cabeza con lo que estaba segura iba a pasar entre ellos.

Claro que también podía decirle a Tanya que ella estaba enamorada de Emmett y así ella se apartaría del camino del chico.

- No sé. Tú no estás segura de que a Emmett le hayas gustado.

- Venga ya Rosalie. – dijo sorprendida. – No ha parado de lanzarme piropos en toda la noche y no me ha quitado la vista de encima.

No hacía falta que se lo recordara. Bastante mal lo había pasado viendo como Emmett desplegaba su encantadora personalidad con Tanya, haciéndola sentirse celosa e irritada, y bastante ofuscada porque a ella no le hubiese dirigido más de dos piropos en toda la noche.

- Por favor. – insistió Tanya. – Emmett me gusta mucho. Rose… - Tanya miró a Rosalie con cara triste, esperando que ella aceptara.

- Está bien – suspiró resignada.

Lo que le había decidido a decir que sí fue que pensándolo bien Emmett había estado realmente muy pendiente de Tanya, con lo cual era posible que Tanya sí que le gustase. Y aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia dejárselo servido en bandeja a Tanya, si Emmett iba a ser feliz con ella, Rosalie no era nadie para impedírselo, por mucho que le doliese.

- Muchas gracias Rose. – dijo alegre Tanya, al tiempo que le daba un abrazo.

Rosalie no llegó a sentarse cuando volvieron a la mesa si no que empezó a recoger sus cosas y le dijo a los chicos que con todo el lío de la boda estaba cansada y quería ir a dormir un rato. Emmett y Edward se levantaron al mismo tiempo pero Rosalie dijo dirigiéndose a Emmett que no hacía falta que los dos la acompañasen, que con que fuese solo Edward quien lo hiciese sería suficiente, esperando que Edward captara la indirecta y que Emmett no se extrañase demasiado.

Emmett si que se extrañó, pero no le dio demasiada importancia porque Tanya se acababa de sentar a su lado sonriéndole y él se sentó igualmente para acompañarla.

Edward, que había permanecido de pie, sonrió ampliamente, en parte porque intuía, al igual que Rosalie, lo que iba a pasar entre esos dos, y en parte porque podría volver a solas con Rose. Aprovechando que la chica lo había elegido a él para volver a casa le puso la mano en la espalda y la empujó suavemente hacia la salida, antes de que se arrepintiera de dejar solos a Tanya y Emmett y le pidiera a su hermano que fuese él quien la acompañase.

Rosalie se entristeció cuando al ir hacia la salida vio como Tanya se acercaba a Emmett y le cogía la mano por encima de la mesa.

Le dolió mucho tener que dejarlos a los dos solos, pero aunque le pesara, Emmett no sentía más que amistad por ella, y podía hacer lo que quisiera con cualquier otra chica, aunque esa otra chica fuese Tanya.

Bella tenía razón. Debió haberle dicho a Tanya que estaba enamorada de Emmett, pero ahora ya era tarde para hacerlo, así que intentó no pensar en ellos dos y concentrarse un poco más en Edward, que la miraba extrañado desde que habían salido del restaurante.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward al ver la cara de angustia de Rosalie.

- Sí. – dijo Rosalie sentándose en un banco.

No sabía cómo habían llegado a un parque, o tal vez estaba demasiado distraída con sus propios pensamientos como para prestar atención por donde iba.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo después de un rato.

- No sé. Simplemente te he seguido. – dijo Edward sonriendo, para aliviar la tensión.- Estás así por Emmett. – no preguntó, si no que afirmó, y se sentó al lado de Rosalie en el banco, manteniendo la distancia.

- Sí. – confirmó Rosalie tras pasarse ambas manos por el pelo y sujetarlas detrás de la nuca.

- Te ha molestado que se quedara a solas con Tanya.

- Sí. Y especialmente me ha molestado que viniera aquí para pasar tiempo conmigo y acabe dejándome de lado para ligar con ella. – dijo irritada.

- Le has dejado el camino libre tú al irte.

- Lo sé. Pero ha sido porque Tanya me lo ha pedido y no podía decirle que no sólo porque sí. Me habría pedido una explicación que no podría darle. Además, Emmett se ha pegado toda la cena coqueteando con ella.

Edward inspiró sonoramente, como si estuviera cogiendo fuerzas para decirle algo a Rosalie. Pero al final no dijo nada.

- Edward… - llamó Rosalie al chico viendo que él no decía más nada. - ¿Qué te pasa con Bella?- preguntó, zanjando la conversación anterior.

- Nada. – dijo Edward seco y bastante molesto.

- Eso no suena a nada.

- No me cae bien.

- Si ni siquiera la conoces. – replicó.

- No me gustan las chicas que empiezan a babear cuando ven a un tío que les gusta y Bella parece ser de esas.

O al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio al chico el ver a Bella tan entusiasmada cuando los presentaron. Tampoco es que tuviera nada en contra de ella. Simplemente desde el principio no le había caído bien, y ni siquiera él sabía bien por qué.

- No seas tan egocéntrico Edward. Bella sólo quería ser simpática con vosotros y además ella tiene novio.

- Peor me lo pones.

- Está claro que hoy no voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión, así que mejor dejémoslo así antes de que discutamos.

- Vale.- concordó el chico. – Rose… - empezó nervioso y esperó a que ella lo mirase para seguir hablando- ¿tanto te gusta Emmett?

Rosalie suspiró.

- Supongo que sabes que estoy enamorada de él.

- Sí – asintió Edward, con una mueca triste.

- Pero creo que ya es hora… - Rosalie tragó aire copiosamente, antes de continuar. – de olvidarme de él.

Edward la miró esperanzado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – murmuró.

- Mis sentimientos por Emmett son muy fuertes, pero él no me corresponde, y cada vez que pienso que él pueda conocer a otra chica, como por ejemplo Tanya, me derrumbo. Sé que llegará un día y me presentará a la chica de la cual se habrá enamorado y si entonces no he conseguido olvidarme de él me hará mucho daño, porque tendré que apoyarlo cuando en realidad me gustaría gritarle que la deje y se quede conmigo. Debo seguir adelante y sólo lo voy a conseguir olvidando lo que siento por él.

- Eso no es tan fácil Rosalie. Yo lo he intentado infinidad de veces y no puedo olvidar lo que siento. – dijo Edward y para Rosalie no pasó desapercibido que ese comentario iba dirigido a ella, a sus sentimientos por ella.

- Edward, yo…

El chico la interrumpió, cogiéndole la mano y acercándose a ella, haciendo que sus costados se tocasen.

- Rose. Si vas a intentar olvidar a Emmett, ¿por qué no lo haces conmigo?

Rosalie agachó la cabeza. Ya había hablado con Edward sobre eso. Se lo dejó todo bien claro cuando él le confesó sus sentimientos.

Pero ella se merecía poder sentir algo por alguien que la correspondiese, y quién mejor que Edward para ello.

Le constaba que Edward la quería, porque el chico se lo había confesado, y además a ella Edward le gustaba.

Eso no significaba que se hubiese enamorado de él ni mucho menos, pero Edward era muy guapo, atento, educado, inteligente… no era precisamente la mejor opción para olvidar a Emmett, porque Edward era su hermano, pero tal vez con el trato hacia el chico y teniendo en cuenta que iba a estar una larga temporada separada de Emmett, lo que le permitiría olvidarse un poco de sus sentimientos, al final podría sentir algo por Edward y lo suyo podría funcionar.

Estuvo un par de minutos pensando en ella y finalmente accedió a intentarlo.

- Bueno… - susurró. – Creo que podríamos intentarlo. Tú me gustas, Edward. Y a lo mejor, juntos podemos hacer que esto funcione.

Edward sonrió y se acercó más a ella para recargar su frente sobre la de la chica, sujetándole la nuca con una de sus manos y acariciándole el cuello en el proceso.

- Te quiero, Rose. – dijo Edward cerrando los ojos, justo antes de enterrar la cara en su cuello y abrazarla.

Rosalie se quedó callada, porque no podía decirle que le quería. Aún. Simplemente se quedó abrazándole y acariciándole suavemente el pelo.

Edward se separó un poco de ella, sin romper el abrazo, para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Su sonrisa desapareció al tiempo que poco a poco se iba acercando a ella, tanteando el terreno y esperando que la chica no se apartase.

Cuando vio que Rosalie no se apartó sonrió levemente antes de juntar sus labios con los de la chica.

Rosalie se tensó un poco al principio y luego correspondió a su beso, sintiendo, sintiendo… ¿qué sentía?

Tras unos cuantos segundos Edward se separó de ella, mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica al ver la expresión de Edward.

- No sé. Es que ha sido…

- Raro – completaron los dos a la vez y tras eso se echaron a reír.

- ¿Quieres que probemos de nuevo? – murmuró contra sus labios.

- Sí. – sonrió.

Edward volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Esta vez ambos le pusieron más empeño. Edward perfiló sus labios con la lengua, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca. Un permiso que Rosalie le concedió. El beso se tornó más apasionado, pero nuevamente lo que sentía Rosalie no era lo que se suponía debía sentir ante un beso de ese tipo.

Edward rompió el beso bruscamente y se frotó la cara con la mano con la que había sujetado la nuca de Rosalie.

- No ha ido mejor, ¿eh?

Rosalie frunció la boca y negó con la cabeza. Ambos se separaron y miraron hacia el frente, incómodos.

- Si tú me gustas y yo te gusto, y esto ha resultado tan extraño.- comenzó Rosalie - ¿qué crees que ha podido pasar?

- Puede que no tengamos química. – Edward la miró - ¿tú qué has sentido?

- Pues… sentía como si estuviera besando a…

- … una hermana. – completó Edward, refiriéndose a su propio sentimiento.

- ¿Tú también has sentido eso? – dijo Rosalie sorprendida.

- Sí. – arqueó las cejas Edward. – Puede que me haya confundido con respecto a mis sentimientos por ti, o que al final de todo sí que consiguiera olvidarlos, porque no es normal sentir que beso a una hermana.

Rosalie bufó aliviada y ambos se miraron. Sin poder evitarlo y tal vez debido a la tensión del momento los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

- Creo que esta ha sido la relación más corta de la historia. – concluyó Rosalie.

- Es cierto. – dijo Edward. – Entonces, amigos. Sólo amigos.

Edward extendió la mano hacia Rosalie y la chica la estrechó, cerrando el trato.

Ambos sonrieron y 5 segundos después, cuando aún tenían unidas las manos, el sonido del móvil de Rosalie les interrumpió.

La chico buscó insistentemente en su bolso hasta que dio con el.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Rosalie? ¿Dónde diablos se habéis metido? Os hemos llamado por lo menos diez veces. – Emmett parecía muy asustado por el teléfono.

- Em, ¿no estabas con Tanya?

- Salimos diez minutos después de vosotros y cuando llegamos a casa Bella nos dijo que no habíais llegado. Hace casi una hora de eso y pensábamos que os había pasado algo.

Rosalie estaba confusa. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Emmett y Tanya salieron tan rápidamente del restaurante? ¿Acaso él no había querido estar con ella?

- Edward y yo estábamos paseando, necesitaba despejarme un poco antes de volver a casa.

Tras una pausa Emmett dijo:

- Está bien. Sólo estaba preocupado – acabó un poco más tranquilo. - ¿Vais a tardar mucho más?

- No. Ya vamos a casa.

- Bien. – suspiró Emmett. – Tened cuidado, ¿vale?

- Sí. – dijo Rosalie antes de colgar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Edward cuando colgó.

- Nada, solo estaban preocupados porque tardábamos en llegar.

- Sí. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

- No hay prisa. – susurró Rosalie, que intentaba alargar el momento de llegar a casa lo más posible.

No quería llegar y tener que ver a Tanya y Emmett acaramelados, si es que había pasado algo entre ellos.

- Vale. Nos quedamos un rato más.

Los dos hicieron tiempo antes de llegar a casa, esperando que para cuando llegaran los demás ya estuvieran dormidos.

Y así fue. Emmett estuvo largo tiempo esperándolos, pero al ver que no llegaban decidió darles su espacio e ir a la cama, y mañana sería otro día.

* * *

><p><strong>Me he tardado un poco más de lo que tenía planeado para terminar este capítulo pero al final entre unas cosas y otras no había podido escribir hasta hoy. Suerte que me he picado y en un par de días como mucho tendré listo uno o dos capitulos más, así no tendreis que esperar ;p<strong>

**Un besito a todas las que me leeis y espero que os guste este capítulo**


	14. Seguir adelante

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE: SEGUIR ADELANTE**

Rosalie se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente y con cuidado salió de la habitación para no despertar a Bella.

Bajó sin hacer ruido a la cocina y comenzó a prepararse el desayuno tranquilamente.

Estaba agachada buscando algo en el frigorífico cuando la voz de Tanya la asustó.

- Para mí solo café. – Rosalie botó, golpeándose de paso la cabeza con una de las bandejas del frigorífico. – Buenos días. – sonrió Tanya.

A Rosalie se le encogió el corazón al ver esa sonrisa. Ahora iba a restregarle en la cara lo que había pasado con Emmett.

- Buenos días. – murmuró Rose.

Ahora sólo tenía dos opciones: preguntarle qué había pasado entre ellos cuando Edward y ella se fueron o quedarse callada y seguir con la duda.

No tuvo que pensar mucho porque Tanya empezó a hablar sin que le preguntara.

- Menudo día ayer. – Rosalie pensó en su beso con Edward y su casi intento de empezar una relación y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó. – No sé si lo pasé peor cuando se olvidasteis de mí y me dejasteis sola en el aeropuerto. – Menudo fallo, ahora se acordaba. Había estado tan entusiasmada con la llegada de Emmett que no se había acordado siquiera que Tanya las había acompañado a recogerlo. – O cuando Emmett me rechazó.

Le llevó 10 segundos procesar la información que le había dado Tanya.

¿Emmett la había rechazado? ¿Cómo era posible, si Tanya era prácticamente… perfecta? Ahora la odiaba un poquito menos.

- ¿Qué te rechazó? – dijo sorprendida.

- Sí. – dijo la chica recargándose en la encimera que había en el centro de la cocina. – Al parecer está interesado en otra chica. – Rosalie se entristeció. – Pero dijo que ya hablaría de eso contigo, así que… - y tras escuchar eso un rayito de esperanza la calentó.

¿Acaso Emmett se había dado cuenta que sí que sentía algo por ella?

- En fin, no te voy a negar que me gustaba mucho, pero hay más peces en el mar. – sonrió sincera. – Y os perdono.

Rosalie la miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por dejarme tirada ayer. Pensaba soltar un par de lagrimitas y haceros sentir culpable un poco antes de perdonaros pero en cuanto conocí a Emmett todo eso se me olvido. – soltó una carcajada y Rosalie la acompañó.- Y bueno, ¿qué estuvisteis haciendo Edward y tú anoche? Tardasteis mucho en volver a casa.

- Nada, solo charlamos. – Aún estaba pensando si decirle o no a Bella el desliz que tuvo con Edward, por tanto no pensaba decirle ni mucho menos a Tanya lo que había pasado entre ellos. – Bella y él no congeniaron mucho. Sólo quería preguntarle por qué.

Tanya frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pueden tener en contra el uno del otro? Apenas se conocieron ayer y no se han tratado mucho que digamos.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

- Voy a vestirme, hoy tengo que ir a buscar un libro. ¿Me preparas el café?

- Claro. – contestó Rosalie, y volvió a preparar el desayuno en cuanto Tanya hubo desaparecido de la cocina.

- Buenos días. – volvió a ser interrumpida. Esta vez por Bella y Edward.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina casi al mismo tiempo y se notaba la tensión en el aire. No se dirigieron ni una mirada, simplemente se ignoraron, pero Rosalie notaba la tirantez entre ambos.

- ¿Esperamos a Emmett para desayunar o comemos nosotros?

- Yo iré a llamarle. – dijo Edward.

Y dejó a ambas chicas solas en la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos? – susurró Rosalie a Bella, por si acaso Edward la escuchaba.

- Ya te dije que a mí no me pasa nada con él. Es él el que parece tener un problema conmigo. Sé que no le caigo bien y no sé por qué, pero tampoco me interesa. Si no quiere tratos conmigo me parece perfecto, yo tampoco lo necesito.

Rosalie iba a replicar pero en ese momento aparecieron Edward y Emmett y ya no pudo decir nada.

Emmett se acercó a la chica para darle un beso en la mejilla y le susurró un buenos días que a Rosalie le erizó la piel.

- ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? – dijo Emmett alegre.

- Pues no sé. He pensado que podíamos dar un paseo y que conozcáis un poco esto.

- Lo cierto es… - interrumpió Edward. – que estoy un poco cansado por haber salido anoche y me gustaría quedarme en la casa. Tal vez Bella quiera acompañarme y así podamos arreglar nuestras diferencias.

Rosalie miró a Bella, que levantó bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a Edward, quien a sus ojos parecía haberse convertido en un marciano. Tras la leve cabezada de Edward y el asentimiento de Bella quedó muy claro que lo que el chico intentaba era dejarla a ella a solas con Emmett. Y no podía ponerse más nerviosa aún de lo que ya estaba con la expectativa de lo que estaba por suceder.

Una hora más tarde, Emmett y Rosalie salieron, no muy conformes porque dejaban solos a Edward y Bella, y podían saltar chispas.

Rosalie no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema de lo que había pasado entre Tanya y Emmett la noche anterior, así que comenzó a hablar de otra cosa.

- ¿Te ha contado algo Edward?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre lo que pasa con Bella. – o sobre lo que pasó anoche con ella, pensó. Aunque esto no lo dijo.

- Dice que le irrita pero no sabe por qué. – se carcajeó. – No sé, a lo mejor es que le ha gustado y no sabe cómo enfrentarse a ello.

Rosalie alzó las cejas incrédula.

Estuvieron hablando de diversas banalidades, sin tocar el tema de Tanya. Si Emmett no lo sacaba, ella tampoco lo iba a hacer.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la hierba, en un parquecito, cerca de un lago artificial. El mismo lago artificial que al otro lado daba al campo privado donde Lillian y Charlie se casaron.

- Allí se casó mi madre. – dijo Rosalie señalando al otro lado del lago.

- Y eso me recuerda que aun no me has enseñado las fotos de la boda.

Rosalie asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

- Cierto. Luego te las enseño, ¿vale?

- No lo voy a olvidar, ¿eh?- advirtió Emmett sonriendo. – Rosalie. – El chico se puso muy serio y agarrando las manos de Rosalie dijo: - tengo algo que contarte.

Rosalie suspiró, cogiendo todo el aire que pudo.

- Anoche pasó algo con Tanya.- Mierda. Podía haber omitido esa parte. – Cuando Edward y tú os marchasteis, Tanya prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí. Me besó y me dijo que yo le gustaba. - Maldita Tanya. Otra vez sentía que la odiaba. – Y yo le dije que no podía estar con ella… - hizo una pausa y miró a Rosalie, que empezaba a sentir esperanza con las palabras de Emmett. – porque… me gusta alguien más.

Rosalie inspiró fuertemente clavando su mirada en Emmett.

- De hecho no quería decirte nada de esto hasta que no estuviéramos cara a cara y lo que hizo Tanya fue lo que me terminó de lanzar para decírtelo finalmente.

Rosalie sólo podía pensar que por favor lo soltara ya.

- Venga suéltalo ya. – dijo Rosalie, intentando aliviar la tensión.

- Rose. Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Rosalie sintió en ese momento como Emmett le partía el corazón. Otra vez. Y sin embargo mantuvo sus manos unidas y siguió sonriendo, como si no le hubiese afectado lo que acababa de decirle.

- ¿Estás bien con esto? – dijo Emmett preocupado.

- Sí. – dijo ella soltando sus manos pero sin dejar que fuera evidente que su contacto ahora le dolía. – sí, estoy bien. Por supuesto. Somos amigos, ¿no? – Emmett asintió con la cabeza, aún preocupado. – Dame un abrazo anda.

Emmett se lo dio. Y ella realmente lo necesitaba para cambiar la máscara que tenía ante Emmett, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

- Me siento muy aliviado de que te lo hayas tomado tan bien. Con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estaba preocupado por hacerte daño.

- No. No. – chasqueó la lengua varias veces. – No te preocupes por eso. Está todo olvidado. – Emmett sonrió y volvió a abrazarla. - ¿Emmett?

- ¿Sí? – preguntó aún en el abrazo.

- No será Victoria tu novia, ¿verdad? Porque entonces sí que voy a preocuparme.

Emmett rió.

- No. No es ella. – Rosalie suspiró aliviada. – Vámonos. Quiero ver esas fotos.

Rosalie rodó los ojos, pero aceptó el brazo de Emmett para incorporarse y fueron caminando lentamente hacia la casa.

Una vez allí se encerraron en la habitación de Rosalie para ver las fotos de la boda. Primero le enseñó el álbum con las fotos de los novios y después comenzó a enseñarle las de los demás invitados. Entre ellas había una en la que salía Rosalie radiante. El sol le daba en un costado, iluminando su pelo y su cara. Tenía una sonrisa orgullosa y una pose muy sexy y elegante a la vez.

- Regálame esta. – dijo Emmett separando la foto del resto.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada.

- Y todavía lo preguntas. Estás guapísima en esta foto. Quiero tener una foto de mi mejor amiga en la que no salga tapando a la cámara.

Mejor amiga. Claro. Bueno, era cierto que no le gustaba hacerse fotografías, pero quien podía culparla si no era nada fotogénica.

- Está bien. – aceptó. Porque, admitámoslo, Rosalie era incapaz de negarle nada a Emmett.

Los días pasaron para Rosalie mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Y aunque ella no lo supiese Emmett también los había disfrutado mucho y no quería irse y separarse de ella de nuevo. Curiosamente no había echado tanto de menos a su novia como cabía esperar y eso le hizo pensar si no se habría precipitado en empezar una relación con una chica sin conocerla más a fondo.

De todas formas iba a probar con ella, porque Kate realmente le gustaba. Mucho más de lo que le había gustado Victoria o cualquier otra chica. Bueno, exceptuando a Rosalie. Pero ella no contaba porque sólo era una amiga. Su mejor amiga.

Edward y Bella no habían terminado de encajar, pero al menos las dos semanas pasaron sin que se tiraran los trastos a la cabeza. Lo cual ya era un gran logro.

Y Tanya se ganó con creces la aceptación de Rosalie y de Bella. La chica le demostró a su prima que realmente había cambiado. Y Rosalie no podía enfadarse con ella por lo que había pasado con Emmett, porque después de conocerla se dio cuenta que de haber sabido lo que ella sentía por el chico, Tanya nunca se habría lanzado.

El día de la despedida llegó, y aunque tanto Rosalie como Bella juraron no llorar, no pudieron evitar que se les escapara un par de lagrimitas.

Echarían de menos a Tanya. Echarían de menos las bromas de Emmett, y Rosalie echaría también de menos a Edward y sus cosas, y sabía que aunque Bella lo negase, ella también le echaría de menos, porque aunque había intentado evitarlo un poquito sí que acabó gustándole el chico.

Cuando se quedaron solas la casa las recibió con un sobrecogedor silencio. No era como si hubiesen montado una fiesta continua pero se habían acostumbrado a los ruidos que formaban los tres chicos que ahora no estaban.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Extraña. – contestó Rosalie. – acaban de irse y ya les echo de menos.

- Sí. Yo también. – Rosalie evitó hacer ningún comentario sobre a quién iba a echar de menos.- Rose, ¿qué ha pasado al final entre Emmett y tú?

- Nada. Seguimos siendo solo amigos. – Rosalie no le había contado aun lo que Emmett le había confesado y ahora era el mejor momento para hacerlo. – él está saliendo con alguien.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

- Lo siento mucho Rose.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

- Ya lo tenía aceptado.

- ¿El qué?

- Que Emmett no sentiría por mí más que una buena amistad. Por un segundo pensé, tuve la esperanza, de que sí sintiera algo por mí. Pero me equivoqué. Y no puedo seguir sintiendo esto por él porque sólo me hará mas daño.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Olvidar lo que siento. – Rosalie omitió decir que lo había intentado con Edward y no había funcionado. Pero tenía la esperanza de poder olvidar sus sentimientos por Emmett con alguien a quién no conociera tan bien como para considerarlo un hermano.- Y seguir adelante. – Bella le apretó la mano, apoyándola.

Y eso precisamente era lo que pensaba hacer. Seguir adelante. Porque como bien había dicho Tanya hay muchos peces en el mar y ella iba a hacer lo que fuese para olvidar a Emmett. Para enterrar lo que sentía y así poder dejar de sufrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas. Es cortito el capitulo, pero a partir de ahora nace una nueva Rosalie y Emmett va a saber lo que es sufrir, jejeje<strong>

**Elpi como tu bien dices este cruce de relaciones es diferente x eso mismo lo he puesto, para salir de lo tipico, pero vamos que ya te puedes imaginar como va a acabar todo esto, no? Mi examen no sabe no contesta. Fue muy dificil y habra que esperarse a las notas antes de decir nada. Igualmente gracias por preguntar.**

**Y Tania a ti solo te digo paciencia, para lo que tu quieres solo queda un capitulo, es decir el siguiente :p que si puedo este viernes lo subo, pero no prometo nada porque como ya he dicho estoy con los examenes al cuello.**

**A las demas os he contestado por PM, pero de todas formas os lo agradezco de nuevo por aquí.**

**Mil besos a todas y gracias por leer.**


	15. Reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE: REENCUENTRO**

**_Dos años después…_**

- Muy bien, suéltalo ya.

- ¿De qué hablas Alice?

- Algo te pasa Emmett. Y ese algo tiene que ver con Rosalie. Lo sé porque te he pillado varias veces mirando su fotografía cuando pensabas que no estaba atenta. - Emmett abrió la boca sorprendido y frunció el ceño. – Además, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras el teléfono esperando su llamada? ¿O que desde que se fue no paras de suspirar y te encierras en tu mundo de fantasía?

Emmett miró a Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

- Sólo quiero que seas sincero conmigo Emmett. Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza, pero no confesó nada.

- Emmett. – susurró Alice. - Estás enamorado de Rosalie. – afirmó. - ¿verdad?

Emmett la miró abriendo un poco los ojos, con expresión derrotada y después agachó la cabeza para no ver la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigía la chica.

- ¿Emmett?

- ¿Tú qué crees Alice? – la chica suspiró.

La simple pregunta de Emmett había sido una confirmación a la afirmación de Alice. La chica simplemente negó con la cabeza y después sonrió.

- ¿No pensarías que llevo dos años intentando cambiarme de universidad sólo porque sí?- sonrió.

Y era cierto. Tras su vuelta de las mini vacaciones que pasó con Rosalie, su reciente relación con Kate se había ido deteriorando poco a poco hasta que finalmente unos meses después se acabó. Apenas soportaba estar con ella, y mucho menos besarla o hacer cualquier otra cosa, así que al finalizar el primer cuatrimestre en la Universidad cortó con Kate.

No supo bien qué era lo que le pasaba, sólo se descubría a sí mismo mirando por largas horas la fotografía que casi robó a Rosalie, suspirando y echándola de menos.

Hasta que finalmente una noche, tras un sueño bastante revelador, se dio cuenta que lo único que echaba en falta en su vida era a Rosalie, porque sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de ella. Y había sido un estúpido, porque Rosalie sentía por él lo mismo que ahora él sentía por ella, y la había dejado escapar.

No le pareció justo declararse a través de un teléfono, y mucho menos para tener una relación a distancia. Porque Rosalie se merecía mucho más que eso. De modo que empezó a esforzarse más en sus estudios con el fin de conseguir una beca y que le aprobasen el traslado de expediente a la Universidad de Nueva York, que era en la que Rosalie había sido aceptada.

Y ahora, después de dos años, por fin lo había conseguido. Habían aprobado su traslado y en pocos días estaría en Nueva York. Con Rosalie. Viviendo con ella. Porque tras hablar largo y tendido sobre el tema, Rosalie y él acordaron que irían a vivir a un pequeño apartamento para estudiantes. Bella también viviría con ellos, al igual que Edward, que también había pedido el cambio de expediente de una universidad a otra a petición de Emmett.

Todo empezaría a encajar y en cuanto Rosalie y él estuvieran juntos todo sería perfecto.

- Claro que no. Aunque eso fue lo que en primer lugar me hizo sospechar. Pero lo tenías muy bien guardado.

- No quería que se te escapara nada. – ambos sonrieron. – Pero ahora da igual, porque en unos días Rosalie y yo nos reencontraremos y podremos estar juntos.

Alice se alegro mucho al ver la chispeante mirada de Emmett y su radiante sonrisa. Estaba realmente feliz por su reencuentro con su prima, y ella no podía hacer más que alegrarse por ello, sobre todo porque en parte ambos se trataron más por ella.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros Emmett, y creo que no puede haber nadie mejor para mi prima que tú. – Emmett sonrió aún más.

- Tengo que hacer la maleta.

- Claro, yo me voy a mi casa. Tengo que aprovechar estos últimos días con mis padres.

Emmett comenzó a hacer la maleta, cuidando de no dejarse atrás nada importante. Mientras la hacía no podía borrar la radiante sonrisa que había aparecido en su cara recordando que dentro de poco estaría con Rosalie.

Había esperado mucho para estar con ella, y Rosalie también, pero valdría la pena cada segundo si ahora cuando estuvieran juntos iban a hacer las cosas bien.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emmett llevaba esperando ya 15 minutos a Rosalie en central park, y ya empezaba a impacientarse un poco cuando…

- ¿Quién soy? – susurró una dulce voz a sus espaldas, a la vez que le tapaba los ojos con ambas manos.

Aunque no hubiera reconocido su voz, Emmett sabría perfectamente que era Rosalie. Su perfume era inigualable, una mezcla de vainilla y jazmines. Su olor era otra de las cosas que había echado de menos de Rosalie y ahora lo sentía mucho más fuerte que la última vez que la vio.

- La chica más guapa de Nueva York. – contestó y Rosalie rió.

Emmett sujetó las manos de la chica suavemente pero con firmeza y descubriendo su rostro se dio lentamente la vuelta para ver algo que lo dejó sin palabras.

Rosalie estaba realmente radiante y preciosa. Llevaba el pelo un poco más largo que hacía dos años, algo más rubio, ondulado y con rizos en las puntas. Su cuerpo había dejado de ser el de una adolescente simplona para convertirse en una curvilínea mujer y su bronceado le confería un tono dorado a su piel, que la hacía brillar.

Llevaba una ropa muy sencilla pero que le hacía resaltar cada rasgo de su cuerpo, con el fin de impactar aún más.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó con sorpresa. – Rosalie, estás… guau. – se había quedado sin palabras.

La reacción de Emmett hizo reír a la chica.

- Tú también estás muy guau. – rió.

Y era cierto. Emmett también había cambiado. Ahora no era ese flaco y larguirucho chico que era su mejor amigo, si no todo un hombre, con una amplia espalda, pectorales y bíceps marcados y un duro abdomen. O esa impresión le dio a Rosalie cuando echó un vistazo a todo su cuerpo.

- Quiero decir que estás realmente preciosa. ¿Qué ha pasado con la chica delgaducha que vestía pantalones anchos y camisetas manchadas de pintura?

- No estaban manchadas de pintura eran puro arte sobre tela. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Y fue atacada por la loca de su madre.- Emmett rió. – No me dejaba salir de casa a menos que fuera con algo que ella me hubiese comprado, así que después de un tiempo usé mi ropa solo para pintar.

- Por cierto…

- ¿Qué?

- Acabamos de reencontrarnos después de dos años y no me has abrazado siquiera, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Emmett abrió sus brazos, invitando a Rosalie a entrar en ellos. La chica sonrió ampliamente y acercándose a él se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Te he echado de menos.

El chico se estremeció ante las palabras de Rosalie. Enterró la nariz en su pelo y aspiró fuertemente el olor, cerrando los ojos.

- Yo también a ti.

Rosalie se separó un poco y sujetando a Emmett de la nuca le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Ven, vamos a tomar un helado. – dijo separándose del abrazo de Emmett y tirando de su mano hacia un puesto de helados.

- Háblame del apartamento. – dijo unos minutos después el chico, cuando ya estaban comiéndose el helado.

- Te va a encantar. – sonrió Rosalie. – Tiene cuatro dormitorios, así que cada uno podrá ocupar una habitación. Y el salón y la cocina no son muy grandes pero será suficiente para los cuatro o incluso si queremos invitar a alguien más. Y lo mejor…

- ¿El qué?

- Tiene una terraza desde la que se ve media ciudad, ¿qué te parece?

- Tiene que ser genial.

- Sí. – sonrió. – Podríamos hacer una barbacoa en la terraza para inaugurar el apartamento.

- Eso estaría bien. – acordó el chico.

Rosalie dio una lamida a su helado y sin darse cuenta se le quedó un poco en el labio, justo en la comisura de la boca.

- Espera, tienes un poco de helado. – susurró.

- ¿Dónde?

Emmett se acercó peligrosamente a la chica y con cuidado pasó sus dedos por su boca para retirar el helado, aunque lo que de verdad le hubiese gustado hacer era pasar su lengua.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Emmett muy serio y Rosalie aun manteniendo una preciosa sonrisa.

El chico estaba a punto de olvidarse de confesarle todo y empezar por el final. Quería abrazarla hasta sentir que ni el aire pasaba entre ellos. Besarla hasta sentirse saciado, si podía. Aspirar su olor y acariciarla hasta que no le quedaran más fuerzas.

Emmett se acercó un poco más a ella y entonces… fueron interrumpidos.

El chico maldijo porque los interrumpieran ahora que estaba por besar a Rosalie, y después rezó porque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. No quería hacerle pensar algo que sí era antes de haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

- Hola preciosa. – susurró con voz sensual un chico, a la vez que se acercaba a Rosalie.

¿Preciosa? ¿Quién diablos se creía que era este niñato? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta que Rosalie ya estaba con otro chico?

Emmett frunció el ceño, levemente cabreado.

- Hola. – sonrió Rosalie al chico que acababa de llegar.

Y entonces pasó algo que hizo que Emmett estallara por dentro.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia el chico y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de él. Emmett se puso rígido a su lado. ¿Quién era este? ¿Y por qué Rosalie lo besaba?

- Emmett – se volvió hacia él y por suerte sin darse cuenta de lo furioso que se había puesto. – Te presento a Jasper, – señaló al chico. – mi novio.

¿Novio? Rosalie no le había mencionado ni una vez que tuviese novio. Es más, nunca había dicho nada sobre que le gustase alguien. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto ahora?

Y por si no fuera poco, para empeorar las cosas, Rosalie terminó la presentación diciendo.

- Jasper, este es Emmett. Mi mejor amigo.

Y eso era. Su mejor amigo. Porque el mismo no había querido antes nada más con ella y la había rechazado. Y lo iba a sufrir ahora. Cada vez que viese a Rosalie con Jasper. Como se arrepentía de haber dicho que no.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Rosalie ahora ignorándolo y poniendo toda su atención en su novio. Eso hizo a Emmett que se mordiera la lengua.

- Tengo que hacer unas fotos para un trabajo de clase. Pero podemos vernos luego, ¿qué me dices?

- Es que Emmett acaba de llegar y quiero ayudarlo a instalarle y pasar algo de tiempo con él.

Eso, tú quédate conmigo pensó Emmett.

- No te importa, ¿no? – dijo Rosalie apenada.

- Claro que no. Quedamos en otro momento. – sonrió y besó a Rosalie para despedirse. Pero esta vez no con un simple roce de labios, si no que el beso fue más apasionado, lo que a Emmett le daba la sensación de que Jasper intentaba marcar territorio. – Encantado de conocerte, Emmett. – dijo cuando por fin se separó.

- Lo mismo digo. – se obligó a decir.

Emmett esperó unos minutos para asegurarse que Jasper ya no los escuchaba.

- Así que novio. – Rosalie asintió.- y ¿lleváis mucho tiempo juntos? – Emmett no supo cómo logró decir toda la frase de un tirón sin que le temblara la voz.

- Pues sí, bastante en realidad.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca nada? – dijo entristecido.

- Bueno, Jasper y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos pero sin estarlo. Quiero decir que… cuando nos conocimos Jasper insistió varias veces en que saliera con él, pero yo nunca había querido hacerlo.- Por ti pensó.

- ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

- Supongo que fue lo pesado. – rió. También había influido mucho que Emmett le dijera que tenía novia, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a él. – Después de unas cuantas salidas con él me di cuenta que me gustaba mucho. Jasper es una gran persona, se portó muy bien conmigo y yo comencé a apreciarlo mucho. Pero no estaba enamorada de él, así que no podía salir con él para después dejarlo y hacerle daño, él no se lo merecía. Sólo éramos amigos que salían. Algo así como amigos con derecho. Hace unos tres meses que formalizamos la relación. Por eso no te dije nada, porque antes tampoco había nada que contar y para cuando nos hicimos novios solo quedaban unos meses para que tú y yo nos viésemos y prefería decírtelo en persona.

- ¿Fue él quién te pidió que formalizaseis la relación?- dijo serio.

- No. Fui yo quien se lo pedí.

Emmett empezó a respirar rápidamente.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – dijo asustado, temiendo su respuesta.

- Me di cuenta de que le quiero. – sonrió Rosalie sin darse cuenta del daño que le hacía al decir esas palabras.

Emmett se golpeó mentalmente. Había tenido a Rosalie. La chica había estado enamorada de él. Y por idiota la dejó escapar. Rosalie se había enamorado de otro.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. Si Rosalie se enamoró de él cuando ni siquiera se lo había propuesto ahora pondría todo su empeño en reconquistarla. Conseguiría que la chica volviera a sentir lo mismo que antes sentía por él.

La enamoraría de nuevo y ahora sí estaría con ella y la haría feliz. Como Rosalie se merecía.

- ¿Vamos ya al apartamento? Me muero por enseñártelo.

Emmett sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

- Claro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Emmett la miró, después de echar un vistazo alrededor.

El apartamento era más amplio de lo que se había imaginado cuando Rosalie se lo describió.

- Acogedor, pero, no sé. Le falta algo.

- ¿Algo? – dijo Rosalie enarcando las cejas. - ¿Y qué es ese algo? – Emmett sonrió pícaramente.

- Le falta tu toque.

- ¿Mi toque? – Rosalie empezaba a repetir como un loro todo lo que Emmett decía y eso hizo reír al chico.

- Sí, las paredes están muy sosas. Creo que necesitaran una mano de pintura.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto. Así que, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Rosalie sonrió ampliamente y yendo hacia un rincón de la habitación destapó una gran sábana. Emmett se acercó para ver que había descubierto y no se sorprendió cuando vio varios botes de pintura y diversas brochas y cubos.

- Cuando quieras. ¿Por dónde empezamos?- dijo Rosalie con ambas manos formadas en puños apoyadas en las caderas y mirándole sonriente.

- Por mi habitación. – el chico no dudó en pedirle que hiciera magia en su cuarto.

- Ven conmigo. – dijo Rosalie justo antes de avanzar por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, sujetándose el pelo con una gomilla.

Emmett la siguió. Y como no hacerlo, si lo tenía totalmente embrujado.

Rosalie se detuvo frente a la puerta de la que suponía sería su habitación. Y mirándole a los ojos con una enigmática sonrisa abrió lentamente la puerta invitando a Emmett a entrar en ella.

Cuando lo hizo Emmett volvió a quedarse sin palabras por segunda vez desde que había vuelto a verla.

Rosalie ya había adornado su habitación. Alrededor de todo el cuarto había pintado un gran mural retratando el acantilado y la playa. Los dos sitios que eran especiales para ellos, donde tantas veces se escaparon juntos.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Qué si me gusta? Rosalie esto es espectacular. Me encanta. – dijo abrazando estrechamente a la chica. – Muchas gracias Rose.

Rosalie le devolvió el abrazo y susurró:

- Bienvenido a casa, Emmett.

Y Emmett la estrechó aún más contra él para que la chica no notara el estremecimiento que le había causado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, que os ha parecido el nuevo novio de Rosalie? muchas ya se lo esperábais, por no decir todas, jajaja<strong>

**No digo cuando es el proximo día de actualización porque no tengo ni idea de cuando podré ponerme a escribir, pero seguramente que sea el jueves que viene o el viernes.**

**Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado**

**Un besito**


	16. Primer Mes

**CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: PRIMER MES**

- No puedo creerme que llevéis un mes aquí y aún no le hayas hablado. – criticó Rosalie a Bella.

- El tampoco me habla a mí. – replicó la chica.

- Te saluda, que ya es algo más de lo que tú le dices a él.

- Es que si sé que le caigo mal para que molestarme en hablar con él.

- No le caes mal, Bella. Solo es una paranoia tuya que te has inventado.

- Si claro. – farfulló en voz baja. - Está bien. – dijo irritada. – Hablaré con él.

Bella salió con prisa de la habitación de Rosalie, chocándose con Emmett que entraba en ese momento.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esta? – dijo Emmett señalando hacia atrás.

- Va a hablar con Edward.

- Ah. Ey, ¿qué te parece si vamos esta noche al cine?

- ¿Al cine? Es que esta noche ya he quedado con Jasper.

Emmett se puso muy serio y asintiendo con la cabeza se quedó un poco cabizbajo. Rosalie no quería que se sintiera dado de lado sólo porque ella ahora tuviese novio, pero desde que había llegado apenas habían podido hacer nada juntos y se sentía mal por irse con Jasper esa noche.

- Oye, si quieres podemos ir mañana.

- ¿No has quedado con Jasper mañana? – dijo Emmett con rin tintín.

Después de un mes de negativas por parte de la chica empezaba a impacientarse, pues no había podido ser todo lo encantador que él sabía que era para así volver a ganarse a la chica poco a poco.

- Sí, pero puedo aplazar los planes que tenía con él. – Emmett sonrió.

- Está bien. Podemos ir a cenar antes, si quieres.

Emmett le puso su mejor carita, sabiendo que así Rosalie no se negaría. Y acertó.

Sólo tenía que esperar al día siguiente para empezar a enamorar a Rosalie con sus detalles y estaba seguro que en un mes la chica volvería a sentir lo mismo por él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Jazz, ¿estás muy cabreado?

- No. – espetó muy serio.

Y aunque lo negase, Rosalie sabía que sí le había molestado que cambiara sus planes de mañana para salir con Emmett.

- Venga, Jasper. Es mi mejor amigo. Y desde que llegó no he quedado con él para hacer nada. Sólo va a ser una noche.

- Ya, pero es que…

- ¿Es que qué?

- No me gusta que sea precisamente con él con quién salgas.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo sorprendida.

- Rosalie me contaste vuestra historia… - dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

- ¿Estás celoso? – ahora sí que Rosalie no se lo podía creer. Si ella no sentía ya nada por Emmett. Además Emmett nunca la había correspondido. – venga ya Jasper. Si hace siglos que no siento nada por él y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. Además Emmett nunca sintió nada más que una amistad por mí. Nunca hubo ninguna historia entre nosotros.

Jasper meneó la cabeza en acuerdo pero no se había quedado nada conforme.

Por mucho que Rosalie afirmara que no había pasado nada entre ellos no estaba seguro que si Emmett se lo propusiera no llegara a pasar algo. En el mes que el chico llevaba en Nueva York había visto las miradas que le lanzaba a Rosalie cuando pensaba que nadie estaba mirando y como siempre intentaba sentarse al lado de la chica o buscaba cualquier excusa para abrazarla, tocarla o besarla.

Después de decírselo un par de veces a la chica y que ella le contestara con "solo somos amigos" o "Emmett es así", no había insistido más, pero seguía molestándole cada una de las muestras de afecto de Emmett.

- Jazz- llamó Rosalie con voz sensual. – No te enfades conmigo. – susurró sobre sus labios al tiempo que comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

Jasper intentó resistirse, pero no pudo seguir haciéndolo cuando Rosalie comenzó a intercalar besos y mordiscos en su cuello.

- ¿Me perdonas? – insistió Rosalie volviendo a besar sus labios. - ¿Jazz?

El chico le contestó con hechos en vez de con palabras y Rosalie sonrió con suficiencia cuando notó como Jasper no solo le devolvía el beso si no que lo hacía más apasionado.

Jasper comenzó a colar las manos por dentro de su camiseta, acariciando su abdomen en busca de su sujetador. Cuando llegó a el cubrió sus pechos con ambas manos. No duró mucho, sólo un leve apretón, justo antes de trasladarse a la parte posterior para desabrocharlo.

Rosalie se apartó un poco de él, quitándose la camiseta y deslizando después el sujetador lentamente por sus brazos, bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper.

El chico se quitó a su vez la camisa, dejándola caer al suelo, y sus pantalones no tardaron en hacerle compañía.

Dio un paso hacia Rosalie, que no había hecho ningún otro movimiento y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla de nuevo.

Sus manos se movían inquietas por su cuerpo acariciando y apretando cada centímetro de carne que tenía al descubierto, hasta que finalmente avanzó hacia abajo para desabrocharle el pantalón.

Rosalie se separó de él para observar como sus escurridizas manos se introducían en sus braguitas, por debajo del pantalón, para acariciarla donde más lo necesitaba.

Sin poder evitarlo gimió, lo que hizo que Jasper sonriera y moviera su palma hasta ahuecarle el sexo. Este movimiento hizo que Rosalie enrojeciera y le temblaran las piernas, y apoyándose en Jasper, dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, dejando pequeños besos sobre la zona que abarcaba.

Jasper la separó de él para terminar de quitarle los pantalones, y antes de deshacerse de ellos del todo, tumbó a Rosalie delicadamente sobre la cama, que aún se aferraba a él como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Jasper le cogió las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, y apretándolas con fuerzas las subió, esperando que Rosalie entendiera que quería que las mantuviese arriba. Cuando la chica se aferró al cabecero de la cama Jasper se dio por satisfecho y comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, dejando un sendero de besos desde su cuello hacia su ingle, y acariciando sus costados casi con adoración. Llegó al mismo tiempo a sus braguitas, tanto con las manos como con la boca, y sin dudarlo tiró de ellas, arrojándolas a cualquier lugar de la habitación, y probablemente reuniéndolas encima del resto de la ropa que se habían quitado.

Jasper notó que a Rosalie se le había acelerado la respiración. Sonrió. Siempre le pasaba cuando la cosa empezaba a caldearse. Recorrió el mismo sendero por su cuerpo, esta vez mordiendo de vez en cuando y lamiendo sus pezones, cuando llego a la altura de su pecho.

Rosalie suspiró, agarrándolo fuertemente del pelo para acercarlo más a ella y abriendo sus piernas para que Jasper se colocara entre ellas.

Cuando Jasper lo hizo y sus sexos se rozaron ambos gimieron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso en el que sus lenguas competían por entrar en la boca del otro.

Rosalie acarició su espina dorsal con ambas manos, introduciéndolas por sus calzoncillos para apretar las nalgas del chico y lograr excitarlo aun más.

Y lo consiguió. Jasper rompió el beso bruscamente, separándose un poco de Rosalie y esperando a que ella le terminara de bajar la ropa interior.

Cuando la chica hubo descendido sus calzoncillos hacia sus rodillas el chico los apartó de golpe con los pies y se colocó bien de nuevo entre los muslos de Rosalie.

Con delicadeza acarició sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde dándoles un leve apretón los abrió para colocarse y besando otra vez a Rosalie la penetró.

Rosalie cerró fuertemente los ojos ante la sensación y saboreó el momento en el que Jasper le daba tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él.

Tras unos segundos el chico comenzó a mover las caderas, jadeando bajo y Rosalie imitó sus movimientos para acompañarlo.

El suave vaivén de sus caderas la tenía hipnotizada. Jasper comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, besando su mandíbula y su cuello, y haciendo que Rosalie comenzara a gemir.

Aceleraron sus movimientos, y Jasper comenzó a sudar, apoyándose en la frente de Rosalie, que comenzó a enredar una de sus manos en el pelo del chico, acariciándole y dándole un suave masaje.

Rosalie lo besó duramente en la boca y aprovechó un momento de despiste del chico para rodar en la cama y colocarse sobre él.

Jasper la sujetó por los muslos, pero Rosalie agarró sus manos, e igual que él había hecho con ella, las apretó fuertemente y las colocó sobre su cabeza, comenzando a moverse furiosamente sobre él y respirando entrecortadamente.

Jasper suspiraba en su boca y trataba, en la medida de lo posible de alzarse de la cama para acompañar sus movimientos, pero el agarre de Rosalie con sus muslos no se lo ponía nada fácil.

Rosalie se dejó caer sobre él, abrazándolo y acelerando aún más los movimientos, haciendo a Jasper jadear de placer.

El chico la abrazó, estrechándola con fuerza contra él y finalmente Rosalie tocó el cielo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del chico, que aunque no había terminado se había quedado parado, abrazando a la chica y esperando a que se calmara.

Unos segundos después Rosalie, que aun jadeaba, lo besó tiernamente y se irguió para comenzar a moverse suavemente sobre él. Le habría gustado ir más rápida, pero tras ese primer orgasmo había quedado agotada. A Jasper no le importó, porque fuese lento o rápido y furioso, estar dentro de Rosalie era la mejor experiencia de su vida, así que simplemente esperó pacientemente, agarrándola de las caderas a que la chica acelerara el ritmo.

Rosalie lo hizo instantes después y tras unas cuantas idas y venidas más, Jasper se dejó ir.

Rosalie se desplomó sobre su pecho, besándoselo como si en vez de besos lo estuviera acariciando y Jasper empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la espalda.

- ¿Rose? – llamó Jasper suavemente.

- ¿Sí? – susurró adormilada la chica.

- Estás perdonada. – dijo riéndose.

Rosalie levantó la cabeza sonriendo y le besó los labios suavemente tres veces antes de profundizar el beso.

Jasper correspondió a este y a cada uno de los siguientes besos que Rosalie le daba, lo que derivó en otra ronda, esta vez más urgente, que hizo que Rosalie se durmiera en cuanto hubieron acabado.

Jasper la estuvo observando unos cuantos minutos antes de decidirse a coger su cámara para retratar el momento.

Rosalie se había dormido boca arriba en la cama, con ambas piernas flexionadas y un poco inclinada hacia la izquierda. Tenía la mano izquierda apoyada en la almohada junto a su cabeza, que miraba un poco hacia abajo. Tenía el pelo enredado y una profunda expresión de paz en la cara, que hacía que se viera más bella que nunca.

El chico le hizo varias fotografías desde varios ángulos, y cuando se hubo quedado satisfecho agarró la sábana para cubrirlos a ambos y acurrucándose en el pecho de Rosalie se quedó dormido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Qué tal tu charla con Edward? – dijo Rosalie al día siguiente cuando consiguió hablar con Bella.

Cuando despertó la noche anterior se había hecho demasiado tarde para volver a casa, incluso si Jasper la acompañaba, así que simplemente se había quedado a pasar la noche con él. Por suerte a Jasper no le habían asignado aún un compañero en la residencia, así que pudieron ir por una tercera ronda antes de quedarse dormidos definitivamente.

Para cuando llegó a casa Bella ya se había ido y Emmett se había mostrado muy arisco e irritante, pero no había querido decirle por qué.

Igualmente no se preocupó mucho. Seguramente Emmett se habría levantado con el pie izquierdo, pero ese tipo de mal humor de le solía pasar a lo largo del día.

Ahora quién le intrigaba era Bella, y la charla que tuvo con Edward cuando ella se fue a ver a Jasper.

- Pues bien, supongo. – dijo indiferente.

Rosalie movió sus manos exageradamente, instándole a continuar.

- En realidad, peleamos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pero después quedamos en buenos términos.

- Explícate. – pidió Rosalie, que no se enteraba de nada.

- Bueno, él me dijo que cuando me conoció pensó que era algo petulante, y que él me gustaba. Lo cual lo irritó. Yo le dije que pensaba que era arrogante y engreído. Luego se disculpó porque se dio cuenta de cómo soy en realidad y yo me disculpé con él también.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Sois amigos?

- No. Bueno, no sé.

Rosalie la miró aun más confundida.

- Estamos trabajando en ello, creo. Pero ni yo misma lo sé.

- Está bien. Oye bella.- dijo cambiando de tema.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que le pasa a Emmett? Se ha levantado con un humor de perros.

- Pues no sé. Ayer cuando se acostó estaba un poco preocupado porque no hubieses vuelto. Tal vez se haya enfadado porque no avisaste que te quedarías con Jasper y se preocupó.

- Tal vez. – dijo Rosalie, que ahora se sentía culpable porque Bella tenía razón.

- Háblalo con él. Está ahí. – dijo Bella señalando a Emmett, que estaba a solo unos pasos de ella.

Rosalie se levantó rápidamente para darle alcance y ni siquiera se despidió de Bella con las prisas.

- Emmett. – llamó la chica.

Emmett se volvió hacia la chica con una expresión sombría en la cara. Se había mostrado antipático con Rosalie porque ella se quedara la noche anterior con Jasper. Y al final lo único que había conseguido era enfadarse consigo mismo por haber sido tan capullo con ella.

Tenía toda la razón del mundo para enfadarse porque ella se quedara a dormir con Jasper. Pero Rosalie también tenía todo el derecho a hacer eso y lo que le viniese en gana porque Jasper era su novio, y no él.

Su enfado no estaba justificado y debía hacer algo para compensar a Rosalie.

- Siento mucho no haber avisado anoche que me iba a quedar con Jasper, pero ni siquiera yo lo planeé. Sé que debiste asustarte pero…

- Rose, Rose – dijo el chico, parando el discurso de Rosalie, que había dicho cada palabra de carrerilla y sin respirar. – no hace falta que te disculpes. El que se tiene que disculpar soy yo. Es verdad que anoche me asusté cuando no viniste a casa pero tienes todo el derecho de quedarte con Jasper si quieres. – decir eso le partió el corazón. – Y yo no debería haberme enfadado contigo.

Rosalie lo abrazó sonriendo y Emmett cambió su sonrisa por una cara de angustia, que volvió a cambiar en cuanto sintió a Rosalie removiéndose de su abrazo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a arreglarnos para ir al cine? Porque sigue en pie lo de esta noche, ¿verdad?

- Claro. – sonrió Rosalie. – Vamos.

Ambos se arreglaron en menos de una hora y ya estaban por salir cuando el sonido insistente del timbre los alertó.

Rosalie caminó decidida hacia la puerta con Emmett detrás de ella.

- Hola. – dijo un hombre de unos treinta y pico años cuando la chica abrió. – Me llamo Billy Black y soy vuestro vecino. Siento mucho tener que presentarme en estas circunstancias y me gustaría haberlo hecho antes pero… - el hombre parecía nervioso. – Mi mujer, Sarah, se ha puesto de parto y no tenemos con quien dejar a nuestro hijo Jacob. Me preguntaba si no os importaría quedaros con él esta noche, hasta que Sarah haya tenido el bebé. Por supuesto que os pagaríamos lo que hiciera falta y sabemos que sois de confianza porque el dueño del apartamento nos habló sobre vosotros antes de entregaros el piso.

Rosalie y Emmett se miraron. La chica indecisa por lo que hacer y el chico decepcionado porque veía derrumbarse sus planes con Rosalie de nuevo.

- Por favor. – dijo el hombre.

Antes de que pudiera decir no, la chica ya había contestado.

- Por supuesto. – sonrió. – A mi me encantan los niños. – Emmett apretó los labios.

- Estupendo. Iré por él y por sus cosas. Vuelvo enseguida.

Rosalie se volvió hacia Emmett.

- ¿Te importa? – dijo afligida. – Sé que teníamos planes, pero…

- Está bien Rose. – dijo negando con la cabeza resignado. – Seré canguro esta noche contigo. – dijo ahora con una mueca divertida en la cara, lo que hizo a la chica reír y él la acompañó, un poco menos enfadado porque nunca le saliesen los planes bien.

- ¿Se puede? – volvió a decir Billy Black desde la puerta, esta vez con un amplio bolso colgado en el hombro y un pequeño niño de unos dos o tres años en brazos.

- Claro pasa. – dijo Rosalie. Hola colega. – saludó al chiquillo cuando su padre lo hubo dejado en el suelo.

El niño se volvió hacia su padre, aferrándose a sus piernas e intentando que no se fuera.

- Jacob, ya lo hemos hablado. – dijo con voz cansina. – Eres un niño grande y papá tiene que ir con mamá a recoger a la hermanita. Así que, hoy te quedas con… - miró a la chica angustiado por no haberse aprendido ni su nombre.

- Rosalie. – dijo ella.

- Y Emmett. – dijo el chico adelantándose para que los conociera a ambos.

- … y mañana vengo por ti para que conozcas a tu hermanita, ¿vale?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza con un puchero, aun extendiendo sus manos hacia su padre. Pero él se separó de su hijo y dándoles rápidamente las gracias a los chicos desapareció por la puerta.

- Ey, Jacob. – dijo Emmett. – Tu y yo lo vamos a pasar esta noche muy bien. – afirmó.

Pero el niño se había quedado pegado a la puerta, con un gran puchero en la boca y lágrimas en sus ojitos, lo que presagiaba un gran berrinche.

Esa noche iba a ser definitivamente muy largo y Emmett no iba a poder usar nada de lo que tenía planeado para seducir a Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que dije que publicaría el jueves, pero me ha sido imposible, entre los examenes y el trabajo. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, en el que la cosa empieza a caldearse, jejeje<strong>

**Tania reina, muchas gracias, para mi es estupendo saber que te gusta la historia. Y gracias tambien por desearme suerte.**

**Sofia, me alegro que te guste la historia, y gracias por unirte a ella.**

**A las demas chicas, muchas gracias por leer a todas, y a las que comentaron ya les conteste por ff pero igualmente muchas gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Un besote a todas**


	17. Niñeros

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: NIÑEROS**

- ¿No puedes hacer nada para que se calle?

Dijo Emmett ya desesperado. Esperaban que a Jacob se le pasara la irritación después de unos cuantos minutos, pero había pasado ya más de media hora y el niño seguía llorando.

- No sé qué hacer Emmett. – dijo Rosalie angustiada.

- Espera, ya sé que hacer.

Emmett desapareció por la cocina, dejando a Rosalie sola junto al tembloroso niño, que en vez de calmarse se ponía peor por momentos. La chica le dio la espalda al pequeño, esperando a ver que iba a hacer Emmett.

- Aquí estoy. – Emmett se arrodilló delante del crío, que lloraba con sus manitas cerradas en puños muy cerca de su cara. – Ey, colega. – dijo tratando de llamar su atención. – Mira lo que te he traído.

Rosalie, que aun estaba vuelta de espaldas al niño, se volvió hacia ambos cuando dejó de oír el llanto del niño y comenzó a escuchar un leve lloriqueo seguido de hipidos.

Tenía curiosidad por ver qué había traído Emmett que había conseguido calmar al niño.

Y cuando lo vio, se preguntó tontamente cómo no se le había ocurrido a ella.

Emmett le había dado varias piruletas, gominolas y caramelos y Jacob, en sus pequeños bracitos, había conseguido sostener todo.

- ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?

- Lo tenía escondido en uno de los muebles de la cocina.

Rosalie arqueó las cejas. Por muchos músculos que Emmett tuviese ahora no dejaba de ser un niño grande.

- ¿Qué? Me pongo ansioso cuando estudio y es mejor calmarme con eso. – la chica no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿Me abre? – dijo el pequeño dándole palmaditas a Emmett con una mano y sosteniendo en alto una piruleta con la otra.

- Claro.

Emmett le abrió el envoltorio y extendió sus brazos hacia el niño, esperando para cogerlo en brazos. Jacob dudó un instante, pero cuando se metió la piruleta en la boca se agarró fuerte de Emmett para que lo alzara.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos nuestra aburrida- alargó Emmett la a - cena en "_La Toscana_" por una maravillosa cena en "_McDonald's_"? Rosalie.

- Me parece bien. – rió.- ¿Tu quieres que vayamos a _McDonald's_, Jacob?

El niño asintió entusiasmado con la piruleta en la boca y con los labios y las comisuras manchadas de caramelo.

- Anda vamos.

No tardaron más de 10 minutos en llegar a un McDonald's pero sí que se habían entretenido en la cola para comprar la comida.

Cuando se sentaron en uno de los sillones para tener bien acorralado al pequeño y que no se les perdiera de vista, Jacob había olvidado a sus padres, o por lo menos eso parecía, porque ya no lagrimeaba y jugaba hiperactivo con el juguetito de su happy meal.

- Jacob tienes que comerte la hamburguesa. – dijo Rosalie con voz mandona apartando el juguete para que el niño comiera.

El pequeño no se quejó, simplemente comenzó a comerse las patatas, siempre embadurnándolas de salsa antes de llevárselas a la boca y pintándose un gran bigote de kétchup en el camino.

Rosalie le limpió la boca, pero el crío seguía manchándose, así que desistió.

- ¡Oh, pero que niño más rico! Se lo come todo como si fuera un niño mayor.

Jacob miró avergonzado a la mujer que lo había alabado y como queriendo demostrarle que podía hacerlo mejor siguió comiéndose sus patatas, esta vez abriendo mucho la boca para no mancharse de salsa.

Rosalie le pasó la mano por el pelo al chiquillo inconscientemente, lo cual hizo pensar a la mujer algo que no era.

- Es muy lindo. Tienen un hijo maravilloso, enhorabuena.

- Oh, no es…

Iba a decir no es nuestro hijo, pero la mujer ya había desaparecido por el pasillo, con lo cual se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

Emmett sonrió. Estaba pensando en el comentario de la mujer y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería ir allí con un crío que sí fuera de Rosalie y de él.

A él le encantaban los niños, y no podía imaginarse un momento más perfecto que ese, excepto que no era tan perfecto porque ni Rosalie era su novia, su mujer o cualquier otra muestra de afecto que fuera más que amigos, ni ese niño que se sentaba junto a la chica era hijo de los dos.

- Emmett – gritó Rosalie.

- ¿Qué? - dijo aturdido.

- Te estaba hablando. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Sólo estaba pensando… esa mujer realmente pensaba que Jacob era nuestro. – rió.

- Sí. Supongo que damos la talla por la edad pero el crío es mucho más morenito que nosotros – se carcajeó.

Jacob había dejado de prestar atención y habiendo acabado de comer ya, de nuevo estaba jugando con su juguete, llamando a Rosalie para que lo accionara por él.

- ¿Vamos por un helado? – preguntó Rosalie para cambiar de tema. Empezaba a sentirse un poco incómoda por el rumbo que había tomado la anterior conversación.

Jacob asintió feliz y extendió sus brazos hacia la chica para que lo cogiera.

Para cuando volvieron a casa, Jacob no podía librarse de una buena ducha. Mientras se comía el helado le había caído chocolate y nata por la ropa y se había llenado tanto la cara como el pelo. Rosalie sacó un pijamita de la mochila que había preparado Billy para su hijo y fue al baño para lavar al crío. Tras lavarlo y secarle el pelo esperaba que estuviera completamente relajado para dormir, pero el niño parecía estar más hiperactivo que nunca.

Una vez superados sus miedos iniciales no tenía ningún problema en corretear de un lado al otro de la casa, carcajeándose de Rose y Emmett.

Rosalie se sentía un poco desesperada. Quería descansar y no solo el niño no estaba por la labor, si no que Emmett lo empeoraba todo uniéndose a sus juegos.

- Emmett, eres peor que el niño. – dijo cuando los pilló a los dos saltando sobre su cama.

- Rosalie no seas así. Para Jacob estar con nosotros es como si estuviera de vacaciones. Hoy puede hacer todo lo que sus padres no le permiten. Así que no seas amargada y únete a nosotros.

Rosalie suspiró frustrada y levemente mosqueada con su amigo, pero sonrió y subió también a la cama cuando las carcajadas de Jacob le indicaron lo bien que se lo estaba pasando el niño.

Después de saltar dos o tres veces, el somier de la cama se venció, rompiéndose y haciendo que el colchón cayera directamente al suelo. Rosalie cayó sobre Emmett, clavándole el codo en las costillas y Jacob sobre ellos empezó a reír más fuerte, saltando por encima de sus cuerpos.

- Has roto mi cama – dijo furiosa Rosalie. – Que sepas que hoy dormiré en tu cama y tú dormirás en el sofá. – Emmett se rió de ella. Parecían un matrimonio discutiendo. – Se acabó el saltar por hoy.

- No, no, no, no, no…- repetía Jacob insistentemente, riéndose y poniendo sus manitas por delante para evitar que Rosalie lo cogiera.

- Vamos a mi cuarto a ponerle una peli, tal vez así se tranquilice. – dijo Emmett agarrando a Jacob por detrás y colgándoselo de un hombro, lo que hizo que el chiquillo se riera aun más.

- Emmett llévale al servicio o acabarás empapado como lo acuestes contigo.

- Voy.

Rosalie esperó al chico en su cuarto para darle a Jacob su chupete, a ver si viendo la película se relajaba.

- ¿Mi pipo? – preguntó Jacob. Y Rosalie le tendió el chupete que ya le tenía preparado.

Emmett puso una película y después se montó en la cama, colocando a Jacob en su brazo para verla.

- ¿La Bella y la Bestia? – dijo Rosalie extrañada cuando vio de qué película se trataba. - ¿Qué haces con esa película? – se rió de Emmett.

- Es todo un clásico. Así que no te rías. – advirtió señalándola con un dedo. Pero aunque lo decía muy serio Rosalie sabía que no era más que una actuación.

- Voy a ir a ducharme y no-lo-alteres. – advirtió separando cada palabra. Emmett asintió.

Rosalie se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente acabara con la tensión que sentía en el cuello y más relajada pensó en las palabras que le dijo la mujer en McDonald's. Realmente había pensado que Emmett y ella eran pareja y se descubrió a sí misma deseando que lo fuera.

De nuevo no podía sentir eso, ya estaba completamente superado. Ella estaba ahora enamorada de Jasper y no sentía nada por Emmett. No podía volver a sufrir por él. Pero entonces, por qué no podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza.

Suspirando se salió de la ducha y se secó delicadamente. Sin prisas. Se colocó suavemente la camiseta ancha con la que solía dormir y los pantaloncitos cortos y salió del cuarto de baño en dirección a la habitación de Emmett.

Cuando entró, la imagen que vio la dejó paralizada en la puerta.

Emmett se había quedado dormido y tenía una profunda expresión de paz en la cara. En sus brazos estaba acurrucado Jacob, que también se había quedado dormido y le echaba tiernamente uno de sus bracitos por encima.

Rosalie sonrió, agradada por la escena y entrando en el cuarto se acomodó en la cama, tapándose y tapando a Jacob y Emmett y acurrucándose al otro lado de Jacob, abrazándolo por encima hasta llegar a Emmett.

A la mañana siguiente Rosalie fue la primera en despertar. Durante la noche se habían acoplado de tal manera que ahora ella estaba apoyada en el pecho de Emmett y Jacob estaba acurrucado en uno de sus brazos.

El cómo había llegado a esa postura no lo sabía, pero se sintió tremendamente satisfecha de despertar así. Intentó moverse para levantarse, pero Jacob abrió los ojos y tras mirarla unos segundos los volvió a cerrar.

Rosalie temía despertar al niño si se movía demasiado, así que volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Emmett y cerró los ojos de nuevo, esperando volver a dormir. Después de todo era sábado y hasta la noche, que había quedado con Jasper, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

- Despierta dormilona. El desayuno ya está listo.

Emmett le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a la cocina con Jacob. De madrugada se había despertado y al encontrar a Rosalie en su cama la acomodó sobre su pecho, colocando a Jacob entre los dos. El niño debía haberse movido por la noche, porque cuando amaneció estaba completamente encima de Emmett y Rosalie tenía acomodada su espalda contra su pecho, lo que le produjo un gran placer y un intenso problema, que sin duda resolvió antes de que el niño se despertara.

Unos minutos después Jacob se había despertado e insistió a Emmett en hacer él mismo el desayuno, cómo un niño grande.

No había preparado gran cosa, solo leche con cereales, pero para un niño de su edad eso era mejor que si hubiese preparado una gran cena de cinco platos. Y enseguida de haberlo terminado quiso despertar a Rosalie, para que viese lo que él solito había hecho.

- Um. ¡Qué rico! ¿Quién ha preparado este gran desayuno?

Jacob sonrió. A Rosalie le había chivado Emmett que había sido Jacob el que había preparado el desayuno.

- Yo solito. – contestó el niño orgulloso. Eso explicaba porque el suelo estaba lleno de cereales.

- ¡¿Tú solito? ¡Pero qué bien! Eres un niño grande Jacob. – el niño rió.

Rosalie había visto el día anterior que Jacob se enorgullecía cada vez que conseguía hacer algo "él solito" así que intentaba remarcarlo con cada cosa para que el niño estuviera contento.

- ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Había pensado que podríamos llevar a Jacob al zoo y comer algo por ahí.

- Sí, me parece bien.

- Jacob, ¿tú quieres ir al zoo?

El niño asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiéndose sus cereales.

- Es curioso. No ha echado de menos a sus pad…

- Shhh… - lo calló Rosalie. – Nunca se dice la palabra p-a-d-r-e delante de un niño pequeño cuando lleva mucho tiempo sin verle. Empieza a echarlo de menos en cuanto la escucha y lo que menos queremos es que vuelva a llorar.

- Vale – rió.

- Buenos días. – dijo Bella desperezándose cuando entró en la cocina. - ¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando a Jacob y Rosalie la miró mal cuando se refirió al niño como a una cosa.

- Es Jacob, el hijo del vecino. Anoche se quedó con nosotros.

- No escuché a ningún niño anoche.

- Eso es porque Jacob es muy bueno y se durmió enseguida.

- Y porque no estuviste aquí cuando berreó. – murmuró Emmett la última parte, pero Bella no la escuchó.

- Bueno, ¿y qué hace aquí?

- Jacob va a tener una hermanita y mientras tanto se queda con nosotros.

- Ah. Bueno, voy a prepararme el desayuno.

Jacob la escuchó y se levantó rápidamente de la silla para impedírselo.

- Yo solito. – le palmeó la pierna cuando vio que Bella iba a preparar el desayuno.

Bella miró hacia abajo y vio al niño extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella. Lo cogió y lo puso sobre la encimera y se quedó atónita cuando el pequeño cogió su tazón para echarle cereales y después la leche. Calló más dentro que fuera del tazón pero a Bella le hizo gracia lo que hizo el crío, la buena voluntad que tuvo, a pesar de que ella era una desconocida y riéndose volvió a llevarlo a la mesa que había en el centro de la cocina y se lo colocó esta vez a su lado.

- ¿Vamos al zoo? ¿Te apuntas?

- Claro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- Bien. Entonces avisaré también a Edward. – dijo Emmett.

- Espera… - comenzó Bella, pero Emmett ya había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No dijiste que ahora erais amigos?

- Dije que estábamos trabajando en ello. Las cosas están tensas aún.

- Jacob, ¿vamos a cambiarte? Si no, no llegaremos nunca al zoo.

Jacob dejó su cuchara, con la que ya sólo estaba jugueteando en su tazón y se bajó cuidadosamente de la silla donde estaba, dándole la mano a Rosalie para acompañarla a vestirse.

Media hora después todos estaban arreglados y esperando en la puerta a que Rosalie terminara de arreglar a Jacob.

- Ya estamos listos. – dijo Rosalie.

Jacob salió disparado hacia los brazos de Emmett para que lo cogiera y Emmett no se hizo de rogar.

El pequeño se mostró entusiasmado en el zoo y Emmett lo secundaba. Rosalie no pudo evitar reírse con cada ocurrencia de cada uno de los dos. Incluso Edward y Bella, que estaban tensos y apartados el uno del otro, no podían evitar reír con los comentarios infantiles de Emmett o de Jacob.

- Vámonos a casa. – dijo Rosalie exhausta después de todo el día. – No puedo más.

- No, no, a casa no. – rechazó Jacob.

- Si, venga flojita. Vamos a comer y luego nos vamos. – no ayudaba para nada que Emmett le diera la razón al niño.

Y a Emmett no le gustaba contradecirle, pero todo con tal de que pasara más tiempo con él y menos tiempo con Jasper.

Edward y Bella hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido. Curiosamente Bella dijo que iba a casa a estudiar y Edward insistió en acompañarla para que no se fuera sola.

Así que solo estaban ellos dos y el pequeño para comer.

- Está bien, vamos a comer.

Un par de horas después ambos salían del restaurante con un agotado Jacob dormido en los brazos de Emmett, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Pobre, está cansadísimo. – dijo Emmett.

- No me extraña, no ha parado en todo el día.

Ambos rieron y fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del móvil de Rosalie.

- Era Billy. – dijo cuando colgó. – dice que su mujer ha tenido por fin a la niña y que ha nacido muy sanita, pero que se tiene que quedar un par de días en el hospital. Dentro de una hora más o menos va a venir a recoger a Jacob.

- Es estupendo. – dijo Emmett con tristeza. Aún no se habían llevado a Jacob y ya lo echaba de menos. Por no hablar de que el niño era la excusa perfecta para que Rosalie pasara más tiempo con él.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada. Es sólo que lo echaré de menos.

- Emmett, vive en la puerta de al lado. Podrás visitarlo siempre que quieras.

- Ya, pero no es lo mismo.

Y tanto que no lo era. Las palabras de la mujer de McDonald's, el día anterior, también habían hecho mella en el, que se había imaginado cómo sería tener una familia con Rosalie. Y cuidar a Jacob era lo más cercano a ello que había podido tener.

Billy Black se llevó a Jacob, que ni siquiera se inmutó, tan cansado como estaba. Y Rosalie y Emmett volvieron a quedarse solos.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vemos esa peli que quedó pendiente ayer en mi habitación?

- Claro. Además tendré que volver a dormir allí, puesto que dijiste que arreglarías mi cama y aún estoy esperando. – Emmett rió.

Si ella supiera que no la había arreglado queriendo.

Quince minutos después de poner la película, Emmett ya se había quedado dormido, y mientras lo observaba Rosalie se dio cuenta de algo que no había querido ver. Había estado realmente ciega o tal vez sólo era que se lo había negado a sí misma.

Pero ya no podía seguir haciéndolo. Porque lo único que conseguiría sería engañarse a sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas, lo conseguí. Esta vez he tardado menos, jejeje<strong>

**Si, Jacob que rico el tan chiquitito. **

**Y Soniard me das mucha envidia, pero de la mala, jajajaja no hombre, quien pudiera estar como tu ;p**

**El proximo capitulo espero no tardar mucho, pero no se que tiempo pueda dedicarle, asi que mejor no digo día  
><strong>

**Un besito reinas y gracias por leer**


	18. Confusión

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: CONFUSIÓN**

Rosalie fue a buscar a Bella a su cuarto, donde desde hacía una hora estaba enganchada al teléfono, hablando con alguien.

Estaba un poco desesperada porque en todo el fin de semana no había podido dejar de pensar en Emmett. ¿Qué iba a hacer si realmente aún sentía algo por él?

Había estado convencida de que no sentía ya nada, más que una amistad, por el chico, y que se había enamorado realmente de Jasper. Pero empezaba a dudar de que lo que sentía por Jasper fuera más fuerte que lo que sentía por Emmett. Lo quería. De eso sí que estaba segura, pero desde que Emmett y ella habían cuidado a Jacob había vuelto a ver a Emmett como el chico del que estaba enamorada y Jasper como un amigo más que un novio.

Estaba muy confundida y necesitaba que Bella le dijera que a quién en realidad quería era a Jasper, porque darse cuenta de que en realidad nunca había dejado de amar a Emmett no le traería más que sufrimiento.

Bella por fin colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia ella sonriente.

- ¿Y esa cara? – dijo borrando su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué cara? Tengo la misma cara de siempre.

- No.- dijo señalándola con el dedo índice.- Conozco esa cara y sé que algo te pasa. Así que dime…

- Tengo un problema. – la interrumpió Rosalie antes de que Bella acabara la frase.

- ¡Ay, Rosalie!- exclamó.- ¿No estarás…

- ¿Qué? – respondió extrañada.

Bella se señaló el vientre, haciendo un círculo de arriba abajo sobre él.

- Ya sabes.

- No. – gritó más alto de la cuenta.

Bella suspiró aliviada y colocando sus manos sobre las caderas se quedó callada esperando a que Rosalie hablara.

- Es sobre Jasper… - esperó un poco.- Y… Emmett. – completó.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – Bella frunció el ceño.

- Será mejor que te sientes. – Rosalie bufó, sentándose en la cama.

Bella se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente, esperando que le explicara que le pasaba con los dos chicos.

- Estoy confundida… por algo. – comenzó entrecortada.

- ¿El qué?- Rosalie tragó saliva. Mejor decirlo ya que dejarla esperando mucho tiempo.

- Creo que me sigue gustando Emmett.

A pesar de haber dicho la frase tan rápido, Bella la había escuchado perfectamente.

- ¿Qué qué? - dijo escéptica.- Espera, creo que no te he oído muy bien. Me ha parecido escuchar que aún te gustaba Emmett.

- Y eso he dicho.

- ¡Oh, Rosalie! – exclamó frustrada poniéndose ambas manos sobre los ojos y colocando la cabeza entre sus piernas muy melodramáticamente.- No me lo puedo creer. ¿A qué viene esto ahora? Si tú estás enamorada de Jasper.

- Lo sé, pero el pasar este fin de semana me ha recordado lo bien que me lo pasaba con él y sin querer he añorado los momentos que pasábamos juntos. No sé exactamente que siento por Emmett, porque aunque no me creas sí que quiero a Jasper, pero sé que no es una simple amistad y llevo dos días comiéndome la cabeza pensando en ello. Estoy muy confundida y necesito que me ayudas a aclararme. – terminó compungida. – Por favor. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

- Pues no lo sé, Rose. – dijo levemente cabreada. – Realmente necesitas aclararte, como bien has dicho y sobre todo debes de buscar la manera de cómo le vas a decir a Jasper que aún sientes algo por Emmett. No es justo que haya estado contigo cuando peor lo estabas pasando y ahora le dejes tirado solo porque Emmett esté aquí.

- No voy a dejarle tirado, ya te he dicho que a Jasper le quiero.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero es evidente que no tanto como a Emmett, o no tendríamos esta conversación.

Bella salió furiosa del cuarto, dejando a Rosalie con la palabra en la boca y azotando la puerta cuando la cerró.

La breve conversación que tuvo con Bella no había ayudado para nada. Es más, casi podía afirmar que incluso la había dejado más confundida que antes.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

Dos horas más tarde Bella llamó suavemente a la puerta de su habitación, dónde se había encerrado, cerrando las cortinas y dejando la habitación en penumbras, para ver si así podía pensar mejor. Pero no había llegado a ninguna aclaración.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí. – dijo Rosalie, que no se molestó en levantarse de la cama.

Bella se tomó la libertad de abrirle las cortinas para que entrara la luz y Rosalie ni siquiera se inmutó.

- He venido a pedirte perdón. Creo que antes me he excedido. – Rosalie la miró.

- Tenías razón en todo lo que has dicho. No es justo que Jasper pague por mi indecisión.

- Ya, sobre eso… Rosalie es lógico que estés confundida. Acabas de reencontrarte con el que fue tu primer amor y es normal que vuelvas a sentir algo por él. Nunca se olvida del todo. Yo me enfadé porque Jasper es mi mejor amigo y fue a mí a quien aburrió contándole cosas de ti. No quiero que él sufra.

- Lo entiendo. – asintió Rosalie.

- Tampoco quiero que sufras tú.

Rosalie suspiró y se incorporó para acercarse a ella.

- Ya estoy mal. Me siento culpable por sentir algo que no debería sentir y porque sé que si Jasper llega a enterarse de algo de esto le voy a hacer daño. Por no hablar de que si al final llego a darme cuenta que sigo estando enamorada de Emmett no sé cómo voy a hacer para seguir siendo su amiga.

La chica agachó la cabeza y Bella le rodeó los hombros con el brazo para darle apoyo.

- Oye, ¿con quién hablabas antes? Has estado casi una hora enganchada en el teléfono.

- Con Paul. Va a venir a verme la semana que viene.

- Qué bien. Estarás contenta, ¿no?

Bella levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si la hubiese pillado haciendo algo que no debería.

- Sí. Claro. – contestó alargando las sílabas.

Rosalie frunció el ceño. Había algo que Bella no le estaba contando. Pero daba igual, porque tarde o temprano iba a averiguarlo.

- Y también va a venir alguien más. – siguió Bella rascándose la nuca, nerviosa.

- ¿Quién?

- Tanya. – contestó tras un breve silencio.

Lo que le faltaba. No solo no tenía claros sus sentimientos si no que encima ahora iba a tener a Tanya correteando detrás de Emmett. Y esta vez sin el impedimento de una novia.

Rosalie empezó a frustrarse y a sentirse como la persona más egoísta del mundo.

Se sintió mal por desear que Emmett no reparase siquiera en Tanya, al menos hasta que ella aclarase sus sentimientos.

- No te importa, ¿verdad Rosalie?

Sí, pensó. Sin embargo dijo:

- No. Ya sabes que pueden venir las veces que quieran. – se encogió de hombros.

Bella sonrió y en ese momento comenzó a sonar el móvil de Rosalie.

Era Jasper.

Había quedado para pasar la noche con él, pero por suerte le habían asignado un compañero de cuarto en la residencia y al no poder estar solos habían cancelado sus planes. Sin embargo el chico insistía en quedarse en su apartamento. En su habitación. Con ella. Después de todo iban a tener la privacidad del cuarto y Rosalie no tenía ninguna excusa para negarse a ello. Ninguna, excepto que lo que menos quería en ese momento era que Emmett y Jasper estuvieran cerca de ella, juntos y a solo unos pasos.

Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas ante de hacer sufrir a Jasper o de que Emmett la volviese a rechazar. Y para ello, lo primero que debía de hacer era mantenerse lo más alejada posible de los dos, lo cual era un gran problema, ya que vivía con Emmett y Jasper no paraba de insistirle para que se vieran más.

Esta era la cuarta vez que la llamaba y estaba segura que iba a intentar convencerla de nuevo para quedarse con ella. Dudaba si contestar o no, pero ante la atenta mirada de Bella tampoco tenía mucha opción.

Descolgó el teléfono y un irritado Jasper habló antes de que ella lo hiciera.

- Rose, te he llamado al menos tres veces, ¿Por qué no cogías el teléfono?

- Estaba durmiendo, Jazz. – salió del paso con una mentirijilla.

- Oh, lo siento mucho.

- No importa. – chasqueó la lengua.

Bella se levantó para dejarla solo y que hablase tranquila con Jasper.

- ¿Has pensado lo de esta noche?

- Sí, pero hay demasiada gente en el apartamento y Bella y Edward tienen que estudiar. No me sentiría muy cómoda si nos escucharan.

En realidad eso a Rosalie no le suponía ningún problema, pero algo debía decirle para no tener que acostarse con él, de momento.

- Oye, Rose, no me importa si no hacemos nada. Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Si quieres puedes venirte aquí esta noche y vemos una película, comemos algo… ¿quieres?

- Sí. – afirmó Rosalie. Y era cierto. Que no pudiese acostarse con Jasper no significaba que hubiese dejado de quererle. Lo quería y quería pasar tiempo con él.

- Bien. Paso a recogerte en…

- No. – interrumpió. – Yo iré para allá. Tengo que comprar algunos materiales.

- Vale. Pues, nos vemos en un rato.

- Sí, ahora nos vemos.

Rosalie llegó al cuarto de Jasper casi una hora después. Aprovechando que Jasper no iba a ir a recogerla se había sentado a pensar en un banco del parque. Pero empezaba a anochecer y no había aclarado nada.

- Hola preciosa – susurró Jasper justo antes de darle un beso.

Rosalie se lo devolvió y por suerte al chico le paso desapercibido el poco entusiasmo de Rosalie.

- ¿Y los materiales que tenías que comprar?

Rosalie se miró a las manos, que tenía dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y pensó rápidamente en una excusa razonable.

- No tenían lo que buscaba.

- Ah. Bueno, mañana te acompaño a buscarlos. – se conformó Jasper. – He pedido comida china.- Rosalie asintió. – ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy callada.

- No. No me pasa nada.

Jasper asintió y se acercó a ella para besarla.

Rosalie le correspondió, pero empezó a sentirse incómoda cuando Jasper hizo el beso más apasionado. Se separó de él y el chico frunció el ceño, extrañado.

Era la primera vez que Rosalie lo rechazaba.

- ¿Segura que no te pasa nada?

- Que no. – dijo alterada. – Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.

Jasper se puso muy serio. No quería desconfiar de Rosalie, pero no le gustaba para nada que ella viviera ahora con Emmett, después de haber estado colada por él, por mucho que la chica le repitiese hasta el cansancio que ya no sentía nada por él.

Ya la había notado rara desde hacía varios días. Apenas se veían y tampoco hacía ella ningún movimiento por quedar con él. Y cuando por fin podían estar juntos, un rato a solas, Rosalie le salía con que estaba cansada.

Jasper no dudaba que fuese verdad, pero eso nunca antes había detenido a Rosalie.

¿Por qué ahora sí?

- Tengo que ir al servicio, Jasper. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Rosalie desapareció sin darle tiempo a contestar, y casi inmediatamente el compañero de Jasper entró en la habitación.

- Hola. – saludó el chico a Jasper, que le contestó con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- Has venido pronto.

- Sí. No había mucho que hacer por el campus y ya había terminado de arreglar los papeles, así que… - el chico miró hacia la cama de Jasper y vio la chaqueta de Rosalie sobre esta. - ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

- No. – dijo Jasper mirando también la chaqueta. – Ha venido mi novia. Va a quedarse un rato a ver una película y a comer. ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros?

- No quiero interrumpir.

- Tranquilo. No interrumpes nada. – espetó.

El ruido de la cisterna alertó a Jasper que Rosalie ya había acabado.

El chico esperó hasta que salió para presentarle a su nuevo compañero.

- Rose te presento a mi compañero de habitación. Él es…

- ¿Tú? – preguntó enfadada Rosalie cuando reconoció al chico que había frente a ella.

De todos los estudiantes que vivían en la residencia tenía que tocarle a él precisamente ser el compañero de Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Cortito, lo sé. Pero ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir, y podré actualizar antes.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un besito reinas**


	19. La llegada de Tanya

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE:LA LLEGADA DE TANYA  
><strong>

Jasper miró hacia Rosalie y después hacia su compañero, extrañado.

- ¿Ya os conocíais? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí. – respondió Rosalie, evidentemente cabreada. – James era algo así como mi verdugo personal en el instituto.

El chico miró hacia otro lado, visiblemente avergonzado y sin saber que decir.

- ¿Es cierto? – preguntó Jasper enfadado.

- Sí. – dijo James, mirándole a la cara.

Jasper apretó los puños y respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Él era muy protector con Rosalie, aunque de sobra sabía que la chica podía perfectamente protegerse ella sola.

- Déjame explicártelo.

- ¿Explicar qué? – comenzó la chica irritada. – Cómo tú y tus amigos se burlabais de mí sólo porque no me vestía igual que las otras chicas, o que no iba a fiestas como hacíais vosotros. Cómo me pusisteis cientos de motes para humillarme. Cómo destrozasteis más de uno de mis trabajos sólo porque os parecía gracioso verme enfadada por ello. ¿O qué, James? ¿Qué me vas a explicar?

Jasper comenzaba a enfurecerse de verdad. Le faltaba poco para perder el control y abalanzarse sobre James. Cuando lo conoció le había parecido un chico tranquilo y pensó que no le daría problemas. Pero lo que nunca se había imaginado es que conociera a Rosalie, y aun peor, que en el pasado la hubiese humillado.

- Tuve mis razones Rosalie. Pero ya no soy esa persona. Por favor, déjame que te lo explique.

Rosalie no quería que le explicara nada, no quería saber nada más de él. No le interesaba conocer los motivos que le llevaron a intentar hacerle la vida imposible. Pero aunque le pesara, James iba a ser el compañero de cuarto de Jasper, y prefería que, aunque tensas, las cosas entre ellos no fueran conflictivas. Así que bajó la mirada asombrada e incrédula de Jasper dijo:

- Habla. – James sonrió, lo que hizo que Rosalie quisiera tirarle una piedra a la cabeza. – Y quita esa sonrisa de la cara.

James inspiró para coger aire. Jasper estaba a un lado, atento a cada palabra que fuera a decir el chico, por si tenía que intervenir.

- Cuando tenía unos quince años, me enamoré.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…

- De ti. – interrumpió James. Jasper giró bruscamente el cuello en dirección a Rosalie, y se encontró con una expresión incrédula en la cara de la chica.

- ¿Qué qué?

- Estaba enamorado de ti, Rosalie. Quería hablar contigo, que lo intentáramos. Pero cuando se lo confesé a mi mejor amigo en vez de apoyarme lo que hizo fue reírse de mí. Me dio vergüenza entonces confesarte lo que sentía y esperé que se me pasara.- Rosalie suavizó su rostro. - A medida que pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que no podía olvidar lo que sentía por ti tan fácilmente. Me daba mucha rabia que hubieses calado tan hondo, precisamente tú, porque eras el blanco de las burlas de todos mis amigos. No supe sobrellevar bien mis sentimientos y en vez de luchar por lo que sentía actué como un niñato inmaduro, insultándote, igual que hacían ellos. Sé que te hice mucho daño… y lo siento. Jamás podré perdonarme por todo lo que te hice.

- Como disculpa es muy pobre y siempre tuviste la opción de no unirte a ellos, pero preferiste hacerme daño a mí antes que quedar mal delante de tus amigos. ¿Qué clase de amor sentías tú por mí?

James no contestó. No sabía qué decirle tampoco.

- Actué mal. – dijo después de un rato. – Pero sólo me di cuenta de lo capullo que fui cuando te marchaste. Sólo entonces me arrepentí de todo. Quería encontrar la manera de buscarte y pedirte perdón, pero sólo Alice y Emmett sabían dónde estabas y no estaban por la labor de decírmelo. Pensaban que te quería hacer algo.

- ¿Por qué será que no me extraña? – susurró para ella misma, pero James la escuchó.

- Después de que te fueras cambié de actitud. Por culpa de mis inseguridades había perdido a la única chica que de verdad había querido y peor, te había dejado escapar sin que llegaras a saber siquiera lo que sentía por ti. Estuve dándole vueltas al asunto y decidí que la próxima vez que me enamorara no consentiría que la chica sufriera, y mucho menos por mi culpa.

Rosalie se recriminó mentalmente por sentir pena por él cuando lo que debería sentir es un profundo odio, pero hasta cierto punto podía comprender lo tonta que puede llegar a ser alguna gente cuando está enamorada.

- Siento mucho todo lo que te hice y ya sé que no querrás que seamos amigos, pero al menos espero llegar a conseguir tu perdón. – hizo una pausa y miró a Jasper. – Y el tuyo.

- No soy yo el que tiene que recibir tus disculpas. Sin embargo si eso te sirve para redimirte debo decir que sólo si Rosalie te perdona obtendrás también mi perdón.

- Es lo justo. – asintió James. Miró a Rosalie y volvió a mirar a Jasper antes de encaminarse a la puerta. – Os dejaré solos para que…

James se fue sin acabar la frase y Rosalie, que aun tenía los brazos cruzados, miró a Jasper.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece que tengo que ir a casa a pensar. – suspiró. - ¿No te importa?

- No, claro que no. Quedamos mañana, ¿te parece bien?

- Sí, claro. – Rosalie se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

- ¿Estás bien, Rose?

- Sí. Estoy bien. – dijo separándose de él.

Rosalie le dio un suave beso de despedida a Jasper, que el chico alargó e intentó profundizar. Pero Rosalie no estaba por la labor y además aun estaba muy confusa con respecto a sus sentimientos.

- Me tengo que ir. – dijo separándose. – Mañana nos vemos.

Jasper suspiró frustrado cuando la chica desapareció. Ahora sí que le quedaba claro que a Rosalie le pasaba algo, e intuía que ese algo no le iba a gustar.

Rosalie llegó rápido al apartamento y allí le esperaba Emmett con una sorpresa.

- Hola, Rose. Mira quien ha venido a vernos.

Jacob se abalanzó sobre las piernas de Rosalie, abrazándola con fuerza y ocultando la cara entre sus vaqueros.

Rosalie sonrió por la agradable bienvenida.

- Hola, grandullón. ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo alzándolo.

Jacob señaló hacia el salón, donde Billy Black estaba sentado junto a una mujer, suponía que sería su esposa, y sosteniendo un pequeño bultito.

- Billy y Sarah han venido a presentarnos a la pequeña Rachel.

- A ver.

Rosalie se acercó a la mujer y cuidadosamente acarició la mejilla de la pequeña, que estaba profundamente dormida.

- ¡Oh, pero qué cosa más bonita! – exclamó.

- Puedes cogerla, si quieres. – dijo la mujer.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó encantada de poder coger a la niña.

- Claro. – y con un gesto colocó al bebé sobre los brazos de Rosalie.

Emmett sonrió nostálgico, mirando hacia la chica, y anhelando que algún día estuviesen en esa misma situación, pero siendo ellos dos los padres de la criatura.

Los Black se quedaron una media hora más, y por insistencia de Jacob, que quería jugar con Emmett y después se fueron dejando solos a Emmett y Rosalie.

- ¡Qué bonita! – dijo Rosalie cuando ya se fueron, mirando hacia la puerta.

- Sí. – respondió Emmett, que en vez de mirar a la puerta miraba a Rosalie con una expresión embobada.

- Em. – llamó la chica.

- ¿Sí?

- Tengo que contarte algo. – dijo por fin mirándolo a él a los ojos. Emmett asintió, esperando a que continuara. – Hoy he conocido al compañero de Jasper. – tragó saliva. – Es James. – Emmett frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué James?

- Tu amigo, James.

- James, ¿el del instituto?

- Sí. – dijo Rosalie sentándose en el sofá.

- Él y yo ya no somos amigos. No desde lo que pasó… - Rosalie negó con la cabeza para quitarle importancia.- ¿Te trató mal? – dijo apretando los dientes.

- No. – negó Rosalie. – Me confesó que a los 15 años se había enamorado de mí.

Emmett la miró sorprendido. Eso no era algo que James hubiera dicho así como así.

- Dijo que cuando se lo confesó a su mejor amigo se rió de él. – Rosalie se quedó callada, esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba Emmett. No era ningún secreto para ella que James y él habían sido inseparables hasta prácticamente un mes antes de que ella descubriera el trato de Emmett con Alice. Era evidente que ese mejor amigo del que le habló James era Emmett.

- Rose… - comenzó. – no te conocía por aquel entonces y cuando pasó toda la pelea entre nosotros te confesé todo. – Rosalie suspiró.

- Lo sé. No te estoy juzgando por ello. No es justo que me enfade contigo por algo que hiciste antes de que fuéramos amigos y que ya te perdoné.

Emmett sonrió y dándole las gracias se abalanzó hacia ella para abrazarla.

- ¿Qué más te dijo?

- Que no pudo olvidarse de mí y que se arrepiente de todo lo que me hizo, pero que no se dio cuenta de lo mal que había hecho las cosas hasta que me fui.

- Bueno, eso explicaría su cambio.- dijo Emmett pensativo.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Él cambió?

- Sí, cambió. Se volvió muy reservado y ya apenas se le veía con sus amigos. Dejó de salir con Riley e incluso empezó a sacar buenas notas. – Rosalie lo miró.

- Yo aún no me fio de él. No sé con qué puede salir.

- No te preocupes, no te hará nada. – dijo Emmett rodeándola por los hombros.

La cerradura de la puerta principal hizo que se separaran para ver quién había llegado.

- ¡Hola chicos!- dijo una voz alegre cruzando por la puerta.

- ¿Tanya? – dijo Emmett sonriendo, que lo que menos esperaba es que la chica apareciera por allí.

- ¡Vaya! Sí que has cambiado Emmett. Un siglo sin vernos y no me vas a dar un abrazo si quiera. – sonrió.

Emmett fue hacia la chica y la estrechó fuertemente, levantándola un poco del suelo.

Rosalie se sintió celosa al ver el gesto del chico y sobre todo al sentirse relegada a un segundo plano con la llegada de la chica.

¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con ella? Estaba confusa con sus sentimientos y ahora llegaba Tanya y la hacía sentirse más confusa aún. ¿Cuándo iba a aclararse por fin?

Rosalie carraspeó para hacerse notar. Aún no había saludado a la recién llegada, con lo cual tenía la excusa perfecta para hacer que se separasen Emmett y ella.

- ¡Hola Rose! ¡Estás fantástica chica! – dijo abrazándola.

- Gracias. Tú también. – otro problema para ella.

Tanya parecía haberse convertido en una modelo de pasarela. Delgada, guapa, simpática.

No paraba de preguntarse por qué a ella, por qué justo ahora, que no tenía nada claro, y por qué precisamente Tanya, que aunque sintiera celos de que se acercara a Emmett era una persona a la que sería incapaz de odiar.

- Pensé que tardarías más en llegar. – Tanya frunció el ceño.

- Avisé a Bella hace más de una semana.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Rosalie mirando a Bella que le susurró sin palabras un "lo siento".- No me ha dicho nada.

- Bella, que olvidadiza. – dijo Tanya, pero sin un deje de resentimiento en la voz.- Y bien, acabo de llegar, tenemos que celebrarlo. ¿Dónde vamos a salir esta noche?

- Lo siento Tanya, yo tengo que un examen dentro de dos días y tengo que estudiar.- dijo Bella.

- Y yo tengo que terminar un trabajo para mañana.

- Oh, vaya. – murmuró con pena Tanya justo antes de volverse hacia Emmett. - ¿Y tú Emmett? – dijo con voz sensual. - ¿Tienes algo que terminar para mañana?

Rosalie se tensó.

- No, lo cierto es que no.

- Bien. Pues vamos a conocer la ciudad. Me muero de ganas de que me la enseñes. – Tanya se colgó del brazo de Emmett y justo antes de salir se volvió hacia las chicas.- Que os sea leve chicas. Hasta mañana.

- Adiós.- dijeron las dos a la vez.

Emmett saludó a ambas con la mano antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Has visto cómo se le ha tirado encima? – dijo Rosalie una vez que se fueron.

- No seas exagerada Rosie – Bella la llamaba a veces como su padre. – Nos ha invitado a todos a ir con ella y Emmett era el único que podía ir.

- Pero…pero…podría… no sé… haber esperado a mañana que estaba yo libre o al jueves que estarías libre tú. – tartamudeó.

- No veo por qué eso es tan import… - antes de acabar la frase Bella cayó en la cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Rosalie. – Espera un segundo, tú estás celosa. – la acusó.

- No. – dijo exagerando la negativa y alargando mucho la o.

- Claro que sí. Por eso te has puesto como una fiera cuando se ha ido sola con él. – se carcajeó Bella de ella.

- Ay, déjame en paz. – dijo Rosalie encerrándose en su habitación y escuchando desde dentro las carcajadas de Bella.

¿Por qué no se lo tomaba en serio? Ella lo estaba pasando fatal y lo único que le hacía falta era que Bella se riera de ella encima.

Era cierto que se había puesto celosa. O mejor dicho, muy celosa. ¿Eso significaba que de quien estaba enamorada era de Emmett? Pero entonces, ¿qué pasaba con Jasper? Ella también sentía que lo quería como a nadie.

Rosalie suspiró de frustración, se tapó la cara con la almohada y gritó todo lo que pudo, pero ni siquiera así pudo descargar su tensión.

No hacía más que pensar en las tácticas que utilizaría Tanya para seducir a Emmett y lamentablemente para ella, intuía que esta vez Emmett si que iba a caer.

Emmett y Tanya estaban en un pub, tomándose la que habían prometido sería la última cerveza.

Habían pasado parte de la noche en alguna que otra fiesta de gente de la universidad que, Emmett con su característico encanto, había conocido durante la primera semana allí.

Cuando Emmett consideró que estaba demasiado borracho para seguir consiguió, sin mucho esfuerzo, llevar a Tanya hacia la puerta para irse y de paso tomar el fresco para que se le pasara la borrachera.

Tanya había insistido en que fueran a tomarse la última y afortunadamente para ella encontraron un pub que a pesar de la hora seguía abierto.

Habían estado hablando largo rato sobre lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto y poco a poco y sin que Emmett se percatara, Tanya se había acercado a él. Le había estado soltando indirectas toda la noche, pero Emmett no se había dado por enterado, no porque Tanya no le pareciese guapa, si no porque no quería hacer algo de lo que al final se arrepintiera.

Pero aun tenía los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo, estaba triste porque Rosalie no le echara cuenta y Tanya le estaba ofreciendo pasar un buen rato. Así que aunque luego sintiera remordimientos no dudó ni un segundo en bajar la cabeza para que sus labios y los de Tanya se encontraran.

Tanya sonrió victoriosa y esperó y esperó por ese beso, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos cuando no sintió por fin los labios de Emmett.

Lo que vio ante ella la dejó extrañada. Emmett parecía haber estado muy dispuesto a acabar bien la noche cuando se acercó a ella para besarla, pero ahora lo que veía era a un chico destruido.

Emmett se había separado de ella lo más que pudo y se había llevado ambas manos a su rostro para ocultarse de ella.

- ¿Emmett?- dijo Tanya sujetando sus muñecas para ver su rostro.

Cuando consiguió que él la mirara, Emmett lo hizo con una profunda pena en sus ojos.

- No puedo hacerlo, Tanya. – susurró. – Si llegara a pasar algo entre nosotros puede que arruinase algo muy bonito que podría pasar con otra chica en el futuro.

Tanya suspiró.

- ¿Rosalie? – preguntó sonriendo. Emmett la miró incrédulo, abriendo la boca y negando levemente con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo se habría ella dado cuenta. – He visto cómo la miras Emmett. Sólo esperaba equivocarme. – sonrió triste.

- Lo siento mucho, Tanya. Es la segunda vez que…

- No importa, Emmett. Pero, oye, ¿sabe Rosalie ya lo que sientes por ella?

- No. – suspiró. – Ella tiene novio.

- Sí, Jasper, ya lo sé. – asintió Tanya. – Pero también sé que ella alguna vez sintió algo por ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Cuando Bella se emborracha suele decir o hacer cosas que normalmente no diría o haría. Fui a visitarlas unos dos meses después de que se fuerais Edward y tú y salimos de fiesta. Después de dos copas, Bella no paró de repetir que Rosalie estaba colada por ti en toda la noche. – Tanya soltó una risotada fresca que hizo a Emmett sonreír.- Emmett, intenta conquistarla. Estoy segura que ella sigue sintiendo algo por ti.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso, Tanya. – dijo alzando ambas cejas. – He intentado casi todo en este mes que llevamos aquí, pero es muy difícil cuando en vez de pasar tiempo conmigo lo hace con Jasper.

- Eso es porque no has intentado el truco más viejo, Emmett. – dijo enigmática.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó interesado.

- Darle celos. – Emmett sonrió, tanteando la idea. - ¿Qué dices, Emmett? ¿Te vas a atrever a usarme para darle celos a Rosalie?

A Emmett no le gustaba tener que usar a Tanya para darle celos a Rose. Estaba a punto de decir que no podía usarla de esa manera, pero entonces pensó en la posibilidad de que aquello saliese bien. Después de todo ella misma se había ofrecido y tenía razón en decir que eso era algo que aún no había intentado. Lo que más quería en el mundo era conquistar a Rosalie. Así que finalmente dijo:

- Sí. Me atrevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo he conseguido. He conseguido tener el capítulo listo para el jueves, jejeje<strong>

**En el próximo la llegada de Paul, y ya se verán los celos de Rosalie y algo más que la va a poner mal.**

**Un besito chicas y espero que os guste el capítulo**


	20. La broma

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE: LA BROMA**

.

Rosalie tamborileaba nerviosa sobre el colchón. Hacía dos horas que intentaba dormir, pero no podía hacerlo porque Emmett y Tanya aun no habían llegado. Había dado ya como unas veinte vueltas en la cama pero no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza lo que ellos dos podrían estar haciendo.

Se sintió ridícula por estar preocupada de lo que estaba haciendo Emmett, pero eso empezaba a dejarle las cosas más claras. Si se sentía tan celosa solo porque Emmett saliese con una amiga, aunque esa amiga fuera Tanya, eso significaba que no había olvidado sus sentimientos como ella había creído. Puede que simplemente lo enterrara tan profundo en su interior que realmente pensó que ya no estaba enamorada de Emmett. Pero lo cierto era que cuanto más tiempo pasaba Emmett con Tanya, y más tiempo pasaba ella irritada, más se daba cuenta que seguía enamorada del chico.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de la chica y desde entonces Emmett la había relegado a un segundo plano, prefiriendo salir con Tanya que con ella. Rosalie había tenido que soportar como Emmett le había dado más de una vez un par de cucharadas de su postre, algo que nunca había hecho con ella. Le había acariciado varias veces el pelo para colocárselo en su lugar y cientos de gestos cariñosos más que a Rosalie le habían sentado como si fuesen puñaladas. Y lo eran. Puñaladas de celos.

Cuando Rosalie escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse se levantó de la cama de un saltó y pegó la oreja a la puerta, para escuchar lo que los recién llegados pudieran decir, pero las voces le llegaban muy amortiguadas y apenas alcanzaba a escuchar unos murmullos y unas leves risotadas.

Rosalie apretó los puños frustrada. Soltó todo el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación. Empezó a pensar en Jasper y en lo que debía hacer. Lo cierto era que lo quería, pero no tanto como a Emmett y seguir con él, a pesar de sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, no era nada justo. No esperaba tener algo con Emmett, y menos ahora que parecía que estaba empezando una historia con Tanya, pero no podía hacerle daño a Jasper, y si seguía con él estando enamorada de Emmett sin duda se lo iba a hacer.

Decidió que al día siguiente hablaría con el chico. Le explicaría todo de la mejor manera posible para evitar que se enfadara e intentaría conservar su amistad, aunque no estaba segura que Jasper se lo tomara muy bien.

Rosalie volvió a meterse en su cama y media hora después consiguió al fin conciliar el sueño.

oOo

- Hola, ricitos de oro. – dijo Bella alegre.

- ¡Qué contenta, ¿no?

- Es porque voy ahora a recoger a Paul.

- Am

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- Sí. – no dudó. – Y así hablamos.

En realidad, Rosalie quería decirle a Bella desde hacía un par de días que ya tenía claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos, y también confesarle lo mal que lo había pasado por las muestras de afecto de Emmett y Tanya, pero nunca había encontrado el momento adecuado.

Ahora Paul le daba la oportunidad perfecta para contárselo, pero debía hacerlo con cuidado de que no se molestase porque ya no estuviera enamorada de Jasper. O mejor dicho, que nunca llegara a estarlo y confundiera sus sentimientos amorosos por lo que en realidad era, un amor fraternal.

Bella no la hizo esperar una vez que estuvieron en el coche.

- ¿De qué querías hablar?

- De Jasper. – suspiró.

- Ya lo tienes claro. – no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

- Sí.- esta vez la que suspiró fue Bella.

- Sigues enamorada de Emmett. – volvió a afirmar Bella. Rosalie no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara. Pero si pudo ocultarla agachando la cabeza.

Esto terminó de confirmarle a Bella los sentimientos de Rosalie hacia su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Decírselo a Jasper. No es justo que esté con él queriendo a otro y que él no lo sepa.

- Eso lo va a destrozar. Está tan enamorado de ti.

- Ya lo sé.

- No te preocupes Rosalie. Intercederé por ti.

- Gracias. – después de un momento en silencio Rosalie preguntó. - ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse Paul?

- Dos semanas. – dijo sonriendo.- Estoy deseando verle.

Media hora después Bella abrazó efusivamente a Paul y le dio un largo beso que hizo a Rosalie sentirse muy mal.

- Hola preciosa. – susurró en el oído de Bella con voz sensual.- Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Y yo a ti. – Bella pareció recordar a Rosalie y se volvió hacia ella un poco avergonzada por su efusividad con Paul. – Vamos a ir a tomar algo, ¿quieres venir con nosotros, Rose?

- No. Será mejor que no. Quiero ver a Jasper y hablar con él.

La mirada que le dio Rosalie a Bella no le dejaba ninguna duda de lo que iba a hablar con el chico.

Sólo esperaba que Jasper no lo pasara demasiado mal cuando Rosalie le confesara que aun sentía algo por Emmett.

oOo

- ¿Crees que nuestro plan esté funcionando? – preguntó Emmett.

Ya llevaban unos días de gestos cariñosos y palabras dulces y Tanya insistía en que Rosalie estaba a punto de explotar, aunque el chico no se percatara de ello.

- Ya te he dicho que sí, Emmett. – respondió con voz cansina. - Que tú no te hayas dado cuenta no significa que Rosalie no se haya sentido celosa. Créeme, se está volviendo loca con la atención que me dedicas.

Emmett iba a replicar pero en ese momento Rosalie entró por la puerta y la cerró más fuerte de la cuenta para ir a encerrarse a su habitación.

Tanya y Emmett se miraron el uno al otro preguntándose con la mirada qué diablos podría haberle pasado a Rosalie para que entrara por la puerta así.

- ¿Crees que debería…?

- Sí. – asintió Tanya, sabiendo que el chico se refería a ir a hablar con ella.

Emmett entró sin llamar en el cuarto de ella, porque probablemente si llamaba Rosalie no le dejaría pasar.

La chica estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama, tapando su cara con la almohada y con los pies sobresaliendo del colchón.

Emmett se acercó a ella lentamente después de cerrar la puerta suavemente para no alterar más a la chica.

- ¿Rose? – al ver que no contestaba Emmett se tumbó en la cama a su lado, pasándole la mano por el pelo. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, antes de girarla hacia el chico, mostrando una profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Emmett se acercó más a ella, inconscientemente.

- Jasper y yo hemos cortado. – murmuró con voz ronca. Probablemente había llorado antes de llegar a casa.

Emmett se incorporó un poco para abrazarla y quiso alegrarse por su ruptura, pero el saber que Rosalie sufría no le hizo nada de gracia, si no que le transmitió su tristeza.

- ¿Te ha dejado él? – dijo escondiendo su furia.

- No. – susurró Rosalie. – Le he dejado yo a él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya no siento lo mismo por él. Pensaba que estaba enamorada de Jasper, pero me equivoqué. – Rosalie se incorporó, pero Emmett siguió tumbado en la cama, con el codo apoyado en el colchón.- Fui a hablar con él esta tarde, para aclararle las cosas. Discutimos y…

- ¿Te hizo daño? – frunció el ceño Emmett.

- No. Él nunca me haría nada. Pero no se tomó nada bien que le dijera que sólo lo veía como a un amigo. Em, él ha sido muy importante para mí y no quiero perderle.

- Tranquila Rose – dijo abrazándola por la espalda y haciendo que apoyase su cabeza en su pecho. – Ya se le pasará.

Rosalie se aferró a él, como tantas otras veces había hecho. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba Emmett para ella? De la falta que Emmett le había hecho siempre y siempre le haría.

Era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había echado en falta al chico y de lo bien que se sentía en sus brazos.

Rosalie acabó quedándose dormida sobre Emmett y él sonrió, se tumbó en la cama y los acomodó a ambos para dormir juntos. Ahora sí tenía una esperanza para seguir con el plan de conquistar a Rosalie. Conseguiría que la chica volviese a enamorarse de él. Costara lo que le costara.

Al día siguiente Rosalie tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ella. Tenía un mal presentimiento, que se asemejaba mucho a aquel que tuvo, hacía ya varios años, el día después de declararse a Emmett. Sentía todas las miradas sobre ella y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Avanzó por el pasillo de la cafetería, esperando a ver a Emmett, con quien había quedado esa misma mañana. Ya estaba casi por entrar cuando Emmett chocó con ella en la misma entrada, empujándola hacia atrás.

- Vámonos, Rosalie. – dijo instándola a salir.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Emmett? – Rosalie empezó a resistirse a su agarre, intentando separarse de él, pero el chico la abrazaba con fuerza evitando que entrara. – Emmett, suéltame.

- Rose, por favor. Vámonos. – suplicó.

- Dime lo que pasa Emmett.

Emmett estaba a punto de ceder y contarle lo que pasaba cuando…

- Oye, Rosalie, pensé que no podías ser más sexy pero veo que me equivoqué. – dijo una voz socarrona agitando un papel enfrente de la cara de Rosalie.

- ¿De qué hablas Royce? – preguntó irritada Rosalie arrancándole el papel de las manos.

Emmett intentó impedir que Rosalie viera el papel que le había quitado a Royce, pero era demasiado tarde. Había visto todo lo que tenía que ver. Rosalie arrugó con rabia el papel entre sus manos.

- No te molestes. Toda la facultad está empapelada con esos. – rió socarronamente.

Emmett no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre él, pegándole un buen puñetazo que lo derribó, haciendo que se golpeara también contra el suelo.

Rosalie entró en la cafetería y vio como una chica de pelo oscuro estaba ya quitando varios carteles. Empezó a quitarlos ella con furia y unos segundos después Emmett comenzó a ayudarla.

Cuando terminaron de quitarlos todos Rosalie salió de la cafetería para quitar el resto de carteles que había en toda la facultad y Emmett la siguió.

- Rosalie espera. Voy a ayudarte a quitarlos.- Rosalie aminoró la marcha para que el chico le diera alcance, pero aún mantenía un ritmo rápido.

- No puedo creerme que me pase esto a mí.

- ¿Tienes una idea de quién ha podido hacerte esto? ¿Jasper podría…?

- Estoy completamente segura de que Jasper hizo esa foto. – El cartel mostraba a una Rosalie desnuda, apenas cubierta por una sábana, bocarriba y dormida profundamente. – Pero aunque nos hayamos peleado sé que sería incapaz de hacerme algo así, y eso solo me deja otra persona que podría haberlo hecho, y ese es James.

- ¿James? – preguntó dudoso Emmett. Le había visto unas cuantas veces por la universidad y realmente había creído en el cambio del chico. Pero si descubría que él había tenido algo que ver con todo esto lo pagaría muy caro.

- ¿Y quién más? Es el compañero de habitación de Jasper. Pudo haber encontrado esa foto o Dios sabe qué más.

Rosalie y el chico siguieron quitando carteles, esperando que nadie más los hubiese quitado para conservarlos y avergonzarla en el futuro.

Una vez que terminaron y no sabiendo si era buena o mala suerte, James se cruzó con ellos.

Rosalie se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo cuando la misma chica morena que la había ayudado en la cafetería comenzó a tirar de ella para separarla del chico.

Al final y después de emplear más fuerza de la que parecía que tenía, la chica consiguió apartar a Rosalie de James. Emmett no se quedó parado, y en el mismo instante en que Rosalie pareció haberse calmado un poco se volvió hacia James y le propinó un puñetazo que le enrojeció enseguida la mandíbula y mejilla.

- Eres un desgraciado, James. – dijo sujetándole del cuello de la chaqueta. - ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a Rosalie?

- ¿Qué le he hecho?

- No te hagas el tonto, James. Hablo de los carteles. – lo sacudió.

- ¡Espera, eh! – exclamó la chica, al lado de Rosalie. – No ha sido él el que colgó los carteles.

Tanto Rosalie, como James y Emmett se volvieron hacia la chica, esperando que terminara de hablar.

- Yo vi quien lo hizo, pero pensé que solo había colgado unos cuantos en la entrada trasera de la facultad. Pensé que eran los únicos y los arranqué antes de que alguien los viera, pero cuando llegué a la cafetería me encontré con que había más. Fue entonces cuando empezaste a ayudarme a quitarlos.

- Y si no ha sido James, ¿quién ha sido?

Rosalie empezó a entristecerse. Si no fue James quien colgó las fotos solo le quedaba alguien más en quien pensar que pudiera haberlo hecho. Jasper.

¿Realmente había sido el chico quien le había gastado esa broma? ¿Y si había hecho mal en confiar en Jasper? ¿Y si fue él quien colgó esos carteles en venganza porque ella lo dejase?

Odiaría pensar que Jasper tuviese algo que ver en todo eso porque a pesar de no estar enamorada de él seguía siendo muy importante para ella, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada, más que en la persona que acababa de arruinarle el día.

* * *

><p><strong>He tardado mucho y encima subo un capítulo muy corto, pero esta semana tuve visita y mi ordenador ha estado cogiendo polvo así que hasta hoy no he podido ponerme a escribir =(<strong>

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Mil besos**


	21. Salida

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO: SALIDA**

- ¿Quién fue? – dijo Rosalie con la voz entrecortada.

Emmett la abrazó, dándole apoyo cuando la sintió flaquear.

- Fue ese chico que estaba hablando con vosotros fuera de la cafetería. – Emmett frunció el ceño.

- ¿Royce?

- No sé cómo se llama.

- Pero eso no tiene sentido. – dijo Rosalie. - ¿Cómo ha podido conseguir él esa foto?

- ¿Se referís a Royce King? – dijo James, hablando por primera vez. Emmett y Rosalie se miraron antes de decir a la vez:

- Sí.

- ¿Qué sabes de él James? – dijo Emmett muy serio.

- Él y yo teníamos que hacer un trabajo en común, ha estado yendo a mi habitación toda la semana.

- Pero ¿cómo pudo encontrar esas fotos?

- Bueno, no es que Jasper las tuviera muy escondidas. Yo mismo las encontré un día en su cajón. Puede que Royce aprovechara un momento que se quedara a solas en la habitación para cogerlas.

- ¿Encontraste las fotos y se las enseñaste? – Rosalie estaba a punto de saltarle al cuello.

- No. Las dejé tal y cómo estaban, ni siquiera las saqué del cajón. – Rosalie apretó los puños.

Emmett le frotó suavemente el brazo de abajo arriba, en una tierna caricia, para calmarla.

- Rose, será mejor que busquemos a Royce para dejarle los puntos claros, y a Jasper para que te dé una explicación.

- Sí, será lo mejor. – concordó con él, mirando con furia hacia James a pesar de que Emmett ya la empujaba en dirección contraria.

No les llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a Royce, y mucho menos tiempo le llevó a Emmett volver a abalanzarse sobre él para defender a Rosalie de su maldita broma.

Al parecer Rosalie había rechazado una cita con él por estar saliendo con Jasper. No era que Royce la quisiera, ni mucho menos, era que Rosalie era guapa, atractiva y tenía a varios de sus amigos babeando por ella, y él quería demostrarles que él podía conseguirla. Cuando se vio humillado por su rechazo planeó vengarse de ella, y cuando encontró por casualidad las fotos de Rosalie desnuda en la habitación de James vio en ellas la broma perfecta.

Claro que no había pensado en que a Rosalie la defendería su amigo Emmett. Incluso James le había amenazado con hacerle algo si volvía a joderla. Eso por supuesto cuando Rosalie y Emmett desaparecieron, para que no lo escucharan. Y seguramente Jasper, el novio de Rosalie, le haría una visita en los días próximos, en cuanto se enterara de lo que había hecho. Ya le había advertido en varias ocasiones que no le gustaba cómo miraba a Rosalie, y no iba muy mal encaminado.

- Tengo que hablar con Jasper.

Emmett gruñó cuando Rosalie le dijo eso. Puede que Royce fuese el culpable de colgar la foto de Rosalie desnuda, pero Jasper no debería haber tenido dicha foto, y eso lo hacía en parte responsable.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No. – dijo decidida. – Eso es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola.

Media hora después un Jasper enfurecido se había disculpado con Rosalie de cinco maneras distintas, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que por su culpa la chica había sido humillada frente a todos los estudiantes de la universidad.

- Comprendes que no puedo perdonarte esto así como así, ¿verdad?

- Rose, por favor. – Jasper se acercó a la chica, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. – Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que me arrepiento por haber hecho esa foto. Dame la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo.

- ¿Todo?

- Todo, Rose. – Jasper le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos. – Todo. Lo de las fotos, lo nuestro…

Rosalie se deshizo de sus manos cuando comprendió que Jasper le pedía en realidad otra oportunidad en su relación.

- Jasper no me hagas esto. – susurró débilmente. – No puedo pensar en nada de eso ahora. Necesito despejarme y ahora mismo no puedo volver a estar contigo. Por favor, entiéndeme.

Jasper suspiró, aguantando las lágrimas. Cada vez sentía a Rosalie más distante y si no luchaba por ella acabaría por alejarse de él.

- Tengo que irme.

- Rose. Rosalie. – llamó Jasper, pero la chica ya se encaminaba decidida a la puerta y él no la podría detener.

Rosalie llegó a casa entristecida y decepcionada. No tenía ganas de nada. Se derrumbó sobre el sofá, bocabajo, y se abrazó a uno de los cojines, intentando no pensar.

- Rose. – la llamó Emmett, acariciándole el pelo. Debía haberse quedado dormida porque ya había oscurecido. - ¿estás mejor? – dijo a la vez que seguía acariciándola.

- Sí. – lo dijo esperando convencerse más a ella que al chico.

- He estado hablando con el decano. Le he explicado lo que Royce King te ha hecho y Ángela ha estado conmigo.

- ¿Quién es Ángela?- murmuró.

- La chica que nos ayudó a quitar los carteles. Van a expulsar a Royce.

Rosalie se irguió, quedando muy cerca de Emmett.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Lo que ha hecho ha sido muy grave. – Emmett se quedó callado un momento. - ¿Has hablado con Jasper?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? – aunque Jasper no fuera su persona favorita, Emmett debía reconocer que el chico no había dejado esa foto a propósito para que fuese encontrada.

- Me ha pedido perdón. – Emmett asintió. – Y me ha pedido una oportunidad.

Emmett sintió como su mundo se venía abajo. Jasper iba a ir a por todas con Rosalie, y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. Estaba seguro que si seguía insistiendo Jasper conseguiría que Rosalie volviese con él, y eso era algo que no pensaba permitir. Haría lo que fuera porque Rosalie se enamorara de él antes de que considerara siquiera volver con Jasper.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó, esperando que Rosalie no le hubiese dado ya una respuesta.

- No lo sé. Aun sigo confundida. – No iba a decirle que en realidad tenía muy claro que seguía enamorada de él.

- Rose… - susurró Emmett, acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

Estaba casi a punto de besarla, pero Rosalie no se había dado cuenta de ello, ni se daría cuenta, porque Bella entró azotando la puerta con rabia e interrumpiendo el momento entre ella y Emmett, lo cual hizo al chico gruñir.

Había faltado poco para besarla y Bella lo había jodido todo, aunque inconscientemente. En este momento era la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

Bella graznó o eso le pareció a Rosalie cuando escuchó su frustración en la mezcla de un gruñido y un chillido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó confundida mirando por encima del espaldar del sofá.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó también Edward, que estaba estudiando en su cuarto y había salido a ver qué pasaba cuando escuchó el azote de la puerta principal.

Bella se dirigió a su cuarto y Rosalie se levantó para seguirla. Emmett y Edward se quedaron justo detrás de ella, sin llegar a entrar en la habitación, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para cotillear lo que le había pasado a Bella.

Bella había tirado con idéntico cabreo la maleta de Paul sobre la cama y había comenzado a sacar la poca ropa que el chico traía del armario, arrojándola a la maleta sin molestarse siquiera en colocarla bien.

- Bella, ¿qué te pasa? – insistió en preguntarle Rosalie.

- Me he peleado con Paul.

- Sí. Ya había deducido yo sola eso. – dijo señalando la ropa. – pero, ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Pues porque le he pillado poniéndome los cuernos…

Rosalie abrió los ojos sorprendida, Emmett arqueó las cejas y Edward cerró los puños.

- … con un tío. – completó Bella.

- ¿Con un qué? – Rosalie no podía creer lo que Bella le contaba. Debía haberse confundido de alguna manera porque Paul jamás había dado muestras de estar con Bella sólo por obligación.

- Un tío, Rosalie, un tío. Me ha engañado con un tío.

- Pero, ¿Paul es gay? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- No. Es bisexual. ¡Lo cual no sería grave si no fuera porque yo no sabía nada! – dijo alzando la voz y continuando con la brutal acción de hacerle las maletas a Paul. - ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? – Rosalie negó con la cabeza. – Que me ha preguntado si quería unirme a ellos. – gruñó.

A Edward se le escapó una risita que disimuló con un leve carraspeó cuando Bella le dedicó una gélida mirada.

- Hoy tampoco ha sido mi día, ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?

Rosalie le contó a Bella todo lo que había pasado, desde que encontró por la mañana los carteles de ella desnuda hasta que Emmett la despertó para contarle que había conseguido que echaran a Royce King de la facultad, todo ello mientras Bella terminaba de hacer las maletas y las arrojaba al salón.

A Rosalie comenzó a sonarle el estómago, y fue entonces que recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

- ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a comer, vamos a arreglarnos y vamos a salir por ahí esta noche. necesitamos olvidarnos de todo y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Se apuntáis? – preguntó Bella a Emmett y Edward, que habían permanecido callados junto a las chicas mientras que ellas dos se desahogaban.

- Pues no sé sí…

- Claro. Nos apuntamos. – dijo Emmett decidiendo por los dos. Esta era su oportunidad para acercarse más a Rosalie en un plan más que amistoso.

- Bien. Iré a preparar la cena mientras tú te duchas.

oOo

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Tú has visto eso?

- Sí. Llevo viéndolo como una media hora.

Rosalie miró a Emmett desconcertada. A diferencia del chico, que había bebido lo mismo que ella, a Rosalie sí que le habían afectado las copas, y hasta ahora no había visto cómo Bella y Edward se comían literalmente el uno al otro.

Edward se mostró al principio un poco reacio a beber, pero después de la segunda ronda las copas habían desfilado frente a él como si fueran de agua. A cualquier otra persona no le habría afectado tanto, pero Edward no solía beber y ahora mismo se sentía eufórico. Bella había bebido a la par que él y por lo que podía ver Rosalie, las copas le habían ayudado bastante a que se olvidara de Paul, o al menos eso intuía Rosalie viendo como se perdía su lengua en la campanilla de Edward.

- ¿Nos tomamos otra? – dijo Emmett en su oído, distrayéndola de la parejita.

- Sí. – dijo sin vacilaciones.

Emmett y ella siguieron pidiendo un chupito tras otro hasta que Rosalie se percató de algo.

- Emmett.

- ¿Qué?

- Bella y Edward.

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- No están.

- No te preocupes. Habrán ido a tomar el aire, que tal y como estaban les hacía falta.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro. Venga vamos a por otra.

Una hora y 4 copas después Rosalie tenía una leve distorsión de la realidad. Se sentía achispada y eufórica y hacía una media hora que había empezado a excitarse viendo los sensuales movimientos de Emmett.

No despegaba la mirada de sus carnosos labios y eso cada vez la estaba afectando más.

A pesar de lo alto que estaba el volumen apenas escuchaba nada. Se sentía como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja y sólo Emmett la acompañara.

Rosalie se acercó al chico pasándole las manos por los hombros y estrechándose con fuerza contra él, comenzando un suave movimiento al compás de la música que sonaba en la lejanía. Emmett comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, acompañando sus movimientos con las caderas y posando su frente contra la de la chica.

Rosalie siguió mirándole los labios, hasta que no pudo resistirlo más y sucumbió. Sujetó a Emmett fuertemente de la nuca y lo empujó abajo, hacia ella, hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

El beso no tenía nada de delicado o dulce, si no que desde que comenzó fue hambriento y apasionado. Sus lenguas peleaban por entrar en la boca del otro.

Rosalie sonrió contra los labios de Emmett cuando no sólo sintió que le correspondía, si no que era él el que intensificaba el beso.

Esta vez sí podría emborracharse de su sabor. Esta vez sí se dejaría llevar por Emmett.

Rosalie estaba en una nube, hasta que sintió como Emmett rompía el beso para apoyar su frente sobre la de ella.

¡Oh, no!, pensó. Otra vez iba a pasar. Otra vez la rechazaría y volvería a romperle el corazón. Y esta vez incluso estando borracho, porque Emmett estaba afectado por el alcohol, aunque no tanto como ella.

Rosalie sintió un gran nudo en la garganta y rezó por no ponerse a llorar delante de él. Emmett era la única persona que conseguía hacerla flaquear y romper su coraza. Ni siquiera había llorado con la broma de Royce y ahora estaba allí, a punto de soltar un mar de lágrimas porque Emmett iba a rechazarla.

Emmett le sujetó con firmeza la barbilla para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos, y lo que Rosalie nunca esperó es que Emmett le diera un casto beso en los labios cuando lo hizo. Pero el beso no paró ahí, si no que a ese casto beso le siguieron un par más y después Emmett fue haciendo un sendero desde su mejilla a su mandíbula, donde la mordisqueó un poco y después de vuelta a sus labios para hacer el mismo recorrido en el otro lado. Finalmente Emmett comenzó a pasar su nariz por la mejilla de Rosalie, hasta que llegó a su oído, donde con una voz erótica susurró a Rosalie:

- Vamos a casa.

Rosalie tragó saliva. Sabía que en esas palabras había un augurio implícito sobre lo que pasaría.

¿Debía ella acaso dejar que pasara? ¿Se arrepentiría sí después de esa noche con Emmett surgiesen los arrepentimientos del chico y quisiera alejarse de ella? No. No creía que Emmett la dejara de lado sólo por haber cometido el error de acostarse con ella. Pero, ¿realmente cometería un error sí se acostaba con él? Esa era probablemente su única oportunidad para tener a Emmett en todos los sentidos. Puede que para el chico no significara lo mismo que para ella, pero, ¿qué diablos? Estaba borracha y la voz de su conciencia se había ocultado en un recóndito lugar de su mente y ahora sólo sentía, no pensaba. Y cuando Emmett volvió a dejar suaves besos sobre su piel, justo debajo de su oreja, Rosalie se sorprendió cuando se escuchó a sí misma contestando un simple "Sí".

oOo

Emmett empujó a Rosalie contra la puerta una vez que la hubieron cerrado. Rosalie correspondió a su beso pero tras unos segundos Emmett comenzó a acariciarle el muslo por debajo del vestido y ella empezó a sentirse incómoda.

- Emmett. Espera. – dijo separándose de su beso y sujetándole la mano. – Aquí no.- le besó dulcemente. – Vamos a mi cuarto.

Rosalie le sujetó la mano y le guió hacia su cuarto. El chico parecía embobado con ella. Debía ser la persona con más suerte del planeta pues aunque sus intentos de incitar a Rosalie durante toda la noche parecían no haber surtido efecto al final la chica se abalanzó sobre él. Sí hubiese estado en condiciones normales habría parado a Rosalie. No habría continuado su beso, ni se había aprovechado que la chica estaba borracha, pero estaba demasiado borracho y era incapaz de pensar en nada más que no fueran los dulces labios de Rosalie acariciando los suyos o la forma en que el cuerpo de la chica se amoldaba al de él.

Emmett cerró la llave por dentro de la habitación una vez que habían entrado.

Se volvió hacia Rosalie y parecía que la habitación había calmado un poco sus ansias a fin de que ambos disfrutaran de una primera vez juntos sin prisas, para que la disfrutaran más.

Emmett se acercó a ella y acarició sus brazos varias veces, hasta que en una de las veces que bajó arrastró consigo los tirantes de su vestido. Se inclinó hacia ella para besar sus dos hombros descubiertos y Rosalie cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

La chica se apretó a él, mientras que Emmett le besaba dulcemente el cuello, intercalando mordiscos con besos y lamidas, y desabrochándole al mismo tiempo la cremallera del estorboso vestido que Rosalie llevaba.

El suave raso del vestido hizo que la tela se deslizara por el cuerpo de la chica, acentuando casa curva y haciendo que Emmett se quedara sin aire.

Ya había visto a Rosalie en bikini, cuando ambos se habían saltado alguna clase para ir a bañarse a la playa, pero entonces Rosalie tenía un cuerpo de niña, con poco pecho y cintura poco pronunciada, y además tampoco la había visto como algo más que una amiga o una hermana. Pero ahora tenía ante él a una auténtica diosa y como prueba de ello no tenía más que mirarse hacia abajo, donde el apretón en sus pantalones le confirmaban la prueba de su deseo.

Las fotos de ella desnuda, que había intentado no mirar, no le hacían justicia.

Emmett pensaba que Jasper había cogido el lado malo de Rosalie, o que la cámara necesitaba urgentemente ser revisada.

Rosalie se sintió expuesta, a pesar de que aun llevaba el sujetador sin tirantes y las braguitas de algodón. Conjunto totalmente anti erótico pero que a Emmett parecía no importarle para nada, dado que había sujetado con firmeza sus manos cuando ella intentó taparse y ahora se la comía con la mirada.

Rosalie se sentía algo incómoda, puesto que a fin de cuentas Jasper era el único hombre con el que se había acostado. Temía no estar a la altura de Emmett y más teniendo en cuenta que aun seguía borracha y que el cuerpo no iba a reaccionar igual.

- ¡Eres preciosa! – exclamó Emmett, dándole la seguridad que le faltaba.

Emmett se acercó a ella y comenzó un beso, que se fue intensificando poco a poco, hasta que Rosalie delineó sus labios con su lengua, esperando sentir la lengua de Emmett. Emmett le dio el gusto, desabrochándole el sujetador al mismo tiempo y abarcando los pechos de Rosalie. El chico no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como los pezones de Rosalie se habían endurecido ya y picaban sobre sus palmas abiertas, que frotaban sin descanso.

- Tienes mucha ropa. – murmuró Rosalie contra sus labios.

Emmett no la hizo esperar mucho. Se separó de ella para quitarse con rapidez la camisa y los pantalones, arrastrando los calzoncillos en el camino y dejando ante la vista de Rosalie su glorioso miembro, visiblemente más largo que el de Jasper y más ancho también, aunque no mucho. El glande lucía furioso con un tono rojo oscuro y sobre la punta ya se asomaba la prueba de su deseo.

Rosalie tragó saliva, maravillada y sin poder quitar la vista del pene de Emmett. Al chico no le importó, pero ya era hora de que Rosalie volviera a prestarle atención y acariciándole la nuca la acercó a él para volver a besarla apasionadamente.

Al hacerlo, Rosalie sintió como el pene de Emmett se apretaba contra su vientre, duro y más caliente de lo que jamás había sentido el pene de Jasper.

Agitó un poco la cabeza. No era el momento de ponerse a pensar en Jasper.

Emmett le acarició las caderas hacia abajo y al llegar a sus braguitas introdujo las manos para bajarlas poco a poco, hasta que sus manos dejaron de tocarlas. Rosalie terminó de empujarlas con las piernas y se deshizo de ellas con el pie.

Emmett le sujetó las nalgas, masajeándoselas y la empujó hacia atrás hasta que la chica sintió los bordes de la cama sobre la parte trasera de las rodillas. Se separó de Emmett y se dejó caer sensualmente bocarriba, esperando que Emmett se uniera a ella.

El chico la miró durante unos segundos y se recostó sobre ella, besándole el cuello. Rosalie abrió sus piernas, esperando que Emmett se acomodara mejor sobre ella y el chico no se hizo de rogar. Al colocarse, la nueva posición hizo que el pene de Emmett se frotara directamente sobre la intimidad de Rosalie, haciendo a ambos gemir.

El chico comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los costados, apretando de vez en cuando y moviéndose sobre Rosalie, imitando el acto de la penetración. Rosalie introdujo su mano entre ellos y comenzó un suave masaje sobre su miembro, excitando aun más al chico que le sujetó la mano cuando sintió que no podía contenerse más.

Emmett comenzó a dejar un sendero de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, entreteniéndose en el pecho algo más de la cuenta. Rosalie a esas alturas comenzaba a hiperventilar.

Emmett se había acercado peligrosamente a dónde ella más lo necesitaba y había empezado un movimiento inconsciente de sus caderas, rogándole en silencio que la acariciara.

Emmett se hizo el desentendido, acariciando sus muslos y lamiendo su ombligo e ignorando descaradamente el deseo de Rosalie.

- Emmett, por favor.

- ¿Qué quieres Rosalie? – susurró con voz sensual.

- Tócame.

- Ya lo hago. – susurró sobre su piel, erizando los vellos de la chica.

- No, ahí… por favor. – Rosalie estaba desesperada e intuía que Emmett no la tocaría a menos que ella hablara claro.

- ¿Dónde quieres que te toque? – Rosalie cerró los ojos. - ¿Dónde? – insistió.

Rosalie le cogió la mano y se la colocó en un movimiento brusco en su ingle. Emmett comenzó a frotárselo suavemente.

- ¿Quieres que te toque aquí? – dijo mientras seguía con el suave movimiento.

- Sí. – Emmett sonrió.

- Haré algo mejor, Rose. Mucho mejor.

Lo que no esperaba Rosalie era el siguiente movimiento. Emmett descendió su boca hacia su ingle, atrapándole el clítoris con los labios, haciendo a Rosalie suspirar. Sus dedos se movían insistentemente sobre su vulva, hasta que uno de ellos, exploró más allá, introduciéndose en ella. Rosalie gritó ante la sensación. Era la primera vez que recibía sexo oral pues Jasper era muy conservador con respecto al sexo y definitivamente si siempre se sentía así de bien lo repetiría en cada sesión.

Emmett alternaba entre sus dedos y su lengua, como todo un maestro, haciéndola sudar, gemir, gritar. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento. Le quedaba poco para terminar, solo un poco más, más, más, hasta que al final, y en consecuencia de un mordisquito que Emmett le dio a su clítoris, no muy fuerte para no hacerle daño pero sí con la suficiente presión, consiguió alcanzar un orgasmo que la dejó temblorosa y débil sobre la cama.

Emmett se colocó a su lado sobre la cama, acariciándole el vientre y los pechos, esperando que se calmara y recobrara la respiración.

- Em… ha… sido, puf… espectacular. – dijo con la voz entrecortada y el chico sonrió con suficiencia. – Ahora tu. – acabó diciendo Rosalie, subiéndose sobre él.

- Rose, no.

- ¿No quieres que… - Rosalie dejó la pregunta en el aire.

- La próxima vez. Ahora me muero por sentirse. – todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando Emmett había acariciado la cintura de Rosalie.

Rosalie asintió conforme con lo que dijo el chico y se inclinó para besarlo. Sus lenguas se encontraron furiosas e iniciaron otra sesión de toqueteos que empezaron a hacer subir la temperatura de la habitación.

Rose empezó a mover de nuevo la cadera, creando una fricción entre sus labios y el pene de Emmett que excitaba a los dos y los hacía gemir en la boca del otro. Llegó un punto en que Emmett no podía resistirlo más y sujetó a Rosalie de las caderas alzándola un poco y esperando que entendiera cual iba a ser su próximo movimiento.

Rosalie se sujetó de ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Emmett, sosteniéndose en alto y esperando que Emmett la penetrase.

El chico introdujo la mano entre ellos, sujetándole aun la cadera con la otra mano, para agarras su pene y hacer que finalmente entrara en ella.

Rosalie no pudo soportar el éxtasis de la sensación. Él compartir este momento con Emmett era más glorioso de lo que alguna vez hubiera llegado a imaginar. En cuanto lo sintió dentro se dejó caer sobre él, sintiendo sus manos débiles.

Emmett la abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo el estremecimiento de su cuerpo contra el suyo propio y esperó a que la chica se acostumbrara a él.

Rosalie comenzó a darle suaves besos en el cuello y él, sin poderlo resistir más le dio la vuelta atrapándola entre el colchón y su cuerpo y comenzó un suave vaivén con sus caderas.

Rosalie se abrazó a él con los brazos y las piernas, impidiendo que el movimiento de Emmett fuese muy pronunciado, pero a Emmett no le importaba porque cada vez que salía de ella sentía como se apagaba un trocito de su alma.

Estar de esa manera con Rosalie era mucho más glorioso de lo que jamás se había imaginado cuando, tras una larga sequía, y sin poder evitarlo pues era una reacción natural del cuerpo, tenía una erección y sólo conseguía aliviarse cuando pensaba en lo apasionada que podía ser la chica en la cama y las múltiples posturas que podrían realizar. Ahora, sin embargo, no pensaba en ninguna más perfecta que el clásico misionero, donde él tenía absoluto control sobre ella y cada parte de sus cuerpos se tocaban.

Con ese pensamiento y tras un arduo trabajo de idas y venidas, Emmett comenzó a sentir como el final se acercaba y no quería dejarse ir sin sentir a Rosalie llegar con él, o al menos antes.

Se incorporó un poco y le masajeó insistentemente el clítoris con dos dedos. Rosalie rompió el beso cuando empezó a sentir el acto tan intenso, se aferró a Emmett más fuerte, apoyando su mejilla sobre el hombro del chico.

- Rose… - suspiró el chico entrecortado. - ¿Estás cerca?

- Ajam. – murmuró Rosalie con esfuerzo.

- Mírame Rose. Quiero verte llegar. Mírame. – exigió.

Rosalie no pudo negarse a lo que el chico le pedía y clavó su mirada en la de él, hasta que finalmente y bajo la presión de los insistentes dedos y miembro del chico, Rosalie se dejó llevar, arrastrando con él a Emmett en un poderoso orgasmo.

- Te quiero. – murmuró Emmett cerca de su boca, bebiéndose su aliento justo antes de desplomarse sobre su cuerpo.

Rosalie le acarició la nuca, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

- Yo también. – dijo muy seria.

Y aunque sabía que para Emmett seguía siendo su mejor amiga y que cuando había dicho que la quería se refería a un cariño fraternal ella había puesto todos sus sentimientos en su contestación. Y no le importó.

Emmett se separó de ella, pero inmediatamente y cuando estuvo sobre su espalda la atrajo hacia él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho para que le sirviera de almohada. Y así, sintiendo la paz post-orgásmica Emmett se dejó vencer por el sueño, feliz y manteniendo la sonrisa. Y Rosalie, antes que pensar en que aquello no debió pasar, lo acompañó.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues sí, lo conseguí, conseguí escribir el final del capítulo, que por cierto me ha costado bastante =S<strong>

**Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado y siento mucho el retraso, pero me falta tiempo.**

**Un besito a todas**


	22. La prueba

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIDOS: LA PRUEBA**

Rosalie se despertó sobresaltada. Sentía la garganta áspera y reseca, probablemente del alcohol y le dolía todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta el último músculo de los dedos de los pies. Esto debido, probablemente también, a las cervezas, los chupitos y las copas que tomó la noche anterior. Sabía que no debía mezclar, pero le resultó imposible decirle que no a Emmett cada vez que pedía una nueva bebida. Después de todo, había salido por ella, para que ella olvidara, para ahogar sus pensamientos en alcohol, y no quería resultar ser la amarga fiestas que acabara con la diversión. Pero tras su salida de la noche anterior y con la fatídica sensación de dolor en el cuerpo y náuseas debía apuntarse mentalmente el no volver a beber alcohol para olvidar, porque si bien era cierto que se lo pasó bien y que no pensó en sus problemas mientras estaba borracha, ahora que estaba fresca volvía a pensar en todo ello, sumándole además la sensación molesta y malestar de su cuerpo. Por no decir que tenía una gran laguna mental con respecto a ciertas partes de la noche.

Volvió a sentir un mareo y cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando que se le pasara, pero no tardó mucho en abrirlos sorprendida, porque un fuerte y musculoso brazo se enredó en su cintura, apretándola contra un firme tórax.

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho? pensó. No recordaba haberse ido a la cama con nadie, pero tampoco recordaba la mitad de su noche. Su mente empezó a acelerarse a mil por hora, pensando en miles de opciones y de consecuencias. Sobre todo pensó en las consecuencias. Y lo más importante: ¿Había usado protección? Durante un breve espacio de tiempo estuvo tomando pastillas anticonceptivas, pero no le sentaban bien y tuvo que dejarlas. Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era haberse quedado embarazada, o peor, haberse quedado embarazada de un desconocido. Lo que le preocupaba era haber contraído alguna enfermedad por su mala cabeza.

Entre sus locos pensamientos y la sensación del alcohol en el cuerpo, que aunque menor, era evidente que aún no lo había metabolizado, Rosalie sintió un fuerte estremecimiento y sin pararse a mirar siquiera a su acompañante salió disparada hacia el cuarto de baño y apenas le dio tiempo a llegar al inodoro antes de vomitar hasta la primera papilla.

Rosalie se apoyó en la taza del wáter, poniéndose de rodillas cuando empezaron a temblarle las piernas.

Debía cambiar su nota mental de no mezclar alcohol por no beber más y punto.

La chica lo pasaba fatal cada vez que vomitaba, sentía dolor en la garganta y las costillas por el esfuerzo, apenas podía respirar y los ojos le lagrimeaban. Tenía temblores y le dolían los músculos.

Por no hablar de que el propio sabor del vómito, ya de por sí malo, se había unido al del alcohol que había vomitado y ahora sentía todo el esófago como si hubiese tragado fuego.

Cuando terminó de vomitar se sujetó del lavabo con la sensación de que si lo soltaba caería y con cuidado empezó a echarse agua en la nuca y la cara para refrescarse un poco. Se lavó minuciosamente los dientes, sin olvidar el paladar y la lengua, pero por muy atrás que se frotara seguía sintiendo ardor en la parte posterior de la garganta e incluso después de lavárselos tres veces.

Rosalie se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda sobre la bañera y abrazándose las piernas. Comenzó a llorar, por lo mal que se sentía, tanto física como emocionalmente. Por no recordar lo que había hecho anoche, por no saber quién durmió con ella, por muchas razones.

Estaba en su burbuja, llorando a lágrima viva cuando escuchó un grito y el sonido de un golpe sordo contra el suelo. Se intentó incorporar rápido, para ver qué sucedía, pero tuvo otro mareo y volvió a dejarse caer contra la bañera. Esa noche iba a pasarle factura.

De repente Bella entró en la baño, cerrando la puerta asustada y apoyándose contra ella con alivio.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

Bella había desaparecido mucho antes de que ella empezara a emborracharse en serio, por lo que intuía que su hermana no había quedado tan afectada por el alcohol como ella. Pero era evidente por su reacción que acababa de darse cuenta que había hecho algo anoche de lo que ahora se arrepentía.

- Estaba mareada y he vomitado. Me siento mal todavía. – dijo secándose el sudor frío de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Bella cerró el pestillo y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado con expresión seria. Miró a Rosalie y abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla y la volvió a abrir. Rosalie frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? – dijo exasperada.

- Me he acostado con Edward. – dijo casi juntando las letras y cerrando los labios en una fina línea.

Rosalie se quedó largo rato callada, y luego comenzó a reír.

- Ya, bueno. Suponía que algo así pasaría entre vosotros, dado el duelo que vuestras lenguas mantuvieron anoche. – dijo con un sonora carcajada justo antes de hacer una mueca y agarrarse fuertemente del pelo, como si así fuera a desaparecer el dolor de cabeza. – Yo también me he acostado con alguien.

- ¿Con quién? – susurró.

- Bella, sal del cuarto de baño. Tenemos que hablar. – dijo Edward cabreado desde el otro lado, golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

- Espera. – la chica se volvió hacia Rosalie, esperando que la chica contestara su pregunta.

- No lo sé. No me acuerdo de nada y cuando lo noté en la cama me mareé y salí corriendo al cuarto de baño sin mirar hacia atrás.

- ¡Bella! – insistió Edward.

- ¡Argh! – gruñó la chica. - ¡Que ya voy! – chilló. – Luego hablamos, ¿vale?

Rosalie asintió y se quedó mirando la puerta cuando Bella se hubo ido. Aun con la puerta cerrada pudo escuchar como Bella y Edward discutían sobre donde debían hablar y finalmente se fueron, dejándola a ella con el silencio.

Estuvo largo rato allí sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Pero no podía permanecer allí toda la vida, y en todo caso aunque lo hiciera no podía darle la espalda a sus problemas. Debía enfrentarse a ellos y arreglarlos y especialmente el problemita que estaba desnudo en su cama. Y hablando de desnudos, miró hacia abajo y se percató de que al salir tan precipitada de su habitación no se había puesto nada por encima. Se sonrojó fuertemente mientras pensaba en la suerte de que fuese Bella quien entró en el cuarto de baño y no Edward o Emmett.

Con cuidado y aún sujetándose la cabeza, se levantó y se puso su albornoz, que por suerte siempre volvía a colocar detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño cuando terminaba de ducharse.

Rosalie se encaminó hacia su habitación, cogió aire y empujó la puerta, que estaba encajada, para poder conocer a su pequeño problemilla.

Al hacerlo se quedó sin palabras, sosteniendo la mano todavía en alto y sin llegar a tocar la puerta, que ya se había abierto del todo.

Entró cautelosamente en la habitación y echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación, como esperando encontrar una cámara oculta o algo así.

¿Cómo podía ser que se hubiese acostado con Emmett, con el amor de su vida, y que no lo recordase? Ahora sí que estaba literalmente jodida. ¿Qué explicación iba a darle a su mejor amigo cuando le preguntase por qué lo hizo? ¿Se tragaría que solo lo hiciera porque estaba borracha y el dispuesto? Y era evidente que él estaría dispuesto, porque aunque no sintiese más que amistad por ella, era un hombre después de todo. Y un hombre jamás se negaría a hacerle el favor a una mujer.

Rosalie se acercó a la cama y se permitió sólo un par de minutos de contemplar al chico antes de despertarlo. Comenzó a sacudirlo suavemente pero Emmett no se movió siquiera. Rosalie usó un poco más de fuerza y esta vez Emmett sí que se movió, pero sólo para abrazarse a la almohada.

Rosalie insistió, hasta que finalmente el chico abrió los ojos, perezoso, mirándola desorientado.

- Buenos días. – suspiró con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días. – le contestó Rosalie, separándose de él, ya que acababa de darse cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca. - ¿Cómo… cómo te encuentras, Em?

- Muy bien. – sonrió el chico adormilado. – Maravillosamente.

Ya, claro. Maravilloso. Así se encontraría ella también de no ser por la batalla mental que tenía sobre lo que acababan de hacer.

- Emmett, tenemos que hablar. – sentenció.

El chico borró la expresión de su cara. Se puso muy serio y se irguió ante Rosalie, descubriendo su cuerpo en el proceso.

Rosalie evitó mirar a sus grandes atributos, esperando que el captara la indirecta de taparse por la expresión de su cara.

Emmett se tapó y comenzó a preocuparse. Cualquier conversación a la que le precediera un "tenemos que hablar" nunca podía ser buena e intuía que esta tampoco lo sería.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Emmett, ¿tú…- comenzó Rosalie alargando mucho la u - … recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

¿Que si lo recordaba? Había estado bastante pasadito en copas y no lo había sentido igual de bien que si no hubiese estado borracho, pero el hacer el amor con Rosalie no dejaba de ser la mejor experiencia de su vida. Recordaba cada beso, cada caricia, como Rosalie gritaba y gemía su nombre y como le acariciaba la espalda fuertemente con las uñas.

Evidentemente debió quedarse mucho tiempo pensando en la noche anterior porque Rosalie siguió hablando sin esperar su respuesta.

- Tú… y… yo… nos… acostamos… anoche. – dijo la chica separando cada palabra. – Y, estoy muy arrepentida de ello. – Emmett sintió como se desmoronaba todo su mundo. - Lo siento mucho, Emmett. Tú y yo somos muy amigos y odiaría pensar que te incité a algo más anoche.

Rosalie en realidad lo que sentía era no poder decirle que no estaba arrepentida de ello, si no que le había encantado esa experiencia con él, o al menos eso deducía por los retales mentales que iban y venían en su cabeza, y que le encantaría repetirlo no una, si no millones de veces. Pero si lo hacía se arriesgaba a que él volviera a rechazarla, y eso es lo que nunca podría soportar. Sentir su rechazo de nuevo.

Emmett, por su parte, estaba realmente destrozado. Había pensado tontamente que tras hacer el amor la noche anterior quizás Rosalie se había dado cuenta que aun estaba enamorada de él. Tenía la esperanza de que por fin sus intentos de seducción hubiesen surtido efecto. Pero volvía a estar estancado en el "solo amigos" y lo que era peor, ahora tenía la certeza de que Rosalie ya no sentía nada más por él.

- Tú no me obligaste a nada, Rose. Lo hice porque quise. – refunfuñó.

- Lo sé. Sé que no harías nada de eso si realmente no lo hubieses deseado y que no te arriesgarías a perder nuestra amistad por ese error. Pero no quiero que eso empañe nuestra amistad y me gustaría que lo olvidásemos.

- ¿Olvidarnos? – preguntó confundido.

- Sí. Creo que lo mejor es que hagamos cómo que nunca ha pasado. – aunque ella lo guardaría para siempre en su corazón. Lo poco que recordaba.

- Sí. Es lo mejor. – dijo Emmett desgarrado. Y aunque él no se diera cuenta, Rosalie estaba igual que él o peor, cuando él se mostró de acuerdo.

Entonces Rosalie cayó en la cuenta que había algo que podía empañar aún más ese momento. No había vuelto a pensar en ello desde que había ido al baño pero ahora podía preguntarle a Emmett si habían tomado precauciones o no. Desde luego no había ninguna prueba evidente en el cuarto de que las hubieran usado.

- Em. – llamó al chico.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tú recuerdas si anoche nos protegimos?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Que si usaste condón?

- Am.- contestó. – Sí. – Rosalie suspiró aliviada. – Creo.

- ¿Cómo creo? – el alivio se acababa de esfumar.

- Bueno, en realidad, no, no me acuerdo. Aunque supongo que lo usaría. Siempre lo hago.- Rosalie frunció el ceño. – No es que me acueste con alguien distinto todas las semanas, es… solo… - Emmett comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- Déjalo. No pasa nada.

- Rose. Si llegara a pasar algo…- comenzó Emmett a decir, señalando con la cabeza la barriga de la chica y poniendo una mueca en la cara que a Rosalie en otra ocasión le parecería muy cómica. – sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Lo sé. – contestó simplemente.

Emmett se acercó a ella, abrazándola y entonces, sólo entonces, se permitió quitarse la máscara que se había puesto para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que sufrió en realidad cuando ella le dijo que prefería que fuesen solo amigos.

**_Tres semanas después…_**

- No puedo creerme que esté en esta situación.

- Deja de quejarte. Tampoco es para tanto. ¿Tienes ya el resultado? – preguntó Bella nerviosa.

- No. Hay que esperar cinco minutos y apenas ha pasado uno.

- Voy a tomar un poco el aire. No quiero ponerte nerviosa a ti.

Bella salió del cuarto de baño, dejando a Rosalie sola con el test de embarazo, que esperaba que diese un resultado negativo.

Rosalie comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor del cuarto de baño y miró el reloj por decimocuarta vez en los dos minutos que habían pasado. Nada, el reloj parecía no mover sus agujas.

La chica se acercó al lavabo, donde Bella y ella habían colocado el test de embarazo y se apoyó en el, agachando la cabeza y soltando todo el aire.

Empezó a contar mentalmente a fin de que se le pasaran más rápidos los tres minutos que le quedaban.

Sólo quedaban unos segundos, pero prefirió esperar un minuto más, por si acaso. Y como para hacer más tiempo volvió a leer las instrucciones de la cajita, aunque ya se las supiera de memoria.

No había lugar para la confusión, una raya rosa, negativo, dos rayas, positivo.

Rosalie cogió el test, respirando profundamente.

- Mierda. – dijo en cuanto vio el resultado.

Positivo.

Rosalie cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Menuda situación pensó.

Y por si no fuera suficientemente malo, Emmett, que daba la casualidad que siempre llamaba antes de entrar en el baño, entró en ese momento y sin llamar, pillándola infraganti con el test de embarazo en la mano y estando este un poco curvado, de manera que el chico podía ver el resultado.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó. Porque lo peor que podía pasar en ese momento era que Emmett viera ese test de embarazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento el retraso chicas pero la playa me tentaba, jajaja<strong>

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo.**

**Mil besos**


	23. Embarazo

**CAPÍTULO VEINTITRES: EMBARAZO **

Emmett se quedó mirando a Rosalie desconcertado. No sabía qué decir.

Cuando salió por la mañana hacia la facultad lo hizo tan apresurado que se olvidó de coger el móvil. No estaba en su habitación, ni en la cocina, ni en el salón, así que supuso que estaría en el único lugar de la casa donde había estado esa mañana, aparte de los tres anteriores mencionados. En el cuarto de baño.

Era muy temprano, sólo hacía diez minutos que había salido y pensó que si cuando salió todos aún dormían, diez minutos después también lo harían. Por eso no se molestó en llamar a la puerta del cuarto de baño cuando la vio cerrada, si no que entró directamente.

Y en parte se alegraba, aunque otra parte de él se sintiera avergonzado por invadir la intimidad de Rosalie. Pero gracias a que no había llamado, había pillado a Rosalie con algo en la mano.

Y no cualquier cosa, si no un test de embarazo. Un test de embarazo positivo.

Emmett comenzó a sentir una mezcla confusa de sentimientos en su interior. Lo primero duda, era él el padre o sería Jasper. También se sentía enfurecido y entristecido porque Rose no hubiese confiado en él para contarle sus sospechas. Se sentía mal por no estar a su lado. Irritado porque su relación con Rosalie se hubiese quedado estancada en el "solo amigos" y porque cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema de su encuentro Rosalie cambiaba automáticamente de tema.

- ¿Rosalie? – la llamó para romper el incómodo silencio.- ¿Qué…?

- No es lo que parece. – dijo rápida y nerviosamente la chica.

- Parece que tienes un test de embarazo positivo en la mano.

- Vale, sí, es lo que parece, pero yo no…

- ¿Es mío? – interrumpió Emmett.

- ¿Qué?

- No te hagas la tonta, Rose. ¿Qué si es mío?- comenzaba a enfadarse y a la vez se sentía mal por ser tan brusco con ella.

- No. – La chispa de ilusión que se había encendido en Emmett se apagó de golpe, dando paso a una profunda desesperanza. En sólo cinco segundos había tenido la esperanza de que Rosalie estuviera embarazada de él y que ese niño les diera el empujoncito para estar juntos.

- Es de Jasper. – dijo afirmando más que preguntando.

- No. – negó rotundamente la chica.

Emmett la miró confuso.

- No entiendo.

- Es que, bueno… - Rosalie empezó a tartamudear nerviosa. – Yo no… no es… - tan nerviosa que era incapaz de formar una frase.

- ¿Qué? – casi gritó Emmett exasperado.

- Que no es mío. – confesó. Emmett frunció el ceño.

- Y entonces, ¿de quién?

- Es mío.

Emmett se volvió hacia la voz de Bella, que al parecer había escuchado parte de la conversación.

La chica tenía una profunda cara de angustia y parecía reconfortarse abrazando al pequeño Jacob, al que llevaba en brazos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el resultado?

Al parecer no había estado escuchando el suficiente tiempo como para saberlo. Emmett y Rosalie se miraron intentando colgarle el muerto al otro pero finalmente fue Rosalie quién le contestó.

- Es positivo. – dijo muy seria.

Y entonces Bella reaccionó como Emmett y Rosalie jamás se esperarían.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo chasqueando los dientes. - ¡Y a mí ni siquiera me gustan los niños! - Jacob soltó un grito ahogado y puso un adorable pucherito que presagiaba uno de sus berrinches menores. – Excepto tú, cariño, tú sí que me gustas.

Jacob pareció conformarse, a juzgar por el abrazo que le dio a Bella justo antes de impulsarse para que lo bajara e ir a las piernas de Emmett para que fuera este quién lo sostuviera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí colega?

- Me encontré a Billy fuera. Acaban de traerlo del médico porque tenía un poco de fiebre y cómo no es bueno que esté junto al bebé le he dicho que nosotros podíamos cuidarle unas horas.

- ¿Quieres que veamos una peli? – Jacob asintió entusiasmado. – Os dejaré solas para que habléis. – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, empujando levemente a Bella dentro de este.

En el baño se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo que duró varios minutos, y que finalmente Bella rompió.

- Bueno…

- Bueno.- repitió Rosalie.

- Así que… embarazada.

- Sí. – asintió cautelosa Rosalie.

- Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Ya le parecía a Rosalie que estaba tardando en derrumbarse. Bella comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y se dejó caer apoyada en la bañera, justo como había estado Rosalie el día que se levantó de su borrachera. Rosalie se acercó a ella y la abrazó, haciendo que se apoyara en ella para desahogarse.

- Bella, ¿sabes de quién es? – Rosalie no quería hacer la fatídica pregunta, pero sólo había algo peor que un embarazo no deseado y era no saber quién era el padre de un niño no deseado.

- Sí.- sollozó. – Es de Edward. Paul y yo no teníamos relaciones desde hacía meses.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? – Bella asintió, con la cara empañada en lágrimas.- Bella. Tienes que decírselo a Edward. – No era una orden. Pero sonó como tal.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarle?- Bella asintió.

Rosalie se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Bella la paró.

- Rose. – dijo compungida. - ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo mientras hablo con él?

- Claro.

Diez minutos después Rosalie había conseguido localizar a Edward. No le costó mucho convencerlo de que volviese a casa. Simplemente le había dicho que tenían algo importante que hablar con él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo nervioso cuando llegó.

- Supongo que será mejor que te sientes. – dijo asintiendo al ver la cara de confusión del chico.- Espera aquí, ahora vengo.

Rosalie fue a buscar a Bella y la trajo casi a rastras al salón, donde Edward parecía que estaba esperando para ir al matadero.

- Hola. – susurró y Edward le contestó del mismo modo.

No era como si su relación hubiese mejorado desde que se acostaron, pero al menos ya no se notaba la tensión cuando estaban todos en el mismo cuarto. Rosalie sí que se había dado cuenta de los suspiros de Edward, de los sonrojos de Bella, de las miradas de reojo que ellos se daban y que al otro le resultaban invisibles, pero no a ella.

Bella se sentó junto a Edward en el sofá, pero manteniendo cierta distancia y mirando a Rosalie, que estaba en frente de ambos, en vez de al chico, que si la miraba a ella desconcertado.

- ¿Rosalie te ha dicho que tenemos que hablar?

- Algo me ha comentado, pero no me ha dicho de que.

Con cada nueva frase que se había pronunciado Edward se había acercado lenta e inconscientemente a Bella, que seguía evitando su mirada.

- Ha pasado algo Edward.- tanteó.

- ¿Qué? – susurró ya casi al lado de ella.

- Estoy embarazada. – dijo rápidamente y juntando las palabras.

A Edward le costó un poco de trabajo entenderla pero era plenamente consciente de sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo?

- No esperarás que te explique el proceso, ¿no? – dijo Rosalie. Edward la miró exasperado frunciendo el ceño. – Lo siento. – murmuró.

- Me refería a que cómo pudo pasar. Si usé condón. – prácticamente grito. - ¡Usé muchos condones!

- ¿Muchos?

- ¡Rosalie! – gritaron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo, mirándola enfadados.

- Perdón. Ya me callo.

- No sé que pudo pasar, Edward. Puede que alguno estuviera mal, o que se rompiera. – suspiró. – No lo sé.

- Y, ¿qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Qué quieres tú que haga? – replicó Bella a la defensiva, frunciendo el ceño.

- Me da igual, Bella. Es tu decisión. Pero sea cual sea pienso apoyarte.

- ¡Oh! - suspiró Rosalie, alargando la o.

- ¡Rosalie! – volvieron a gritar ambos enfadados.

- Creo que iré a ver a Jacob. – dijo levantándose rápidamente de la silla. – Os dejaré a solas para que habléis.

Rosalie se encaminó al cuarto de Emmett y abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio.

- No me lo puedo creer. – murmuró para que Bella y Edward no les escucharan. - ¡Eres un cotillo! – rió.

- Tú has estado todo el tiempo ahí con ellos. No puedes culparme por querer cotillear.

Rosalie levantó el índice en señal de advertencia, pero no pudo decir nada en contra de los argumentos de Emmett. Seguramente si ella no hubiese estado en el salón habría cotilleado detrás de la puerta junto a Emmett.

La chica se giró hacia Jacob, que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

- Es curioso.

- ¿El qué?

- Que Bella se haya quedado embarazada cuando ella y Edward usaron condón y nosotros que no usamos protección no tengamos… - Emmett no terminó la frase. - ¿No estarás embarazada tú también? – Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

- No. Me vino la regla una semana después de que tú y yo… - Rosalie tampoco acabó su frase. El sexo que habían mantenido se había convertido en un tema tabú entre ellos por imposición de Rosalie.

- ¿Estás segura? Porque he oído que a muchas mujeres les viene la regla en el primer mes de embarazo y…

- Em, eso no es la regla – interrumpió. – Es un sangrado anormal y poco abundante. Y créeme lo mío fue el período no un sangrado anormal.

- Ya, pero, ¿realmente estás segura? – Emmett parecía angustiado.

Rosalie pensó que sería por pensar en estar en la misma situación que Edward y Bella, pero en realidad la razón por la que Emmett estaba tan nervioso era porque internamente había deseado que el test fuera de Rosalie y el que ella le confirmara que no podía estar embarazada destruía un poco su esperanza de lograr algo con ella.

Ya hacía más de un mes que había roto con Jasper y sabía que no estaba enamorada de él, ya que el chico había insistido varias veces en que volvieran juntos, pero entonces, porque no conseguía que Rosalie se fijara en él.

- Emmett, si te quedas más tranquilo puedo hacerme un test de embarazo. Bella compró varios por si acaso.

- ¿Por si acaso? Pero si con uno es más que suficiente, ¿no?

- Estaba demasiado nerviosa cuando compró el primero y accidentalmente lo tiró al wáter. Así que la siguiente vez compró tres. Estaba en la farmacia comprando antiinflamatorios cuando entró Bella por los test. Como de todas formas ya la había pillado no le importó que estuviera con ella cuando se lo hiciera.

- Típico de Bella. – rió. – La verdad es que me sentiría más tranquilo si saliéramos de dudas.- Rosalie suspiró.

- Está bien. Voy al baño.

Emmett esperó pacientemente fuera del baño a que Rosalie saliera. La chica tiró de él hacia dentro y puso la alarma en el móvil para que los avisara a los 5 minutos de que ya estaba el resultado. Mientras, Emmett se sentó sobre el borde de la bañera, cruzándose de brazos en una pose muy sexy.

Desde que se habían acostado, a Rosalie le había costado mucho trabajo no echarse encima de él. Le deseaba mucho más que antes, sobre todo cuando salía del baño aún húmedo y con sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. O cuando volvía de correr y su cuerpo brillaba con el sudor, que parecía mentira, pero no le olía mal. O cuando… bueno, en realidad bastaba con que estuviera en la misma habitación que ella para que se encendiera la llama.

Y Emmett no estaba mejor que ella, aunque Rosalie no lo supiera. Lo que peor llevaba el chico era disimular su erección cuando aparecía tras el recordar la noche que pasó con ella. Que era prácticamente unas cuatro o cinco veces al día. Especialmente cuando Rosalie comía y se resbalaba algo por entre sus labios, y Emmett recordaba como los había besado. O cuando Rosalie se echaba su perfume y resbalaba alguna gota hacia el escote, y Emmett recordaba como había lamido su piel. O cuando Rosalie gemía porque comía algo delicioso y a Emmett le recordaba cuando hacía ese mismo sonido pero debajo de su cuerpo.

- Rosalie. – la llamó. – Si llegara a ser…

- No va a dar positivo, Emmett. Confía en mí. No te preocupes.

Si ella supiera que lo que le preocupaba era que diera negativo. Emmett iba a replicar, pero la alarma del móvil sonó, dejando sus palabras atascadas en su garganta.

Rosalie alargó la mano hacia el lavabo y agarró el test.

- ¿Qué es? – dijo Emmett nervioso.

Rosalie suspiró.

- Negativo. – dijo. Y alargó la mano para que él mismo lo comprobara.

Emmett soltó el test y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. La estrechó entre sus brazos muy fuerte, como si temiera perderla si no lo hacía.

- Ves como no tenías de qué preocuparte.

Emmett cerró fuertemente los ojos, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Rosalie a la cara lo hizo afirmando y con una sonrisa.

- Anda, vamos fuera.

Rosalie tiró de Emmett hacia afuera, agarrándole la mano. Estaban casi a punto de entrar de nuevo en la habitación cuando los llamó Bella.

- Rosalie. Emmett. ¿Podemos hablar? – Rosalie miró a Emmett y este le devolvió la mirada.

- Claro.

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en el salón. Bella y Edward lo hicieron en el sofá, en la misma posición en la que Rosalie los había dejado, un poco más juntos pero aun manteniendo las distancias.

- Edward y yo hemos decidido que vamos a tener el bebé.

- Bien.- contestó Rosalie. – Entonces contáis con mi apoyo.

Emmett se quedó callado y los otros tres se quedaron mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – Rosalie giró su cabeza hacia Bella y Edward, esperando que el chico captara que tenía que decir algo.- ¡Ah, sí, claro! También tenéis mi apoyo.- Rosalie le sonrió.

- ¿Habéis pensado en cómo se lo vais a decir a vuestros padres?

- No. – dijo Bella soltando el aire de golpe. – Primero esperaremos a acostumbrarnos a la idea y luego se lo diremos.

- Aunque debe ser antes de la boda.

Bella giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia Edward.

- ¿Qué boda?

- Nuestra boda. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Nos vamos a casar, Bella. – afirmó, no preguntó.

- No voy a casarme contigo, Edward.

- ¿Tan malo es? ¿Acaso soy tan mala persona que no soportarías estar conmigo?

Emmett y Rosalie miraban hacia uno y otro como si fuera un partido de tenis.

- No es eso Edward. Tú no me quieres y yo no te quiero a ti. Puede que nos tengamos afecto y que este niño cree entre nosotros una bonita amistad, pero ¿amor? Lo siento, pero lo dudo mucho, de ambas partes, además. Y no creo que un matrimonio que no esté basado en el amor pueda durar mucho. Lo nuestro estará destinado al fracaso si nos casamos sólo por este niño y el que sufrirá será él. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- No, pero pienso que podríamos hacer un buen equipo y ningún niño se merece crecer sin su padre.

- No seas melodramático, Edward. Tu siempre serás su padre, estés casado conmigo o no. Podrás criarlo y estar con él, al igual que lo estaré yo. Que no nos casemos no significa que no serás importante para él. Te lo prometo.

- Está bien. – se conformó Edward al rato. Aunque no parecía nada conforme.

**_Cuatro meses después…_**

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

- Esta tarde. Cuando salgamos de la ecografía.

Bella estaba embarazada de casi cinco meses y mostraba ya una graciosa tripita. Al principio la noticia no había sentado nada bien en ambas familias. Los padres de los dos pensaban que eran demasiado jóvenes para tener una carga de ese tipo e insistían en que su prioridad eran los estudios. Pero tras ver cómo se comportaban Edward y Bella. La madurez con que afrontaban la nueva situación y lo bien organizados que ya estaban, habían cambiado de opinión y estaban tanto o más ilusionados que los propios padres, o los tíos del bebé.

Durante todo lo que estaba durando el embarazo Edward se comportó como todo un caballero con Bella. La sostenía cuando sentía náuseas, a cualquier hora del día. La consentía en todos los caprichos que pudiese tener, aunque Bella insistiera en que no eran antojos y que podía pasar sin ellos. La había acompañado a cada cita con el ginecólogo e incluso se había enfadado con ella una vez porque fue a comprarle ropita al bebé sin contar con él.

Tanto tiempo habían pasado juntos, tan bien se había portado Edward, que al final pasó lo inevitable y Bella se enamoró de él.

Lo cual era un gran problema, ya que Edward sólo veía en ella a la madre de su hijo, y a una gran amiga, porque sí, tras pasar tanto tiempo juntos habían conseguido superar sus diferencias, que en realidad no eran tantas, y ahora mantenían una estrecha amistad.

Bella había confiado en él para contarle todo, o casi todo, ya que aún no le había confesado lo que sentía por él. Y al igual que Bella, Edward también confiaba plenamente en ella para contárselo todo.

Un mes atrás, Edward comenzó a medio salir con una chica que le gustaba desde el principio de curso y Bella, que por ese entonces fue cuando comenzó a enamorarse de él, se sintió tremendamente celosa. Su estado de ánimo no era el mejor y cuando Edward le preguntó qué podía hacer para ayudarla no vaciló en pedirle que dejara a su chica. Al principio se extrañó, pero cuando Bella alegó que se sentía muy sola y especialmente ahora que él tenía novia, el chico no dudó en dejarla. Eso sólo hizo que Bella se enamorara más de él. Rosalie aseguraba que era lo más dulce que le había visto hacer.

Bella no podía seguir más tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos, y esa misma tarde, después de que el médico les dijera el sexo del bebé, le confesaría a Edward sus sentimientos.

- No voy a desearte suerte porque hacerlo trae mala suerte. Y además porque no la necesitas.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó realmente dudosa.

- Por supuesto. Sólo hay que ver cómo te trata. Bella, Edward siente algo por ti. Estoy casi segura.- Y ese casi era lo que tenía a Bella de los nervios. – No te preocupes.- dijo Rosalie, abrazándola. - Ya verás como todo va ir bien.

Bella asintió, y ambas notaron una patada del bebé que hizo a ambas reír.

- Supongo que el bebé también estaba de acuerdo.

Y en lo que no se habían puesto de acuerdo Edward y ella era en el nombre del bebé. Si era niño Edward quería ponerle el nombre de su abuelo y Bella el de su padre. Y si era niña Edward el de su madre y Bella el de la suya.

Al final habían decidido, y esta vez estaban de acuerdo los dos, que si era niño elegiría el nombre Edward, y si era niña lo elegiría Bella.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – dijo Edward desde la puerta de la habitación, tocando suavemente.

- Sí, ya voy.

Aun quedaba al menos una hora para la cita con el médico, pero Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a los nervios de Edward ante una ecografía y no se extrañó porque revolviera nervioso las llaves del piso en la mano.

Miró a Rosalie antes de salir y esta asintió con la cabeza. Bella suspiró y siguió a Edward hasta la puerta, dejando a Rosalie sola.

La chica se entristeció en cuanto se quedó sola. Desde hacía 4 meses, cuando Emmett y ella habían decidido ser sólo amigos, se sentía tremendamente desolada. Se preguntaba si tal vez hubiese cambiado en algo el pedirle una oportunidad. ¿Habría dicho que sí?

Estaba profundamente arrepentida de ello y no mejoraba que Emmett siguiese comportándose con ella como si no hubiese pasado nada. Es más, había tenido varias citas con chicas espectaculares, que aunque no habían salido bien, la habían tenido profundamente celosa durante los días previos, así como las horas en las que se daban.

No sabía porque Emmett no encajaba con ninguna de ellas, pero la alegraba profundamente que fuese así. Se sentía una mala persona por desearlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Y lo que peor llevaba era el tremendo deseo que surgía en ella en cuanto Emmett la rozaba o le susurraba algo al oído o cualquier otra cosa. Sobre todo porque hacía esos mismos 4 meses, desde que se había acostado con Emmett, que estaba en sequía sexual. Lo que la tenía irritada y malhumorada la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¡Eh, rubia! – la llamó Emmett. - ¿Vamos a tomar algo? – dijo con voz sexy. Bueno, en realidad, a Rosalie siempre le parecía que todo lo que hacía o decía era sexy.

- Claro.

Aceptó. Porque aunque se muriese de amor por él, aunque deseara que estuviesen juntos más que otra cosa en el mundo y le doliese el alma el que no fueran pareja, no podía evitar seguir siendo sólo su amiga, al menos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, al parecer si que ha habido sorpresa en este embarazo, eh? jejeje<strong>

**Ya le queda poquito a la historia =( asi que Rosalie y Emmett no van a tener que sufrir mucho mas para estar juntos =D**

**Un besito reinas y gracias por leer**


	24. Nuevas Amistades

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO: NUEVAS AMISTADES**

Rosalie entró en la habitación de Bella apenas llegó.

Mientras estaba con Emmett había recibido un mensaje de su hermana, en el que le decía que todo había ido bien y que volvía a casa.

Pero, ¿qué había ido bien? ¿La ecografía? ¿Su declaración a Edward?

- Hola.

Bella sonrió tristemente y le devolvió el saludo.

- Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido todo?

Bella se estiró hacia su mesita de noche, donde había colocada una carpeta en la que estaba guardando cada informe del embarazo y sacó una ecografía que tendió hacia Rosalie.

- Mira. – Rosalie examinó la ecografía, intentando ver el sexo del bebé. Pero estaba muy borrosa y apenas había distinguido nada antes, a no ser que Bella o Edward se lo explicaran. – ¡Es una niña!

- ¡¿Una niña? – exclamó. - ¡Oh, Bella! – dijo con voz mimosa mientras seguía mirando la ecografía intentando ver algo más allá de un borrón.- ¿Y qué hay de lo otro? – preguntó.

Bella suspiró, acentuando la expresión triste de su cara, lo que presagiaba que no iban a ser buenas noticias.

- Bueno, yo… se lo dije. Le dije a Edward que estaba enamorada de él.

- ¿Y?

- Nada. No dijo nada.

La expresión sorprendida de Rosalie habría sido muy cómica en cualquier otra situación, pero Bella no estaba para risas en ese momento.

Le había costado mucho admitir que sentía algo por Edward. Luego le costó arriesgarse a contárselo. Y ahora que lo había hecho se sentía fatal por no ser correspondida. Sobre todo porque ella tenía una escusa para no alejarse de él, lo cual dificultaba que pudiese olvidarlo.

- ¿Cómo que no dijo nada? ¿Te rechazó?

- Eh, no. No directamente. En realidad simplemente abrió la boca varias veces sin decir nada, luego dijo ¡Oh! y luego… se marchó. Supongo que estaba en shock cuando lo hizo pero aun así creo saber interpretar su reacción y no creo que significara que sentía lo mismo por mí.

- Lo siento mucho, Bella. – Bella asintió.

- Creo que deberíamos formar un club. "Las rechazadas" sería un buen nombre.

Rosalie le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro. Se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír.

- ¿Sabes que creo que nos vendría bien?

- ¿Qué?

- Salir por ahí.

- Rose, no creo que tenga que recordarte que la última vez que salí acabe con un pequeño problemilla que ya es bastante evidente, ¿no?

- Venga Bella, no seas aburrida. He dicho que salgamos, no que vayamos a una discoteca. Iremos al cine si te parece mejor idea o a cenar. ¿Qué me dices?

- Vale. Voy a cambiarme.

Al final habían decidido ir al centro comercial, ya que la mayoría de la ropa que usaba Bella ya empezaba a quedarle muy ajustada.

La chica empezaba a sentirse un poco agobiada porque Rosalie la había obligado a entrar en diez tiendas y probarse en cada una más de quince prendas. Por no hablar de la cantidad de bolsas que llevaban ya.

Podía culpar de ello a Lillian, que había transmitido a su hija su afán por las compras cuando a Rosalie no le interesaban.

Disimuladamente y poco a poco se fue separando de Rosalie y se sentó en el borde de una fuente que se encontraba justo en el medio del centro comercial. Rosalie intentó un par de veces que se levantara para seguir viendo más tiendas, pero Bella realmente mostraba mucho cansancio, así que la dejó descansar mientras ella iba por algo dulce para comer.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos sola cuando un chico se acercó a ella.

- ¿Cansada?

Bella miró hacia uno y otro lado para asegurarse que realmente hablaba con ella y luego contestó.

- Sí. Las compras no son lo mío. – el chico sonrió.

- Ya. Tampoco son lo mío, por eso me he perdido no tan accidentalmente de mi amigo. – Bella rió.

- Tú eres Isabella, ¿verdad?

- Bella. – corrigió- ¿Nos conocemos?

- No, pero compartimos una clase. Te he visto por la facultad con tu novio. Edward, ¿verdad?

- Oh, no es mi novio. – dijo con pena- Sólo es el padre de mi hijo.

- ¿Estás embarazada? – dijo mirándole disimuladamente el vientre.

- El único método seguro es no hacerlo y supongo que todo puede ir a peor si unes un condón defectuoso a una noche de borrachera.

El chico se carcajeó. Bella cerró los ojos y murmuró para sí No debería haber dicho eso.

- Soy Ben. – le sonrió el chico alargando la mano hacia ella.

Rosalie vio desde el puesto de dulces como un chico se acercaba a Bella y se ponía a hablar con ella. Bajó rápidamente hasta donde estaba su hermana e interrumpió su conversación.

- ¡Bella! – la llamó dándole un pastelillo antes de volverse al chico. – Hola. – dijo arisca.

- Hola.

- Está embarazada.

- ¡Rosalie! – dijo enfurecida Bella. Ben solo sonrió.

- Me lo acaba de decir ella ahora mismo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y no te importa? – Rosalie esperaba poder espantarlo cuando le dijo que Bella esperaba un bebé y esto le había pillado por sorpresa.

- Bueno, no tendría porque importarme. Bella y yo somos compañeros en algunas clases. Quise acompañarla porque la vi aquí sola. No veo que tenga eso algo de malo.

- No. No tiene nada de malo. – frunció el ceño Rosalie y Bella la miró enfadada.

Puede que hubiese sido un poco brusca con el chico pero a Rosalie le parecía que Bella embarazada y rechazada estaba más vulnerable que nunca a que le hicieran daño y solo quería protegerla.

- Siento mucho haberte tratado así. – Se disculpó.

- No te preocupes, entiendo que quisieras protegerla. – Rosalie asintió y Bella suavizó su expresión cuando vio que al chico no le importaba.

- Y bueno… - se sentó al lado de Bella mirando hacia el chico y esperando que este le dijera su nombre.

- Ben.

- Ben. ¿Qué te trae por un centro comercial sin compras y sin compañía?

- En realidad no he venido solo. Vengo con un amigo pero me he escabullido un rato.

- ¿Un amigo? – preguntó pícara. – Vaya Bella, un chico mono que viene con un amigo. Y dos chicas. ¿Qué podemos hacer con eso?

Lo cierto era que Rosalie había visto con muy buenos ojos la reacción del chico ante su interrogación. Le parecía guapo y perfecto como distracción para Bella.

- Aquí estas. – dijo una voz masculina interrumpiéndolos y haciendo que mirasen hacia arriba.

- ¡Qué cuerpo! – murmuró Rosalie en el oído de Bella y esta rió por lo bajo.

- Llevo media hora buscándote. – continuó el chico. - Podrías haberme avisado dónde estarías.

- Félix, estás son Bella y… - cambió de tema.

- Rosalie.

- Rosalie. – completó.

- Hola. – les sonrió y luego volvió a poner una expresión seria mirando a Ben.

- Bella es compañera de la facultad y ella y Rosalie nos han invitado a que fuésemos a comer algo con ellas.

Era evidente que el chico lo decía para no llevarse una bronca por dejar plantado al otro chico pero Bella y Rosalie le siguieron la corriente.

Ben parecía agradable y Félix también. Así que como no tenían otro plan decidieron buscar un sitio para comer y se decidieron por un japonés muy elegante que quedaba a un par de manzanas.

Mientras esperaban la comida Bella se enfrascó en una conversación con Ben sobre literatura y automáticamente Rosalie desconectó, poniendo toda su atención en el atractivo chico sentado a su lado.

- Bueno, Félix. Y tú ¿qué estudias? – dijo sensual. Félix era muy guapo y la atraía mucho.

Al parecer el chico notó el intento de seducción de Rosalie, porque contestó:

- Lo siento rubia, pero no eres mi tipo. – Rosalie se puso muy seria. - No te ofendas pero…

- Generalmente la gente dice eso y después una frase que ofende. – Félix sonrió.

- Rosalie eres muy guapa pero yo tengo otro gusto diferente.

- ¿Te gustan las morenas? – Félix volvió a sonreír.

- Los morenos en realidad. – Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Eres gay?

- Sí.

- No se te nota para nada.

- ¿Es un cumplido?

- No, para nada. – repitió.

Y Rosalie no mentía.

Ahora que ya no debía esforzarse en gustarle a Félix, Rosalie pudo relajarse y conocer al chico. Descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, al igual que Bella las tenía con Ben y después de pasar varias horas juntos, quedaron en volver a verse otro día.

A Rosalie le parecía muy interesante ver si el acercamiento de Bella y Ben producía celos en Edward, pero Bella no quería hacerse ilusiones con eso. Sabía que Edward no sentía nada por ella, más que amistad y que ella saliera con otro chico no iba a cambiar las cosas.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella no podría salir con Ben estando embarazada y enamorada de otra persona. Al menos no de momento.

En poco más de un mes, las chicas se hicieron muy amigas de Félix y Ben.

A Rosalie le encantaba tener un amigo que pudiera aconsejarle sobre moda sin correr el riesgo de ir como un esperpento. Y a Bella le hacía mucho bien la compañía de Ben, después de que Edward le diera calabazas.

Las salidas con los dos chicos se repitieron, provocando los celos de Emmett porque Rosalie pasara tanto tiempo con Félix y la irritación de Edward porque Bella lo pasara con Ben.

Por supuesto ambos lo disimularon muy bien y ninguna de las dos chicas lo notó.

Emmett empezó a pensar que a Rosalie le gustaba Félix y todos los días se arrepentía de haber tirado la toalla cuando Rosalie le pidió ser solo amigos. Quería volver a intentar conquistarla, pero no sabía cómo comenzar para esta vez conseguir a la chica.

Si tan sólo el supiera que Félix era gay.

Y Edward sentía pánico de que Bella lo sustituyera por Ben. Cuando la chica le declaró sus sentimientos debía haberle dicho algo, aunque sólo fuera que de momento no la veía así, pero que en un futuro podría ser. Y se arrepentía profundamente de no haber dejado esa posibilidad abierta hasta que aclarara sus sentimientos, porque poco después de que la chica comenzara a salir con Ben, en plan amigos, él se dio cuenta que los celos que sentía cuando ella salía con el otro chico, o cuando salía corriendo de su cita con el ginecólogo para ir a verlo a él o cuando le decía que no podían cenar juntos porque había quedado con Ben, tenían una muy buena razón, y era que al igual que Bella se había enamorado de él, él también se había enamorado de ella.

Le gustaba todo de ella. La forma en que se le enmarañaba el pelo cuando dormía y aparecía en la cocina toda despeinada. La forma en que acariciaba su vientre, haciendo dibujitos. La forma en que se frotaba los ojos cuando tenía sueño o cuando fruncía los labios antes de pedirle algo que se le había antojado.

Le gustaban los cálidos besos que le daba en la mejilla cuando habían estado todo el día sin verse.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando Emmett la avergonzaba.

Le gustaba ella entera.

Y lo que más le gustaba era cómo se reflejaban los rayos del sol sobre su pelo, sacando destellos rojizos a su castaña melena e iluminando su rostro, como justo ahora.

Edward se acercó a ella, sin que la chica lo notara, y le tapó los ojos con suavidad.

- ¿Quién soy? – susurró en su oído, haciendo a la chica estremecerse.

- Edward. – notó a la chica sonreír por debajo de sus manos.

- ¿Cómo estás hoy? – preguntó al tiempo que retiraba un mechón de pelo de su cara con suavidad.

- Un poco cansada. Cada vez se me hinchan antes las piernas y sigo sin poder descansar bien por las náuseas. – Edward hizo una mueca.

- Ojala pudiera hacer algo para evitarte eso.

- La última vez que me ayudaste con algo acabé en la situación en que estoy ahora, no sé si quiera que vuelvas a ayudarme. – dijo con una pícara sonrisa que le indicaba que no se lo estaba reprochando. Edward rió. Le gustaba que fuera tan natural con él, a pesar de que cuando le dijo sus sentimientos él la rechazó.

- Edward quería hablar contigo. – dijo seria.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó temiéndose que fuera a decirle algo de Ben.

- Del bebé. Lo he estado pensando y, aunque me haya ganado justamente el ponerle el nombre a nuestra hija y aunque me encantaría ponerle el nombre de mi madre…

Edward sonrió instándole a continuar.

- Creo que lo justo es que lleve el nombre de nuestras dos madres.

El chico la miró ilusionado, con los ojos brillantes.

- Llevo como cinco días pensando en cómo mezclar los nombres para que quedara bien.

- ¿Mezclarlos? – frunció el ceño. – ¿No sería mejor ponerle el nombre de tu madre y el de la mía de segundo?

- Eso es muy poco original Edward. Yo había pensado en ponerle Renesmee.

- ¿Renesme?

- No. Renesmee. – corrigió. - Y si a ti no te importa, me gustaría ponerle de segundo nombre Lillian.

- Me parece bien. – sonrió. – Bella. – la llamó.

- ¿Qué?

- Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. – suspiró.

Edward estaba a punto de pedirle una oportunidad para intentar una relación cuando sonó el móvil de Bella, interrumpiéndole.

- Puedes esperar un segundo, Edward.

- Claro.

El chico esperó pacientemente a que Bella colgara y un poco irritado también porque se había dado cuenta de que la chica con quién hablaba era con Ben.

- Edward tengo que irme. Ben quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante. No te importa, ¿verdad?

- No. Claro. Luego hablamos.

- De acuerdo.

Bella se despidió de Edward con un beso en la mejilla e incluso unos minutos después de haberse ido a Edward le seguía quemando la zona donde le había besado.

Al parecer hoy tampoco iba a poder decirle lo que sentía por ella. Derrotado y triste comenzó a andar de vuelta a casa. Pensó en dar un paseo por el parquecito que estaba cerca del apartamento para poder pensar con calma las cosas y como si la presintiera, como si Bella lo hubiese llamado, la vio sentada en un banco, sola.

Edward empezó a caminar hacia ella, pero se detuvo y frunció el ceño cuando vio como Ben se acercaba y se sentaba junto a Bella.

Bella le sonrió al chico y comenzó a hablar con él. Edward no podía escucharlo pero daba igual el tema que fuese, porque el tiempo que pasaba Ben con ella era tiempo que él no podía pasar con Bella. Y eso le mataba.

Y entonces, su día se nubló cuando vio como Ben acariciaba la mejilla de Bella y se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron juntos.

No pudo seguir mirando y aunque le doliese tener que dejar las cosas así, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola reinas, quiero que sepáis que la historia de Emmett y Rose va a estar un poco estancada durante los dos proximos capitulos. Eso no significa que a partir de ahora todo el protagonismo sea para Edward y Bella pero al menos los dos proximos capitulos si se centraran un poco más en ellos.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Mil besos**


	25. Nueva Pareja

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO: NUEVA PAREJA**

Bella se separó de Ben tan pronto como reaccionó al beso que el chico le daba.

- Ben, ¿qué haces?

- Bella me gustas mucho. – dijo al tiempo que seguía acariciándole la cara.

- Lo siento Ben. – dijo Bella sujetándole las manos para que no pudiera volver a agarrarle la cara. – Yo no siento lo mismo.

Ben suspiró, separándose de él.

- Es por él, ¿verdad? Por el padre de tu hijo. – Bella no dijo nada. Se quedó callada, mirándolo. – Tu silencio habla por ti.

- Lo siento mucho Ben. – repitió. – Ya sé que Edward no siente lo mismo por mí, pero…

- Podrías intentar olvidarlo conmigo. Yo te ayudaría. – Ben volvió a acariciarle la cara y Bella instintivamente se echó atrás.

- No es tan sencillo Ben. Tenemos una hija en camino y no voy a poder evitarlo como si lo hiciera con otra persona.

- Nunca debió acostarse contigo si no sentía nada por ti. – masculló.

- Yo tampoco sentía nada por él entonces. Me enamoré después.

Ben sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Es tu última palabra?

- De momento sí. – Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ben la interrumpió.

- Por favor, no vuelvas a decirme que lo sientes mucho.

- Vale. – sonrió cuando vio que el también lo hacía.

Edward llegó bastante cabreado a casa. Azotó la puerta con fuerza y luego entró como una furia en su habitación.

Rosalie se quedó mirando hacia la puerta cerrada de Edward, justo después de que pasara. Estaba sorprendida de ver al chico tan agitado cuando Edward era la persona más tranquila del mundo.

Estaba indecisa entre sí entrar en la habitación o no, pero le pudo más la curiosidad que la prudencia y se acercó decidida hacia la puerta, abriéndola sin llamar.

Edward estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Rosalie se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, pasando suavemente la mano por su pelo, esperando que Edward se sintiera con fuerzas para que la mirara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Edward? – murmuró cuando vio que había pasado un rato y Edward seguía ahí callado, en la misma postura.

- Bella está con Ben. – suspiró el chico.

- No es posible. – contestó convencida Rosalie.

- Les he visto en el parque, besándose.

Edward mostraba una profunda pena en su cara y eso a Rosalie le rompió el corazón.

- Pero eso no tiene sentido, Edward. Bella no siente nada por Ben.

- Sé lo que he visto.

- ¿Estás seguro de no haberlo malinterpretado?

Edward se quedó callado un momento, pensando, hasta que recordó como se había alegrado Bella cuando vio a Ben, como había sonreído durante todo el tiempo desde que él llegó y como después le devolvía el beso al chico, justo antes de que él no pudiese mirar más y se fuera.

- No Rosalie. Ben besó a Bella y ella le correspondió.

- Edward. Si Bella se entera que te dije esto, probablemente me mataría, así que si vas a confesarle tus sentimientos… - Edward abrió la boca para protestar.- Y sé cuáles son tus sentimientos, no me lo niegues. – siguió hablando Bella sin dejarlo hablar a él. – Te pediría por favor que no le dijeras nada de lo que te voy a decir.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, después de un rato.

- Edward, ¿sabías que Bella estuvo enamorada de Jasper?

- Venga ya.

- En serio. Nunca se lo confesó y seguramente fue por eso por lo que nunca pasó nada entre ellos. Cuando Jasper empezó a interesarse por mí yo no estaba muy segura de querer iniciar algo con él. Por una parte yo quería a Emmett y por otra además estaba Bella. Ella siempre me aseguró que no sentía ya nada por Jasper pero, yo aún tenía mis reservas. Especialmente cuando Bella formalizó su relación con Paul justo unos días después de que yo lo hiciera con Jasper. – Edward frunció el ceño.

- ¿Piensas que Paul y ella se hicieron novios solo porque dio a Jasper por perdido?

- No lo sé. Aunque supongo que eso fue un empujoncito para ella. Paul se lo pidió varias veces y nunca antes lo aceptó. Yo nunca la vi lo suficientemente enamorada de él. Lo echaba de menos, eso es verdad, pero igual que se puede echar de menos a un hermano. Y luego… viniste tú.

- Rosalie – negó con la cabeza.- ¿No irás a decirme que Bella se enamoró de mí cuando me vio?

- No. Desde luego que no. Pero le atraías, sin duda. Bella estaba algo acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, aunque no le gustara. Y de repente llegas tú y en vez de interesarte por ella te muestras apático y desagradable con ella. Edward, Bella sintió curiosidad por ti, de eso estoy segura.

- ¿Ella te confesó cuando se… enamoró de mí? – Edward lo dijo lentamente como si temiera hacer la pregunta.

- Sí. – el chico negó con la cabeza, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, esperando que continuase con la respuesta.

- Un mes después de enterarse que estaba embarazada. Tú fuiste muy dulce con ella, consintiéndole cada capricho, mimándola… y es evidente que le gustabas o por muy borracha que estuviese nunca se habría acostado contigo. – Edward se quedó callado. – Sé que ella no te ha olvidado. Es imposible que lo haya hecho porque apenas ha pasado tiempo desde que la rechazaste…

- No la rechacé. – interrumpió.

- Para ella fue como si lo hicieras. No le contestaste nada. Pero es igual, lo importante es que ella no siente más que amistad por Ben y no todo está perdido. Te aconsejo que luches por ella ahora que todavía no es tarde, o te lamentarás de no haberlo hecho después.

- ¿Piensas que aunque la viera besar a Ben aun debo confesarle mis sentimientos?

- Por supuesto. – dijo exasperada como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Ponte guapo para ella, chico listo.

- Gracias Rosalie. – dijo abrazándola.

- Te desearía suerte, pero no la vas a necesitar.

Ambos sonrieron y Rosalie lo dejó solo.

Edward empezó a pensar en algún detalle romántico que hacerle a Bella para declararse. Y al final, y a riesgo de que fuera demasiado típico, pensó en velas y pétalos de rosa.

Estuvo cerca de una hora preparándolo, y habría tardado menos tiempo de no ser porque tuvo que salir fuera a comprar.

Bella llegó tan sólo media hora después.

Edward la observó a través de su puerta entreabierta. La chica fue directa al frigorífico y se bebió media caja de leche. Debía venir sedienta. Luego se preparó un sándwich y lentamente se lo comió. O al menos eso le parecía a Edward, que cuantas más ganas tenía de que Bella entrase en su habitación para él sorprenderla, más parecía la chica tardar.

Finalmente Bella se encaminó a su habitación y Edward salió de la suya, manteniendo cierta distancia para que la chica no se diera cuenta que iba detrás de ella.

Bella entró en su cuarto y empujó la puerta para cerrarla cuando se percató de la decoración de su cuarto.

Desde la puerta a la cama había un caminito de pétalos de rosas rojas y sobre esta reposaban dos rosas entrelazadas. En el suelo y rodeando el cuarto, pegadas a las paredes, miles de velas iluminaban la habitación, dando un leve aroma a fresas.

Bella no se dio cuenta que Edward había entrado detrás de ella y que había cerrado suavemente la puerta de la habitación hasta que el chico se acercó a ella por detrás y le acarició los brazos con delicadeza.

- ¿Te gusta? – susurró en su oído el chico.

Bella se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara con él.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Edward? – susurró con voz temblorosa.

- Hace poco me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí y yo fui tan estúpido de no contestarte absolutamente nada. – Bella frunció el ceño. – Bella. – Edward le sujetó la cara con ambas manos, acariciándola. – Siento mucho no haberte dicho nada entonces. Te hice daño y no voy a poder perdonármelo nunca. – tragó saliva, respirando pesadamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Bella igual de agitada.

Edward inspiró.

- Te quiero.

Bella se quedó callada unos segundos, poniendo a Edward muy nervioso con su silencio.

- ¿No dices nada?

Edward comenzaba a temer que Rosalie se hubiese equivocado. Bella solo estaba ahí, mirándolo con la boca abierta, sin decir nada.

- Bella. – insistió, aun manteniendo las manos en su cara.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Cómo? – dijo casi divertido al ver su respuesta.

- Quiero decir que a lo mejor estás confundido y no es eso lo que realmente quieres decirme y …

- Bella. – la cortó cuando vio que si no la paraba empezaría a darle razones durante toda la noche.- Sé lo que siento por ti y es mucho más fuerte de lo que pude sentir antes por nadie. Te quiero. – dijo serio.

Bella sonrió muy feliz. Abrazó a Edward fuertemente y se acurrucó en su pecho.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces. – dijo contra su cuello.

- Y tú a mí. Cuando te vi con Ben hace unas horas casi me da algo. – se le escapó.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Bella separándose y empujando a Edward para que la soltara, pero el chico mantuvo su agarre. – Espera, solo me has dicho que me quieres porque me has visto con Ben.

- ¿Qué? No, Bella, no es así.

- Entonces por qué. ¿Te sentías amenazado por él? ¿Pensabas qué no podrías estar con la niña? ¿O qué?

- Esta tarde iba a confesarte mis sentimientos cuando Ben te llamó y saliste corriendo. – dijo enfadado. – Estaba triste porque te hubieses ido con él y volví a casa cuando os vi en el parque. No lo planeé y no te seguí. Fue una casualidad. Y ojalá no hubiésemos coincidido porque cuando lo besaste sentí como si me arrancaran el corazón.

- Yo no lo besé. Me besó él.

- Le devolviste el beso. – acusó.

- Lo rechacé. – contraatacó Bella. – Ben me agradeció que lo ayudara con un trabajo, me confesó que yo le gustaba y me besó, pero yo no siento nada por él.

Edward agachó la cabeza y se alejó un poco de Bella. La chica se acercó a él, acariciándole la mejilla y esperando que la mirara a los ojos.

- Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

Cuando dijo eso Bella colocó la mano sobre el pecho de Edward, justo en su lado izquierdo, y pudo notar como al chico se le aceleraba el corazón. Edward puso su mano sobre la de la chica y apoyó su frente en la de ella, aspirando su olor.

Bella cerró los ojos, esperando que Edward le diera por fin ese beso que tanto había esperado.

El chico se acercó a ella muy lentamente. Intentó hacerlo todo muy romántico, pero en el momento en que sus labios se posaron sobre los de la chica no pudo controlarse.

Bella lo volvía loco y lo demostró volviendo el beso más apasionado y sensual.

La chica comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa uno a uno, hasta que Edward la paró cuando vio lo que intentaba.

- ¿Qué haces?

- El amor. – susurró contra sus labios. – Déjate llevar.

Edward estuvo a punto de no seguir adelante. Pero Bella comenzó a acariciarle el pecho y ya no se pudo resistir.

El chico apretó a Bella contra él, acariciándole los costados y subiendo su camiseta de camino.

Bella alzó las manos para facilitarle la tarea y al tirarla al suelo, uniéndose al caminito de pétalos, Edward posó sus manos sobre el vientre de Bella, sintiendo en ese momento una patada del bebé.

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro y Edward volvió a acercarse a ella, para besarla. El chico alzó las manos para acariciarle los hombros y siguió bajando hasta que…

- Te han crecido los pechos. – Bella rió.

- A ti te ha crecido otra cosa. – le dijo con una pícara sonrisa, juntando sus caderas y alzando las cejas. Edward no pudo evitar reír.

Ambos chicos continuaron quitándose la ropa hasta que sólo estuvieron en ropa interior. Bella se acomodó en la cama y Edward se quedó observándola, quitándose a su vez los calzoncillos.

- Ven aquí.- susurró Bella sensual.

Edward se acomodó sobre ella, sin dejar que un solo gramo recayera en la chica, pero juntando sus cuerpos todo lo que podía. Comenzó a bajar dando besos hasta que llegó al ombligo, entreteniéndose en su vientre, besándolo y acariciándolo con devoción. A Bella le hizo cosquillas y sonrió cuando lo hizo.

Edward terminó de bajar sus braguitas, dejando a Bella completamente expuesta.

- ¡Eres preciosa! – exclamó con adoración.

Edward volvió a recostarse en la cama, acariciando su pecho y entreteniéndose en los pezones, que también se habían dilatado por el embarazo pero que ahora lucían pequeños y duros. Siguió bajando su mano hasta que acarició la entrepierna de la chica. Bella suspiró sonoramente, agarrando a Edward de la nuca y atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo.

- ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó.

- Sabes que sí.

Bella miró a los profundos ojos de Edward, dilatados de excitación. Se acercó a su boca y comenzó a darle tiernos mordisquitos en los labios, que hicieron al chico gruñir.

- Hazlo ya.

- Tú deberías estar encima, no quiero que dañemos a la niña.

- Bien.

Edward se acomodó de espaldas en la cama y ayudó a Bella a sentarse a horcajadas encima de su cintura.

Bella comenzó a darle un suave masaje en la zona abdominal que hizo que el vientre de Edward se contrajera y que el chico gruñera de frustración.

- Bella. – dijo con voz entrecortada. – No me tortures más.

La chica se inclinó sobre él, dándole un corto beso en los labios y dijo. – Ayúdame. – al tiempo que sujetaba las manos de Edward en sus caderas con el fin de que él la guiara.

Edward la colocó sobre él y en un suave movimiento la hizo descender sobre su miembro, quedándose prácticamente sin respiración.

Había estado con otras chicas antes que con Bella, pero nada se comparaba con la sensación de estar dentro de la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Bella volvió a inclinarse y sujetándose de sus hombros comenzó a marcar un lento ritmo que los hizo a los dos temblar y gemir.

Edward la ayudó en todo momento a continuar con los movimientos, y sólo separó una de sus manos de la cadera de la chica cuando sintió que todo estaba por acabar sin que Bella hubiese llegado al cielo.

Sin dudarlo comenzó a pasar las yemas de los dedos sobre el clítoris de la muchacha, que de inmediato comenzó a gritar y retorcerse encima de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bella llegara al clímax, e inmediatamente después de hacerlo las contracciones de Bella le empujaron a seguirla.

Bella se derrumbó sobre Edward, sosteniendo su cabeza en el pecho de él y dejando que el chico le acariciara la espalda.

Intentaba recuperar el aliento. Y al respirar tan copiosamente Edward se preocupó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. – dijo con la respiración agitada. – Ha sido… wow… no tengo palabras. – Lo besó. – Creo que el embarazo me ha vuelto más sensible.- seguía intercalando besos y palabras. – Puede que me vuelva una adicta.

Edward se rió de su comentario, aceptando cada beso que la chica le daba y suspirando por los mordiscos que le proporcionaba a su cuello.

- Yo estaré encantado de ayudarte con eso.

- Sí. Vas a tener que ayudarme mucho, porque lo vamos a repetir muchas veces. – sonrió.

Bella miró a Edward a los ojos y ambos conectaron sus miradas, olvidándose de todo lo que había alrededor.

- Te quiero. – dijo Edward.

- Yo también te quiero.

Bella volvió a besarlo, haciéndose el beso más apasionado por momentos hasta que Edward se separó de ella.

- Bella. Necesito que te muevas un poco.

- Uy, lo siento. Debo de pesar mucho.

- No. No es eso. Incluso embarazada eres ligera como una pluma pero… no deshicimos la cama antes de acostarnos y llevó como unos diez minutos clavándome una rosa en el culo.

Bella rió, apartándose. Edward cogió las dos flores, de las cuales solo pudo salvar una y tumbándose de nuevo en la cama invitó a Bella a que se uniera a su abrazo.

Bella se tumbó a su lado, abrazándole por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su brazo, mientras Edward le tendía la rosa para que la sostuviera.

Cuando Bella unió su mano a la de Edward, sosteniendo ambos la rosa, sus manos se encontraron en el pecho de Edward, justo encima de su corazón.

Y entonces el chico pronunció las palabras que en ese momento sí la hacían la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- Isabella Marie Swan, - comenzó muy serio. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Bella lo miró a los ojos y respondió.

- Sí, Edward. Sí quiero.

Y con esa bonita imagen ambos se dejaron vencer por el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas ya estoy 99% segura de cuantos capitulos van a ser y serán 28 más un epílogo. Ya tengo el proximo acabado, solo falta algunos retoques, asi que en un par de dias como mucho lo subo.<strong>

**Un besote a todas y gracias por leer**


	26. Sí, quiero

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISEIS: SÍ QUIERO**

Los siguientes dos meses se pasaron volando entre los preparativos de la precipitada boda. A Bella nunca le habían gustado, pero estaba tan enamorada de Edward que no se había acordado ni siquiera de ello.

Rosalie invitó a Alice a quedarse unas semanas con ellos para que la ayudara a prepararlo todo, lo que dejaba a una Bella encantada por no tener que ocuparse ella.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Charlie golpeando la puerta suavemente.

- Claro.

Charlie se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, justo delante de la cama.

- Dentro de unas horas te vas a casar. ¿Estás nerviosa?

- No mucho más que ante la perspectiva de ser madre. Tú dentro de unas horas serás mi padrino. ¿Estás tú nervioso?

- No mucho más que ante la perspectiva de ser abuelo. – sonrió.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien. Estoy un poco cansada, pero con siete meses es normal, ¿no?

Charlie asintió.

- Papá, ¿estás decepcionado porque me quedé embarazada antes de acabar la facultad?

- No. – Charlie ni se lo pensó.- No te voy a negar que habría preferido que terminaras los estudios y tuvieras un buen trabajo antes de pensar en boda y en…- carraspeó. – hijos, pero sé que eres muy madura y responsable y Edward, por lo que he conocido de él, parece que también. Estoy seguro que saldréis adelante y cuando os cueste un poco seguir siempre nos tendrás a Lillian y a mí, y supongo que también a los padres de Edward, ¿verdad?

- Carlisle y Esme no se lo tomaron muy bien al principio pero ahora creo que están incluso más ilusionados que nosotros y Esme ha estado ayudando a Rosalie y Alice a organizar todo lo de la boda.

- ¿Quién es Alice?

- La prima de Rosalie.

- ¿Ella también te ayudará mientras estéis aquí? – Bella asintió.

- Edward y yo hemos pensado en seguir viviendo un tiempo en el mismo apartamento que Rosalie y su hermano, así nos pueden ayudar con el bebé y no estaremos solos. Cuando la niña tenga dos o tres meses nos mudaremos a otro apartamento.

- Eso está muy bien, Bella. Bueno – Charlie quería abrazarla pero no era excesivamente cariñoso y le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo. – Creo que debería irme. Rosalie ha permitido que te vea tan solo 10 minutos antes de que entraran a arreglarte y estoy a punto de quebrantar el tiempo.

Bella rió y abrazó a su padre como sabía que él lo deseaba.

- Charlie. – gritó con voz pícara Rosalie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Ya voy. – contestó. – Suerte con ellas.

- Sí. La voy a necesitar. – rió.

Rosalie, Alice, Esme y Lillian echaron a Charlie de la habitación y comenzaron a arreglar a Bella.

El embarazo había limitado mucho las opciones de vestidos para Bella, así que aprovechando que no se le notaba mucha tripita, a pesar de los 7 meses de embarazo que ya tenía, eligieron un vestido de estilo romano, palabra de honor, con un bonito drapeado que se ceñía con una cinta de brillantes plateados debajo del pecho. La gasa del vestido permitía un vuelo en los bajos que hacía que no se le pegara al cuerpo, ocultando el embarazo.

Bella no se había arriesgado a usar unos enormes tacones, si no que se decidió por unos medianos cuya elegancia sobrepasaba a cualquier otro.

Rosalie le hizo un bonito recogido alto, sujeto por delante con una preciosa diadema, que la madre de Bella usó en su propia boda, sorpresa de Charlie, y sosteniendo en la parte trasera un fino velo de encaje que no sobresalía más de dos centímetros de la cola del vestido.

- ¿Cómo estoy? – preguntó nerviosa cuando vio a las cuatro mujeres delante de ella mirándola con los ojos empañados y sin decir una palabra.

- Mu bapa. – dijo Jacob feliz, que acababa de entrar junto con Charlie, ya que sería quien llevaría los anillos.

La ceremonia fue sencilla pero elegante y nadie pudo dudar del amor que sentían Bella por Edward y viceversa después de que se dieran el sí quiero con tanta devoción.

Edward y Bella decidieron hacerse unas cuantas fotos en Central Park antes de llegar a la cena, que se celebraría en el Hotel Palace. Todo gracias a una anulación de última hora y de ahí que la boda fuese tan precipitada.

- Llevas mirándola como una media hora sin parpadear. – dijo Alice sentándose al lado de un chico que no paraba de mirar a Rosalie.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te gusta mucho? – ignoró su pregunta. El chico suspiró.

- Antes salíamos juntos.

- Oh, Dios mío. Tú eres Jasper.

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

- Soy Alice, la prima de Rosalie. Ella me habló de ti. Aun te gusta, ¿verdad?

- Eso pensaba yo, pero, supongo que debería haberla echado mucho más de menos de lo que lo he hecho. Pero aun la quiero y quiero que sea feliz.

Alice asintió.

- ¿Sabes por qué llevo mirándola todo la noche?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella ha estado todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que hacía Emmett y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que Emmett estaba pendiente de ella.

Alice volvió la cara hacia los dos chicos. Y Jasper tenía razón. Rosalie estaba hablando con Bella pero no paraba de mirar de reojo a Emmett. Y Emmett estaba sirviéndose un poco más de la tarta nupcial pero entre cucharada y cucharada miraba a la chica.

- Rosalie estuvo enamorada de Emmett y nunca lo va a superar. Y Emmett es tan idiota que siente lo mismo por ella y no lucha por lo que podrían tener juntos porque aún no se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorado de Rosalie.

- Eso no es cierto. – defendió Alice a Emmett.- Él sabe perfectamente lo que siente por ella pero cuando estuvo a punto de declararse ella le dijo que solo quería ser su amiga. Fue ella quién lo fastidió.

- ¿Llegó a decírselo Emmett?- Alice abrió la boca, pero no contestó.- Ya veo.

- Un segundo, ¿si Emmett y Rosalie se quieren no deberíamos hacer algo para que estuvieran juntos?- Jasper asintió.

- ¿Pero qué? No podemos emborracharlos y hacer que se acuesten juntos, eso no arreglaría nada. Ya lo hicieron una vez y no sirvió.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? Yo no me he enterado de nada. – dijo curiosa.

- A Bella se le escapó. Tiende a decirlo todo bajo presión. – se carcajeó.

- Entonces lo haremos de la manera más sencilla. Tú le dices a Emmett que le gusta a Rosalie y yo se lo digo a mi prima.

- ¿No es cruel revelar los sentimientos de otra persona? Mira que ya sé que eres un poco metomentodo y lianta.

- ¡Menuda fama que tengo! – exclamó irritada.- Todo lo que haga ahora será por su bien. Me lo agradecerán en el futuro, estoy segura.

- Sí pero…

- Vamos – interrumpió Alice levantándose de la silla y acercándose a los lavabos, donde acababa de dirigirse Rosalie.

Jasper estuvo a punto de persignarse antes de ir a hablar con Emmett. Que quisiera que Rosalie fuera feliz y que hubiese superado lo que tuvieron no significaba que Emmett le cayese del todo bien. Después de todo prácticamente le había arrebatado a su chica.

- Emmett, ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro, tío. ¿Quieres? – dijo tendiéndole un trozo de tarta que aún no había tocado.

- No gracias. – encima tenía que ser simpático con él. ¿Es que no podía ser un estúpido arrogante para tener algún motivo por el que no le cayese bien?

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De Rosalie. – dijo sin vacilar y notó como el chico se tensionaba.

- Bien, vamos a sentarnos. ¿Qué pasa con Rosalie?

- Que le gustas. – dijo sin rodeos. Emmett tragó saliva.

- No es posible.- negó con la cabeza suspirando y retiró el plato de tarta de delante.- Rosalie y yo tuvimos un… nos ac…

- Sí, sí. Ya sé lo que pasó entre vosotros.

A Emmett le quitó un peso de encima. Era muy violento que tuviera que decirle a Jasper que se había acostado con Rosalie.

- Sí. Y supongo que también sabes que después me rechazó.

- No. En realidad lo que sé es que ella te dijo que quería que siguierais siendo amigos antes de que tú le dijeras lo que sientes.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Ella…?

- No. – repitió. – Rosalie se lo dijo a Bella y ella a mí. Pensé que no tardaríais en daros cuenta de vuestro error pero han pasado siete meses y no te he visto hacer nada.- Emmett agachó la mirada.

- Creo que está saliendo con otro.

- No lo creo, a Rosalie le gustas tú.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un paparazzi en cubierto de una revista del corazón?

- Rosalie me dejó porque se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de otro. Y ese otro eres tú. – Emmett abrió mucho la boca y los ojos.- No sé de qué te sorprendes en el instituto se enamoró de ti.

- Sí y pensé que se le había pasado cuando vi como te miraba. Al igual que ahora pienso que ha debido volver a pasársele porque con el único que sale desde hace meses es con su amigo Félix. – dijo con voz dolida y un inconfundible rin tintín.

- ¿Félix?

- Sí. – dijo enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Su amigo Félix?

- Sí. – repitió.

- ¿El moreno musculoso que es gay?

- ¿Gay?

- Sí, gay. Está saliendo con un tío de mi residencia y tengo que ponerme cascos para dormir cada vez que pasa la noche con él.

- No me lo puedo creer. – dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos. – Llevo tres meses celoso de un tío que es homosexual.

- Bueno – comenzó riendo Jasper – aun estás a tiempo de remediar lo de Rosalie, ¿no?

Emmett miró en la dirección que señalaba Jasper con la cabeza y volvió a pensar por decimoquinta vez esa noche en lo preciosa que estaba Rosalie con su pelo suelto en ondas que se rizaban y su vestido rojo que se pegaba a su silueta marcando sus curvas.

Se levantó hipnotizado y dispuesto a que de esa noche no pasara que le declarara sus sentimientos a Rosalie y por supuesto no pensaba dejarla escapar, porque esa noche haría que Rosalie lo aceptara.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y le tendió una mano a Jasper. Cuando el chico la estrelló Emmett hizo fuerza para levantarlo y le dio un abrazo, bastante varonil, pensaba, mientras le agradecía que le hubiese dicho lo que sentía Rose.

Y lo de Félix. Pensó feliz.

- Emmett. – lo llamó Rosalie a mitad de camino antes de llegar a ella. – Alice me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo. – dijo ilusionada.

Y claro que estaba ilusionada porque Alice le había contado lo que tantos meses atrás Emmett le confesó. Que estaba enamorado de ella y que iba a hacer cualquier cosa porque estuvieran juntos.

Ahora todo encajaba. Los detalles de Emmett, las caricias, los mimos, los abrazos. Los besos en la mejilla que se extendían más de la cuenta. Todo aquello que se obligaba a pensar que eran parte del encanto de Emmett para no ilusionarse en que el chico sintiera algo por ella.

- No. – dijo Emmett rápidamente. Rosalie se desilusionó. ¿Acaso Alice se había equivocado?- En realidad lo que quería era pedirte que bailaras conmigo. – dijo tendiéndole su mano.

- Claro. – Rosalie asintió, triste. Pero no pudo negarse a bailar con él, porque llevaba deseándolo que se lo pidiera toda la noche.

Emmett la abrazó, pasando las manos de la chica por su cuello y acercándola a él.

- Es una canción rápida.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Emmett la ignoró y siguió apretándola contra él, moviéndose al compás de una música imaginaria, muchísimo más lenta que la que sonaba en ese momento.

- Rosalie. – susurró. – Llevo toda la noche queriendo decirte lo preciosa que estás.

- Tú también estás muy guapo.

- Lo sé. – susurró en el mismo tono, haciendo a la chica reír.- Eres la envidia de la mitad de las mujeres que se encuentran en este salón y la mitad de los hombres me envidian a mi por estar ahora bailando conmigo.

- No seas exagerado. – dijo ella, aunque en el fondo le gustó que le dijera eso.

- Mira a tu derecha. Jacob lleva refunfuñando y con esa cara de enfadado desde que te he sacado a bailar.

Rosalie miró en la dirección que Emmett le decía y era verdad que Jacob estaba allí enfadado, aunque bien podría haber sido porque sus padres no lo dejaran comer golosinas.

- Rose. – dijo con una baja voz sensual. – No he podido olvidar la noche que pasamos juntos.- Rosalie comenzó a respirar copiosamente. – Créeme que lo he intentado pero es más fuerte que yo. Desearía que volviéramos a estar otra vez juntos. Añoro tus besos. – dijo besándole la mejilla, bastante cerca de la oreja. – Tus caricias. – Le besó esta vez la otra oreja. – A ti. – Rosalie tragó saliva. – Rose, te deseo. – Terminó de decir Emmett, acercándose a su boca.

Rosalie se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado ella también deseaba volver a sentir a Emmett, y esta vez estando lo suficientemente consciente como para acordarse después de ello. Por otro, ¿no sería más doloroso si después de pasar la noche con él no pudiera volver a pasar una más?

Estaba dividida entre lo que sentía y lo que pensaba que era lo mejor.

Finalmente le ganó el corazón a la razón y besó a Emmett.

El chico le correspondió el beso. Un beso que a pesar de la situación fue muy dulce y lento.

- Yo también te deseo. – le contestó cuando rompió el beso. Emmett le abrazó, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y dándole besitos debajo de la oreja, poniendo a Rosalie a mil por hora. – ¡Vámonos! – ordenó a Emmett separándolo de ella por el pelo, haciendo al chico gruñir.

Veinte minutos después ambos se comían el uno al otro. Y cómo no hacerlo, si cuantas más ganas tenían de llegar más parecía tardar el taxi, en el cuál, por cierto, Rosalie se puso muy caliente por las descaradas caricias de Emmett en sus muslos descubiertos.

Emmett levantó a Rosalie por el trasero, haciendo que la chica lo rodeara con sus piernas y con ferocidad arrancó sus medias, a las que odiaba en ese momento por no poder tocar directamente la piel de la chica.

Rosalie comenzó a desanudarle la pajarita y tiró de ambos lados de la camisa, haciendo que varios botones salieran disparados y a Emmett jadear.

El chico comenzó a acariciarle los muslos en sentido ascendente cuando comenzó a sonar el móvil de Rosalie.

- No contestes. – suplicó.

A Rosalie no le costó mucho complacerle, pues ella misma quería seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

El timbre sonó insistente unas cuantas de veces más. Y dos segundos después el móvil de Emmett empezó a sonar.

Al igual que hicieron con el de Rosalie, ignoraron el móvil de Emmett también, continuando con los besos, las caricias y los apretones.

Parecía que no iban a dejarlos en paz, porque el teléfono del apartamento también sonó, y como pasó con los dos anteriores ellos siguieron en lo suyo.

El contestador automático se activó y sólo entonces, al escuchar la voz de Edward, los chicos se separaron para escuchar.

- Rose, Emmett. Vamos camino del hospital. Algo le ha pasado a Bella con el embarazo y parece grave. Llamad a Carlisle cuando escuchéis este mensaje.

Rosalie se bajó de Emmett y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo y la ropa lo bastante rápido como para salir enseguida al hospital, Emmett hizo lo mismo, abrochándose los pocos botones que se habían salvado y manteniendo la pajarita abierta en su cuello.

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Por qué Bella estaba grave si esa mañana y por la noche estuvo tan bien? ¿Corrían algún peligro ella o la niña?

Rosalie estaba angustiada por todas esas preguntas y más y Emmett que lo intuyó la abrazó, permitiendo que se desahogara, mientras el taxi los llevaba camino del hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Si que he dicho a mas de una persona que no pubicaría el siguiente hasta mañana, pero es demasiada tentación para mí tener el cap aquí corregido y todo y no subirlo, y de todas formas no se vais a quejar porque actualice antes, ¿verdad? jejeje =P <strong>

**Una pena lo que le pasa a Bella y lamentablemente le pasa a muchas mujeres.**

**En fin espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Estamos a uno solo de que Emmett y Rosalie estén juntos, o de que no lo estén y muchas cosas pueden pasar en el proximo cap. Que por cierto ya esta terminado, pero lo subiré en cuanto tenga el siguiente, que es el final =(**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas por leer**

**Mil besotes chiquititas**


	27. Complicaciones

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE: COMPLICACIONES**

- Papá, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Edward?

- Aquí Emmett. – contestó Esme con voz apagada.

Esme estaba abrazando a Edward, que cuando escucho su nombre levantó la cabeza, mirando angustiado a Emmett.

- ¿Cómo está Bella?

- No lo sé. El médico no ha salido para decirnos nada.

- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Bella me dijo que estaba un poco mareada y que no se sentía bien. La acompañé hasta fuera para que tomara un poco el aire y cuando se sentó en uno de las sillas del jardín comenzó a manchar de sangre el vestido. La trajimos inmediatamente aquí y el médico ha estado con ella desde entonces.

- No te preocupes, Edward. Seguro que Bella y la niña estarán bien.

Rosalie intentaba convencerse a sí misma a la vez que intentaba convencer a Edward.

- Bella sangró mucho más cuando llegó al hospital. El médico dijo que había expulsado la placenta.

Emmett miró a Carlisle para averiguar, por su cara, si eso era malo o muy malo. Y definitivamente era muy malo.

Esme parecía estar en calma, pero solo se mantenía así para no poner más nervioso a Edward.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso y especialmente Charlie, que no paraba de levantarse y sentarse en el asiento y de dar vueltas en círculos por toda la sala de espera.

- Familiares de la paciente Isabella Marie Swan.

Edward botó del asiento, acercándose al médico. Al igual que todos los demás hicieron aunque manteniendo cierta distancia. Excepto Lillian y Charlie, que estaban a la misma altura que Edward.

- ¿Cómo está Bella? – el médico suspiró.

- Soy el doctor Crowley. ¿Usted es…? – preguntó extendiendo la mano para que Edward se la estrechara.

- Edward Cullen.

- Imagino, señor Cullen, que usted es el padre del bebé de Isabella Swan.

- Sí. – el médico asintió.

- El estado de Isabella es bastante grave. Corren peligro tanto el bebé como ella. – Edward apretó los ojos, pero se obligó a no derrumbarse.- Isabella tenía la placenta previa. No suele ser grave, pero a menudo las mujeres que la tienen necesitan reposar y no hacer esfuerzos. ¿El ginecólogo que llevó a Bella no detectó esto? – Edward negó con la cabeza. - Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para intentar salvarla a ella, pero dudo mucho que el bebé consiga superar esto.

Rosalie se abrazó a Emmett, llorando en silencio. Y aunque Emmett no dijo nada, ni lloró, hizo el abrazo más fuerte.

- ¿No hay posibilidad de que las salve a las dos?- preguntó Emmett.

- Siempre se intenta salvar ambas vidas, pero en este tipo de casos en los que la vida de la madre peligra y hay pocas probabilidades de que el bebé salga adelante siempre se le da prioridad a la vida de la madre.

Edward asintió resignado.

- Vamos a operar a Isabella para practicarle una cesárea y necesito que el familiar más cercano firme la autorización.

Edward parecía en estado de shock, seguía mirando al médico sin poder creerse que probablemente tanto Bella como la niña muriesen.

- Lo haré yo.- dijo Charlie, que aunque aparentaba estar muy tranquilo, tenía un leve rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas.

La operación no duró más de una hora, pero el médico no salió a hablar con Edward hasta pasada una media hora más.

Edward miró su cara con esperanza, esperando que la seria cara del médico no augurara nada malo.

- Isabella está ahora estable, pero las siguientes horas siguen siendo críticas. La mantendremos unos días en observación y si avanza favorablemente la pondremos en una habitación.

- ¿Y el bebé? – hizo Rosalie la pregunta que Edward temía hacer.

- Aparentemente ha nacido bastante sana para el tiempo que tiene, sin embargo y por precaución la hemos puesto en una incubadora. ¿Quiere usted verla?

Edward asintió.

- Bien. Acompáñeme. Puede venir alguien más si lo desea.

Edward no dudó de a quien tenía que pedírselo.

- ¿Charlie? – este asintió, siguiendo al médico, al igual que Edward hasta una sala donde había varias habitaciones, y en cada habitación un par de incubadoras.

Renesmee estaba sola en una habitación y al verla tan pequeña, sola contra el mundo Edward tuvo el instinto de protegerla.

- Puede tocarla si quiere.

Edward tuvo miedo de hacerle daño. Se veía tan pequeña, tan delicada. Pero aun así quería sentirla, saber que era real. Que ahí estaba una parte de Bella. Y de él también.

El chico metió una de sus manos en la incubadora y rozó los costados de la niña, que al sentir a su padre abrió sus ojitos, haciendo a Edward sonreír. Edward le acarició la manita y la niña le agarró el pulgar, apretando con su manita y desperezándose un poco.

Charlie le puso la mano en el hombro a Edward, asomándose para ver a la niña después de haberle dejado un momento a solas con la niña.

- Es muy bonita. – Edward asintió.- Va a tener los ojos de Bella – predijo Charlie- cuando nació, su madre tenía los ojos igual.

- El pelo no parece ser de ninguno de los dos.

Y era cierto. Renesmee había nacido con una gran mata de pelo negro y puntiagudo que nada tenía que ver con el pelo de Bella o el de Edward.

- A menudo los bebés nacen con este pelo y conforme van creciendo se les cae y les crece su verdadero pelo.

- Discúlpenme. – les dijo el médico que estaba junto a una enfermera de la que ellos no se habían percatado. – Isabella ha despertado. He de ir a ver cómo se encuentra y revisar sus constantes, pero el que lo haya hecho es una buena señal.

Edward sonrió ilusionado.

- Si todo va bien podrá verla en un momento.

El médico estuvo revisando a Bella por lo que le parecieron horas, cuando en realidad sólo fueron unos 15 minutos y después le dejó pasar.

- Hola. – susurró Bella con voz débil.

- Hola Bella- la besó castamente. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima. Siento un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo pero también noto el dolor en el vientre. – Edward se sentó junto a ella en una silla, acariciándole la mano. - ¿Has visto a la niña?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo es?

- Es preciosa Bella. Muy pequeñita, pero será fuerte y tendrá los ojos como tú. – Bella sollozó. – El médico está muy convencido de que saldrá de esta. Igual que lo harás tú.

Edward acabó dándole un casto beso en los labios. A ese beso le siguió otro más y otro más que se volvió más profundo. Bella era reacia a soltarlo pero Edward acabó separándose de ella para dejar a los demás que entrasen a verla.

Emmett y Rosalie pasaron el resto de la noche en el hospital, al igual que Charlie y Lillian y Carlisle y Esme. Querían acompañar a Edward y estar allí cuando el médico les diera noticias sobre Bella o la niña.

Finalmente se fueron a ducharse, comer algo y descansar cuando a las 5:50 de la madrugada el médico les indicó que Isabella había repuesto la sangre que había perdido, saliendo de la zona de peligro y que la pequeña estaba estable en la incubadora, sin motivos para preocuparse.

Para cuando llegaron al apartamento los dos se sentían tímidos, extraños por lo que pasó unas cuantas horas atrás, o mejor dicho por lo que no pasó.

Ahora que el calor se había esfumado quedaba la vergüenza en su lugar. Rosalie se empezaba a arrepentir profundamente de haber dado pie a que aquello sucediera y Emmett libraba una batalla interna por no saber cómo hacer para que al sacar el tema Rosalie no huyera.

- Emmett. Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer. – el chico se quedó muy callado, esperando que continuara.- Lo que pasó fue un e…

- No me digas que fue un error Rosalie, por favor. Ambos lo deseábamos y por eso ocurrió. Y si vuelves a decirme que algo de lo que hicimos fue un error vas a destrozarme de por vida.

Rosalie se quedó sin palabras, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

- ¿Tú sigues enamorada de mí?

Rosalie no contestó pero la lágrima silenciosa que se le escapó le dio a Emmett la respuesta que quería.

- Rose…- susurró acercándose a ella. – Te quiero.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró ella levantando la vista hacia él.

Emmett le sujetó la cara con ambas manos.

- Estoy enamorado de ti. – dijo sin vacilar y muy lentamente se acercó hasta que sus alientos se entrecruzaron. - ¿Qué sientes tú por mi?

A pesar de saber la respuesta Emmett quería que ella se lo dijera.

- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti. He intentado olvidarte de mil maneras y creo que nunca pude superar lo que sentía.

- Me alegro de que no pudieras. – sonrió.

Emmett acabó con la escasa distancia que existía entre ellos y la besó apasionadamente como si no existiera el mañana. Dulcemente, como si temiera hacerle daño.

Rosalie profundizó el beso y Emmett la consintió. La apretó fuertemente contra sí y la arrastró hacia el dormitorio.

Dejó caer a la chica sobre la cama y se desnudó lenta y tortuosamente. Quitándose la camisa, los pantalones y los zapatos.

- Quítatelo todo. – ordenó Rosalie con voz sensual.

Emmett sonrió. Obedeció a Rosalie y quedó completamente desnudo ante ella.

- Y ahora tú. – Rosalie se incorporó para desnudarse pero…- Yo lo haré. – dijo Emmett parándola.

El chico le desabrochó el vestido, besando cada parte que quedaba al descubierto a medida que bajaba, haciendo a Rosalie suspirar.

Los vellos de la chica se erizaron y Emmett sonrió al ver el efecto que provocaba en ella.

Cuando Rosalie solo tenía puestas las braguitas Emmett no pudo esperar más tiempo a acariciarla. Necesitaba sentirla. Y lo hizo. Pasó sus manos por sus costados, deteniéndose en sus costillas, justo por debajo del pecho y hacia abajo, tentando sus ingles.

Emmett no pudo resistirse a tocarla, hundiendo su mano por encima de la braga y acariciando su húmeda entrada.

- ¿Esto es por mí, Rosalie?

- Sí. Siempre ha sido por ti.

Emmett siguió acariciando un rato más hasta que la penetró despacio con un dedo, haciendo a Rosalie sollozar. Empezó un rítmico movimiento que fue acelerándose y que Rosalie acompañó con un movimiento de caderas, hasta que Emmett la sostuvo por la cintura con su musculoso brazo.

Rosalie comenzó a sentir el miembro crecido de Emmett contra uno de sus costados, lo que hizo que se humedeciera aún más al pensar en lo excitado que se encontraba el chico.

Era todo tan bueno que no permitiría jamás que nadie le arrebatara a Emmett.

El chico acompañó las caricias de su mano con intensos pero dulces lametones en los pezones, que se endurecieron al momento.

Rosalie se sentía ardiendo. Comenzaba a respirar dificultosamente y cada vez empujaba más contra la mano de Emmett. El chico añadió un dedo más, ganándose un jadeo de Rosalie y comenzó a moverlos rápidamente hacia dentro y hacia afuera.

Emmett subió la otra mano para pellizcar el pezón que no era ya atendido, pasándole la palma de la mano después para calmarlo.

- No puedo más, Em.

- ¿Vas a correrte Rosalie? – preguntó con voz decadente. - ¿Te correrás para mí?

- Sí. – jadeó. – me correré para ti.

Emmett sacó la mano de sus braguitas, haciendo a Rosalie gruñir. Le deslizó las bragas hacia abajo y le abrió las piernas, colocando de nuevo su mano sobre su feminidad y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Emmett levantó la cara de su pecho, comiéndose su boca, haciendo a Rosalie gemir en ella. Comenzó a usar también el pulgar contra su clítoris, retorciéndoselo y haciendo a Rosalie sudar.

Rosalie comenzó a notar el final de todo aquello o mejor dicho, el primer orgasmo de la noche, porque intuía que tras ese vendrían algunos más.

Emmett se rió cuando la notó temblar.

- Eres asombrosa – susurró seductor y continuó dándole besos, esta vez por el cuello.

Emmett esperó a que Rosalie se repusiera un poco para colocarse entre sus piernas e iniciar un enloquecedor vaivén que humedecía su miembro y hacía a Rosalie apretar su entrepierna contra él.

Rosalie quiso devolverle el favor y metió una de sus manos entre medio de ambos para acariciar el miembro de Emmett. Comenzó apretando suavemente, demasiado suave para Emmett que bajó también su mano para guiar a la chica hasta que comprendiera cómo le gustaba ser acariciado. Emmett la enseñó a moverla con un apretón firme.

- ¿Nunca has…? - no terminó la frase porque le pareció de mal gusto preguntarle directamente si nunca había hecho una paja.

- No. – negó con la cabeza. Emmett agradeció que Rosalie no mencionara a Jasper en su contestación.

- Así. – dijo, moviéndola de arriba abajo y haciendo que al llegar a la cabeza Rosalie la ahuecara con su palma.

Emmett gimió de nuevo cuando notó la otra mano de Rosalie apartando la suya y permitiendo que la chica pudiese explorar.

Se apoyó con los antebrazos a cada lado de Rosalie y comenzó a suspirar. Emmett empezó a temblar justo antes de volver a bajar su mano y tocar a Rosalie de nuevo, penetrándola al mismo tiempo que el ritmo que marcaba Rosalie en él.

Rosalie jadeó. No esperaba que Emmett volviera a tocarla y la sensibilidad que le otorgó el orgasmo previo, unido al pensamiento de que Emmett estaba disfrutando, haciéndola a ella excitarse, la hicieron estremecerse.

No se dio cuenta de que había bajado el ritmo de su mano hasta que Emmett dijo:

- Más rápido.

Cuando notó que Rosalie aceleraba el ritmo, él emparejo el suyo propio al de ella, haciendo que la chica volviera a decrecer el ritmo.

- Emmett. Me voy a correr. – dijo con voz entrecortada. – Si sigues así no voy a poder ayudarte.

Quería hacerlo, de verdad que quería, pero las caricias de Emmett la estaban volviendo loca y no podía pensar o hacer más nada porque no podía concentrarse en nada más que en Emmett y sus manos.

- Córrete otra vez. – susurró Emmett en su oído antes de darle un lametón.

Emmett volvió a acariciar su dulce botón, haciendo que llegara a otro clímax ensordecedor y empapando su mano. Siguió moviendo sus dedos un momento más, hasta que los tuvo que sacar de golpe porque Rosalie lo empujó hacia atrás, poniéndose ella encima de él, a horcajadas.

- Quédate quieto.- ordenó contra su boca.

Rosalie bajó en un caminito de besos hasta el abdomen de Emmett, que lamió, mordió y besó, sintiendo cada estremecimiento y contracción de su vientre ante la excitación.

El miembro de Emmett reposaba sobre su muslo, grande y poderoso. Rosalie se relamió los labios antes de pasar su lengua desde la base hasta la cabeza, que puso en su boca y comenzó a aspirar con suaves succiones.

Si Rosalie no había hecho jamás una paja lo más probable es que tampoco hiciera nunca una mamada pero intuía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, porque a Emmett lo estaba poniendo cada vez más duro.

Emmett gimió cuando sintió a Rosalie tomar más de él y descender para luego volver a ascender, repetidas veces.

Los labios de fresa de Rosalie se estiraban alrededor del gran contorno de Emmett, provocando que Emmett se estremeciera ante la vista.

Rosalie comenzó a usar su mano para acariciar sus testículos también.

Emmett se incorporó, pasando sus manos por los duros pezones de la chica, haciendo a Rosalie gemir a la misma vez que él lo hacía y mandando descargas eléctricas desde su miembro al resto del cuerpo.

Emmett no pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a mover sus caderas, empujando dentro de su boca y siempre controlando sus movimientos para que Rosalie no lo sintiera áspero o demasiado para ella.

La chica siguió a lo suyo, moviéndose de arriba abajo y usando su lengua a la vez que se movía. Sacando su miembro de vez en cuando para aspirar su cabeza o apretar su lengua justo debajo de esta.

- ¡Para! – ordenó el chico sujetándola de la cabeza y retirándola con suavidad.

- ¿Lo he hecho mal? – preguntó angustiada la chica.

- No. – rió Emmett. – Lo has hecho demasiado bien. Estaba a punto de correrme.

Emmett le acarició el pelo y la acercó a él para besarla. Rosalie se lamió los labios resecos antes de hacerlo y después se dejó llevar por Emmett.

El chico la recostó en la cama y no perdió el tiempo en colocarse entre sus piernas, sujetando sus muslos con sus hombros, bajando la cabeza hasta que su boca se encontró con su clítoris. A Rosalie se le encogió el vientre mientras la lengua de Emmett hacía maravillas por allí abajo. El chico lamió su raja desde abajo hasta arriba para terminar dándole un mordisquito en el clítoris. Emmett añadió sus dedos, que abarcaban toda su entrada de abajo arriba, haciéndola jadear.

El chico la penetró, a la vez que volvía a colocar sus labios sobre su clítoris, succionando y haciendo a la chica retorcerse.

- Emmett. – gimió su nombre, haciéndolo sonreír.

Emmett continuó con esa fricción enloquecedora y con su lengua exploradora, estimulando a la chica hasta que sollozó, gritó y jadeó por más.

Rosalie rodó los ojos ante tanto placer, especialmente cuando Emmett comenzó a trabajar un poco más duro, hasta que al final Rosalie volvió a sentir un orgasmo que la dejó exhausta, débil y apagada.

Emmett la besó dulcemente colocándose en su entrepierna, haciéndose hueco, pero sin mover las caderas, esperando a que Rosalie se recompusiera.

Rosalie volvió a gemir en el beso al sentir a Emmett contra ella, a pesar de que el chico no se estaba moviendo. Emmett bajó para que su pecho estuviera en contacto con el de Rosalie, haciendo a ambos jadear.

- Te quiero – susurró Emmett contra su boca.

- Yo también te quiero Em. – murmuró Rosalie con voz soñolienta. – Hazlo ya por favor.

Emmett no pudo negarse, teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente estaba a punto de reventar. Volvió a pasar su mano por entremedio de sus cuerpos, acariciando a Rosalie en el camino y sujetó su miembro contra la entrada de Rosalie. Emmett pasó la cabeza varias veces por su entrada antes de colocarse y comenzar a empujar.

Rosalie lo miró todo el tiempo, con los ojos húmedos, hasta que Emmett terminó de entrar en ella y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el tremendo placer que en ese momento sintió.

Aprovechando que aun tenía su mano en medio, Emmett acarició un par de veces el clítoris de Rosalie antes de retirar su mano.

Rosalie lo rodeó con sus piernas cuando sintió como Emmett comenzaba a salir y entrar de ella. El movimiento era muy suave. Tal vez demasiado. Pero por el momento ambos lo sentían estupendamente.

Emmett siguió empujando entre sus piernas, aumentando la tensión de Rosalie.

La chica bajó sus manos para acariciar las nalgas de Emmett, empujándola hacia ella y clavando sus uñas en su musculosa carne.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido acuoso de sus caderas y para los dos era el sonido más perfecto que jamás hubieran escuchado.

Rosalie comenzó a sentir como un nuevo orgasmo comenzaba a formarse pero se frustró cuando una y otra vez desaparecía para volver y dejarla siempre con las ganas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó entrecortado Emmett, que notó la rigidez de Rosalie.

El chico sudaba del esfuerzo y se movía con pesadez.

- Em, no puedo… no consigo… - suspiró – Necesito correrme.

- Yo te ayudaré. – afirmó.

Emmett se levantó un poco, pasando una mano por su entrepierna para acariciar con los dedos el clítoris de Rosalie y en cuanto encontró su dulce bolita comenzó a acelerar los movimientos, empujando cada vez más duro y más rápido.

Rosalie se aferró a él hasta que notó como su entrepierna latía y temblaba, signo de que había llegado a un orgasmo más ensordecedor y asombroso que los anteriores que había tenido.

Rosalie sentía la garganta reseca y tragó con dificultad la espesa saliva, mientras sentía como Emmett volvía a frenar el paso, empujando de nuevo sin prisas.

La chica se impulsó para volver a estar arriba, haciendo a ambos jadear cuando al erguirse Emmett entró hasta el fondo en ella.

El chico la sujetó por las caderas, haciéndola moverse y restregándola contra su abdomen.

Emmett apretó la mandíbula y se puso muy colorado. Ahora él también estaba llegando al orgasmo y solo le faltaba un poco, un poco más. Y…

- Rose. – gimió él al tiempo que pulsaba en su interior.

Rosalie se derrumbó sobre él, dándole suaves besos por toda la cara mientras el chico recuperaba la respiración.

Emmett la abrazó contra sí, con los ojos cerrados, acariciándole la espalda.

Rosalie continuó con los besos hasta llegar a su boca, donde lo besó casta y dulcemente, entrelazando sus lenguas en una sensual calma post-orgásmica.

- Noto tu corazón latiendo al mismo tiempo que el mío. – susurró Emmett cuando se separaron.

- Eso es porque siempre latieron al mismo ritmo.

Ambos sonrieron. Estaban enamorados y por fin estaban juntos. No importaba lo que hubieran pasado para llegar ahí. Lo que importaba era el presente y para Emmett el presente era Rosalie, al igual que para Rosalie lo era Emmett. Y ambos se encargarían de que el futuro siguieran siendo ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chiquititas,<strong>

**Entramos en la recta final de la historia, que solo le quedan dos capítulos y se acaba ='(**

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo, especialmente por el trabajo que me costó escribir la última parte.**

**Y no os quiero hacer esperar mucho por los dos siguientes, que por cierto, ya están escritos, así que en un par de días subo el 29 y dos días más tarde el epílogo.**

**Mil besos a todas reinas y gracias por leer =D**


	28. Tuyo Siempre

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO: TUYO SIEMPRE**

Emmett se despertó cuando sintió a Rosalie removerse. La noche en vela que pasaron y el esfuerzo físico que realizaron los dejó agotados, al punto de que no tardaron en dormirse, abrazados el uno al otro, en cuanto Emmett consiguió moverse para tapar a los dos.

Rosalie había dormido con el pecho de Emmett como almohada, pero ahora estaba dándole la espalda y alojando la gran erección de Emmett entre las nalgas.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan excitado por ninguna mujer en su vida y ahora parecía un adolescente hormonal, teniendo una erección cada vez que Rosalie lo tocaba, lo acariciaba, cuando reía. Diablos. Rosalie dormida le provocaba una erección.

- No puedo creerme que vuelvas a estar excitado. – dijo Rosalie medio dormida.

- Es culpa tuya. – rió Emmett, apretando su erección en sus nalgas y abrazándola más fuerte por la cintura.

- Mentiroso. Yo estoy aquí dormida sin hacer nada.

- Eres tú, Rosalie. Y con eso me basta. – Rosalie sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? – preguntó al tiempo que movía las caderas para frotar su erección.

- Cuando lo haga yo por ti. – contestó Emmett bajando su mano de su cintura a la entrepierna de la chica.

Cuando sintió la caricia de Emmett, Rosalie abrió instintivamente las piernas, levantado la pierna derecha para facilitarle el acceso.

- Parece que no soy el único que se ha levantado excitado. – murmuró Emmett en su oído cuando notó su humedad

- Como no iba a estar excitada. – Rosalie se movía cada vez más fuerte contra su mano – He revivido en sueños todo lo que pasó anoche.

Emmett besaba a Rosalie en la mejilla, en el cuello, la espina dorsal, mientras que seguía con sus caricias. De un momento a otro paró y aún en esa posición sostuvo su miembro en la entrada de Rosalie.

- Levanta más la pierna. – susurró.

Rosalie obedeció, poniendo su pierna por detrás de las de Emmett para así no cansarse de sostenerla en alto.

Emmett la penetró suavemente y la sujetó de la cintura mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir de ella y Rosalie no paraba de gemir.

La chica le agarró la mano y volvió a bajarla hacia donde estaban unidos para que Emmett la acariciara.

Emmett lo hizo y con la mano que le quedaba libre acarició el pelo de Rosalie, mientras esta contorsionaba el torso para poder besar a Emmett en la boca.

Una treintena de vaivenes tuvieron que sucederse antes de que tanto Rosalie como Emmett gritaran su liberación en la boca del otro, esta vez los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando todo hubo acabado Emmett salió de Rosalie, pero la puso de espaldas y colocándose él encima la besó con pasión.

- Buenos días.- susurró.

- Buenos días. – contestó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

- Hoy es domingo y he pensado que tal vez podríamos comer algo, ir a ver a Bella y prepararnos para una cita en la que voy a pedirte en condiciones que seas mi chica.

- ¿No soy ya tu chica? – frunció el ceño Rosalie, divertida.

- No, aun no. Cuando te lo pida esta noche. – la chica rió.

- Me gusta ese plan.

- A mí también.

Emmett le dio un pico a Rosalie antes de levantarse.

- ¿Nos damos una ducha antes? – dijo extendiendo la mano.

Rosalie por supuesto aceptó, lo que retrasó su salida en una hora más de la cuenta.

Ambos salieron felices y de la mano del apartamento.

Bella sonrió cuando los vio aparecer en la habitación abrazados.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- ¡Rosalie y yo estamos juntos! – exclamó feliz Emmett antes de dejar a Rosalie hablar.

- ¿Cómo estás, Bella?

- Muy bien. Edward ha salido con el médico. Van a sacar a Renesmee de la incubadora y me la van a traer para que comience a darle de comer.

- ¡Fantástico!

- Sí. Lo único que me molesta es que el médico me ha dicho que debido a los antibióticos y otras cosas que me pusieron lo más probable es que no me suba la leche y no podré darle el pecho a la niña.

- No te preocupes por eso Bella. Has sido muy fuerte en superar todo esto y Renesmee está bien. Eso es lo único que importa.

Bella asintió conforme.

Cuando Edward llegó a la habitación con el bebé, Emmett y Rosalie se empezaron a disputar quién sería el primero en cogerla después de Bella. Edward no se sorprendió de que estuvieran juntos. Se lo veía de venir desde hacía mucho tiempo y no sabía cómo habían aguantado tanto sin declararse el uno al otro.

Finalmente Rosalie se salió con la suya de coger a Renesmee antes. Sólo hizo falta un pucherito y una carita triste y Emmett no se pudo resistir.

Estuvieron prácticamente toda la tarde con ellos en el hospital, yendo eventualmente a tomar algo o al servicio. Pero querían estar el mayor tiempo posible con Bella y con la niña y apenas se despegaron de la habitación.

Más tarde decidieron de ir a arreglarse para su cita y así dejaban a Bella descansar.

Emmett reservó hora en un restaurante mientras que Rosalie se duchaba y se arreglaba. Él por supuesto tardó mucho menos en estar listo, pero no le importó esperar. Especialmente cuando Rosalie salió vestida con un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro con un escote en pico tanto en la zona del pecho como la espalda y que dejaba sus rodillas al descubierto. No se había puesto apenas maquillaje, haciendo que luciera más natural y se había recogido el pelo en un moño que dejaba sus bucles al aire.

Rosalie dio un giro sobre si misma y preguntó:

- ¿Qué tal?

- Estás preciosa. – contestó.

Rosalie sonrió y le cogió la mano para volver a salir agarrados.

La cena en el restaurante fue muy romántica. No escaseaban los mimos, las caricias, los susurros sensuales que predecían lo que vendría después.

Y lo mejor de todo era, que a pesar de estar tan enamorados seguían manteniendo la confianza de su antigua amistad. Como quedó demostrado cuando Emmett intentó robar un poco de la tarta de chocolate de Rosalie y esta apartó su mano con una cachetada.

Al terminar la cena Emmett insistió en ir caminando y no pudo resistirse a alquilar un coche de caballos.

La noche estaba despejada y la capota les daba un falso aire de intimidad.

Emmett y Rosalie estuvieron todo el paseo abrazados y acariciándose. Dándose castos besos de vez en cuando que algunas veces se volvían un poco más apasionados.

Emmett encontró en ese el momento perfecto de la noche para hacer oficial lo suyo. A pesar de que era más que obvio que lo suyo ya era oficial.

- Rose. – la chica despegó la cara de su pecho y lo miró.- Hace mucho tiempo me acerqué a ti para conseguir algo de otra persona. – Comenzó el discurso y Rosalie se encogió un poco al recordarle Emmett aquella parte de su vida. – Pero no me hizo falta más de unas cuantas horas para apreciarte y no más de unos días para confiar en ti. Durante años fuiste mi amiga, mi confidente. Me dijiste que me querías y fui tan estúpido de rechazarte. – Rosalie rió. – Y, después, sin darme cuenta, me enamoré de ti. – Rosalie apoyó su frente en la de él. – Todo lo que hice durante los dos años que no nos vimos fue por ti. Por volver a estar contigo y que estuviéramos juntos. Pero llegué aquí y me diste la peor noticia que alguna vez pudiste darme. Que estabas con otra persona. Hice de todo para reconquistarte y admito que no jugué limpio. Estuve a punto de rendirme cuando esa noche loca de borrachera nos unió.

- Esa noche unió a muchas personas. – dijo Rosalie refiriéndose a Bella y Edward. - ¿Sabes? En realidad nunca me arrepentí de lo que pasó esa noche.

- Intuía eso, porque era lo mismo que me pasaba a mí. Luego creí haberte vuelto a perder cuando apareció Félix…

- Pero si Félix es… - interrumpió Rosalie.

- Gay. Ya lo sé. – completó Emmett. – No me preguntes como lo sé. – añadió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rosalie.- Aún así me sentí celoso y no quise agobiarte hasta que un par de personitas nos hicieron abrir los ojos. – dijo besándola y ella sonrió. – hemos empezado esta relación por el revés, pero aún así no quiero saltarme la mejor parte. Rose, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – susurró contra sus labios, agarrándole la mano encima de su corazón.

- Sabes que sí. – sonrió antes de besarlo. – Ahora eres todo mío, Emmett.

- Siempre he sido tuyo, Rosalie. Aunque tardara tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de ello.

Esa noche no hicieron nada. Aún seguían acelerados por el ritmo que habían tomado los acontecimientos pasados y se limitaron a robarse unos cuantos besos y caricias antes de caer rendidos.

Bella estuvo 6 días más ingresada en el hospital y aprovechando su ausencia y que ahora Bella y Edward dormirían juntos y Rosalie y Emmett también, Rosalie y Emmett arreglaron uno de los cuartos que quedaban libres para el bebé. El otro lo reorganizaron como una pequeña sala de estudio.

Rosalie se dedicó a pintar una pequeña pecera en el cuarto de Renesmee, abundando sin embargo el color rosa. Y Edward montó, con la ayuda de Emmett, la bañera, la cómoda donde guardarían la ropita de la niña y la cuna.

Bella quedó encantada con la habitación, aunque le molestaba no haber participado más activamente en la preparación del cuarto.

Renesmee era la pequeña consentida de la casa y en el futuro sería la niña más mimada del mundo.

Edward y Bella hacían turnos para atender a la niña de noche, aunque afortunadamente era bastante dormilona y no terminaban excesivamente cansados.

Emmett y Rosalie también colaboraban cuidando a Nessie, como la había apodado Jacob, que no podía pronunciar su nombre completo, cuando Edward o Bella tenían algún examen importante y tenían que estudiar.

Jacob prácticamente también vivía allí. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día con Bella y la niña, alegando que le gustaba mucho más Nessie que su hermana porque no era tan gritona.

Bella casi se echó a llorar de risa el día en que Jacob le confesó que Nessie era la única niña que le gustaba y que cuando fuera mayor se casaría con ella.

Carlisle y Esme estaban encantados con la pequeña, al igual que Charlie, al que se le caía la baba cada vez que se mencionaba a su nieta, y Lillian, que también la consideraba su nieta, a pesar de que Bella no era de su misma sangre.

Alice había insistido en que cuando Renesmee empezara a hablar la llamara tía. Y Bella y Edward lo consintieron, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Alice hizo por ellos, organizando la boda.

**_Algún tiempo después…_**

Rosalie entró en su habitación para encontrar a Emmett dormido con la pequeña Nessie recostada sobre él y Jacob apoyado en su brazo.

Bella y Edward habían salido para celebrar su aniversario. Lo habían atrasado un par de días para así poder celebrar el cumpleaños de Nessie. Y Emmett y Rosalie se habían quedado cuidando a la niña. Y a Jacob, que aprovechaba cualquier escusa para jugar con Nessie.

Rosalie se acercó a Emmett y le besó castamente los labios, acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz.

- Arriba dormilón. – le dijo cuando sintió como Emmett despertaba.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó adormilado.

- La hora de preparar la merienda. Arriba.

Emmett colocó a Nessie en la cama, que se acurrucó al lado de Jacob y siguió durmiendo.

Rosalie lo esperaba en la cocina, preparando batidos para Emmett, Jacob y ella y la papilla para Nessie.

Emmett la abrazó por la espalda, besándole el hombro.

- ¿Saldremos esta noche? Nosotros no hemos celebrado nuestro aniversario.

- ¿Y dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó Rosalie apretándose en su abrazo.

- Podríamos ir a cenar. – le dio la vuelta. – Pasear. – la besó. – Y acabar la celebración en casa.

Rosalie sonrió. Lo cierto era que temían molestar a Edward o Bella si hacían algo y ni que decir de despertar a Nessie. Así que sus encuentros íntimos, aunque sensuales e intensos, solían escasear.

Normalmente tenían relaciones cuando Edward y Bella salían con la niña. O alguna que otra noche, siempre intentando evitar elevar el sonido de sus gemidos.

- Ese me parece un buen plan.

- ¿Sí? – dijo sensual. Rosalie asintió.

Esa misma noche Emmett no pudo aguantar las ganas que tenía de estar con Rosalie.

La besó apasionadamente, siempre intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, como venían haciendo desde hacía un año.

Desvistió con ansias a la chica y la tumbó en la cama, desvistiéndose el rápidamente para caer sobre ella.

- ¿Alguna postura interesante que quieras intentar hoy, Emmett? – dijo en voz baja Rosalie, riéndose.

Desde que comenzaron a salir Emmett había resultado muy imaginativo, creativo y explorador en la cama. Lo que a Rosalie le venía perfecto porque le encantaba improvisar cuando tenían relaciones.

- Varias. – sonrió.

- ¿Van a ser más de una? – preguntó con picardía.

- Es posible. – acabó Emmett la charla dándole un largo beso en la boca.

A sus intensas posturas sexuales siempre le precedían unos picantes preliminares, que por lo general dejaban a Emmett palpitante y a Rosalie híper-estimulada.

Y aunque sabían que ese día no podían hacer demasiado ruido no podían despreciar sus adorados juegos sexuales.

Emmett acarició, lamió, mordió y besó a Rosalie hasta que la chica le suplicó que acabara con lo que había empezado. Y el chico se había puesto tan sumamente caliente preparando a Rosalie que no dudó en complacer a la chica.

Emmett se acostó en la cama y flexionó un poco las rodillas, atrayendo a Rosalie por las caderas e instándola a que lo montase.

Rosalie lo hizo, pero no esperó a que Emmett la penetrase, si no que se colocó de manera que el miembro de Emmett se frotaba en toda su largura con su clítoris y su raja, y comenzó un suave movimiento hacia delante y hacia atrás, haciéndola sollozar en silencio y a Emmett hiperventilar.

Emmett levantó un poco la cabeza, apoyándose en sus codos y mirando la zona donde Rosalie se frotaba, observando como su propio miembro se humedecía cada vez más conforme Rosalie seguía moviéndose.

- ¡Qué sexy! – Rosalie aminoró el ritmo al escuchar su ronca voz. –Sigue frotándote contra mí. – suspiró. – Siente como me tienes.

Rosalie apoyó ambas manos sobre su vientre, impulsándose más duro, temblando, hasta que tocó el cielo con las manos y se derrumbó sobre Emmett, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo para calmarse.

Emmett la agarró por las caderas, después de un rato, incorporándola y volviéndola a colocar sobre su miembro. Rosalie lo sujetó, frotando su glande varias veces por su entrada, hasta que vio como Emmett se ponía rojo del esfuerzo y decidiendo que no lo iba a hacer sufrir más se dejó caer sobre él, uniendo sus cuerpo en una conjunción perfecta.

Rosalie empezó a danzar sobre él, dulcemente, hasta que sintió que Emmett necesitaba más. Recolocó sus piernas a los lados de Emmett para así apoyar los pies sobre la cama y poder impulsarse hacia arriba con mayor rapidez.

Esta postura era un poco incómoda para ella, pero creaba una fricción más excitante que cualquier otra más clásica.

Emmett comenzó a frotarle el clítoris con un par de dedos, ya que sabía que a Rosalie le costaba más llegar en esta postura, a no ser que recibiera este tipo de estimulación.

Emmett empujaba insistentemente contra Rosalie y esta recibía encantada cada estocada hasta que finalmente llegaron a un cegador clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie se dejó caer hacia atrás y con el movimiento el miembro de Emmett se desplazó hacia fuera. Emmett observó, apoyado en sus codos, durante un par de segundos a una Rosalie jadeante mientras él mismo trataba de controlar su respiración.

Emmett sonrió. Habían quedado en una postura muy curiosa, él tenía la cabeza pegada al cabecero de la cama y las piernas abiertas y Rosalie tenía su culo pegado al del chico casi, con las piernas también abiertas y tocando la parte externa de las de Emmett y con su cabeza reposando a los pies de la cama. Y cómo solía pasar cada vez que tenía a Rosalie indefensa y desnuda ante él, a Emmett se le ocurrió intentar tener sexo en esa misma postura.

Sería complicado, pero no imposible. Y seguro que elevaba a mil su excitación.

Pero ahora no la intentaría. Ahora descansaría junto a Rosalie, porque había quedado tan exhausto como ella.

Emmett trepó por su cuerpo, alojándose entre las piernas abiertas de Rosalie y mordiendo su cuello levemente.

Rosalie acarició el pelo del chico, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos y arqueando el cuello para darle acceso.

- Te quiero. – murmuró Rosalie.

- Yo también te quiero. – susurró Emmett contra su boca antes de darle un beso.

- Jamás voy a dejar que te alejes de mí.

- Lo dices porque acabas de tener un fantabuloso orgasmo. – la picó Emmett sabiendo de sobra que igual que ella jamás permitiría que Emmett se alejara, él tampoco permitiría que Rosalie se apartara de él.

- Lo digo porque es lo que siento. – dijo muy seria. – Y porque eres sólo mío. – acabó la frase con una radiante sonrisa.

- Sabes que sí. – siguió Emmett dándole besos en toda la cara y entreteniéndose cada vez que la besaba en la boca. – yo seré tuyo siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Chiquititas, el capítulo final ='(<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto la historia como a mi me ha gustado escribirla.**

**Mil besitos a todas, reinas**

**Nos leemos en el Epílogo**


	29. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

**_7 años después…_**

- ¿Seguro que no te importa quedarte con ellos?- preguntó un poco angustiada Rosalie a Alice.- Son cuatro críos.

Su prima había venido a visitarles a Nueva York y había insistido en que tanto Emmett y Rosalie como Bella y Edward debían salir a celebrar su aniversario de boda, que sólo se diferenciaban en un par de días.

Emmett y Rosalie no tardaron mucho en casarse. Sólo un año después de graduarse. Cuando Nessie tenía dos añitos. Ella y Jacob les llevaron los anillos y no consintieron en soltarse la mano durante toda la ceremonia.

Y un año después nació el pequeño Daniel Carlisle Cullen. Al principio parecía un niño tranquilo pero empezó a andar y desapareció el niño bueno para convertirse en un terremoto. Especialmente cuando jugaban él y su prima Carlie, hija de Edward y Bella y que solo tenía cuatro añitos ahora. Bella no había tenido problemas con su segundo embarazo, pero guardó reposo por precaución y parecía que la pequeña Carlie se había hartado de tanto descanso, porque era un auténtico torbellino.

Nada que ver con Nessie, que con 8 años era mucho más tranquila y madura que cualquier otra niña de su edad. Incluso ayudaba con sus deberes a Jacob, en la medida de lo posible, porque él tenía cuatro años más que ella. Jacob le devolvía el favor cuidándola, como un día le prometió a su madre.

A Bella le encantaba la forma en que Jacob se preocupaba de todos los pequeños. Era el hermano mayor perfecto y sabía que Nessie, Rachel, Carlie y Daniel estaban seguros mientras los cuidara él.

Y aún más le gustaba la forma en que trataba a Nessie. Como si fuese su regalo más preciado.

- Ya te he dicho que no. – repitió por enésima vez Alice con voz cansina. – Además Jacob ya no es un crío y él y Nessie me ayudaran con los otros dos tornados. Id a divertiros.

- Bueno, de todas formas he pensado que tal vez te gustaría tener la ayuda de alguien más… mayor. – sugirió pícara.

- ¿De quién? – frunció el ceño.

El timbre las interrumpió y Rosalie se dio la vuelta para abrir, echándose a un lado para dejar pasar a Jasper.

- Hola Jasper.

- Hola Rosalie- sonrió. – Alice.

- Hola. – dijo con voz atontada. – Rosalie puedes acompañarme un segundo a la cocina. – dijo señalando hacia atrás. – Necesito que me expliques cómo va la cafetera.

Rosalie sabía perfectamente que Alice entendía la cafetera y que sólo la había apartado para preguntarle por Jasper, pero aún así se hizo la tonta.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Bien qué?

- ¿Que qué hace Jasper aquí?

- Le he invitado para que te ayude con los niños.

- No necesito ayuda de nadie y menos de él. – bufó.

- Vamos, Alice. Llevas tonteando con él, ¿cuánto? ¿ocho años? ¿No crees que ya es hora de ponerle remedio? Tú solo acuesta a los niños y procura no hacer mucho ruido. No quiero que uno de ellos se traumatice.

- Ja, ja. Muy graciosa. Oye, puedo conseguir una cita con Jasper yo sola, ¿sabes?

- Sí. Por eso llevas colgada por él cinco años y no te has atrevido aún a hacer nada. – Alice gruñó. – Oye, Al. Tú me ayudaste a estar con Emmett. Déjame que te devuelva el favor. Y por favor – le sujetó ambos brazos y la sacudió un poco. – No. lo. dejes. pasar. esta. vez. – dijo separando cada palabra.

Alice sabía que se refería a las miles de veces que Rosalie y Emmett habían propuesto una salida y al final había sido una salida en parejas, dejándola a ella sola con Jasper la mitad de la noche.

La verdad era que tras su fracaso sentimental con Riley no confiaba mucho en los hombres, excepto en Jasper, quien se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella.

Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo como amigo y de que lo suyo fallara que se calló sus sentimientos. Especialmente cuando después de tratarlo unos años se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes.

Rosalie insistía en que Jasper también sentía algo por ella y que él nunca jamás le haría algo como lo que le hizo Riley, porque Jasper era dulce, enamoradizo y sentimental y jamás sería capaz de serle infiel.

Pero ella aún dudaba.

- Ya veremos. – dijo empujándola fuera de la cocina. – Ahora vete, que ya te están esperando todos en el coche.

- Muy bien, nos vemos mañana. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Jasper cuando Rosalie se fue.

- Nada.

- Parecía importante.

- Lo era. – afirmó Alice.

Y Rosalie tenía razón. Ya iba siendo hora de arriesgarse un poco.

**_Dos días después…_**

- ¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntó Emmett, acariciando la incipiente barriguita de Rosalie que ya empezaba a notársele con tres meses de embarazo.

- Un poco.

- Ya verás como todo sale bien.- la besó Emmett para darle fuerzas.

Rosalie sonrió, pensando en que por fin había terminado de realizar sus sueños.

Era su primera exposición y no podía pensar en una persona más feliz que ella.

Tenía a Emmett, tenía a Daniel y otro pequeño en camino, y tenía a Bella y Edward, a sus padres y a sus suegros. A sus sobrinas y a Jacob. Tenía a Alice e intuía que Jasper también era ya parte de la familia. Oficialmente.

Lo intuía por los susurros, las risitas y las caricias que se habían dado durante toda la exposición. Y porque habían entrado cogidos de la mano y aun no se habían separado.

- Vamos. Debes codearte por todo el salón como la gran artista que eres.

Rosalie rió.

Su matrimonio con Emmett no empezó muy bien. El chico consiguió un trabajo de becario en una empresa de construcción, pero trabajaba mucho y le pagaban muy poco. Apenas si podían mantenerse así que Rosalie buscó un trabajo y comenzó a trabajar como restauradora de cuadros, dejando sólo para sus ratos libres la pintura.

Finalmente Emmett dejó el trabajo y comenzó un negocio junto con Edward, abalado por Carlisle, Charlie y Daniel, el padre de Rosalie.

Emmett diseñaba planos y Edward se encargaba del papeleo. Tuvo un comienzo también muy difícil, pero finalmente arrancó y ahora la Constructora Cullen crecía cada día más.

Bella se dedicó a dar clases de literatura en un instituto y Rosalie pudo dejar su trabajo y dedicarse a pintar.

Y ahora estaba ahí, con toda una colección expuesta.

Daba igual que ningún cuadro se vendiera, que se venderían, porque lo único que le hacía falta para sentirse realizada era tener a sus hijos y a Emmett con ella.

Y ya se lo había dejado claro muchas veces. Que él sería suyo por siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas, estoy a punto de llorar. Ya se ha acabado la historia ='(<strong>

**Quería dedicar este capítulo a todas aquellas personas que han leído la historia desde el principio y han seguido acompañándome hasta el final. A todas aquellas que la apoyaron, las que la agregaron a favoritos o a alertas. Aquellas que comentaron conmigo la historia y a aquellas que permanecieron en el anonimato.**

**A aquellas personas que se fueron incorporando. Y a las que lamentablemente la dejaron.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas. No tenéis ni idea de lo bien que me sentía cada vez que subía un capítulo nuevo y sabía que había gustado.**

**Mil besitos a todas chiquititas :***


	30. Nueva Historia

Hola Chicas. Antes que nada os pido una disculpa porque esta breve nota no es un nuevo capítulo. Solo es un aviso para decir que vuelvo a fanfiction.

Por si os interesa a aquellas personas que me seguíais, estos últimos dos años han sido un poco difíciles para mí. He pasado por una situación bastante complicada y que en parte estoy aun tratando de olvidar y superar.

Os pido disculpas también a todas esas personas a las que dejé colgadas con mis otras historias que lamentablemente me vi obligada a eliminar.

Echaba mucho de menos escribir, despejarme pensando en nuevas historias, momentos, situaciones. Pero psicológica mente no estaba bien como para plasmar en un documento un nuevo capítulo. Habría acabado poniendo demasiados sentimientos en ellos y habría quedado una porquería.

Tarde o temprano sabía que volvería a escribir y miles de ideas han venido últimamente a mi cabeza. Mi intención era hacer una historia en la que Bella y Edward fueran los protagonistas pero cuando escribía unas cuantas líneas la cosa no llegaba a cuajar. Y hoy de repente vino otra idea a mi cabeza. Una idea que ya recordaba de antes y simplemente empecé a escribir y escribir hasta tener algo consistente. Al final mis protagonistas vuelven a ser Emmett y Rose, porque aunque usara las mismas ideas para poner a otros protagonistas, no es así como esta historia ha venido a mi cabeza. Ya tengo el principio, el intermedio y el final y solo me falta plasmar las ideas de relleno.

Para no hacer esperar a quien siga esta nueva historia ya había decidido antes no subir nada hasta no tenerlo acabado para evitar esa anterior situación en la que de un día para otro borré mis inconclusos fics y guardé fanfiction en un rinconcito de mi cabeza. Prometo no hacerme esperar demasiado. Hoy mismo empecé y estoy encantada con lo mucho que he avanzado.

Para todas aquellas que habeis leído hasta aquí, os dejo el resumen de la historia y un pequeño avance del capítulo I.

Un besito reinas y mil gracias por apoyarme anteriormente.

RESUMEN:

Él tiene un secreto. Ella también. Se han odiado desde pequeños, pero cuando la única persona que puede entender tu situación y apoyarte es esa misma a la que tanto desprecias ni todo el odio del mundo puede separarte de tu único punto de apoyo.

CAPÍTULO I

...Conocía a Rosalie desde que éramos unos críos. Nuestros padres habían sido buenos amigos en el colegio, habían ido a la misma universidad y habían mantenido esa amistad hasta hoy día y habían intentado por todos los medios que la perra de Rosalie y yo hubiésemos continuado con esa amistad. Pero no nos soportábamos...

...En las barbacoas, cenas, fiestas y vacaciones en las que siempre coincidíamos procurábamos ignorarnos, pero de vez en cuando se daba la situación en la que estábamos más cerca el uno del otro de lo que nos habría gustado. En ese caso podían pasar dos cosas, o fingíamos que el otro era invisible, o Rosalie sacaba a relucir su faceta más perra y ponía en juego esa lengua envenenada. Entonces yo olvidaba el caballero que mi madre me había enseñado a ser...

...Si Rosalie ocultaba algo y ese algo destruyese su reputación, que lo haría, y yo descubría ese secreto, tendría en mis manos el poder de dominar a la perra más grande de todo Forks. Porque si hay algo a lo que teme Rosalie "Perra" Hale es a causarles a papi y a mami una decepción...

Posdata: Aún no he decidido como se llamará la historia aunque tengo una leve idea. Mil besitos de nuevos reinas


End file.
